


Change Of Fate

by Razial



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 158,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: The death of Sirius Black causes a lot of changes for Harry and his friends.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter One  
A Change of Fate

Author: David Mycock  
Beta: Hawklan

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters from the show and I also do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or films either. The only things I do own are the characters I created for this particular story.

 

Pairing: Xander/Jenny Harry/Fleur

 

Summary: The death of Sirius Black causes a lot of changes for Harry and his friends.

 

Notes: This is AU in both universes and some characters will be vastly different than their cannon counterparts so be warned and don't complain about it.

 

Chapter 1

 

(Hogwarts)

 

Harry Potter stared at the wall, lost in a sea of pain and anger. An hour ago he had witnessed the dead of his godfather. He had been hit by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin, although he did not think it had been a killing curse, but it had been enough to throw him backwards into the death veil the ministry kept for some reason or another.

 

He had watched in horror as the life faded from Sirius as he vanished into it. He had chased Bellatrix and tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on her, but it had failed. Then Voldemort had attacked him and Dumbledore had been just on time to save him, but he was not thankful for his interruption as right now he found himself hating the old man.

 

Less than two hours after seeing his godfather die and his friends badly injured he had been told of a prophecy, which had basically destroyed his life, cost him his parents and now the one person he had looked to as a father figure. The old man had kept this from his since he had returned to the wizarding world and he hated him for it.

 

He hadn't been trained for such a fate at all. He was kept ignorant about anything that could be useful in fighting Voldemort, who kept trying to kill him. He barely knew anything about his parents or any other family he once had, like grandparents and such.

 

He felt like his whole life was being controlled by Dumbledore and that he was only important to him and the others for his supposed ability to destroy Voldemort. The question he had was how was a teenager supposed to destroy the greatest dark lord in a century, with no training what so ever? He should have been trained from childhood for this, considering how important it is to the world, but no, for some reason the old man kept him locked away at his abusive relatives who hated him just for being alive and the son of Lilly Potter.

 

He closed his eyes and wished that Sybill Trelawney had never met Dumbledore, she had given the prophecy and allowed it to be overheard and now his life was a nightmare. Sadly he was about to be sent back to the Dursley's even after he had complained about how they treated him. Dumbledore had basically ignored him and stated it was for the best he was there.

 

+++

 

(Gringotts Bank)

 

Griphook looked over the news of Sirius Black's death and shook his head, as once again the Wizards began to slaughter each other. He began the process of checking the will and noted long distant notifications would need to be sent before the appropriate people could be brought it to hear the actual will. He quickly got up and went to find some of his underlings so they could get to work.

 

+++

 

(Sunnydale California, two days later)

 

Xander Harris was bored as he sat in Giles' shop, the Magic Box, wishing for something to happen. He knew it was a bad idea to wish for something like that in this town, but he couldn't help it. For some reason it was quiet in Sunnydale, and he didn't like that as things tended to slow down and the others began to get annoying especially Buffy.

 

Buffy tended to hate slow months and preferred to have plenty of vampires and demons to slay, if she did not have that she moaned endlessly about it and it got on his nerves. His life was good though, he was a successful construction worker and was happily married to his former computer teacher Jenny Calendar, even today that surprised and amazed him like nothing else did.

 

He thought back to the day after she had almost been killed by Angelus, saved only through the intervention of something that had blown his mind away. Jenny had admitted to him that she could use two forms of magic.

 

The world she had told him she had been raised in was truly amazing, but she had cut herself off from that world after the death of a good friend and the imprisonment of another, who acted like an older brother to her, for a crime he did not commit. She had been only a young girl at the time all of this had happened, but she had known enough to save herself from Angelus. The others knew nothing about the wizarding world and they liked to keep it that way, the only one who did know was Tara who had connections to it as well.

 

He had actually met Sirius Black when he had come to Sunnydale seeking a place to hide after breaking out of Azkaban to save his godson Harry Potter from the true betrayer of his parents, Peter Pettigrew.

 

He had stayed with them for a couple of months before returning to England to help his godson who had been forced to compete in a dangerous tournament, Jenny had kept in touch with him and seemed to be much happier knowing he was ok. He looked up as Tara entered the store, obviously back from college and smiled in greeting. He got on very well with the newest member of the Scooby Gang. She was kinda shy, but funny and was what he classed as a pure spirit. Leaning back in his chair he wondered where the rest of the gang was.

 

Suddenly the door was thrust open and Jenny stumbled in, crying and holding a letter. He quickly jumped to his feet and took her in his arms and tried to calm her down, as Tara and Giles looked on in surprise. He quickly brought her to the table and sat her down and took the letter from her, reading it through he was shocked to discover Sirius was dead and he and Jenny have been requested to come to England to hear his will, as they featured in it greatly.

 

"What is it?" Giles inquired, unable to stop himself from asking.

 

He had long accepted the fact he had lost Jenny to Xander, thanks to his own short sightedness, but sometimes he still found it hard to see the two together. He had wished many times that he had not been so blind back in those days. He partly resented Xander for becoming Jenny's husband, as he always thought he would end up that lucky. It wasn't to be and he had to remind himself yet again it was his own fault.

 

"Jenny's friend Sirius is dead and we have been invited to England to hear his will," Xander responded, noting the look in the former watchers eyes.

 

Xander was not stupid, as he knew the older man still had some hang ups about the past and his relationship with Jenny, but truthfully he did not care one bit. In his mind Giles had thrown away a great thing to appease Buffy and he had paid the price. His relationship with Jenny had taken time to build from that point. Their first kiss had been a surprise and having to keep it a secret once the crossed the barrier of friendship to relationship status was hard.

 

He had only married her at the beginning of the year as it was now legal for them to be actually married. It had been a small affair with just the gang, Joyce, Tara, his own mother and Jenny's father and sister who had come especially for the occasion.

 

Jenny had little contact with her clan, but remained in touch with her father and sister. It had been a great day and one he continued to remember fondly. Their honeymoon had been even better, having spent two weeks in Hawaii.

 

He shook those thoughts off as he concentrated on calming his wife down. He knew they would go because Sirius had been very important to Jenny.

 

Tara on hearing his response quickly pulled Jenny into a hug and rocked her back and forth as Buffy, Willow and Oz walked into the store only to pause at the scene in front of them.

 

Oz was still in Sunnydale after a heavy situation concerning a fellow werewolf. It had been touch and go for a time, but Willow had managed to convince Oz not to leave as he had planned to do.

 

"What's going on guys?" Willow inquired, noticing Jenny was finally calming down.

 

"Bad news," was all Xander would say, before whispering something to Jenny who said something back. "We're going to be gone a while. We have some things to deal with," he added.

 

"Where are you going Xander?" Buffy asked, wondering what had caused Jenny to become so upset and what wasn't being said.

 

"England, land of tea and crumpets," Xander said, cracking a smile at Giles, who just rolled his eyes in annoyance before walking over to the counter.

 

Tara who knew exactly what was in England leaned down and whispered a question to Jenny who looked up surprised for a second before nodding her head in agreement.

 

"We'll keep in touch," Xander said as he helped Jenny back to her feet and headed for the door with Tara close behind. He had already guessed what his friend had asked.

 

Having Tara along would be helpful as she knew as she, like Jenny, knew more about the magical world than he did and he had no idea what Sirius's will would entail.

 

+++

 

Buffy and the others could only watch as their friends left the shop without another word. She looked to where Giles stood at the counter and noticed he looked slightly down and he guessed he has been once again reminded of what he had lost, due to her mistakes and his response.

 

+++

 

Xander walked them back to their house in silence, only saying they'd wait for Tara to join them before using the portkey the bank had sent them. He was not looking forward to using that mode of traveling, thanks to Jenny's description of it, but he guessed he didn't really have a choice.

 

Finally making it home he began to pack some clothes for them both, whilst Jenny lay down and tried to come to terms with losing a man who was almost like a brother to her.

Jenny could hardly believe Sirius was gone, having survived 14 years in hell for a crime he did not commit, only to escape and live a life on the run for the last two years of his life.

 

There was no real information on how he had died, but knowing him like she did, she guessed he had gone out fighting to save someone he loved. Xander shared many qualities with Sirius and was one of reasons she had fallen in love with him, he was brave, reckless at times, especially when someone's life was in danger, but he was also loyal to the end and funny with a streak of humor that was unique to him alone.

 

She had been pleased to being able to introduce the two to each other when Sirius had come to hide. Now he was gone and she already had an idea what Sirius would had put in his will, having told her a lot when he had been here. She closed her eyes and hoped she and Xander were up to the task.

+++

(Gringotts, the next day)

Xander walked into the enlarged room and noted a lot of different people inside, mostly wearing what to him were strange robes and hats. He had to keep himself from laughing as this was not the time or the place. Jenny was ahead of him and Tara just behind him, he took a deep breath as he sat down and then waited until one of the goblins walked in and took the front seat at the desk.

 

"I am pleased you were all able to make it for the reading of Mr Black's will," the goblin stated with a nod. "I am Racnik, Mr. Black's account manager and I must state before we start today that everything has already been properly recorded at the ministry so there can be no complaints," he warned the assembled crowd. "First and for most is the heirloom of the Black fortune and Wizengamot seat, which he has stated will go to his adopted sister Jenny Harris and her husband Alexander," the goblin reported.

 

"I object," Narcissa Malfoy shouted at once and stood up and everyone could clearly see how angry she was. "The Black seat and fortune should go to the youngest Black heir and that is my son Draco, not some muggle who has no idea what her place in the world is," she continued, ignoring the looks on the rest of the room's occupant's faces.

 

Mrs Malfoy, as I already stated this has been legalized by the ministry and there is no room for you to object, by being adopted by Lord Black, Jenny Harris becomes Lady Jenny Black Harris and the lordship moves to her husband Alexander. Sirius Black has disowned any blood kin he has to you, your son or your sister and hence you are in no position to make a claim on anything he is passing on," Racnik stated with pure glee at finally being able to basically tell the arrogant woman to stuff it.

 

Jenny stood up, not surprised by Sirius's move, but she noted that Xander looked shell shocked and she knew she would have a lot to talk to him about once they were done here."I am no mere muggle Mrs Malfoy. I am a Romanian witch of this world and I know exactly how to use a wand," she stated, glaring at the woman who had sat down in shock at the goblins response. "I will accept my brother's choice and there is nothing you can do to stop me or my husband," she added.

 

Albus Dumbledore sat in the back of the room with Harry Potter, who was also in attendance, thanks to the goblins gong behind Dumbledore's back and contacting the young wizard. Harry refused to be left out of it at all and had insisted on being brought along. He tried to size up these new comers who would inherit Sirius's fortune and Wizengamot seat. He had been surprised when Mrs Harris had stated she was a Romanian witch, because he had thought, like Narcissa, that she was a muggle. He wondered just what else Sirius had left in that will and as the goblin asked for silence again, he guessed he would find out very soon.

 

"Lord and Lady Harris Black will also become the guardians of Harry Potter effective immediately on the grounds that the Dursleys were arrested just an hour ago for neglecting and abusing the young Lord Potter for years," Racnik stated, shocking Dumbledore and most everyone else in the room.

 

Harry couldn't help but smile at this news, as it meant he was free of his hated relatives for the rest of his life. He glanced over at the people Sirius had chosen to assume guardianship of him and noted they seemed like good people.

 

He was willing to give them a chance because anything was better than the Dursleys, beside him Dumbledore could only stare in shock as Sirius derailed his plans completely. Racnik had already stated this had all been legalized by the ministry for one reason or the other, most likely money had exchanged hands or an old friend of Sirius had chosen to help him out. He cursed silently and rubbed his eyes, wondering what he could do to regain control of Harry until the time was right for him to fight Voldemort, but at the moment he saw none.

 

The rest of the will went quite easily with money being given to Remus Lupin, the last remaining friend of Sirius and his cousin Nymphadora Tonks and Andromeda Tonks, her mother, were brought back into the Black family as well. Hermione Granger was granted a tidy sum of money, as well as a collection of books causing the bushy haired girl to smile, whilst trying to stem her tears at the passing of Sirius. Rackin also repeated the disownment of Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy and their respective husbands and fathers, thus ensuring there could be no challenge to the will.

 

"Everything else, including properties and land goes to the new Lord Alexander Harris Black and his wife," Racnik stated, noticing the anger and frowns on Dumbledore's and the Weasley families faces at not receiving anything. "This letter is for you alone Mr. Potter and must be read before you leave. We will be meeting again to discuss your parents will and inheritance at a later date, once you have settled in with your new guardians," he continued. "I thank you all for coming, please, unless you have been named as a recipient of the will, vacate the room," he asked with a shark's grin.

 

Dumbledore tried to protest, but the look Racnik sent him was enough to convince him to step outside, Harry quickly collected the letter thanking the goblin for his candor before settling back to read. Remus and Tonks signed the forms needed to transfer the funds to their accounts, whilst Jenny and Xander signed the forms needed to finalize their transformation into the new Lord and Lady Black.

 

Xander was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He now had money, land and property and he had no clue how to manage any of it. Plus he was now also guardian to the young Harry Potter. He glanced over and noted the angered, almost hateful look on the teens face, as he read the letter and quickly left Jenny to see what was wrong.

 

"You ok, Harry?" he asked, as he took a seat in front of him, causing the teen to look up.

 

"No, I am not," Harry replied, barely keeping his temper under control, as Xander was not the one he wanted to rage at. "Sirius letter was not just about saying goodbye, it was about things he had found out which I didn't know, things that Dumbledore had done to ensure his control over my live," he admitted. "People, who I had thought were my friends are not and have just been keeping an eye on me for the old man, as well as hoping to get my inheritance by getting me to marry Ginny, their daughter," he explained, as Jenny joined them with Tara. "Only Hermione, Neville and Luna are loyal and truly my friends. Remus and Tonks I can trust as well, but most of the others in the order I can't, because they will obey the old man's orders," he stated, closing his eyes feeling an almost physical pain at this.

 

"We're a little behind on all of this Harry," Jenny said, pulling him into a hug, knowing that she was going to do everything she could to help. "We'll talk about it at this number 12 Grimmauld Place, which is supposed to be safe. We need to talk to this Dumbledore about quite a bit," she added. "But one thing you don't need to worry about Harry is following his orders anymore. We are your guardians now and we will help you anyway we can," she stated, glancing at Xander who smiled and nodded.

 

‘Maybe, just maybe, this might be a good thing,' Xander thought, as it could help him learn some things for when he and Jenny decided to have children of their own. Granted from what he had heard so far he doubted it was going to be easy as things Harry had said chilled him and made him angry, but he would not let Sirius down. He would face his new role with as much dignity as he could muster and he was sure Jenny and Tara would help him as they had been born and raised in this world, before they had exiled themselves from it.


	2. chapter 1

  
Author's notes: The death of Sirius Black causes a lot of changes for Harry and his friends.

* * *

Chapter 2  
A Change of Fate Chapter 2

+++

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa Malfoy stalked back into her bedroom, she was angered beyond all belief.

 

First her husband had gotten himself arrested, once again, for being a Death Eater. Only this time he might not get out as easily as he was caught in the presence of many known Death Eaters, including her sister who was freed from Azkaban by Voldemort months ago.

 

Second her cousin Sirius had been killed and whilst she felt some sorrow at this she couldn't actually say it truly upset her, when she had received the notification for the will reading she had been ecstatic, thinking Draco would easily inherit everything.

 

She should have known better where her cousin was involved, now the Black fortune and seat on the Wizengamot was in the hands of an unknown witch and her muggle husband.

 

She did not know how Sirius had managed to get the ministry into accepting a muggle as Lord Black, but she would be damned if she did not do something about it. She would challenge the will on the grounds that no muggle could inherit the lordship of a great family or anything related to it, including the fortune. Money would aid her she in getting help in her plans, pouring a drink she sat down at her vanity table and began to plan out her actions.

 

+++

 

Draco Malfoy snarled as he paced in his own room, incensed by what he had seen and heard at the will reading. A damn muggle had become Lord Black, a sitting member of the Wizengamot and got the entire Black fortune, which should have been his as well. How this travesty could have happened, he wondered?

 

He should have become Lord Black, he should have gotten the money, but no something had interfered with his rights and he bet that something was Harry Potter.

 

The mere thought of his hated rival made him madder and he promised when it came time to return to Hogwarts, that he would have his revenge of the ‘Boy who Lived', no matter what.

 

+++

 

(Gringotts)

 

Hermione listened as Harry replied to his new guardian's question and felt shock hit her like never before, she could hardly believe it. Ron and his family were not really Harry's friends and were just using him for his inheritance, it didn't register as right, but she doubted Sirius could be so wrong. She thought back over the years since becoming friends with Harry and worked through all the inconsistencies of his life, things that had always seemed off about him.

 

He did not know a single thing about his family or their history at all, he knew nothing about the magical world or even about being a wizard until he was 11, then there was the events that constantly happened to him during term.

 

Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in Britain and yet Harry's life had been constantly put in danger since starting there. Not once, in all of its history she had read, had something like that happened, as it seemed to happen to Harry constantly.

 

Was Dumbledore truly working some kind of master plan to use Harry to destroy Voldemort for his own ends? Without a true care what it did to Harry? She wondered. It was hard to accept, as she had always had great respect for the old headmaster, but her loyalty and friendship to Harry meant more to her than anything else and she would not allow him to be used or harmed by anyone if she could help.

 

"Remus did you know about this?" Harry's angered voice cut through her thoughts and she turned to see Harry was now on his feet and staring up at Remus and Tonks and she noted they had the letter from Sirius.

 

"No Harry, I'm afraid I did not," Remus sighed as he responded. "I am sure Sirius did not want to bring anyone else into this, as it would have been dangerous and in his eyes he had nothing to lose," he continued, wishing his friend had not been so reckless.

 

"It does answer a lot of questions we've had though. Questions I'm afraid to say I was too cowardly to ask Dumbledore," he added, noting Harry's darkening gaze, he quickly hastened to explain.

 

"I owe Dumbledore everything Harry. I did tell you that I was only allowed into Hogwarts thanks to Dumbledore and he also helped me get a job here and there, before I became the defense teacher for your third year, so I'm sad to say I've been very unsure about confronting him about our suspicions," he stated, running a hand through his hair wishing this was not happening.

 

"I can understand that you have been loyal Remus and not wanting to sound ungrateful, but what about your duty to do what is right by my parents and Sirius?" Harry growled almost, as he asked the question. "And me?" he finished.

 

"Had Sirius come to me with this, I would have helped him Harry. I am loyal to you and the memory of your parents. On that I swear to you with everything I am," Remus responded quickly. Feeling a deep pain as Harry asked his questions. "But believing this is not easy for us, we were raised to believe that Dumbledore was a great wizard, who could be trusted to only do what is right," he added.

 

"He's right Harry," Tonks spoke up nervously, as she doubted their eventual meeting with the headmaster and the rest of the order was going to be nice. "This is huge and knowing Sirius he has more evidence locked away somewhere, but going against Dumbledore will not be easy and we still have Voldemort to deal with," she added some what hesitantly, as she did not know how Harry would receive this.

 

Harry's eyes darkened even more at the mere mention of the man who had killed his parents and continued to try to kill him. "Riddle is not important right now, getting answers and seeing just how far we've been manipulated is," he stated. "I need training before I can do shit about Riddle," he added.

 

"Why do you need training Harry? What makes you think you will need to fight him?" Xander asked, not understanding this at all.

 

"Dumbledore has been hiding a prophecy since before I was born, which told of a child being born with the power to destroy the Dark Lord. It is why my parents are dead and why he tried to kill me and continues to try," Harry answered in a dead voice, as he turned to face his new guardians.

 

He ignored the gasps and looks of shock that appeared on Hermione, Remus and Tonks faces at this information and instead noted the look of sheer horror on Jenny's and Tara's face, whilst Xander's became dark with understanding.

 

"I am that child, but instead of being trained for this, I was left in an abusive environment for 11 years, sent back again and again for no reason and there is also the life threatening adventures I have had, since coming home to Hogwarts," Harry explained. "I want answers and I am going to get them," he added.

 

Racnik watched the young Potter heir stalk out of the meeting room, followed by his friends and guardians and wished him luck. If the goblin seers were correct he would become the storm that would forever change their world, which is why the goblin parliament had been so helpful to Sirius Black, when he had first come to them to update his will and get help for his plans. He sat back in his seat and hoped Harry Potter and his new guardians were up to the task ahead of them.

 

+++

 

(Sunnydale)

 

Buffy ducked the wild swing of the vampire she was fighting, as Giles stood off to the side watching. She quickly came back up and rammed her stake into its undead heart dusting it.

 

"Not bad Buffy," Giles commented, having come on patrol to clear his head somewhat.

 

"Is that all you can say?" Buffy complained, before turning back.

 

Since Xander, Jenny and Tara have gone to England he had spent a lot of time contemplating his past. He was not a happy person and he truly wished to do something about it, however he did not know what he could do. Any chances he had with Jenny were destroyed back then. He knew this, but that did not stop him wishing it was not so. He sighed as Buffy dusted another vampire who tried to come up behind her.

 

A lot of time had passed since those days and the group was now a very well tried and tested team. They had been through a hell of a lot together and yes other mistakes had been made by them all. Not one of them could say they had not messed up badly at least once. These things happen and when they did there were consequences.

 

"I wonder if Riley and his friends are the reason why Sunnydale is so quite lately." Buffy's voice broke him out his revive.

 

Sighing he responded, "Must you jinx us Buffy? Is it not enough that for once we are not facing a world ending event?" he inquired, removing his glasses and polishing them.

 

"Sorry Giles," Buffy responded with a small smile. "It's just boring and now with Xander, Jenny and Tara gone it seems all the more so," she added, as they moved on.

 

"Yes, well I am sure they'll be back soon, Buffy," Giles assured her. "And I am sure that we will be up to our necks in trouble very soon," he added with a little sarcasm, which made Buffy spin about and smile at him.

 

"You know Giles, you love it," Buffy responded.

 

Giles just smiled and shook his head, before seeing something drop from a tree behind Buffy. He tried to voice a warning, but Buffy quickly spun around and lashed out with a kick knocking the vampire to the ground and quickly staked it. He relaxed and sighed, as she should have known Buffy would have sensed it

 

"Well done Buffy, now let us finish up this patrol and go home. I am getting tired," Giles told her, making her smile and nod before they moved on.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Xander decided that he hated wizarding means of travel, as he came to a stop on the floor. Having used a portkey to get to England and now floo powder to get to the Black house he felt their mods of travel were damn right annoying and uncomfortable. He looked across and noted Harry himself was picking himself of the the ground with a disgruntled look on his face. He guessed he did not like that mode of travel either.

 

Finally getting back to his feet he noticed the grins Jenny and Tara were exchanging and shook his head before turning and contemplating how this meeting would go. He noted a lot of unsure and some damn right unfriendly looks on people's faces. He was glad he had not come here unarmed, as he had a knife in his belt and another strapped to his leg. Jenny and Tara of course had their wands and their own unique magic.

 

Coming back to the wizarding world had forced Tara and Jenny to take up their wands again, which they had kept hidden safely all this time. Jenny had admitted she kept hers close just in case and considering it had saved her life when Angelus had tried to kill her it was a good idea. Tara had kept hers locked away in a small jewelry chest, that had belonged to her mother.

 

He was sure none of this crowd suspected anything about their weapons and that was just the way he liked it.

 

"Please follow me," the man introduced as Moody said, indicating they should follow him.

 

"Harry you and the others go upstairs, this is grown up talk," Molly Weasley shouted, turning to the teenagers with her hands on her hips.

 

"I think not Mrs. Weasley," Jenny objected, already not liking the woman who like she was used to being obeyed. "Harry will be involved in this meeting and as we are his guardians that is our choice to make," she added with clear warning in her eyes.

 

Molly Weasley tried to respond, but found she had little ground to stand on. Unlike with Sirius who thanks to his status as a criminal could not enforce his guardianship of Harry with the Order, these people could and seemed to ignore what Dumbledore would want.

 

"But he is just a boy," she finally argued, going for her usual objection and trying to guilt trip the two.

 

"He is anything, but a boy. Have you been blind to what he has been through in his life?" Jenny inquired, very annoyed now. "He has faced things most of you adults have not and yet you seem to think you can still treat him like he is a child," she said in disgust. "Like he has not earned your respect and trust, now why is that?" she inquired.

 

Molly didn't respond, she just huffed and began to order her own kids and Hermione up the stairs, but Harry's hand quickly shot out and grabbed his friends hand and pulled her back.

 

"You have no right to control me or Hermione Mrs. Weasley," Harry spoke up, pleased to finally have some adults who were willing to go head to head with the Order for him. "You are not our mother or even related to us and so we shall not be ordered about," he added, causing Hermione to smile whilst most of the Order grumbled or just shook their heads in annoyance.

 

Granted Sirius had told them a lot that he was not supposed to, but he had allowed things to be kept from them and allowed Molly to herd them all upstairs, when there was an order meeting. Jenny's argument said just as much as he had tried to say before. After all the things he had been through, he would think he was entitled to some answers, but he was always ignored or shunted out of the way.

 

Dumbledore watched this small argument from the back of the room and shook his head, as Harry began to show more rebellious behavior now he had guardians, who would support him. He would have to use all his powers to get the new Lord and Lady Black to support his plans and to follow his command, it would seem, but he had a lot of practice in this kind of thing, so he was not worried. He was already wondering if there was anyway to get the Dursley's out of prison, so Harry would be returned to their home. Finally he turned and led everyone into the enlarged kitchen and sat at the head of the table. Once everyone was seated he steeled his hands together and looked at them all.

 

"I am sure we have much to discuss, but first I think it is imperative we make our new friends aware of the danger Harry is in and why he must return to the Dursley's home," he started, ignoring the angered look that quickly came to Harry's face at this.

 

"You are out of your mind Mr. Dumbledore, if you think Harry is going anywhere near that place ever again," Xander argued, standing up. "In case you missed it, Racnik clearly stated those people were arrested for abusive behavior and neglect," he added. "How can you even think of sending him back there?" he demanded to know.

 

An argument quickly broke out between everyone at the table, as many disliked the tone of the young man as he spoke to their leader, others argued about the Dursley's.

 

Xander shook his head and sat back down and noted Jenny and Tara talking with Harry and Hermione, he wondered what they were discussing.

 

"And what you seem to fail to realise Mr. Harris, is that Harry is under a great threat which he is only safe of at his relatives house, thanks to the blood wards I created there," Dumbledore shot back, not used to been disobeyed and he did not liking the feeling of it.

 

"Safe?" Harry shot out of is seat and glared at Dumbledore. "I have never been safe, the Dursley's abuse was constant and considering the attack by the dementors at the beginning of the year it cannot be that safe," he argued. "Plus I am sure if Malfoy or his cronies payed enough, the ministry would hand over my address and all they would have to do then is bribe my relatives," he added darkly. "They'd sell me out in seconds," he stated.

 

Silence descended into the room at this, but once again soon talking broke out quickly. Xander wondered how they got anything done if all they did was arguing. Glancing around the room he noted a tall man with greasy black hair and dark eyes glaring at Harry with a sneer on his face, deciding the man was not to be trusted Xander turned back to the old Headmaster who looked deep in thought.

 

"Do you really expect us to believe that, Potter?" The dark greasy haired man inquired, finally making everyone turn to him. "Everyone knows what kind of celebrity lifestyle you live," he added with disdain.

 

"You are seriously messed up Snape, if you still think that," Harry growled out, overriding the attempt Dumbledore made to correct him.

 

"Enough, Harry is not going back there, full stop," Jenny shouted finally, standing up. "We are his guardians now and he will stay with us, and before you object, remember that I am a witch of this world so I know how to defend my home," she reminded them.

 

"I'm afriad that is not good enough Mrs. Harris," Dumbledore stated, getting to his feet as well. "It is too dangerous and so I must insist Harry stays here," he added.

 

He had already come to the conclusion he would be unable to send Harry back to the Dursely's and he had no time to actually get the abusive idiots out of jail. So he was gonna keep Harry here, where his people could keep an eye on him and ensure that his new guardians did not begin to teach Harry things he did not want him to learn. His plans needed to stay on track, as much as possible.

 

Xander came to his feet again as he sensed how annoyed his wife was becoming with the old man and he felt it as well. The old man seemed to want control of Harry. They knew from the letter that was exactly what he wanted, but they could do nothing to show that just yet. At the moment they had no real ability to ensure Harry's safety, if anything started here. Still this had to stop.

 

"You seem to forget something Mr. Dumbledore and that is all the Black properties are now ours and hence we can evict you all, if you attempt to control us," Xander told the old man.

 

"Is that a threat Mr. Harris?" Dumbledore inquired, unable to believe he was hearing such a thing from a muggle, as he began to pull his wand from his pocket.

 

Xander felt like screaming, as the old man again got forceful and tried to make it out that he and his wife were the problem. He closed his eyes, as his anger began to build up, almost as if he could feel it roll around inside him.

 

"Will you all calm down? We are on the same side," Fleur Delacour shouted, unsure where all the hostility was coming from and not liking it at all.

 

She had been happy to see Harry arrive at headquarters safe and sound and tried to greet him, but she had been pulled away from him by Bill Weasley, someone she was beginning to like. Since they began the meeting she had not liked a lot of what had been said concerning Harry's relatives and home life. It did not paint a very happy picture to her, where it concerned the young teen who saved her sister and asked for nothing in return. She owed him much, even if he did not truly understand that.

 

"Are we?" Snape sneered at her, which she ignored, as she was well used to people like him.

 

"I will say this once more Mr. Harris, so you can understand it. Harry needs to be somewhere safe and watched carefully. If you refuse to allow this to happen, then you are as much of a threat then the Death Eaters as your way will properly get him killed," Dumbledore stated, trying to rally the Order against the newcomers.

 

He knew his own people would support him, especially those in the know about his true goals and plans. However there were those who had no clue what had been put into motion all those years ago, when the Potters had been killed. Keeping them on his side had always been easy, until Harry had returned to the wizarding world, as things progressed these members became more concerned and unsure of his orders.

 

Jenny began to sense a build up of energy close to her position, which confused her, as she noted no one close to them had a wand out. She closed her eyes and tried to find the source, but could not. She glanced at Tara and noted that she was looking around as well, which meant she had sensed it as well.

 

Xander felt the anger get worse within him, as the old man tried to paint them as the bad guys. Clearly he wanted total domination of Harry no matter what.

 

"You are not listening to us Dumbledore," Xander shot back, dropping the Mr. as he went. "Harry is our charge now and we will protect him anyway we can. You have no authority to demand anything from us or Harry," he stated.

 

Dumbledore felt his anger at being refused pushed past its limits and shot his hand out with his wand, intending to stun the muggle, almost in slow motion he saw Jenny Harris come up pulling her own wand, but before anyone could shout a spell a backlash of magical energy shot out of Xander and impacted into Dumbledore, sending him into the wall and out cold, as his head hit it badly.

Xander himself looked shocked, as did everyone else. He began to feel weak and yet he could still feel whatever it was rolling inside him now.

 

"Cool," he said, before he fell unconscious and was caught by Jenny and Tara, as he collapsed.

 

"What was that?" Harry asked, as he checked to make sure he was ok.

 

"It was accidental magic, a backlash almost as if his magic broke through barriers placed inside to lock his magic down," Tara responded, as Remus, Tonks and Hermione bent down to listen.

 

"How is that possible? I though your husband was a muggle?" Tonks inquired, very confused and more than a little amazed to see the supposed great Albus Dumbledore put down by a supposed muggle.

 

"I don't know," Jenny finally spoke, as she found a strong pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. "But I intend to find out," she added intensely.

 

Around the room Order members either checked on their leader or just sat in stunned disbelief at what they had just seen. Snape had to fight hard not to laugh at the spectacle. He may be an Order member, but he was loyal only to himself. To him Dumbledore and Voldemort were the same and until both were dead he would never be free.

 

Fleur sat alone, as Bill and the rest of the Weasley family had rushed over to check on the Headmaster. She had a calculating look in her eyes as she reassessed Harry's new guardians. Silence descended on the room, as the two groups stared at each other.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Summary: The death of Sirius Black causes a lot of changes for Harry and his friends.

 

* * *

Chapter 3  
A Change of Fate

Chapter 3

(Sunnydale)

Willow was bored as she worked on her computer, as with most of the gang missing she had fewer people to talk to then normal. Buffy was either busy with patrolling, training or spending time with her boyfriend Riley.

 

Oz was also busy with his band, so she did not see him as much as she wished. This annoyed her, as they were still slowly rebuilding their relationship after the Veruca affair.

 

Convincing him to stay in Sunnydale after he had killed the wild werewolf had not been easy and she sometimes had nightmares where instead of staying Oz left. She hated those dreams, as they scared her. Her relationship with Oz was important to her. All the more so, once she finally accepted she would never have Xander. She had been as surprised as the others had, when Xander and Jenny made their relationship public to the gang.

 

She had watched them hide their love for each other until it was no longer against the law. Accepting the truth had been hard, but she had done it and now Oz was her priority.

 

She wondered how Xander, Jenny and Tara were doing in England and she hoped Jenny was coping with the death of her friend. The ringing of the phone broke her out of her thoughts. She quickly picked up the phone and answered and was surprised to find Jenny on the other end. She listened as Jenny explained the very complex situation they were in and what she was calling for, Willow was shocked to discover Xander could do magic.

 

The admission from Jenny about the magical world and her and Tara's connection to it was even more shocking, but she promised to run the back ground check on Xander's family tree. She put the phone down and stared at the wall for a while, trying to come to terms with what she had just learned.

 

Xander, Jenny and Tara could do a form a magic so far unknown to her. She was intrigued and promised to find out as much about it as she could later on. She also felt a little let down by the fact this had all been kept secret from the gang for so long, but she guessed they had their reasons. She finally turned and began her research into Xander's family line, which she would try and match up to a list, Jenny promised to send through the fax later on that day.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Tara watched as Xander tossed and turned around, as he underwent the changes the release of his magic caused, from whatever blocks had been on it. He was clearly in pain and was suffering a heavy fever. Jenny had gone to phone Willow, as well as get some supplies leaving her to guard Xander, whilst he was incapacitated.

 

Harry sat off to the side with Hermione, both doing their holiday homework. Remus and Tonks were also in the room quietly talking about Sirius.

 

The events after Xander's accidental magical outburst had been tense, as some of the Order had wanted to get revenge for what they saw as an unprovoked attack on their leader. However the rest had agreed it was not intentional and defused the growing tension in the room.

 

Jenny and Tara had moved Xander to the top bedroom, whilst Dumbledore had been taken back to Hogwarts. The Weasley family remained in the house, but confined to the middle and bottom floors. Tara was very worried how things would play out, but she considered Xander being a wizard a very good thing and a big advantage in the threat they faced. She finally took a seat and hoped Xander recovered quickly.

 

"How is he?" Harry asked, looking up from his work.

 

"I can't really say Harry. I've never seen anything like this before, but I am sure he will recover and quickly," Tara responded, with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

 

"If Xander is a wizard, how come he and anyone else didn't know?" Hermione inquired.

 

"The blocks must have been very powerful to ensure there was no leakage we could detect. Xander clearly knew nothing about it," Remus speculated, before Tara could reply. "I wonder if Sirius knew about this?" he wondered.

 

"I think he would have mentioned it to Jenny, if he even had a suspicion Remus," Tara concluded. "No, this was well hidden from everyone, including Xander. I hope Willow will be able to track down the connection Xander has to this world, no matter how well hidden it is," she explained with a hopeful smile.

 

"You actually think a search with what did you call it, a computer? Will locate that link?" Remus asked, as he was still unsure what a computer was.

 

Tonks shook her head at how backwards most of the wizarding world was. She had been raised in the muggle world and so she knew a lot more about muggle technology than most other witches and wizards.

 

Amelia Bones the head of her department found this useful, when she had to send people into the muggle world. She tended to discuss things with Tonks, so she knew what to order her people to avoid.

 

"I do Remus. One of the reasons I stayed away from this world is its complete isolation from its other half," Tara replied, refusing to use the term muggle. "Had they integrated a lot of what we have come up with, this world would be far more advanced than it is. Instead it is still stuck in the Victorian age," she explained. "Worse, their attitude to the rest of the world is so stupid that it will eventually cause a war. A war they cannot win," she stated darkly.

 

Harry agreed with this statement, as did Hermione who had seen all to well how war was waged in the muggle world. They knew just how advanced the weapons were and what they could do against any magical structure. If a war broke out, then nothing they did would stop the bloodshed. They doubted very much that magical shields would hold up against multiple gun shots.

 

It would make the war with Voldemort look like a game and neither of them wished to see such a war come about. However they had very little direct contact with the Minister of Magic and these days he was more off an enemy than a friend. He would not listen to them and so the attitude would continue, pushed along by Malfoy and his ilk it would continue to worsen the situation.

 

Harry was sure the muggles would strike if pushed too far.

 

For Remus and Tonks the situation was less clear, as they believed the magical world could hold its own should the muggles ever become a real problem. Even with Tonks knowledge of the world, she believed they could deal with the problem.

 

"Either way I do think we will find the answer," Tara's speaking again broke them all out of their thoughts.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office annoyed beyond all reason with what had gone a few hours before. He had been humiliated in front of the Order and his friends. He had been shown up by what at first had appeared to be an arrogant muggle. However it seemed there was more to Mr. Harris that he had first thought. He had magic that had been blocked for some reason. That meant he was at best a muggle born, however a little research might help him discover if he had any family in the magical world, which he could use as leverage against him.

 

He looked up to where Fawkes sat on his perch, watching with a look that screamed he did not approve of his plans. He ignored this as he often did and set to work on making plans to visit the ministry to locate any possible useful information.

 

He would also have to regain the respect of the order somehow. There were even more cracks in it than they had been and so he also decided to plan a raid on a known Death Eater sanctuary.

 

+++

(London)

Jenny sat at the café she had found and finished her coffee, as she prepared to head back to Grimmauld Place. She was worried about Alex, as he had fallen sick once the blocks on his magic had broken.

 

She was also worried about some kind of retaliation by Dumbledore and his loyal followers in the order. Granted it had been an accident, but they knew the old headmaster was not someone to be underestimated.

 

The situation here was also much worse than she had feared, which is probably another reason Sirius had asked her and Alex to take up guardianship of Harry. He was most likely afraid that Harry would not make it out alive without some real help.

 

Dumbledore clearly had plans in place, which did not include Harry surviving the conflict to come. This was one thing about the magical world she did not miss, the constant back stabbing nature of most high ranking ministry officials.

 

She remembered a conversation she had overheard once between James, Lilly and Sirius on a similar subject. She remembered feeling so afraid, because what they had discussed had painted a very black picture in her mind.

 

She decided not to wait any longer and after paying the bill, she headed for an ally and once she was sure no one could see her, she used the special portkey that would take her back to headquarters. She just hoped things improved and soon.

 

+++

 

A few minutes after Jenny left, a group of thirteen black robed individuals, wearing skull masks, suddenly appeared close by and quickly began launching spells left and right.

 

The green lights struck down people, as soon as they hit a target. One or two of the attackers used more destructive spells to destroy shops and nearby cars. They didn't care who they hit, be it man, woman or child as they continued their rampage.

 

Two police officers tried to stop them, but they were quickly killed with two well aimed spells. It was only when they heard multiple wailing sounds they decided to leave, vanishing seconds before a horde of cop cars and vans pulled into the area followed by three ambulances.

 

What they found was a mess with many casualties. However what really confused them was that they could find no real cause of death. There was no blood on any of the bodies at all. Fire engines soon arrived to help put the fires out. Anger built up as bodies of young children were found and they hoped whoever had done this would be found and dealt with.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned madly, as she returned from the successful raid. This, she thought, would at least stem the anger of her lord for the failure to recover the prophecy that Potter had smashed. She had put all the blame on Lucius, but her lord had punished her anyway, as the only member of the ambush team to escape. She vowed she would have her revenge on Potter no matter what.

 

She knew her lord was already planning another mass breakout, as they needed the added firepower, as well as financial aid Malfoy and the others brought. Once they had a specific number, they would attack the ministry openly for the first time since the first war ended.

 

She looked forward to the carnage and slaughter to come. Finally she led her team into the throne room noting the unconscious body of Pettigrew nearby, clearly having been tortured by her lord for failing him again or annoying him whichever came first.

 

She and her team all bowed and waited, whilst Voldemort ignored them. Instead he read a book he held. Well used to her lord's moods she prepared for a long wait. Ten minutes later she heard the book snap shut and the command to rise.

 

Looking up at her lord she noted he did not look to be in the best of moods, so she made sure to do nothing which annoyed or angered him, as she did not want to end up like Pettigrew.

 

"Ah Bella, how did the mission go?" Voldemort finally asked, concentrating on his most faithful servant.

 

Out of all the Death Eaters he believed her to be the most loyal and to an extent he trusted her. She would do whatever he commanded, no matter how insane it sounded. She never argued with his plans and never did anything without his approval. She could also be relied upon to punish her fellow Death Eaters if they displeased him.

 

Her insane view of the world was very useful to him and made her just that more of a surprise when unleashed. Most Aurors did not know how to deal with the woman.

 

"It went well master. We killed at least thirty to thirty five muggles and destroyed a lot of the surrounding area," Bellatrix responded. "There was no response from either the Aurors or the order, just the muggle Aurors and their response was slow," she informed him.

 

Voldemort leaned back in his chair and smiled at this news, clearly even with the ministry now knowing of his return, they were not ready to face him. He was slightly confused by the order's slow response, but knowing the truth about Albus Dumbledore, the supposed great light wizard, gave him ideas on what he was actually doing.

 

The old man was a real threat and always had been. He was devious and could be just as evil as himself or his followers. Of course the old man concealed this from the public and like the sheep they were, they believed everything they were told or read in the supposed history books.

 

However Dumbledore was not the only threat he faced, as there was also his teenage nemesis Harry Potter. He had faced the teenager four times now and four times he had failed to kill him. Either by luck or, he had to admit, by the teenager's growing skills and power, Potter survived every encounter they had.

 

This made him wonder about what the prophecy had really said and he again felt the anger at Lucius and his group for failing to recover it. He needed to know what it said, before he went up against Potter again, as another failure could make some of his followers doubt him and that could not be allowed.

 

Information was one half of any war and he was lacking in it. Wormtail constantly failed to gather any worthwhile information. What he needed was someone who could get inside the inner circle of Harry Potter and gain his trust enough to learn the prophecy. Which of his junior followers could he trust with this? The young Malfoy heir was a joke, who could not control himself at all. His main followers were also useless, as they had made themselves clear enemies of Potter and his friends. No he needed someone who had stayed out of the school rivalries. He sat back and thought long and hard, ignoring his waiting subjects.

 

Finally a smile once again graced his features, as he thought of the perfect candidate to infiltrate the order and Potter's friends. She was just what he was looking for. Granted her family tended to only aid his cause in stalling the Wizengamot and stopping any serious threat rising to replace Cornelius Fudge, the incompetent Minister of Magic. However he was sure they would obey his order, as they knew what would happen if they did not obey him and he doubted they wanted to face his wrath.

 

He would put his plan into action later he thought, before he turned his attention back to his waiting followers.

 

"Well done Bella. I will have another mission for you soon, for now I want you and your team to rest," he said as he stood up. "We have much to do," he added, before he walked out of the room.

 

Bellatrix and her team bowed low as he left, before breaking up into small groups, whilst Bellatrix herself headed for her quarters to rest, as had been suggested. She wondered what mission her lord had in mind.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Jenny entered the bedroom where Xander was, just to find there had been little change, except for a break in his fever which calmed her a little. She wondered if the breaking of whatever block has been on his magic had caused his illness. It seemed to fit the timing of things well enough. She just hoped that he recovered quickly.

 

"What did Willow have to say?" Tara's voice broke through her worrisome thoughts.

 

"She was shocked when I explained about the magical world and even more so when I stated what had happened to Xander. I think we can both expect to be heavily questioned when we return to Sunnydale," Jenny responded with a tired smile. "Of course that will not be for some time, but it is what I expect will happen," she added.

 

Tara could only nod in agreement. She knew when secrets came out in the Scooby gang they always tended to cause large arguments and explanations. Her own supposed secret had caused just as much a problem, but had quickly been dealt with. Seeing Xander and the others standing up to her family for her had made her believe they would always be there for her.

 

She knew the truth now. She and her mother and the rest of her female family members were not demons and she would ensure any children she had would know it too. She stood and checked on Xander again, to find his fever was rapidly falling and he was no longer tossing and turning around in pain.

 

"I think whatever it is he was suffering from is ending," she said, turning to look at Jenny and noting the relieved look that came to her face at this news.

 

Jenny didn't answer, but instead moved and sat on the bed and took one of Xander's hands in hers and just waited. The others looked on in silence, wondering what would happen once Xander was back on his feet.

 

+++

 

(Delacour Residence, France)

 

Fleur sat in her room again, running through the order meeting in her head and again seeing the strange actions of many of her supposed allies. This included Bill and the rest of the Weasley family. Something was very wrong she thought and it was centered on Harry and his new guardians. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

 

However she intended to return to Grimmauld Place and talk to Harry one on one and hopefully find out what the problem was. She just had to wait for her mother to return before doing so, as she could then look after Gabrielle.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Summary: The death of Sirius Black causes a lot of changes for Harry and his friends.

 

* * *

Chapter 4  
A Change of Fate Chapter 4

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Xander woke up to find Jenny sitting next to him on a bed, holding his hand and occasionally running a hand through his hair. She instantly smiled as she noted that he had woken up. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, which he returned with just as much passion before they broke apart and he was helped into a sitting position. He noted Tara just behind Jenny, but other than that the room was empty.

 

He tried to recall what had happened to make him wind up in a bed. It took a few moments before he recalled the argument he was having with Dumbledore before he felt what can be best described as an explosion within himself. Dumbledore had been flung into the wall behind him and knocked unconscious. He remembered just before blacking out a sense of freedom and power well up within him.

 

"How do you feel Alex?" Jenny asked, hoping that whatever had been wrong with him was now over.

 

"A lot better thanks. It almost feels as if something that was chained inside me, has been finally freed," Xander replied with a smile, running a finger down his wife's cheek making her smile.

 

"Something did break loose Alex," Jenny informed him seriously: "You have the same kind of magic that I, Tara and every other witch or wizard from the magical world can use," she continued, holding up a hand to forestall his objections. "It seems there was a magical block placed on you after you were born and they kept us from sensing this. The bond was that strong that there was no seepage we could detect or anyone else for that matter," she added.

 

"This means you'll need to find a wand quickly, as well as learn some magic," Tara put in, from behind Jenny, with a smile. "We've already set Willow on the trail of how you are connected to this world by sending her a list of every magical family we know of and have her check your family tree to find a match," she explained.

 

Xander took all of this onboard and had to admit that he was shocked to learn that he could do magic. He also had to hand it to Jenny and Tara. They were already on the path to solving this mystery.

 

"We also think this explains why the other magic you had done or was close to went awry," Jenny spoke up again. "We can use both forms, but we have to be careful. Sometimes the two will not mix. We think the love spell you had Amy do, as well as one or two others things that had exploded in your face all reacted badly to your caged magic," she explained their theory.

 

"So I now can now use the magical world's type of magic once I get a wand and start getting some training," Xander finally concluded. "Strange and yet I find the very idea intriguing, let's hope I find it easy to learn magic," he added, as he slowly tried to stand, only to be restrained by Jenny.

 

"No, just rest for now," Jenny told him. "The block, once it broke caused you to fall ill. You had a high fever and you were tossing and turning in pain for most of the day," she told him. "We were worried, but the worst of it seems to have passed now, but it must have left you weakened and in need of rest, so don't even think of moving," she added with a slight glare at her husband, who wisely just grinned back before he nodded in acceptance. 

 

"I'll go and make you something to eat and drink," Tara said, before she left the room leaving the two alone.

 

Xander pulled Jenny to his side and she easily curled up to it. She was truly relieved to see him back to his full health. She knew the situation here was bad and could cost them both their lives if they were not careful, but she had no plans to lose her life or that of her husband's. This also included her friend's life and that of Harry and his small group of friends, they knew could be trusted. She was still worried however about Dumbledore and what he would do next.

 

"Just forget about all that for now Jenny," Xander said, easily reading his wife's mood. "For now lets just concentrate and seeing what we can do, to ensure Harry's safety until he can train up some," he told her to which she nodded.

 

+++

 

Downstairs Tara had to basically order Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen, so that she could use it much to the older woman's annoyance, before she stomped of to her room.

 

Harry and Hermione who had witnessed the exchange had to stifle their laughter, until after she had gone. It was so funny to see the there new comers roll right over Mrs. Weasley, a woman who was so used to having her own way.

 

The sound of the floo system activating made them turn around to see Fleur enter the room, clearly looking for someone. At seeing Harry, she quickly smiled and moved over and pulled him into a hug much to Hermione's amusement, as she noted how nervous Harry got at this show of emotion from the French girl.

 

"Hello Harry," Fleur said in greeting, as she finally backed away. "I was hoping we could talk somewhere in private about what happened at the order meeting," she said, stating her reason for being here and quickly noting the suspicious look Harry gained.

 

"Did Dumbledore send you?" Harry asked, truly hoping Fleur was not one of the ones who were completely loyal to the old man.

 

Their friendship had been slow to start, as their first meeting had been less than Stella during the Tri-Wizard tournament and yet after the second task, that had changed and they had become good friends. She had also been one of the few who had not dismissed his claims of Voldemort's return and him being the reason for Cedric's murder.

 

When the tournament had ended and Fleur had gotten ready to leave they had exchanged addresses, so that they could write to one another and he had also promised to write to Gabrielle as well. He had done the same with Victor Krum, who whilst been somewhat dismissive of him at first had soon grown to like and trust him and vice versa.

 

Their joint love of Quidditch had helped them develop a friendship, from his lost messages he knew Victor was already back training with his current team, but he was keeping a close eye on the growing danger of Voldemort's return now that it had become public knowledge.

 

"No Harry, I am not here on Dumbledore's orders and I would not come if he had ordered it. I think you know that," Fleur responded, somewhat hurt by the question, but it also added to her growing confusion about the split she sensed between the pair.

 

Harry nodded in agreement with that, as he knew Fleur was no ones puppet and he was pleased to know that she had not fallen prey to the old man's lies or that of the Weasley's either. He indicated she should sit and then asked Tara to lock the room down and added some silencing and hearing charms, so that they would not be overheard.

 

Fleur listened as Harry and Hermione explained the situation that was now added to the danger of the threat of Voldemort. At first she wanted to deny it as much as possible, but the more she thought about it, the more it sounded right. She had learned a lot about Harry's life since they had begun writing to each other and she was always disturbed by the constant threats to his life. Now it seemed the headmaster had been secretly rooting for them to happen.

This changed her view of not only the headmaster, but the order he had created and she was a member off. She was at least relieved to know that Harry had some people he could still trust. The most disturbing thing after the headmaster's actions however, was that of the Weasley's. That brought the entire family, including Bill, into a new light for her. If they were after Harry's inheritance through Ginny, was it possible they were also after her for the same reason through Bill?

 

‘Was it worth the risk to even try and find out?' she wondered internally.

 

She leaned back in her chair and pondered everything she had learned, which Harry and Hermione allowed her to do, as they understood how big this was to get a handle on. In the end Fleur decided that maybe gaining some distance from Bill and his family was the best idea, until she could determine his true motives for trying to win her affections.

 

+++

 

Tara continued to cook something for Xander, as well as Jenny and the others in their group. She didn't bother making anything for anyone else in the house, as Mrs Weasley's seemed more than capable of that and so once done she dished it out, before taking Xander and Jenny's upstairs locking the door behind her as she went. She ignored the looks Ron and Ginny sent her, as she passed them.

 

Clearly they had been trying to listen in on what was being discussed in the kitchen, but they could not get past the charms she had laid down to prevent that. What they needed here was more help. People they could trust to watch their backs, but they couldn't ask Buffy and the others to come and help, as they were needed to keep watch on the Hellmouth, so that left few options.

 

Xander looked up as Tara entered the room again and thanked her for the meal as he was truly hungry. Jenny also quickly tucked into her meal as well, after a quick thank you.

 

Tara sat down and ate her own meal and only once everyone was finished did she bring up Fleur's arrival and apparent loyalty to Harry. She also brought up her idea and trying to find some more help who they could actually trust. Both Xander and Jenny agreed that this was a good idea and stated that they would think about the subject.

 

Leaning back again Xander wondered if there was anyone they could bring in to actually help them. Buffy and the gang were out, as they needed to protect the Hellmouth. Deadboy and his crew were also out, as they had a lot to deal with up in LA and he did not trust the Initiative not to do something stupid that could get a lot of people killed. No, they needed someone who would be effective and would not cause an incident that could result in a lot of deaths.

 

‘But who can we turn too?' Xander thought to himself.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Voldemort looked up from his current calculations for a new ritual, as he noted Daphne Greengrass finally arrive. The young blond was clearly nervous and yet was doing a good job of hiding this fact, which pleased him as it would do her well in the mission he had for her. Bellatrix came in behind her and took a position at the door to ensure no one overheard what was about to be discussed.

 

"Welcome Miss Greengrass, I trust your parents are well?" he inquired, as the girl finally bowed before meeting his eyes.

 

"They are Lord Voldemort and they send their regards," Daphne replied, doing everything she could to control herself in front of the Dark Lord who she secretly did not like.

 

She had met his eyes to ensure he would not actually attempt getting inside her mind. She knew if she kept looking away he would suspect she was hiding something and force his way into her mind and discover her true feelings about him and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible. So she had come with the idea of being as confident as possible and meeting his eyes quickly as if in supplication, so far she had not felt any signs of Legilimency used on her and so she was sure her plan was working. Now she just had to keep it up.

 

"How nice," Voldemort said coldly, annoyed they had not shown up themselves and decided to send Bella to teach them some manners in respecting him, whilst their daughter did his bidding.

 

Daphne detected the coldness in his voice and began to get a little more nervous, but she quickly regained control and waited for the Dark Lord to speak again. She did not doubt her parents may be in trouble for refusing to come with her, as suggested by the note they had received.

 

"I ordered you here so you can aid me in finding out some very vital information I need. Information about a certain prophecy between myself and Potter, it will require you to integrate yourself into Harry Potter's close circle of friends, no matter what it takes," Voldemort finally spoke again. "You will gain his trust and if you must his love to get what I want," he added and she noted his disgust as he mentioned the word love, clearly stating what he thought of it.

 

"Once you have the information you will return to me and report on it and anything else you've learned. A special portkey will be made for you to use and no one but myself and Bellatrix will know of your placement there, is that understood?" he asked in a dark tone.

 

"Yes Lord Voldemort," Daphne answered, her mind already jumping ahead to see if there was any way she could turn this to something she could use.

 

She had a good idea why she had been chosen for this, instead of someone like Pansy Parkinson who was a loyal follower and true believer of Voldemort. It was because she had stayed out of the fighting between Harry and his friends and Draco and his followers at school. She was mostly unknown to Harry, as far as she knew. Would he suspect anything? She doubted he was as stupid as Draco seemed to think he was, considering his continued survival against multiple attempts on his life.

 

"We will make it look like you are the subject of a Death Eater attack for not being a follower of my crusade and as you and the rest of your family are unmarked that should help in your infiltration," Voldemort continued. "Gather what you may need and then be in Diagon Alley at noon. Do not be late or you will suffer my displeasure," he ordered.

 

Daphne bowed, quickly turned and left the room exhaling a deep breath, pleased her plan somehow had worked. He had not bothered to invade her mind. She decided if she was going to do this, she would take her sister Astoria with her, just in case the entire thing blew up in her face. She could not leave her sister behind to face what Voldemort and his followers would do to her.

 

As for her parents she would warn them to be careful, but that was it. They had long ago made the choice not to actively oppose the Dark Lord. They had even helped him when asked, so whatever came, it would be on their own heads she decided.

 

Back in the room Bellatrix turned to her master after watching the younger girl take her leave, wondering if they could truly trust her to follow her orders. She knew what would happen to the Greengrass family should she either fail or betray their lord so she decided the girl would do, as she was told.

 

Voldemort himself was certain the girl would do as she was told if it meant protecting her family from his wrath. Soon he would have the information he needed and then he would finally rid himself of Harry Potter's interference forever and then he would turn all of his power to remove Dumbledore finally. That was clearly the way for him to assume his rightful place as ruler of first the magical world and then the muggle world.

 

+++

 

(Ministry of Magic)

 

Narcissa Malfoy smirked as her plan began to pan out, as she suspected with a little money here and there to the right people her challenge to the will would go ahead in a few days. She was certain it would be approved by the Wizengamot, no matter what the goblins had said.

 

She would have control over the seat and the Black fortune through Draco, who she was sure, would do as he was told. He was too much like his father for her taste and would waste the money if she allowed him too, so she decided to keep a close eye on him.

 

+++

 

In another part of the Ministry Dumbledore was rooting through the family records to see if he could find any link between Xander Harris Black and any of the prominent wizarding families, which he could use as leverage over the younger man, so he would do what he ordered.

 

He needed to keep control over Harry for as long as was necessary for his plans to be successful and at the moment he had no way of doing that. If this did not bear any leads he would look elsewhere for some means of gaining control over Harry's new guardians.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: The death of Sirius Black causes a lot of changes for Harry and his friends.

* * *

Chapter 5  
A Change of Fate Chapter 5

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore returned to the school annoyed and frustrated, as his search had not born any leads as to how Xander was connected to the magical world, thus giving him no leverage over him and his wife.

 

He was surprised to find Severus and Moody awaiting him, as he stepped out of his office. He led them to the great hall where a meal quickly appeared before him. He was hungry and quickly dug in, ignoring the put out looks on the two other men's faces. Once he finished, he took to drinking his goblet of pumpkin juice with a touch of firewhiskey, downing it in one go.

 

Severus rolled his eyes at the old man's actions, well used to being made to wait thanks to both the man in front of him and of course Voldemort himself loved to make people wait for a long time, before getting to the point. He sighed and not for the first time wished his life could have been vastly different.

 

Moody shrugged and began to take swigs from his hip flask. He knew Albus would get down to business, when he was damn god ready to do so.

 

"Now what is so important that you were waiting for me gentlemen?" Dumbledore finally inquired, as he finished his drink and turned to them. "Severus, I thought you were called to see Voldemort," he added.

 

"I was headmaster," Severus confirmed. "He is planning an attack on Diagon Alley at noon. One of the main targets of the attack is Miss Greengrass, who it seems has decided not to follow the Dark Lord," he informed them with a slight sneer.

 

"That is surprising Severus, as the Greengrasses had aided the Dark Lord's plans before," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, wondering what to make of this news.

 

"Well it seems their daughter is not of like mind headmaster and is trying to find a way out of danger," Severus countered.

 

Dumbledore considered if this could be used to his advantage, but did not see how, then it occurred to him, he needed to regain some of the lost prestige within the order after the last meeting and if he led the defense of the Alley it would once again make them look up to him.

 

It would also boost his standing in the public eyes as well. He quickly checked the time and noted they had a half an hour to prepare.

 

"Alistor, I want you to get the more combat orientated members of the order ready to repel the attack," he ordered. "Make sure Remus, Tonks and Kingsley are included," he added.

 

He felt keeping a close eye on the three would be a good idea, as he wanted to ensure all three were loyal to him and not Harry. He was certain to a point that they might be loyal, but he needed to be sure. Remus was indebted to him, after all the help he had given him since he was a child. Tonks and Kingsley of course were a part of the generation raised to revere him, but none of this ensured their loyalty right now.

 

He could not afford for his plans to become known to those who did not follow him completely, like Severus and Diggle. If anyone did learn this, he would have to remove him or her, as they would be a great threat. It would not be the first time he had someone removed by either placing them in danger or arranging an accident for them. In the end, at least in his mind, his plans for the wizarding world were for the best.

 

"Understood," Moody said, before he stood up and headed out, pleased there would be some fighting to be done. He was committed to ridding the world of Voldemort and his followers permanently this time.

 

Once Moody had left the room Dumbledore began to think of tightening his grip on the order. He knew some of the members were becoming more focused on Harry than him and that had to be stopped.

 

Maybe it was time to enact his plan to make the order aware of Harry's connection to the Dark Lord and the damage this may be doing to his mind. It had always been his plan for this to become public knowledge, so people would no longer trust Harry.

 

They would fear that he would either end up possessed by Voldemort, or that he would willingly join the dark side, having succumbed to the darkness the connection pumped into his mind.

 

Severus watched the headmaster for a few minutes trying to find out what he was thinking, but could not and so stood up and left the room as well. He knew he would not be used in the coming fight, as that would blow his cover.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Harry was enjoying his continued talk with Fleur now that they had gotten the troublesome part of the conversation out of the way. They had all enjoyed the meal Tara had made for them and now they were just discussing what they planned to do, once Voldemort was dead and Dumbledore was no longer a problem.

 

He found Fleur had a few goals in mind, including opening up her own clothes store where she would try and introduce more up to date clothing styles to their world, if that didn't work she intended to follow her father into politics. At the moment her job at Gringotts was helping her earn some money of her own, as well as get her used to having a job, of course this was where she had met Bill. He still felt the sting of learning the Weasley's were a part of Dumbledore's plans and he was sure she felt a similar pain. Hermione sat off to the side of them, listening to what was being said, as well as adding in her own plans.

 

Harry had to give Hermione credit she was not allowing the prejudice of the wizarding world to get to her. She wanted a high ranking job in the ministry maybe even the minister's job, if she felt she could achieve it. He did not know how to feel about her goals, as at the moment he felt there was little chance she could even get a job at the ministry.

 

A knock at the door made them look up as Remus walked in. The spells Tara had put up had been taken down again, as Tara was now washing up the muggle way, Remus looked somewhat tired.

 

"Harry we just got word from Mad Eye that there will be an attack on the alley at noon and the order is going to stop it," Remus informed them. "Both Tonks and I have been ordered to join in," he added. "We both think Dumbledore wants to keep an eye on us and ensure we still follow him," he stated.

 

"You'll have to be careful and I suggest you do not look him in the eyes, just in case he tries to get inside your mind," Harry responded, as he believed Remus was right. 

 

Remus nodded before he left the room again, wondering just how far Dumbledore would be willing to take his plans, how much had Sirius found out. He was sure his old friend had more evidence of the old man's schemes hidden somewhere, but the question was where? He took the floo to Hogwarts, with Tonks following close behind.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

 

When they arrived they found Mad Eye already waiting for them, along with Bill, Arthur, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt as well as Flitwick, Mcgonagall and Sturdis Podmore. It was quite a group and filled with most of their combat experienced members they noted, so far there was no sign of Dumbledore, but they were sure he would turn up very soon.

 

"So do we know how many Death Eaters are gonna hit the alley?" Tonks asked, as Mad Eye moved closer to them.

 

"Snape didn't say," Moody replied grimly, not exactly trusting the supposed ex Death Eater. "However considering the loss they took at the ministry, most of the inner circle is in Azkaban," he reminded them.

 

"I'm sure that will not last long," Emmeline responded, as she joined them. "He is sure to break them out again," she added, to which Moody nodded his agreement.

"Is it possible the Dark Lord will be part of the attack?" Remus inquired, uneasy at the idea as none of them but Dumbledore and Harry were capable of going up against him and surviving.

 

Harry had proven very adapt at fighting the Dark Lord and somehow coming out alive and so he had complete faith that should he do it again he would survive once more, as for Dumbledore well he was a man who could match the Dark Lord on equal terms. Knowing his true motives though, made him wonder if perhaps he too had undergone some rituals to enhance his power and strength.

 

Dumbledore chose that moment to arrive and to quickly give them the mission briefing and their orders. Remus ensured himself from looking the older man in the eyes and he was relieved to see Tonks doing the same. He checked the time and noted they had ten minutes to go before the attack was scheduled to begin.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Daphne was slightly nervous as she prepared to head to the alley where her sister was already waiting for her. She dared not to bring her sister here or else the Dark Lord might suspect something. She tried to ignore the suspicious looks Bellatrix and Snape sent her, seeing her potions professor here had not been to surprising, as his feelings on the matter of blood was well known to many.

 

There was also his unusual hatred for Harry Potter to consider, ever since Harry had come to Hogwarts, the potions master had taken every opportunity to attack him verbally. She was sure had he been able to get away with it he would have attacked the boy physical as well. It did not make sense to her, unless it was out of a desire to make him pay for defeating the Dark Lord during the first war.

 

"Remember Miss Greengrass, do whatever it takes to get close to Potter and retrieve the information I want," she paused, as she heard Voldemort's voice from behind her, which made her spin around to face him. "Do not look Snape or Dumbledore in the eye at any time and do not let your guard down with the others. It is possible some of the other order members may know Legilimency," he reminded her.

 

"Yes Lord Voldemort," she said with a small bow, wanting nothing more than to leave, but she knew she could not go anywhere until he gave his permission.

 

"Do not fail me Miss Greengrass," he warned her with a deadly earnest tone, as his eyes almost turned into slits, making her shiver as she sensed the outright threat in them. "If you do, then you and your whole family will pay the price and now go," he ordered.

She quickly turned and left the room as fast as she could. She had warned her parents that they could be in trouble, but they had refused to heed her warning and believed that they could avoid the Dark Lord's anger with some kind of bribe.

 

She quickly went through the floo and hoped she could locate her sister quickly and that the plan would go smoothly without too much trouble, as for what she would do, once they were inside the order well she was still thinking on that.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Xander was still thinking over what Tara had said about bringing in some help for them. At the moment he was still having trouble of thinking of anyone they could ask. Jenny was currently taking a bath and so he was left alone with his thoughts. A lot had happened and he was still trying to get a handle on the fact he was a wizard. He wondered if Willow had found anything in his background that may explain how that had come about. He would have to get in contact with her soon.

 

He stood up and had to quickly lean against the wall, as he felt a little dizzy. Finally it subsided and he went back to thinking of who they could get to aid them.

 

Jenny finally came back out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and she flashed him a small smile as she went to her closet, for a few minutes he watched her semi naked form before an idea formed in the back of his head. It was risky as the person he was thinking of, was not exactly on their side. Hell she was just recovering from what seemed to be a nervous breakdown after the hell she had been through, since becoming a slayer.

 

Still she would be useful, especially in training Harry and his friends how to defend themselves without their wands. Something he was certain would give them an edge, which the Death Eaters would not expect, should they be captured. He walked over to Jenny and grabbed her from behind, stopping her search for some new clothes and told her his idea and then he waited, as he watched her think it over.

 

"You really want to try and get Faith to help us?" she finally asked. She turned in his arms and locked eyes with him.

 

"I know it's not exactly a great idea, but our options are kinda lacking right now," he replied, understanding her doubt. "She can train them to defend themselves without wands and she would be a good bodyguard for Harry and whilst her mental state is questionable right now, according to Angel, she is back on the right path," he explained. "If you have a better idea go ahead, I'm open to suggestions," he told her.

 

Jenny really did not have any better ideas, as there group was not exactly big to begin with, plus keeping the Hellmouth shut was their primary goal and Angel's crew was busy dealing with things in LA, so their options were truly limited. She sighed, as she thought of the trouble that could come from bringing the unstable dark slayer into this. Could they truly trust her, as Angel suggested they could?

 

She might agree to help Xander as he had forged a bond with her, as one of the only Scoobies who tried to help her both times she had been loose in Sunnydale. Whilst she was dismissive of this debt in public, she was sure on the inside Faith was actually pleased someone stood up for her. In the end it came down to the fact that she was one of the only people they knew who could help them right now. She nodded her reluctant agreement to the idea, still very unsure it would play out as Xander hoped it would.

 

She leaned up and kissed Xander, wanting to forget the danger that lay all around them for a while. Xander of course eagerly responded to her action and kissed her back as his hands dropped from her shoulders to her lower back and pulled her closer. He slowly worked her towel loose, feeling her smile against him and she gave him a heated stare, as he finally untied the knot and watched as he towel dropped to the floor with a slight splat.

 

She gave him a teasing spin, as she backed away and he slowly advanced on her with darkening eyes. Sadly for both of them the door suddenly opened and Tara stepped inside. Jenny quickly shot forward and grabbed the towel to cover herself, whilst Tara spun around while heavily blushing at seeing her friend naked. Xander groaned and rubbed his face in frustration and a little embarrassment. At least he thought it had not been Harry or one of the other teenagers and especially not one of the adults, as he would seriously get pissed if they had seen his wife naked. Tara was someone he trusted, as well as liked.

 

"I'm sorry," Tara stammered unable to believe what she had just walked in on and yet a small part of her at least enjoyed the brief look she had of Jenny being naked.

 

She could at least admire what nature had gifted her friend with for a few seconds, they both knew that she preferred female rather than male partnerships, due to the abuse she had suffered from her family when she was a child. This had caused some problems when it was first learned with Buffy and Willow being very uncertain around her for a time. Jenny had been a little more understanding, but this pushed things a little too far she thought.

 

"That's okay Tara. We should have locked the door," Jenny smiled, unable to believe she had allowed herself to get carried away, without making sure the door was locked.

 

"Sorry Tara," Xander said sheepishly. "My fault, is something wrong?" he asked, as Jenny went and grabbed some clothes before going back into the bathroom. "You can turn around now," he added.

Tara slowly turned around, only slowly meeting her friend's eyes. She was reassured, as she did not see any anger on his face. She had truly not meant to walk in on them and she did not want to do anything to cause problems between them and her. She hoped they could put it behind them.

 

"I just wanted to let you know that the order has left to repel an attack on Diagon Alley. Remus and Tonks have gone as part of the group," Tara informed them. "Harry suspects that Dumbledore might have other motives than just rescuing people," she continued.

 

"Considering what we know about him, that's possible," Xander sighed, as they got back to business and he had to forget about other things. "Do we know what kind of trouble they are going up against?" he asked.

 

"They didn't say, but Harry seemed to think it won't be to bad, as Voldemort himself will not be part of the attack and most of the dangerous Death Eaters are in prison right now," she answered.

 

Jenny came out, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, and maintained a straight face, as she did not want to make this difficult for Tara. She would have a quite word with the other girl later on.

 

"Then we best go down and see if there is anything we can do," Xander said, as he headed for the door with the others following him.

 

+++

 

(Diagon Alley)

 

Tonks quickly took cover, as the portkey dropped her, Remus and Kingsley behind Olivander's shop. The Death Eater attack had already begun and clearly the idea of splitting up put them at a disadvantage. Dumbledore had decided that groups of three would drop into the alley by portkey at different locations and then attempt to try to drive the Death Eaters together. She had not been very happy with the plan and had voiced her objections, but she had been overruled.

 

Kingsley led the way into the fight using heavy stunners and a selection of cutters and banishing curses. The fact they were so constrained in what they could cast was really beginning to annoy her. Here they were being attacked with killing and torture curses and all they did was fire stunners back. It was unfair and almost suicidal she fumed. It did not take long for them to hook up with Mad Eye, Podmore and Vance and began to push forward against some resistance, but they were certain the Death Eaters they were fighting were new recruits, as their responses were slow and almost clumsy.

 

As they neared the center they found their main target to be Daphne Greengrass and her sister, both being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, who was surrounded by three other Death Eaters. They quickly launched their attack and caught them off guard and so could force them away from the downed teens.

 

Bellatrix quickly retaliated and launched a crucio back at them, hitting Vance and sent her to the ground screaming in pain. Tonks quickly attacked her aunt. She was filled with a terrible anger, as this was the woman who had killed Sirius.

 

Dumbledore and the others soon arrived from the other direction, herding more Death Eaters into the center. Bellatrix seemed to pause as she took in the scene, before she grabbed something on her belt and vanished, clearly using a portkey. The other Death Eaters also began to vanish with a few being stunned, before they could activate their portkeys. Once the fight was over, they quickly took Vance and the Greengrass sisters to Hogwarts to be treated, whilst the remaining order members ensured their prisoners were secured.

 

+++

 

(Riddler Manor)

 

Bellatrix sat in her room. She was annoyed that she had not been allowed to kill anyone during the mission. She had been ordered only to make it look real enough to the order, so that they would believe that Greengrass was against him. She hated missions like that, but she would never disobey her master. He was pleased to hear the order had been so quick to respond and had indeed rescued Greengrass.

 

Now they just had to wait for the girl to recover and then to complete her mission, one thing she promised herself was that the next time she fought her niece, only one of them would survive.


	6. Chapter 6

A Change of Fate - Chapter 06

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Harry watched as the Order returned slightly worse for wear, but he was relieved to see all of them were still alive and even more so that the old man had not come with them. At the moment he did not want to see or deal with Dumbledore.

He nodded at Remus, as he went and sat at the kitchen table and Mrs. Weasley quickly began to make everyone a drink. He soon noticed that Hermione, Ginny and Ron joined them, as well as the twins. It was beginning to get a little crowded he thought, as Xander and Jenny remained standing near the door. They were all curious how the fight had gone and what the damage had been.

 

"What happened?" he finally asked, as Mrs. Weasley began to place cups of tea down for everyone.

 

"The attack was already underway when we ported in and as we had split up on Dumbledore's suggestion we had some trouble moving, but we finally got going when we hooked up with Moody and his team and then we pushed into the centre," Remus began, as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired and worn from the fight. "We found Bellatrix and a couple of guards there, torturing two of you classmates," he added, noting the darkening in Harry's eyes at the mention of the woman who had killed Sirius.

 

"Who did they get?" Hermione asked, as she placed a hand on Harry's arm as she noticed the expression on his face.

"It was the Greengrass sisters," Remus responded. "From what Snape found out, Daphne has chosen against following her parents in following and helping the dark lord and so was ordered to be killed," he explained at the teens surprised looks. "They were torturing them both very badly when we arrived and managed to drive them off," he pressed on.

 

"It has to be a trap," Ron spat out, as he noted Harry was looking thoughtful and that was a bad thing. Dumbledore had given him orders not to let anyone get close to Harry, especially not anyone who might make Harry question things. "The Greengrass family are all Slytherins and Death Eaters, we can't trust them," he added.

 

"You are so blinded by your own prejudices," Harry countered. "Not every Slytherin is evil just like not every Gryffindor is good, we know this for a fact," he added, looking his traitorous friend in the eye, recalling what Sirius had found out about him and the rest of his family. "No sane person would allow themselves to be tortured, not even for Voldemort if they could help it. Now while it is possible they could be here on his orders, the question would be why? And then again it could be that Snape's intelligence was correct and she is on our side," he finished.

Snape who stood at the far end of the kitchen was a little surprised by Potter's little outburst. It was far more insightful than he would have expected from the boy. He was beginning to show the signs of insightfulness his mother had been famous for and as he looked at Potter's eyes, he couldn't help but to recall how Lilly had defended him, until he had slipped up and called her a mudblood, which forever ended their friendship.

 

"You can't be serious Harry," Ron argued, stood up and tried to keep his temper in check.

 

"I'm very serious Ron. Daphne and her sister have never been a part of Malfoy's little group of idiots," Harry shot back a little angry himself, but he remained seated. "They have never attacked us verbally or physically and have remained out of the constant house rivalries," he reminded not just Ron but the others as well, who were listening. "Not everything is as black and white, as you seem to believe it is," he stated.

 

"Very true Harry," Tonks cut in, before the argument could get any more heated. "And you made some good points, but until we know a little more don't be too trusting about them," she cautioned him.

 

Harry turned and looked at Tonks, before he glanced at Remus and then at Xander and Jenny, who all nodded in agreement with that statement. A glace at Hermione confirmed she agreed with the caution as well, so he nodded his own agreement. If it was one thing he had learned from third year, it was that not everyone was as clear cut as the houses suggested. It made him wonder just who was truly on their side and who was not.

Fleur watched all this from her own chair and was pleased to see Harry was thinking a lot more clearly now, given what he had told her she knew they would all need clear heads, if they were to come out of this alive and in good health. She glanced over to where Bill stood and wondered yet again if he was using her to get to her inheritance like Ginny does for Harry's. It was a troubling thought and one she intended to eventually find the answer to, but for now she intended to gain some distance from the young man, as soon as possible.

 

"Were there any other people injured of killed?" Tara asked from beside Jenny, worried this may the beginning of the true war.

"A few of the people in the alley were injured, but strangely there were no deaths this time," Sturdis responded, his tone clearly indicating he was somewhat suspicious of this fact.

 

"Is that truly that unusual?" Xander inquired, truly trying to work out if this attack had been a faint and a trap or a genuine strike against the local population.

 

"Most of the time they only kill," Moody was the one who answered. "It's what they love doing, very rarely do they not kill anyone in their attacks," he informed them.

 

"Guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open," Tonks put in, after a small silence had descended to which the others nodded in agreement.

 

The group broke up quickly, beginning with Ron storming out of the kitchen unable to believe what Harry had said to him, before Sirius had died he would have had no problem in convincing Harry to share his views on things, but now it seemed Harry was determined only to see things from his own perspective. He would have to talk to Dumbledore when he visited headquarters again, as he was sure the headmaster would not like this turn of events. A part of him just wished this whole deal was over and done with and his family had the money Dumbledore had promised them, when they had agreed to this whole thing.

 

The plan was simple as far as he was concerned and had so far had been easy to ensure it went smoothly. Harry was easy to manipulate and was kept separated from most of the school or he had been before this year and the events that followed it. As the years progressed it seemed Harry grew more and more rebellious and more prone to doing his own thing. He was still surprised that Harry had agreed to form and lead the defense group Hermione had suggested to him. Dumbledore had allowed it, but had been concerned what this could do to his control of Harry. It seemed he had been right to worry.

Fleur headed for Bill and made him follow her into the nearby study and before she entered she shared a long look with Harry, who was about to head back upstairs. Finally breaking the contact which had lasted longer than she intended, she entered the room and locked it down with a few spells, so that no one could listen in. She decided to be on guard just in case Bill reacted in a bad manner to what she was about to do.

 

+++

Harry entered his bedroom and sat against the wall instead of on his bed, his mind drifted first onto Bellatrix. The mere mention of her name brought back memories of the battle at the department of mysteries and Sirius's death, which brought back all of the anger and hatred he felt for this woman. It almost surpassed his hatred of Voldemort and Dumbledore combined together.

 

His mind then shifted to the long look he had just shared with Fleur, he loved looking into her eyes, something he had not been able to do since the end of the Tri-wizard tournament and not something he had been aware of at the time. Only when he received her first letter did his mind latch onto this fact. His feelings for the French girl were rapidly changing into something he did not yet want to acknowledge. A soft knock made him look up and tell whoever it was they could come in. Seeing that it was Xander he stood up and went and sat on his bed.

 

"You okay Harry?" Xander asked as he leaned against the door and looked at the teen.

 

"I'm fine," Harry assured him. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jenny, Tara, Remus, Kingsley and myself are going back to the alley for a few things," Xander informed him. "Tonks is staying behind to keep an eye on you, Hermione and Fleur, so if you have a problem go to her ok?" he added.

 

"I suggest you keep an eye out, as another attack could come at anytime," Harry cautioned him. "Something tells me now that Voldemort's return is public he will strike far more often than before," he continued.

 

Xander nodded his head taking the warning to heart and then he turned and left Harry to his thoughts. He also intended to slip into London and using a portkey Remus had made to visit Willow and see if she had come up with anything yet.

+++

(Hogwarts)

 

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking over the attack they had just repelled and wondered what Voldemort's true motives for it had been, something about it just seemed off to him. He leaned back in his chair and thought it over some more, but no matter how he looked at it he did not see what it could be. Snape had said the main targets of the attack had been the Greengrass sisters and so it appeared he had been right.

 

According to Pomfrey the school nurse both sisters had undergone multiple Cruciatus curses and some cutting curses as well. He knew that the Death Eaters loved to torture their victims and it was likely Bellatrix had just gotten carried away, allowing them to get to the alley in time to save the two teens.

However a small part of him could not discount this was all a set up, but he could not see what use the two teens could be do Voldemort, as far as he knew they had little contact with Harry or his friends bar in classes and even less contact with Malfoy and his cronies within their own house.

 

It was a puzzle and usually he loved such things, but at the moment he did not enjoy this new twist. Things were not exactly going to plan, especially with the arrival of Alexander and Jenny and their guardianship of Harry, which curtailed his own control of the boy. He stood and began to pace his office and wondered what he was missing. Oh well he guessed it would come to him, but for now he had other things to worry about. First was on how to get control back of Harry, as so far his search had not given any clues on how to gain leverage over Alexander and Jenny. Maybe he should step up his plans of having Ron and Ginny get closer to Harry and manipulate him and push Hermione away.

 

He was confident he could rely on Miss Granger's respect of her elders to keep her on side, but she also had a way of making Harry think for himself and gain more control of his life, which he did not want to happen at this time.

 

He also could attempt to push Remus into making Harry see reason and to ensure he continued to trust him, by using the debt Remus owned him for all of his help, first in getting into Hogwarts and then later on when he helped the other man find work. Sitting back down, he quickly began writing down ideas, ignoring the absence of his familiar, who he had not seen all day. He had to be ready for when Voldemort made his next move.

 

In the hospital ward Daphne was slowly coming around, she quickly recognized where she was, making her groan as this was the one place in the school she did not like. As she became more coherent she gasped as pain ran all over her, pain like never before. Her gasp alerted Pomfrey to her waking up and she quickly moved over and picked up a glass which clearly contained a potion of some sort.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Greengrass," Poppy said with a small smile, as she hated to see children subjected to such lethal curses as the unforgivable. "I need you to drink this all in one. It should help you deal with the pain you are currently feeling," she added and offered the glass to the girl, as she helped her into a sitting position.

 

Daphne would rather not take the potion, as most of them tasted horrible, but for once she did not argue and quickly downed the potion in one gulp, hoping it would remove the pain she was feeling. Just moving hurt like never before, she cursed Lestrange for she was sure the insane bitch had enjoyed inflicting those curses on her and her sister. Eyes widening she looked around and noted Astoria was laying on the bed next to her, still unconscious. She relaxed slightly at seeing her sister was alive.

"How is Astoria?" Daphne inquired, as she settled in her bed.

 

Poppy sighed as she turned to the younger teen and ran her wand over her body, doing a simple scan just to see if anything had changed over the last few hours since she had checked them.

 

"She is still recovering from the curses inflicted on her," Poppy answered. "She seems to have suffered a little worse than you, but I'm hopeful that she shall awaken either in a few hours or tomorrow morning," she informed her, with another small smile. "You both will need to stay here for a couple of days to fully recover, but after that you should be okay," she finished.

 

Daphne nodded in relief and settled back a little more, as Poppy moved off to her office. She vowed she would get even with Bellatrix somehow. She was sure that Bellatrix had gone above and beyond what she was told to do by Voldemort, thinking of the dark lord made her remember her supposed mission. She had no intention of carrying it out if she could help it. She knew that if Voldemort won the war, the world would become a living nightmare controlled by that psychopath.

Whilst she wanted to help bring about his defeat, she needed to know first that Harry Potter was someone she could trust and so she would get close to him and find out, before she threw her lot in with him. It was not just her life she would be betting with, but also that of her sister as well. She closed her eyes and prayed she was doing the right thing.

 

+++

(Diagon Alley)

 

Xander was beginning to suspect that he would never find a wand suitable for his use, as so far they had gone through ten different wands. Ollivander didn't seem to be that bothered, he looked more like he was used to this kind of thing happening. He noted Jenny and Tara who had come into the store with him did not seem surprised either, he watched as the old man came back with another wand for him to try.

 

"This one might be what you are looking for," Ollivander said and his sharp eyes seemed to look right through him, a very disconcerting feeling to have. "Holly with a Dragon heart string core, 15 and a half inches," he informed them, before handing it over. "It is good for combat and charms," he added with a slight smile.

 

Xander waved the wand and as soon as he did, he felt a connection to this wand he had not felt with the others. It was almost as if he could feel himself bond to the wand he was holding. He glanced at Ollivander who was nodding with a wider smile, as he retook the wand and moved to ring up the sale.

"That will be ten galleons," he said and Xander quickly handed over the money, having already been to Gringotts for some money before they headed out to buy stuff.

 

"That guy is kinda creepy," Xander said as he wrapped his arm around Jenny, bringing her closer to him as they walked. "It is like his eyes stares right through you," he added, as Remus and Kingsley rejoined them just hearing the end of his statement.

 

"Many have said that," Remus said with a chuckle. "I think even Harry had that feeling when he bought his wand," he added, shaking his head as he relieved his own memory of buying a wand from Ollivander.

 

"Well hopefully we won't have to go back there for some time," Xander said, as they moved on and headed to the nearby pub for a drink and a quick meal, before heading into London.

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Fleur watched Bill leave and was somewhat relieved that she had got through all that without any arguments breaking out. However what had disturbed her was the complete lack of distress in his eyes. What she did see, was worry which made her think that Bill was indeed trying to use her, as Ginny was planning to use Harry, all at Dumbledore's command. She would have to keep a closer eye on her surroundings from this point forward, as there was no telling what they might be willing to do, to ensure they were successful in their goals whatever they truly were.

(Sunnydale)

Willow continued to look through the records trying to see if there was any matches to the names on the list, Jenny had sent to her. So far she had found none and she was getting slightly bored having been at this for a while in between breaks. She looked back at the list of names and noticed the next one was Abbott, she ran it through the family tree she had created for Xander and then leaned back in her chair and waited.

She let out a sigh and then got up to make herself a cup of coffee whilst she waited. The search engine sometimes took a while as there were a lot of names to go through, a few minutes later as she returned to her chair she let out a scream as Xander, Jenny and Tara suddenly appeared in her room. She dropped the cup of coffee she had made and stared as the three newcomers shared amused glances. She could see Tara was trying not to giggle.

"How?" Was all she could manage to say.

"Sorry Wills," Xander replied, having not considered what Willow could have been doing when they arrived, thinking back to Tara's interruption of him and Jenny he was relieved she was awake and dressed. "Didn't mean to scare you," he added, as he walked over and gave her a quick ‘hello' hug, which seemed to break her out of her stupor.

 

"You stupid jerk, I could have been getting out of the shower or with Oz," she hissed, although they all could tell she was not serious about her anger.

 

"Oh I think Tara would have liked a free show," Xander said teasingly and glanced at both girls, who blushed. Tara gave him a glare, before he held his hands up and apologized, especially after Jenny had slapped him around the head.

 

"Jerk," Willow muttered again, before she went slack jawed again as she watched Tara pull a wand out of her sleeve and mutter a word, which caused her smashed cup to repair itself. "How?" she asked looking at her friends.

 

"Remember what we told you before? About the other way we can do magic?" Jenny reminded her. "Well that is it," she added with a smile, as she picked up the repaired cup and handed it to Willow.

 

Willow looked it over and noted there was not a single crack in the cup and that impressed her and made her wonder just how the magic behind it worked. She also couldn't help but wish that she could do this kind of thing as well.

 

"That was amazing," she finally said. "So you can do that now too Xander?" she inquired.

"Not yet, I've just found out I can do magic like that and I've just bought my wand," Xander replied and took a seat on the bed, joined a second later by Willow on one side and Jenny on the other. Tara sat down at the work desk where Willow's PC was.

 

"So how long will it take you to learn?" she asked.

 

"Hopefully not too long, the British magical world is at war and I'll need as many spells as I can learn and learn quickly to survive," Xander responded with a sigh. "Jenny and I also have to adjust to being parents to a teenager during all this. He's a good kid from what I've seen so far and he has been handed a shitty hand," he added.

 

"Like Buffy with some kind of destiny thing?" Willow inquired, not liking how dangerous this was sounding any more than she had when Jenny had contacted her and filled her in before.

 

"Yeah something like that," Jenny answered, as she remembered what Harry had said about a prophecy been involved in the whole Voldemort thing.

 

"I know you'd be interested in doing this kind of magic Willow, but you can't" Tara said, reading the expression on her friends face. "You have to be born with it," she added and hoped Willow would heed her advice and not try and force the issue.

 

"Then how can Xander suddenly do this kind of magic?" Willow asked, slightly annoyed she could not do this magic as well.

 

"I was born with it, but someone bound my powers according to Jenny," Xander answered and ran a hand through his hair. "We don't know why and we don't know by whom," he added, as Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder. "When the barriers were broken I feel ill for a while, but I recovered and now I have access to all my magic," he explained.

 

"Cool," Willow said excited for her friend who had always wanted a power to help the group protect the Hellmouth and now he had gotten his wish.

 

She wondered what Buffy would think of all this once she was told as well as Giles and Oz. She was sure there would be a lot of questions, especially for Jenny and Tara about why they had kept this quite for so long. She almost winced as she recalled the last time Jenny had kept a secret and how well that had gone down, but then she also recalled that Buffy had brought a lot of what had happened then, down on herself for not being more careful.

And Jenny was not the only one who had kept secrets from the group, she, Buffy, Giles, Oz, Tara and Xander. None of them were innocent of that and each time it had caused chaos and in fighting. She guessed it was always that way with groups of people who were close. Secrets were natural to people, the damage they could do to relationships no deterrent to keeping them.

 

"So what do you plan to do?" Willow asked, wondering what plans they had already come up with.

 

The sudden tense atmosphere that came over the room made Willow aware something was in motion, but from the looks exchanged between her three friends they were not sure how to bring it up. This made her even more worried about what it was they were not willing to say. A sudden beeping noise interrupted them and broke the building tension.

 

Willow quickly made her way over to the computer, taking the seat Tara had just vacated. She looked at the screen and noted what it was that had caused the beeping. The search routine had found a match.

 

"Xander, I found a match," she said, turned around and glanced at the others, noting the surprise and then intense concentration appear as they joined her at the work bench. "According to this someone called William Abbott changed his name to Harris in 1912, my search engine has found all the paper work that was filled to do it," she explained. "He is your great grandfather, so your grandfather must have been magical as well and it was he who bound your powers," she speculated.

 

"I guess that is possible, though I only vaguely remember him," Xander said. "So this means I am connected to the Abbott family, a small family who has a seat of the Wizengamot and if I remember correctly Harry is friends with a Hannah Abbott in that defense group, he and Hermione started," he added.

 

"We can not let Dumbledore or any of his followers learn about this," Jenny quickly stated. "If he does, he could try and use them as leverage against us," she warned him.

 

"The same goes for Voldemort," Tara continued, seeing where Jenny was going. "He will eventually learn about us and our connection to Harry and the less he knows the better off we will be," she added.

 

Xander nodded as he asked Willow to print everything out. This was important and it would take him a bit of time to think how to respond to this news. Jenny and Tara's warning were also clear in his mind and he knew they were dead right. He would have to be very careful on how he would approach the Abbott's so he did not endanger them.

 

"So what is your plan, that you think I won't like," Willow asked, as she handed over the printouts. She hoped she would get an answer before they left, so she could discuss it with the others.

 

Again there was an unsure exchange of glances between her friends, which just doubled her uncertainties, she prayed whatever it was it was not dangerous.

 

"Better that you don't know for now Willow," Xander finally said, thinking it best not to let the gang know that he was planning on breaking Faith out of jail within the next hour or so.

 

The plan was to meet up with Remus and Kingsley who had already port keyed to the jail, where Faith was been held, to scout it out. He hoped and prayed Faith had recovered enough of her true self to be of help to them, as a lot was going to be riding on her. Using some glamor's and magical constructs they were going to fake Faith's death in jail. That way there would be no police search or report of a breakout. They were convinced they could create a facsimile of Faith, which would fool the guards, sometimes he truly loved magic.

 

If Faith aided them he was willing to help her set up a new life for herself. No matter that when Buffy, Angel and the others found out he was sure to face a lot of anger. But in his mind the war in Britain was more important to deal with than keeping Faith behind bars for crimes, which could have been avoided had they been more alert. Part of what had gone down with Faith was their fault. He knew this, as did Giles and the others, although Buffy still refused to acknowledge that fact. He guessed that there was to much bad blood between the two Slayers. Willow also was still touchy on the Faith issue and he did not want to argue with her.

 

"We'll let you know later on, but not now," Jenny said, reading her husband very well.

 

She knew just how badly he felt about the whole Faith issue and she knew the deep scars the actions during that year had caused within the group. If Buffy learned what they planned to do she knew the blond Slayer would play holy hell and even give away their plans. They could not afford that right now, there was too much at stake. She was concerned how Faith would respond to all this, but she was confident Xander could convince her to help them.

 

Willow looked at each of them in turn before sighing and letting it go. She knew she would not get an answer right now and she hoped whatever it was that they were planning they knew what they were doing.

 

Xander stepped forward and hugged her and thanked her for her help and then she watched as they all grabbed what looked like a can.

 

"Thanks again Willow, tell the others we'll be in touch," Xander said, before they vanished just as quickly as they had arrived.

 

She sat down and wondered what they were truly getting involved in and what plan could make they so tense and unwilling to share with them. She decided she would bring this up with Giles when she saw him later. After letting out a sigh she got up and made herself another coffee and looking at the repaired cup she was reminded how impressive their new kind of magic was.

 

She decided to do some research on it and see if there was any way she could possible pick it up. She knew Tara's warning was out of concern, but she just wanted to be sure that there was not a way she could use to learn their kind of magic.

 

+++

(Hogwarts)

 

Dumbledore looked between the various Weasley's who had shown up and reported things he was not very happy to hear. First it sounded like Harry was moving more and more away from his influence and was no longer listening and trusting Ron, whom he had charged with keeping Harry distracted and seeing things his way. Then there was the report from Molly that Remus and Kingsley had left with Alexander and Jenny for some reason and finally Bill had reported that Fleur had broken off the relationship that had just begun a few months before on his suggestion.

 

He had put Bill onto the French girl hoping to first distract her from being too supportive of Harry, who he knew was friends with the girl, but the money is what he wanted most.

 

Gaining access to money that could support his plans and the Order was not always easy, but he had managed so far. He planned to use Bill to gain access to Fleur's inheritance, which he knew would be large as the Delacour family was very wealthy and influential in France, as well as Britain and other magical countries. He also planned to use Ginny to gain access to Harry's inheritance as well, although getting Ginny close to Harry had not been easy and only just begun to seem to be working this year.

 

To many problems were cropping up this year and it would take him time to work them out and counter them. He was still puzzling over the events of Voldemort's recent attack, even after trying to put it to one side. It would not leave his mind and kept replaying as he tried to work out what the dark lord hoped to gain from it. He stood up and paced a little as he worked through what to do.

 

"Molly, I want you to keep an eye on them when they return, see if you can overhear what they have been up to," he ordered, even as he wondered what Remus was thinking. He would have to have a face to face with the werewolf soon and remind him of where his loyalty should be. "Bill, I want you to see if you can change Miss Delacour's mind about a relationship, but if you cannot we will have to think up some alternate strategies to correct this problem," he continued. "As for you Mr. Weasley do what you have to and ensure Harry distances himself from Miss Granger, also see if you can seed some discord between him and his new guardians," he stressed the importance of this task as Ron nodded wide eyed, to think Dumbledore had given him this important task.

 

"Is there anything else Headmaster?" Molly inquired, not even once questioning the orders the man was giving.

 

"The Greengrass sisters will be joining you at headquarters as soon as they recover. Do what you must to keep them away from Harry," Dumbledore answered. "It is imperative no more people get close to Harry and begin to influence him. We have to much to deal with as it is," he reminded them and frowned a little. "If that does not work, other options will have to be considered," he continued. "Oh and Molly, tell Ginevra to pick up her attempts to get close to Harry. We must ensure no one else can get into such a relationship with him," he added after a few minutes of more thinking about what to do.

 

"Of course Headmaster," Molly agreed. She knew Ginny would have no problems with that, as she wanted to be in the position of the boy who lived's girlfriend.

 

Dumbledore sent them on their way and then sat back down, wondering if his plans were still going to be workable when he considered all the problems that were creeping up. He sighed and then went back to reading the reports he had been handed by Poppy on the Greengrass sisters and also the ones Moody had given him on recent Death Eater movements.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Bellatrix quickly joined her fellow Death Eaters in the meeting hall at the Dark Lord's summons. She wondered what was going on. A lot of the more prominent Death Eaters were missing, thanks to the mistakes at the Department of Mysteries. She noted that her sister was in attendance along with her nephew Draco. In fact as she looked around she noted a few of the younger followers in the hall, clearly they must be here to be marked, but what was Narcissa doing here? She quickly looked up as the Dark Lord walked into the room and took the throne. He looked around with a cruel smile which frilled her.

 

"Plans are been drawn up to recover our imprisoned brethren. I want you all to prepare yourselves to attack Azkaban by the end of the week," he ordered, his eyes having an almost unearthly glow about them, as he looked them in the eyes. "The dementors should hopefully join our cause and aid us in taking the island and prison. Once we are at full strength we shall launch a raid on London itself and kill as many muggles as we can, as well as damage to the area. I want to cause mistrust and anger to build between the Ministry and the muggle leadership," he explained. "Now you shall bear witness to these new recruits receiving their marks," he said after a small pause.

 

One by one they watched ten teens take the mark alongside seven new Death Eaters. Bellatrix only recognized one of them, but when she considered things it made sense that Martin Higgins would take the mark. A long time supporter of the Dark Lord, but he had never taken the mark although his wife and son had left the country from what she had found out since being freed.

 

Finally the meeting broke up, but as she left she noted Narcissa had not left and was now speaking to their lord.

 

+++

 

(LA)

 

Xander looked around the area the portkey had brought them to and quickly found the large prison where Faith was being held. He also soon noted where Remus and Kingsley were waiting for them and made his way over to them, followed by Jenny and Tara. This was not going to be easy, as he looked the prison over. Pinpointing which cell was Faith's and whether she was alone would not be too hard, but getting in and out without being seen would not be so easy.

 

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort leaned back in his throne and was thinking over the information Narcissa Malfoy had given him about the will reading of Sirius Black and how it affected not only the Malfoy family, but more importantly to his mind Harry Potter.

 

According to Narcissa Harry now had new guardians, one of which was a witch and the other a muggle. Dumbledore had not seemed happy about this fact and he wondered why, before he realised it must affect his control of the boy.

 

The fact that these people now controlled the vast Black fortune and the seat on the Wizengamot that went with it was annoying. He had hoped with Black's death that the Malfoys would gain it all and thus give him more access to funds for his great campaign. It would have especially been useful against the ministry and buying some important help in the form of mercenaries. Maybe he should see about ensuring these new guardians met with an unfortunate accident.

 

It would hurt Potter and that was reason enough to go ahead with the idea and it should also give the Malfoys the money and the seat to control. He smirked and sent a call out for Severus to come to him. Severus would be perfect for this task, as he had access to the two in question.

 

+++

 

(Ministry of Magic)

 

Narcissa walked out of Fudge's office with a cruel smile, confident she had laid the ground work to regaining control over the Black inheritance and the Wizengamot seat that went with it. The Minister had been the last person she needed to see and bribe so that her protest could be heard. As expected Fudge had quickly agreed to help her, as he needed funds right now to try and stop himself from being dismissed as Minister.

 

She didn't care if he was dismissed or not, only that he helped her and he had seemed horrified to learn that the Black seat and inheritance were now in the hands of a muggle. She thought back to Voldemort's reaction to what she had told him about Potter's new guardians. He had not been amused that was for sure. Infact he seemed enraged by this new twist because it would be most likely that it gave Potter more help and support.

 

Draco now had his mark, as did many of his classmates and whilst she was proud of this fact she was also slightly worried that he may be caught by Dumbledore. Her only consolation was that Draco and the others only orders were to spy on the old man and Potter at the moment.

 

Very soon Lucius would be free, however he would not be able to take his former position until the war was won. That left her in control of the Malfoy holdings, a fact that pleased her. Leaving the building she put her mind to preparing for the protest which would be held in the next few days. She had to be ready, she thought before she headed for Diagon Alley.

 

+++

 

(LA)

 

Xander returned to the group and soon a small map of the prison floated between them, making him aware of how useful magic could be if used properly. Soon they had the positions of the guards and the security areas.

 

"This place is not going to be easy to get into," Remus told him. "Stealth is our only option, so I would suggest one of us goes in under the Disillusionment Charm and tracks down Faith, once she has been located Kingsley will portkey to you, using a tracking charm, so we can reach you and create the facsimile and then we will portkey out," he explained his plan.

 

"A disillusionment charm is not fool proof and could be easily spotted, if someone looked closely enough at where Xander was standing," Jenny countered. "No what we need is something else, something that will render him completely invisible," she added.

 

Tara nodded her agreement and stepped up close to Xander. She raised her hands and began a chant. Invisibility spells could be hard using normal magic, but it was the only way to get to Faith. Remus and Kingsley watched in interest, as Tara continued the chant and a few moments later Xander vanished. They exchanged surprised looks and were very impressed by this other branch of magic the two witches seemed to be able to use.

 

"Well?" Xander asked, raising his arms although no one could see him do it.

 

"You are invisible," Jenny responded, as she helped Tara sit down, she was obviously a little drained from the casting. "It will only last an hour Alex, so do not take to long to find Faith," she warned him.

 

"I would suggest you use you a point me spell with your wand in this instance and basically say point me to Faith whatever her second name is and it should act like a compass and lead you right to her," Kingsley suggested. "It is a simple spell, performed with the wand laying flat on the open palm of the caster," he explained the process to use the spell.

 

"I understand and that should prove useful," Xander responded. "Ok you better place the tracking charm on me, so you can reach me once I have located her," he continued.

 

Xander had to actually guide Remus in the casting, as he could not tell just where Xander was standing. Once the spell was cast he turned to leave.

 

"Wait, how will we know when you have found her?" Remus asked.

"I'll send a text message to Jenny's phone," Xander easily answered, before he continued on and just barely heard Kingsley ask what a phone was, which caused him to chuckle at how little the magical world knew about the technology of the normal world.

 

+++

 

(Sunnydale)

 

Willow met up with Buffy, Oz and Giles at the Magic Box and quickly filled them in on her meeting with Xander, Jenny and Tara, as well as what she had found out about Xander's link to the magical world. However she did not tell them that she was researching ways of using wand magic, even if you were not born with that ability against Tara's warnings, she was sure a way of duplicating whatever it was that allowed them to use wands existed and she was determined to find it.

 

"So what are they doing now?" Buffy asked, as she leaned back in her chair and hoped whatever it was they were now involved in, would not be brought back to the Hellmouth as they had enough to handle as it was.

 

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me," Willow admitted, still worried about the looks she had seen exchanged between Xander, Jenny and Tara. "They seemed very wary of telling me what they had planned and the only reason I can see for that is that it would be connect to us, maybe something we would not approve of," she continued. "Something we would object to a lot," she added, but for the life of her she could not see what it could be.

 

"A troubling thought," Giles stated as he stood up and paced a little. "However I do not believe they would endanger us, so whatever it is they have planned, I do not think it will affect us. Even if it is something we would not approve of," he said, as confidently as possible.

 

"And if it does affect us, if they do something that threatens us or the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked, not liking the way this conversation was going.

 

"It depends on what this plan of theirs is and what affect it would have. If they will not tell us what it is, we can do little to prepare a counter," Giles answered. "What we have to take into account is that they are in England and whatever plan they have, is meant to help fight a war. That is all we know and seen as they are so far away I doubt we will become involved, so maybe we do not need to worry about this plan of theirs at all," he continued.

 

Buffy and Willow exchanged unsure looks, but decide to accept Giles' belief for the moment. Inwardly though, both tried to think of something that could help Xander and the others fight a war. Something they knew about or had encountered before and would object to the use of, but so far neither of them could see what it could be. Oz remained silent through it all, but he had a sneaking suspicion on what Xander planned. If they were fighting a war they needed help and there was someone well used to fighting they could call on, if they could free her from jail.

Faith would be perfect for such a situation, if she had recovered enough of her real self to be of use. Angel had said in their last meeting with the souled vampire, that she was doing a lot better since her break down. He glanced at the two girls and then at Giles and decided none of them needed to know his thoughts on this matter. If he spoke up, all it would do would cause trouble, especially for Xander and the others and it was possible that Faith could be the key to winning the war, no matter how strange the idea seemed.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

 

Daphne watched as her sister finally came around and let of a sigh of relief, she had been worried that her sister had received more damage than had been first thought and she would not recover. No matter her plans, she did not want to risk losing Astoria. Her sister was all she had right now.

 

She watched as Madam Pomfrey began to run checks on her and then smiled and nodded, which relieved her even more. She leaned back in her bed and decided the sooner she got to work on finding out if Potter could be a useful ally it would be all the better for her and Astoria. If Potter could be useful to her then she knew the risks she had taken so far would pay off, if luck was on their side. If he proved to be not useful then other plans would have to be thought up. She prayed Potter would not disappoint her, as so very much depended on him and Voldemort could not be allowed to win.

 

"You are both recovering well," Poppy said as she glanced at her and broke Daphne's strain of thought. "I think you will both be able to leave tomorrow, as the Headmaster planned," she added. "For now I suggest that you get as much rest as possible," she added before she went into her office.

 

Astoria smiled at her sister before she quickly fell asleep again, still weak from the injuries she had sustained. Daphne however remained awake and continued to think and plan before she fell asleep two hours later.

 

Unknown and unseen by any of the occupants in the room, Dumbledore stood invisible under a Disillusionment charm, so that he could observe the two girls. So far nothing he had seen or listened to made him think the girls were followers of Voldemort.

 

He could pay a visit and play a concerned headmaster, so he could try and read her thoughts through Legilimency, but he did not know what kind of training the girl might have got, either at home or from the Death Eaters. If she felt the intrusion, she could lodge a complaint and that could seriously harm him and give his political enemies a way of harming his public image.

 

He turned and left the hospital ward and headed back to his office, he was thinking over the risks and in the end he decided it was not worth it. He had made sure the two girls would not get close to Harry and that should be good enough to ensure that they don't get to carry out their plans if they had any. Bow he shifted his mind back to the problem of the Harris'. He still had not found any information he could use against them and so for now he could not move against them. This angered him beyond anything else. He hated others getting the better of him. He knew that if he acted overtly against them Harry would know or at least suspect and that would shatter any possibility he had of regaining control over him.

As he entered his office he decided that for now he would be patient and see if something would appear to give him an advantage. He sat down and steepled his fingers, noting Fawkes was again absent and he wondered where his familiar was and why he was absent so often lately

(LA)

Xander kept to the corners of the prison, so that he would not bump into anyone. Getting inside had been relatively easy, but moving around was not. He had to follow guards through the security doors and he had to use the point me charm to make sure he was going the right way several times. He was close now, but he was getting worried as time was slowly running out.

He moved again and headed for what looked like solitary cells, he continued on following a rather brutish looking guard and did his best not to give himself away.

Casting the point me charm again showed him that Faith was in the last cell at the end of the solitary block and he quickly picked up his pace and headed in that direction, only to find he had a problem. The door was locked and had no window and it was a solid steel door. He cursed under his breath before an idea came to him. He slammed his fist against the door and then moved away. A few seconds later the brutish guard appeared and opened the door with his keys and entered the cell. Xander followed and was horrified to see the guard hit Faith, who did nothing to defend herself and was knocked to the ground hard.

"You've been told before, not to make any noise," the guard sneered at her. "Now I suggest you follow that order next time or worse will happen," he added, before he turned around, left the cell and then closed and locked the door again.

 

This left the cell in an almost darkness, except for a very small light in the corner. It was very dim, but it at least allowed him to see Faith, who slowly pushed herself back to her feet.

 

"Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for getting me hit," Faith said and surprised him, as she turned directly to face where he was standing.

He cursed again, as he recalled Slayer senses were much attuned to their surroundings. He should not be too surprised that she had sensed him. In fact it gave him hope that she was indeed back in her right mind and could be of use to them. He took a breath knowing this reunion was going to be tense.

 

"Hello Faith, good to see you," he finally said and hoped he was not making a big mistake.

 

Faith almost smiled as she heard the voice. It was one she knew very well and strangely enough she was not surprised he had risked coming into the prison to see her. The question was why was he here? Considering the last time she had seen the Scooby gang, she doubted Buffy would want anything to do with her, no matter what problem they faced on the Hellmouth. That made her think that he was here on his own, but again the question was why?

 

"You shouldn't be here Xand," she replied. "But it is nice to hear a familiar voice. I don't get many visitors," she added. "So what's up?" she asked.

 

"What was that about Faith? Why did you not defend yourself?" Xander asked, ignoring her question in favor of something he felt was more important.

"The warden and the guards in here are corrupt as hell Xand. They have some kind of fight games in here every two weeks and I've been forced to go along with it," Faith answered her expression grim. "Refusing gets you nothing, but a beat down and three weeks in solitary, which is why I'm down here instead of in my cell," she added. "Making any noise or kicking up a fuss just makes them beat you just as hard, hence what you just saw," she explained. "And I know I could have defended myself, but think about it Xand, if I did that, what would it get me but an even worse beat down later on?" she stated. "So I keep my anger in check and refuse to give them any reason to really lay into me. I'm here to redeem myself Xand, not to make things worse," she finished.

 

"Fuck me, have you told Angel?" Xander asked in shock.

"Nothing he can do Xand. I hold back during the fights and make sure I don't hurt anyone permanently, but it gets harder and harder as some of the people in here are real sick assholes," Faith responded with a shake of her head.

 

Xander tried to think of something to say, but he could not come up with anything and he doubted Faith wanted to hear any pity from him. "I'm sorry Faith, I had no idea, none of us did," he added feeling he had to try.

"It's ok Xand. I know if you had known you would have raised hell," Faith said with a smile, knowing that he meant what he had said. Had it come from anyone else, she would have told them to piss off.

 

Xander however was different, she knew that and she can at least acknowledge that fact now. She moved over to the corner and looked back where she knew he was, she wished she could see him so she could see the changes he had gone through since she had last seen him. She bet overall he did not look that different, she pushed past her own problems and focused on why Xander was here in the first place.

"So Xand, again why are you here?" she asked.

"I have a big problem Faith and I need help and the only person I can think of who could help is you," Xander answered. "Buffy and the others have to remain on the Hellmouth and Angel and his crew need to remain in LA. You however are currently been wasted in here," he explained. "I won't lie to you Faith, what I am involved in is dangerous and could get you killed, if you agree to aid us, but if you do come with us I swear to you when it is over I will help you set up a whole new life for yourself, away from all this and no one will be looking for you," he stated, wishing he could lock eyes with her so she could see how serious he was, but for now he was still invisible.

Faith listened to what she was being told and could hear no falsehood and no signs of deceit, he was telling her the truth. The situation sounded bad, although he had not explained what the problem was yet. ‘Was she ready to leave?' She asked herself. She had recovered a lot from her break down and begun to rebuild her life, as best she could, recalling all the better times of her life, especially those involving her first watcher Dana Wilson.

This helped her to remember what she had set out to be and not what she had ended up becoming in Sunnydale. Her mistakes there still haunted her, but she was determined to one day make up for them if she could. Maybe just maybe this offer from Xander could be exactly the chance she needed to do just that, but she needed more information.

 

"So what's the situation, Xand?" she asked while leaning against the cell wall.

 

Xander quickly lay out the situation or as much of it as he knew right now. He also made sure she knew Tara and Jenny were involved in this as well and they had agreed to help her, should she choose to come with them and survive the mission and keep it quite from the gang.

 

As she listened she had to admit the problem was bigger than anything they had dealt with before, but she also realized if she went with them, she would end up having to take on other humans and maybe killing them, even if they deserved it, it wouldn't be easy.

 

Angel would strongly disagree with this, if he was here to hear it she was sure, but she could not ignore the danger this Dark Lord, as Xander called him, represented to the world if he won the war in England. She was a slayer and it was her duty to protect the innocent and fight the darkness no matter what form it took and to her this Dark Lord was just a new form of the darkness.

 

"So you want me to help you protect the kid you and Jenny now have guardianship over and also to train them in hand to hand and weapons?" she asked.

 

"That's right, I don't want to throw you to the lions Faith, so when the fighting starts if you don't want to get involved I won't force you to," Xander answered. "It will be your choice if you fight and kill. I will not condemn you either way and I do not see you as expendable," he added.

 

Faith believed him, she knew Xander was one of the few people she could trust, having proved it both times she had been in Sunnydale. He had always tried to help her and taken her side against Buffy, when things had gone south. He had even helped delay Buffy, so that she could leave for LA the last time she had been in Sunnydale.

 

"How do you plan to get me out of here?" she inquired.

 

"We're going to fake your death using magic, but only if you agree," Xander replied. "So what do you say?" he asked.

 

"I'm in Xand," Faith decided, she did not want to be left out of this. If they won and she survived it would go a long way to redeeming herself.

 

Xander nodded and quickly pulled his phone out and sent the text to Jenny's phone, saying that he had found Faith and she had agreed to help. A few seconds later and Remus and Kingsley appeared in the cell along with the fake body of Faith. He noted Faith seemed wary of the newcomers, but he assured her they were on their side. As she checked out the fake corpse she jumped as Xander became visible again. She gave him the once over and noted he looked a lot more serious than he had the last time she had seen him.

 

She watched as the newcomers quickly went about setting the body up and then began to cast spells, much to her amusement with wands instead of normal means. Finally they were done and Kingsley pulled out a can and he told them all to grab it.

 

She did so and then a second later she felt what could be best described as a hook pulling into her gut and she and the others vanished.

 

Outside Jenny and Tara breathed a sigh of relief as they appeared with Faith, who blinked heavily as her eyes adjusted to the light. Xander looked back to the prison and wondered how long it would take the guard to find their fake corpse and just hoped it would indeed fool them as they planned.

 

Tara led Faith off into a nearby wooded area, where she could change into the clothes they had brought for her. Faith quickly stripped out of the orange prison overalls and began to dress, noting the glances Tara gave her every now and then and she smiled, she caught the dark blonds' eyes the next time she glanced back, which caused Tara to blush and look away again.

 

Tara could not believe she had been caught; she had not meant to check Faith out, but just wanted to make sure the other girl did not try and ditch them. However she kept finding her gaze wandering, being caught embarrassed her, almost as much as she had been when she walked in on Xander and Jenny.

 

"Ok I'm ready," Faith said and Tara shivered, as the voice came from right behind her.

 

She turned to find that Faith had come up right behind her, without her hearing her move. She shivered again and then led them back to the others who quickly prepared another portkey. Faith was not exactly looking forward to experiencing such a means of travel again so soon, but grabbed it anyway and vanished along with the others.

+++

(12 Grimwauld Place)

 

Harry sat next to Hermione and Fleur, whilst Tonks sat off to the side as they went over some of their homework. They soon heard the sounds which alerted them to the return of the Weasley's who had all vanished a few hours before, sparking their suspicion at where they had gone. Harry had a good idea and the others had quickly agreed with it, it just added more evidence to the Weasley's guilt.

 

Ron and Ginny quickly joined them in the living room and soon Bill joined them asking to speak to Fleur in private. Harry listened as Fleur refused having already said everything she wanted to say on the matter of them dating. He watched Bill's eyes narrow, before he turned and stormed out. He then turned his concentration on the other two.

 

"Hey Harry, do you want to go and play a game of chess?" Ron asked, not really sure where to start, but knowing if he was to have any success in his mission he had to get Harry alone and away from the others.

 

"Not at the moment," Harry quickly responded. "We're doing some of our homework," he added, noting Ron's look of horror and surprise.

 

He knew he had not exactly been great at getting his homework done before, easily getting distracted by Ron, but now he was determined to focus on learning things that could keep him alive. He would not let Ron mislead him, now he was aware of what he had been ordered to do thanks to Sirius.

 

"But we have plenty of time to get that done Harry," Ron argued, surprised by Harry's refusal. He could see he would have his work cut out for him and he needed to think on how to proceed.

 

"Ron, we are in a war in case it slipped by you," Harry countered and tried his best not to glare at his traitorous friend. "We have more important things to do than play chess," he added before going back to his work.

 

Tonks watched the small confrontation and knew this was only the beginning, depending on what orders the Weasley's had from Dumbledore she was sure much bigger arguments would follow.

 

Fleur was thinking much the same thing. She was also worried to what lengths the headmaster and Bill would go to have access to her inheritance. Steps would have to be taken she concluded to ensure that none of them fell to any potions that might be used to gain control of them. She decided to head home and talk to her father and see what he could come up with in that regard.

 

Hermione in the mean time watched and noted how Ginny was watching Harry. The look in her eyes could be classed as obsessive and she began to worry just what the younger girl planned. They knew what she was up to thanks to Sirius's letter, but the question was how far she would go about getting what she wanted. She would have to keep a close eye on the girl she decided.

 

+++

 

(London)

 

Faith could hardly believe she was free again, as she looked around the crowded London streets. No one seemed to notice them at all, which was probably a good thing she thought. On one side of her Xander and Jenny discussed how to talk Harry into accepting Faith as a bodyguard and trainer, whilst on the other side Tara walked silently and was clearly thinking over something.

She found the quite girl sweet and friendly, but she also seemed slightly wary of her. Not that she could blame her, considering their only other meeting when she had been in Buffy's body. Remus was in the front of them and Kingsley behind them keeping an eye on their backs. She just hoped she was up to what was been asked of her, if she wanted to redeem herself she had to be on her best form. She was about to enter a war and a deadly one at that. She recalled Dana telling her once that all wars were deadly and dirty, but if you held true to you comrades and friends you would make it through alive.

 

"Are you okay Faith?" Tara's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to the other girl.

 

"I guess so, just hoping I'm up to this," Faith responded, as casually as she could, trying to mask her real fear of failing.

 

"I think you will be," Tara said with a small smile. "You are a slayer and this is in your blood," she added and placed a comforting hand on Faith's shoulder. "Just remember you are not alone in this. You have friends and allies this time," she reminded her.

 

Faith stared at her for a few moments, before she nodded her head in agreement, which was an important fact. This time she was a part of a team and not on the out skirts looking in. This was not Sunnydale and things had changed. She glanced at Xander and Jenny and noted they were now holding hands and talking more quietly, she envied the married couple, having learned that fact from her last visit to Sunnydale and then recalled trying to entice Xander into having sex with her during her first visit.

 

He had turned her down as best he could and no matter how much she had pushed, he had held his ground, that had impressed her, but at the time she had not been willing to say that and so threw him out of the motel room and called him a weak idiot, not that he been too offended by that. Jenny had confronted her the next day and made it clear she was to stay away from Xander in that regard. She had been tempted to tempt fate, but events had transpired against them all and she had ended up on the wrong side.

 

"You ready Faith?" Xander asked, as they stood outside a block of houses on a street that was basically empty.

 

Faith glanced up and down the street before she glanced at each of her companions. She took a deep breath and then released it again. "I'm ready," she finally replied.

 

Remus made her look at a small sheet of paper and once she had read it she started to hear a noise in front of her. She looked up and she was surprised to see a house appear between 11 and 13 clearly by magic without anyone noticing. One by one they entered the new house, with Remus making a quick sweep of the area, before he closed the door.

 

They had to be careful so they did not run into any Death Eaters or Dumbledore's loyal followers. Granted they would have to deal with the old man once he found out about Faith, but by then it would be too late. Xander had the advantage at headquarters, as he and Jenny owned it now.

(Hogwarts)

Daphne was thankful to be back on her feet and walking around if even for just a test of her mobility and recovery. Madam Pomfrey was watching her closely to make sure she did not collapse. Not that she minded and she had always known the nurse was dedicated to her job and was a very competent healer.

 

Astoria watched from her bed. She was still to weak to move or even attempt to get up. She had just had another pain potion given to her and would soon be asleep again Daphne suspected.

As she moved again she wondered why she had not seen any signs of the Headmaster. She had expected him to visit and try to play the kind old man that had so many people fooled. She knew from her parents that the old man was not as friendly or nonthreatening when he wanted something. She knew she had to be on her guard if he did eventually turn up. She hoped Harry was not under his thrall, as he had appeared to be during the first two years of Hogwarts. She had noted since third year that rift was growing between the two and she hoped that when she met Harry he would show he was his own person.

"You seem to be recovering well enough Miss Greengrass," Madam Pomfrey's voice cut through her thoughts and made her look up at the nurse. "I think you can indeed leave tomorrow morning as planned," she added.

 

Daphne nodded and headed back to bed, intent on getting a good night's sleep and then preparing herself for her first real meeting with Harry. She just hoped she would not be disappointed. She watched as Madam Pomfrey checked on Astoria again, she seemed satisfied that her sister was on the mend and gave her a sleeping drought before going to her office.

"Good night sister," Astoria mumbled before she fell under the potion's effects.

 

Daphne looked her sister over and was pleased to see the color had come back into her face and she seemed stronger than she had as she had first woken up. She turned on her side, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her.

 

+++

(12 Grimwauld Place)

Harry looked up as Xander, Jenny and the others finally returned, much to his relief. However he was surprised to see they had brought someone with them. She appeared to be about the same age as Xander and Tara and was quite attractive with her longish black hair and stunning brown eyes. She appeared very alert as she looked around the living room, taking in who was inside.

 

As he glanced to his side he noted how Ginny and Ron watched the newcomer with frowns on their faces. Mrs. Weasley and Bill soon appeared as well.

 

"And who is she?" Mrs. Weasley demanded to know, wanting to get as much information as she could on this newcomer for the Headmaster.

"A friend," Tara responded, not liking the tone of the elder woman one bit.

 

"We don't know her. You shouldn't have brought her here," Bill shot back, still angered by Fleur's rejection of him. The plans Dumbledore had put forward to him had been wonderful and he had easily gained the French girl's attention, but now something had gone wrong and she had pulled away. Robbing him of his very stunning girlfriend, as well as blocking any access he may gain to her fortune in the future.

 

When he first heard the plan he had been slightly apprehensive, but he had seen the logic of the Headmaster's plans and agreed to them. For them to not only survive, but also win this war they had to do things that may seem dishonest and evil. He glanced at where Harry was watching events and remembered what the plan was for him, if they could get Ginny close to him.

 

"No you don't know her, but we do," Xander responded with a glare. "And I will thank you not to tell me who I can and cannot bring to my house," he added, taking a few step towards the older boy. "You forget yourself, I can and will chuck the lot of you out of this house and forbid you to come back, if you do anything that threatens my friends or my charge and his friends," he pressed fiercely.

 

Mrs. Weasley did not like the way she was been spoken to, but knew there was little she could do about it. Thanks to the will made by Sirius this house belonged to Xander and his wife. She did not think Dumbledore would be pleased if they were removed from the property and so she placed a hand on Bill's arm to let him know to back off.

 

Bill glanced at his mother noting the look in her eyes and much to his annoyance he stepped away. He was beginning to get tired of playing nice with these newcomers and wished to take action, but he knew they could not just yet.

 

Fleur watched this confrontation and knew that in time it would come to a head on and they needed to be prepared for it. She decided to return home within the hour and find some more assistance, as well as checking for counters to any potions that they might try to slip them. She glanced at Harry and noted he too seemed to realize that a much greater confrontation was coming and this made her wonder what he intended to do about it.

 

"Now if you will excuse us, I would like to talk to Harry and the others alone," Xander spoke up again, pleased to see Bill back down.

 

It was clear who was been asked to leave and reluctantly the Weasely's left the living room. Jenny quickly sealed the room and with Remus' help, laid down wards to keep their conversation from being heard or listened in through magical means.

"We should be okay to talk now," Remus said, as he took a seat next to Tonks, who smiled in greeting. The others all took a seat as best they could. Harry kept his attention on the newcomer.

 

"Ok, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, her name is Faith," Xander began, indicating the newcomer who gave a small smile. "Now as much as this might annoy you Harry, Faith is going to be your bodyguard, whilst you are here," he quickly raised his hands to prevent Harry from responding, but noted that he looked annoyed. "We have to be careful Harry and ensure that you don't fall to one of the old man's plans and so she will watch your back and she will also be training you and Hermione in hand to hand and weapons combat," he explained.

"How will that help us?" Hermione couldn't help but to inquire.

 

"Do you think any of the Death Eaters know how to fight without their wands, Hermione?" Tara asked right back.

 

"Well not really," Hermione responded, as she thought of people like Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. The idea of them using their fists was almost amusing, as was the idea of them trying to use a sword or a modern day gun.

"I assure you, if you lose your wand during a fight and you can get close enough to an enemy, with the knowledge how to use your body as well as any other weapon, you may possess will give you a great advantage," Tara explained and answered her own question with that.

 

"Whilst Faith trains you, I will also be training how to use my wand," Xander picked up the thread of conversation again. "Something tells me this fight is going to hit the fan very quickly. Most likely this Voldemort might already know you have new allies Harry and it does not take a genius to figure out that he will try and kill us if he can," he added.

 

Harry agreed with this, as he knew exactly how the Dark Lord thought. If Voldemort knew of Xander and Jenny's presence as his new guardians, he would not hesitate to set some plan in motion to remove them, even if it is just to inflict pain on him.

 

"We are also going to have to be a bit more watchful of those we know are loyal to the Headmaster," Fleur spoke up, breaking the brief silence that had fallen. "I would not put it past them to try and ensnare us with potions, which will control our actions and minds," she warned them. "I will be return home to see if my father can get his hands on some antidotes, we then can use to protect ourselves from such schemes," she continued.

 

Harry and the others who knew exactly what she was speaking off shivered a little at the idea, but knew she was correct. Jenny explained to Xander what Fleur had said. He frowned as he took in this information and it painted an even more dangerous situation.

"Is there a way to detect these potions in food and drink?" he asked.

 

"Yes, all Aurors are taught them, so if they go undercover they do not get compromised," Tonks responded. "We'll teach you, at least that way you won't get caught out," she added after sharing a brief look with Kingsley who nodded in agreement.

 

Kingsley was someone they could trust within the order, as Tonks' partner she had sounded him out and found he was not one of the blind followers of the Headmaster. This had pleased Tonks a lot. She would have been very disappointed and let down if he had turned out to be on the old man's side. To say Kingsley had been shocked by what Sirius had uncovered was an understatement, but as a dedicated Auror he refused to follow orders that broke the law and put people in danger.

 

That was not why he had joined the Order of the Phoenix, he had joined to fight the threat of Voldemort and his followers, but he would do it in a manner that was right and just. He would not sink to the levels their enemies are living on. That Dumbledore and some of the Order would do so was sickening. If he was honest he felt betrayed by the old man's actions, especially where they concerned Harry Potter. The teen had been through so much as it was in the short time he had been back in the wizarding world, so to learn the old man and others were plotting against him, just added to the injustice of it all.

 

Outside the living room Mrs. Weasley quickly told Bill to return to Hogwarts and report this new development to the Headmaster. Bill nodded and left, he planned also to discuss of maybe using one of the stronger love potions to recapture Fleur's attention.

Ron and Ginny went back to their rooms to discuss how to separate Hermione and Harry. It was not an easy task the Headmaster had set them, as the bond between the two was very strong and almost unbreakable. They were sure they could find a way somehow, if they looked at the problem close enough and did not act rashly. They sat down and began to play a game of wizarding chess each lost in thought.

 

+++

(Spinner's End)

Severus Snape sat heavily on his warm sofa and continued to think over his options. The first was to carry out the orders Voldemort had just given him not three hours ago and somehow kill Potter's new guardians and the second was that he could inform Dumbledore and see what he wanted him to do, but he doubted the old man would do anything. He knew Albus wanted to get rid of the Harris' and if the worst came to pass, he would sanction allowing them to be killed as Voldemort planned. His last option was go reveal what was really going on to Potter himself and pray that he truly had his mother's mind.

 

He had to admit Potter had shown far more of his mother's cool thinking lately than his father's arrogance and rash actions. He had survived every attempt on his life and foiled every plot the Dark Lord had started, as well as outwitting Lucius.

 

Getting up he headed to his drink stand and made himself a fire whiskey before he returned to his sofa. He sighed, because he knew whatever he chose to do, there would be no going back.

 

Could he hold onto his grudge against Potter just because he was the son of the man he hated, if it meant he would lose his own life? Then the thing that had constantly prayed on his mind came back to him, what Lily would think of his actions towards the son she had sacrificed herself for and it was a question, he knew he had no good answer for at all.

 

Maybe here was a chance to finally make Lily proud of him and prove his love for her, even if it meant throwing away all of his original plans and throwing in his lot with Potter and his friends.

He downed his drink in one go, knowing it would not be easy and he doubted Potter would be very trusting of him, but in the end it may be his last best option to survive the war. His oath to protect Lily's son also played a factor in his final choice. He knew Albus believed he would ignore such an oath because of his hatred for James, when in truth there was nothing he would not do for Lily or even her memory.

 

+++

(Hogwarts)

 

Dumbledore listened to Bill's report and frowned as he realized Harry was getting more and more support, thanks to his new guardians. It also seemed he could not truly count on Tonks, Remus and even Kingsley to obey him without question. This angered him beyond anything else, as he was Albus Dumbledore the defeater of Grindelwald, the person who had kept Voldemort from conquering wizarding Britain before Harry and his family was attacked. ‘Who did they think they were to defy him?' He thought angrily.

 

"Did you manage to get any information on this newcomer?" he asked and forced himself to concentrate on the problem at hand.

 

"No, all Harris would say was that she was a friend of theirs," Bill replied a little intimidated by the Headmaster's cold look in response to what he had been told. "We were kicked out of the living room and threatened with being exiled from headquarters along with the rest of the Order and we did not think you would want that," he added.

"You did the right thing in backing down," Dumbledore responded, as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We cannot afford to be locked out of headquarters and leave them in there to do gods knows what," he added. "Tell your family to keep out of their way, but to watch them as carefully as they can. They are to listen into any conversations they have, if they can," he ordered. "Do you understand?" he asked.

 

"Yes sir," Bill quickly responded with a nod. "What about Fleur?" he inquired, moving onto the second topic.

 

"For now continue to try and to convince her to restart your relationship," Dumbledore answered. "I will talk to Severus about brewing some love potions later on. If your sister also fails to get close to Harry, I think maybe Miss Granger could also be used in this manor by young Ronald and that should keep her away from Harry and it could even convince her to break her friendship with the boy," he mused.

 

Bill nodded in agreement and he quickly came to the conclusion that Ron would love to have control over Hermione. He had complained for a long time how the girl seemed to flaunt her superiority over him and made him look like a fool in front of his fellow students. He stood and left the office and headed back to the hall, passing Professor McGonagall who seemed surprised to see him here. He kept his face passive and kept on moving, as he knew she did not know of the plans the Headmaster had put in place and defiantly would not approve of them, if she did know.

+++

(Riddle Manor)

Bellatrix quickly headed back to the meeting hall as she felt the summons from her master, as expected he was already on his throne awaiting them. Soon the hall was filled once more, but this time Voldemort did not make them wait. It seemed something had happened, something important she would guess.

 

"Plans have changed, we attack Azkaban tonight," Voldemort told them, his tone one of anger and frustration. "Peter has found out that the fool Fudge plans to send a large Auror force to reinforce the prison, as early as tomorrow if he can. We must strike and free those who were captured, as well as see if we can recruit anyone who wishes to join us," he continued, coming to his feet and glaring down at them. "The dementors will lead the way and we will follow. Kill every guard and anyone else foolish enough to get in your way," he ordered. "We will make a statement out of this attack and that is no prison will hold us and that they can keep us chained nowhere, we will always escape," he finished.

Bellatrix looked around and watched as the newer Death Eaters cheered and yelled in support of the Dark Lord's words, as usually he had the ability to inspire his followers. She knew as well as her lord did, that the prison would not be so easily taken, still she was eager to get into the fight and left to make her preparations, as did the other older members leaving the young ones to cheer their lord.


	7. Chapter 7

(12 Grimwauld Place)

Faith looked around her new room still trying to get used to being out of prison. She knew she had made the right choice in coming to help Xander, Jenny and Tara, but being out again made her feel unsure and a little nervous. She had to remember she was here for redemption.

Sitting down on her bed she considered just what she would have to be on watch for as the kid's bodyguard, magic was not something she could fight with her normal means. She would need help and she knew exactly who to ask. Tara was a competent witch and one who would help her. Tara was not and had never been her enemy having not been in Sunnydale during her first visit.

 

She had only met her briefly during the second visit and felt no anger or animosity towards her for being friends with Buffy. She had felt oddly calm in the witches' presence, if anyone could help her find herself again, it was Tara.

 

Leaning back on the bed she hoped she was ready for the fight ahead, as it would not be easy and she probably would have to kill again, a lot was riding on them being successful. If they failed to help Harry defeat Voldemort, then she knew he would go on to invade the so called muggle world and thousands would die.

 

If they won and still failed to do something about Dumbledore, then matters would not improve and a war between the two worlds was not out of the question. Kingsley had informed them all of how close the muggle government was to finally doing something about the chaos and destruction the magical world heaped upon them. 

 

Those thoughts chilled her as her mind constructed images of what such a war would look like. The kind of horrors humankind would suffer. All of it down to the few who like all men craved power and money, it made her sick and also made her remember the time in her life when she had acted just the same. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of other things and slowly began to drift off to sleep, dreaming of a better time.

 

Downstairs Xander began his magical training under Jenny and Tara's supervision. He made sure the room they were in was sealed so no one could watch. He was beginning to suspect booting the Order out of the house may be his best bet, because the more he allowed them to see, the more harm Dumbledore could do.

 

Harry had already retired to his room to sleep and he and Hermione had been instructed to seal their rooms with magic. They could ill afford to have any of them fallen to some potion or spell, especially Harry himself. Jenny's call for his attention made him shake those thoughts off and concentrate on what he was trying to learn. It was not easy, ever since the love spell incident he had always been uneasy around magic.

 

"Take it easy Alex," Jenny said with a smile knowing how her husband felt about magic, having discussed it many times, since they had gotten together. "Feel the magic flow through you," she encouraged.

 

Xander nodded and tried again, he knew this would not be easy, but in the end he had to learn or he was doomed. Smiling a little he focused on the task at hand and finally produced a light from his wand. The spell he was currently learning was an easy one called the Lumos Spell. To him it basically meant creating a light from his wand, it would be handy in the dark.

 

"Well done," Jenny said, as she watched the light grow brighter and stronger in intensity. "I told you that you could do it," she added exchanging an amused look with Tara.

 

They had both expected a bit of moaning or complaining from Xander before he actually began to take his training seriously, so they were somewhat surprised to see him getting straight to it. His dislike of magic aside they also knew he respected magic and what it could do.

 

"What do you think our chances are?" Tara finally asked the question that had been going through her mind since they had arrived.

 

Xander sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he thought over what they knew. "I don't know Tara, it's too early to say," he finally replied. "We've been up against bad odds before and come through, but this is on such a bigger scale," he sighed again. "What makes this worse is that half of our supposed allies are just as bad as the people we are fighting. If only we could get some more help," he finished.

 

"Maybe we should talk to the others and see if they have any ideas on who may be of use in this regard?" Jenny suggested, as she took a seat next to Tara.

 

"What about your magical family?" Tara put in. "Maybe they can be of aid to us," she added.

 

"Both good ideas, but two problems and they are connected," Xander returned with a grim look. "We don't know who we can truly trust, not even the Abbot family and the moment we approach someone, we open ourselves up to attack," he gently reminded them.

 

"It's a risk true Alex, but it is one we will have to take if we are to survive this," Jenny said, as calmly as she could. "We'll start with the Abbots and go from there," she continued. "I know a few spells we can use to ensure they are telling us the truth. We will just have to be on our guard when we approach them," she finished, hoping her idea was not going to leave them in harm's way.

 

Xander and Tara exchanged their own looks before nodding their heads in agreement. Both were pleased to have some manner of plan for gaining some new allies. After another hour of practicing the spell for stunning people, they decided to call it a night. Tara quickly headed for her room intent on doing a little meditating, before actually going to sleep.

 

Xander and Jenny headed for the kitchen pleased to see non one of the Weasley's was still up. Xander began to make them a cup of tea, whilst Jenny sat at the table.

 

"So what do you really think of our chances Alex?" Jenny inquired, knowing he had not said what he truly thought to Tara.

 

"Bad, but this is a situation that needs sorting out," Xander replied. "If we fail here, a war could start up between this world and our world and if it does, God help us all," he stated grimly. "It would be all that was needed to give the vampires and demons the opportunity to run amok and maybe even gain a chance to open the Hellmouth, if Buffy and the others are pulled away to help stop Voldemort," he added. "In the end whatever we do, has to bring this war to an end before it gets that far. Nothing is more important than that Jenny, nothing," he finished.

 

Jenny stared at him for a few seconds before she realized he was right, failing was not an option they could afford right now. She could almost feel something press down on her at this realization. It took her a few moments to realize it was the thought that they may die here, before they could ever get around to raising a family of their own.

 

She accepted the cup of tea and watched as Xander joined her. She sighed as she realized that these may be some of the last moments that she would share with her husband, before all hell broke loose. However the thought of turning back never entered her mind. She had a duty to uphold to Sirius and now Harry. Even more than that, she knew Alex would never pull away now. As he had said they had to stop this war from spreading into the normal world and he would sacrifice his life for that end, if it came to it. It was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him, his unflinching devotion to doing what was right above all else.

 

Xander took a deep gulp of his tea and then leaned back in his seat, hoping and praying that this would not be the last night before chaos descended on them. He also prayed that he was not going to lead his wife, their friends and their charge to their deaths. Once they had finished their drinks they headed to their room and quickly got ready for bed. After sharing a lasting kiss they soon fell asleep.

 

+++

 

(Azkaban Island)

Voldemort stared at the prison as the last of his followers' portkeyed onto the island, in the next five minutes the attack would begin. He could hardly wait to once again feel the pleasure of killing people who opposed him. He glanced to his left as Bellatrix and Parkinson came up behind him, ready to help lead the attack.

 

Looking up he saw the dementors take up position to flood the gates, the guards would be no match against so many of the foul creatures, but it would be enough to get them inside.

 

The guards did not even know they were here, he knew the normal Aurors stationed at Azkaban stayed indoors and spent little of their time actually patrolling the prison, even now with the dementors having been gone from the island for months, the remaining prisoners would prove no real challenge to make them change that habit. This would aid them in overtaking the prison, just like the first time he had struck it, only this time he had the aid of Bellatrix who was worth any number of others from his forces.

 

"We are almost prepared my lord," Bellatrix reported, as she came to a half right next to him. The only one he would ever allow to stand so close to him, glancing behind him showed his forces finishing their preparations for the attack.

 

"Remember your orders," he finally replied. "No prisoners and no mercy," he stated.

 

"Yes my lord," both Bellatrix and Parkinson shouted in reply, before moving back to their groups.

 

Voldemort returned his gaze to the prison and smiled as he imagined what it would be like, when he stormed Hogwarts once his forces were all assembled, granted that was some time off yet, as he was still in the process of gathering certain allies.

 

Inside the prison the guards relaxed in what they called the relaxation room. They had a few books and games to help pass the time. They all hated having to do guard duty at the prison, but knew every Auror had to do some time here. The warden of the prison was also there and was wondering how things would shape up, once the new force arrived tomorrow.

 

He knew they were lacking in their duty, but nearly every last prisoner was still suffering the effects of being under the dementors for so long. It would be months if not even longer, before any of them began to regain their senses.

 

The only prisoners who were not in such a state were the newer ones, mostly killers and thieves, as well as those captured during the raid on the Ministry including such notable persons like Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohovl. They were in the lowest dungeon cells they had and presented no problems.

+++

 

(Ministry)

 

Cornelius Fudge sat behind his desk making the last adjustments to his summons for a hearing on the inheritance of the Black fortune and Wizengamot seat. His deal with Narcissa Malfoy was hopefully going to help him stave off the threat of him being removed from office.

 

He cursed Dumbledore and Potter for been right about the Dark Lord being back, he had been so certain they were making it all up to cause trouble only to see for himself that the demon had indeed returned. He recalled staring in horror at the Dark Lord standing over Potter in the Department of Mysteries, never in his life had he been so scared. Now they were at war with the Death Eaters once more, if he was truly honest with himself he did not believe he was up to leading his people through such a war, but he refused to step down and loose his power.

 

Leaning back in his chair he called for Percy Weasley to come in and handed over the summons and ordered it to be delivered to all Wizengamot members, the new Lord Black and his wife and of course Narcissa Malfoy by tomorrow evening. Watching his aide rush out to carry out his will made him remember why he loved being minister, he had power to make people obey him and he did not want to give it up.

 

+++

 

(Azkaban)

 

Voldemort finally gave the signal for the attack and the dementors quickly swooped into the prison, whilst Parkinson and Bellatrix led his forces towards the doors of the prison. He followed them anticipating the fight to come and he watched in satisfaction as the doors were blown right off their hinges.

 

Entering the prison he easily shrugged off the cold that it always seemed to give off and heard the wonderful sounds of screaming. Bellatrix broke off and headed left, whilst Parkinson went right. He followed Parkinson's team as they were going to engage the Aurors, whilst Bellatrix was going to locate Malfoy and the others and any other useful prisoners, who might join them. It did not take long for the fighting to start. He pulled his wand and quickly cast the crucio spell at one of the guards, as he rushed to get to cover and watched with a cruel smile as the guard fell to the ground and began to scream and convulse. Pushing more power into the spell the guard's convulsions continued and his screams increased, until he suddenly seized up and died his expression one of agony. A stunning spell hit him in the arm and made him flinch slightly and he turned to see another guard staring at him in fear, as he did not go down. Smiling he raised his wand and cast the AK, hitting the guard who was frozen in shock and dropped dead a second later, turning his attention to the battle again, he saw two of his followers down and he frowned, annoyed they had been beaten.

The warden watched the fight from the far end of the corridor and knew that with the Dark Lord here, there would be no mercy. He had to get to his office and sound the alarm. Motioning to the captain of the guard and his second he turned and ran, hoping to reach his office before it was too late and the prison fell. The guards left behind began to fall back as best they could.

 

Parkinson caught another of the guards with a cutting curse right in his guts and watched in sick satisfaction as the man fell, trying to stop himself from bleeding to death. It had been too long since he had been able to kill someone. To always show the face of the normal everyday peaceful person had grated on him, but now his lord had returned and this time they would succeed and the world would be theirs. Another guard was quickly overwhelmed by a dementor. The guard screamed in horror as the creature began to suck his soul out.

 

It was not a quick death and he jerked around trying to escape, but slowly his movements stopped and he became still and his eyes glazed over. Seeing this, the guard next to him quickly ran or at least tried to, as he ran right into another dementor and soon suffered the same fate. The remaining guards did what they could to ignore the horrible deaths of their comrades.

 

Pettigrew and Yaxley quickly brought down another two of the guards with the killing curse.

 

Voldemort moved forward and easily caught another with a powerful bone breaking curse aimed at his chest. The guard dropped to the floor trying to breathe, but found it almost impossible. His last sight was of the Dark Lord standing over him and raising his wand. He never saw the killing curse, only the release from his suffering, beside him the next guard was tortured with the pain curse by Parkinson, until he grew bored and quickly dispatched the guard with the killing curse.

 

"Well done, but this fight is far from over," Voldemort sneered at his underling. "The warden has escaped, most likely to call for aid, we must stop him," he ordered. Not that he actually thought Fudge would send any help, but still it was better to ensure no call for help went out then taking the chance.

 

Below Bellatrix easily located Malfoy and the others and almost smiled at the way her brother in law looked. His usual well mannered looks were now replaced with dirt and mud. She had never truly liked the man her sister had married, but he was at least a step up from what Andromeda had married, a filthy muggle. Signaling to her group they quickly began blasting the doors open and released their captured brethren. Instead of watching she moved along the other cells to see if there were any other useful prisoners they could free, as she turned the corner, she was just fast enough to dodge a powerful blasting curse.

 

Turning to look where the curse had come from she was surprised to find a guard moving towards her. She was slightly impressed that he was not showing any signs of fear then she became annoyed. Raising her own wand she fired her own blasting curse and watched the guard dodge it. They quickly began exchanging curses and spells. One of the newer recruits tried to interfere and she quickly killed him for his stupidity in getting in her way, turning back to the guard she just barely dodged another cutting curse and responded with first a blasting curse and then a second silently cast killing curse. As expected the guard dodged the blasting curse, but was easily caught out by the killing curse, smiling down at the dead guard she pressed on.

 

Voldemort watched the remaining guards quickly fall prey to the dementors, who had been hurdled against them on his order. The creatures, once they noticed the fresh food source, quickly swooped down on them. Not one of the guards seemed able to cast a Patronus and they began to scream in horror, as one by one they had their souls sucked out of them. He watched this event with a smile on his face, as the final guard fell to the ground, convulsing madly as the dementor finished its work.

 

How he enjoyed watching people suffer and die, it was a shame that was the last of the guards and he gave the signal to the others to head to the warden's office. He followed taking the time to stare the soulless corpses in the eyes. He wondered briefly what it was like to be soul dead, before shrugging that idea off and concentrated on the task at hand.

 

+++

 

The warden finally reached his office and headed for the fireplace, as the captain and his second took up defensive positions, flinging the floo powder into the fire he quickly began to call for backup. The sound of spell fire quickly reached him and he turned in panic to see the captain now standing on his own, his second on the floor in a pool of his own blood, clearly dead. 

 

The sound of an explosion made him turn again to see the captain now on his knees and surrounded by Death Eaters. He froze, as the Dark Lord entered the room with a cold smile on his face.

 

"Ah the warden, so nice to meet you," Voldemort said, enjoying the look on the man's face, as he stared at him. "I guess you did not get through to help or maybe they are just to scared to come to your aid?" he added with a dark laugh, which made the warden tremble. "I am afraid we do not have much time, so I will simply say I am checking out my followers," he said before killing the warden and then giving the signal for the captain to be killed as well.

 

The prison had fallen just as he had planned and as he suspected the ministry had not rushed to aid them, turning he left the office and headed back to the entrance where Bellatrix and a number of new prisoners, as well as the captured Death Eaters waited. Looking over the released prisoners he noted they were at least in decent shape, so he guessed they were newly captured prisoners. Smirking as his forces continued to grow he led them out of the prison.

 

+++

 

(Ministry)

 

Fudge looked up as Weasley ran back into his office and reported the warden at Azkaban had just reported the prison was under attack before being cut off, he paled as he realised the war was picking up.

 

He hesitated to send more Aurors to the prison, just so they could be killed by the Dark Lord and so ordered Weasley not to send any reinforcements until day break. He noted the look of uncertainty on Weasley's face, before he vanished. However he was sure that the young man would obey him, leaning back in his chair he began to try and work out how to present this disaster in such a way that people would not blame him.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Voldemort returned to his room, whilst Bellatrix and Parkinson saw to the returned Death Eaters and the new recruits, he had plans to make in preparing his next move. He had struck against the ministry and now he had to strike the Order just as hard, but he needed to be careful so the old man would indeed fall into his trap.

 

Dumbledore was not stupid and would not send his most trusted people into a situation until he knew he could control it to a point. That was what made him so dangerous. Sitting down he wondered what would be good enough to lure the old man out, it would have to be something he believed would either aid him in the war or some kind of worth wile information. Leaning back he cast his mind around for something, suddenly an idea came to him and his smile turned truly evil before he set to work.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts, next day)

 

Dumbledore frowned as he read the latest report from his spy in the minister's office. Azkaban had fallen and all of the captured Death Eaters from the Department of Mysteries had been freed. More than that, other prisoners had been freed and most likely had joined Voldemort's cause, making his forces all the more dangerous. He sighed and cursed Fudge for his inaction.

 

The idiot had refused to send any reinforcements until this morning and from what his spy had reported, all that had been found was corpses. Most had died from magic, but a few had been soul dead, clearly the victims of the dementors. They clearly had aided in the assault on their former station and enjoyed doing it. Voldemort would not wait before striking again and he would have to be ready, but first he had something else to ponder. He had received a summons for a hearing on the Black Inheritance. Clearly Narcissa Malfoy was behind this, using her own family's wealth. This could clearly aid him in retaking control of headquarters and Harry if he was careful enough. Standing up he quickly left to head to the Ministry to prepare, he ignored the look of distaste that crossed his familiars face as he passed.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimwauld Place)

 

Xander was wary as he sat at the kitchen table that morning, as he continued to think over his options on how to deal with the spying Weasley's. Maybe it would be best if he expelled them from the house, before any real harm could be done.

 

However first he had something else to worry and deal with, a summons had come to him and Jenny through the floo, somehow bypassing the charm hiding the house. Tonks had stated that as it was a summons from the Wizengamot, it would find them no matter where they were, from what it stated it seemed Lady Malfoy had somehow convinced them to protest Sirius's will.

 

It did not take much for him to know that bribery was involved, but he was sure they could deal with this. He already planned to visit the goblins and seek some legal advice before the hearing.

 

"It's going to be a long day," he concluded, earning a look from Jenny which showed she knew this already.

 

(Gringotts Bank)

Xander and Jenny walked into the bank calmly, but alert for any signs of trouble. They did not want to be caught off guard by any Death Eaters or any of Dumbledore’s people either.

Looking around Xander quickly located Griphook and headed for the goblin, which had showed them to the will reading. After a quick conversation they arranged for a meeting with Racnik the goblin who had overseen the Black will.

Left in one of the meeting rooms for a few minutes, they remained silent and both were going over plans and ideas for how to approach the hearing. They were hoping Racnik might have some ideas on how to deal with this particular problem. Racnik soon arrived and he was carrying three folders in one hand, which he placed on the table, as he sat down. He gave them a short bow, which they returned and waited for him to begin.

“My lord and lady Black, what aide can I be today?” the goblin inquired, as he looked first at one and then the other.

“We received a summons to a hearing before the Wizengamot on the Black inheritance brought by Narcissa Malfoy,” Jenny answered. “Something you assured could not be done, as it was all cleared by Sirius,” she added, with a little annoyance creeping into her voice. “Although we suspect bribery was involved in this and we do not hold Gringotts at fault,” she went on.

Racnik was a little surprised to see the witch absolve Gringotts of any fault. She also showed a sharp mind in guessing how this hearing had been brought against them. It showed the goblins had been right in aiding Sirius Black and through him Harry Potter. He leaned back and thought over the options he could give them.

“This is the summons we received, Racnik,” Xander put in and handed over the letter. “What we need is advice on how to approach this hearing,” he added.

“This will be the first time we appear in front of the governing body as Lord and Lady Black,” Jenny explained. “So we need some advice on how to appear and act on certain points,” she continued.

Racnik nodded his head in understanding as he read over the letter, which also gave details on why the hearing was supposedly been brought to bear against his clients, he noted each point down.

“One of the primary points they wish to use against you, is that Mr. Harris is not a wizard and so is not entitled to become Lord Black,” Racnik finally spoke up. “This does present a problem, as the people who make up the Wizengamot will not like this, most of them are old families and pure bloods,” he advised.

“Actually Racnik we recently discovered that I am a wizard,” Xander cut in with a smile. “I have recently begun training in how to use my wand,” he added.

“This is good news Lord Black,” Racnik replied with his own smile, which resembled that of a shark. “That should bring things to a halt nicely and stop the entire body being against you, however it does not stop them from trying to attack you in being unfit to become the holders of the Black seat, as well as the fact that Mrs. Harris is not blood related to Sirius and that just being adopted by him as his sister, is not enough to ensure the transfer of the inheritance,” he advised thoughtfully. “You will need good answers to these points and I suggest you think carefully before answering,” he added.

“Is there anything you could think of, to help counter these points?” Jenny inquired.

Racnik smiled, nodded at them and then pulled a sheet of paper out of one of his folders and began to write down things he knew could aid his clients during the hearing. He also placed some warnings down for things to watch out for during the hearing.

"Hearings can be tricky things, but rely mostly of being able to convince the Wizengamot that you are in the right. You must stay strong and be quick to respond to any attacks,” Racnik finally spoke up again, once he had finished and handed the piece of paper to Jenny.

“Is it possible that our guardianship of Harry might be brought up as well?” Xander asked, as Jenny read what Racnik had written.

“It is possible and most likely will be,” Racnik responded, after considering it for a few moments. “Dumbledore was not happy with your appointment as guardians and tried to prevent it. The ministry was also hoping to gain custody of Lord Potter for their own personal reasons,” he informed them. “I however took precautions should this be brought up,” he went on, his grin becoming much shaper as he handed over documents from the folders he had brought with him. “These documents backdate your guardianship of Lord Potter, as well as Sirius Black’s adoption of Jenny Harris as his sister,” he explained.

“This should help us a lot,” Jenny said with a smile of her own. “I thank you for your aid Racnik,” she added.

“If you need more assistance please do not hesitate to ask and do remember to inform Lord Potter that we must meet soon, to go over his own inheritance and his parents will,” Racnik replied with one last nod, before he stood up and left as soon as he collected the folders.

“What now?” Xander asked his wife.

“Back to the house and we have a quick conversation with Harry before the hearing,” Jenny answered, as she gathered up the documents and stood up. “We are going to have to be very careful on how we react during the hearing,” she went on as she left the building, followed by Xander only to come to a complete stop as Severus Snape appeared.

Both Xander and Jenny reached into their pockets for their wands, having been informed by Harry how much he believed this man served Voldemort and Dumbledore and how he was a great threat to them all. They paused, as he raised his hands and tried to show he meant them no harm, they were hesitant to take him at his word.

“I need to speak to you and Potter as quickly as possible,” Severus said, understanding exactly where their caution came from, but knowing they did not have a lot of time. “It is vital that we speak,” he repeated, trying to ensure they understood this point. “I mean no harm to Potter or his friends, infact from this point on we are on the same side,” he added, although they noted that he looked slightly unsure as he said this, but they detected no falsehood. “There are things he needs to know and understand,” he finished.

“Why should we trust you? According to Harry you have not exactly been his friend or ally,” Xander demanded to know, but kept his voice low so that they were not over heard.

“Because I give you a magical promise, I swear on my magic, that I mean no harm to Harry Potter, his friends or his allies,” Severus replied, still feeling slightly unsure, but knowing he could not turn back now.

Xander and Jenny watched as Snape was briefly illuminated by the magical vow he had just made, whilst Xander kept his wand out, Jenny put hers away as she knew how binding the vow was. Clearly whatever Snape wanted to tell Harry was indeed very important. She glanced at Xander who finally put his wand away as well and nodded at her.

 

“Ok follow us back to headquarters,” Jenny said. “If the Weasley’s ask you why you are there say you are there on the headmaster’s orders, that should keep them from suspecting anything,” she added, before she turned around and walked off, followed by Snape at Xander’s insistence, with him bringing up the rear and keeping an eye out.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Daphne smiled as Astoria was finally declared fit and recovered from the attack, though that did nothing to dent the hatred and thirst for revenge she had against Bellatrix Lestrange.

She watched as Madam Pomfrey gave her sister some potions to take if she needed them and suddenly she felt a sudden chill up her spine, she turned around to see Headmaster Dumbledore walk in, followed by Professor McGonagall and former Professor Moody.

She didn’t like the looks of this and refused to meet the old man’s eyes or that of the retired Auror, she instead focused on McGonagall who seemed to be her usual self and she doubted the elderly woman would try to invade her mind, unlike the other two.

“Well Poppy, how are they?” Dumbledore asked, slightly annoyed that both Greengrass sisters were avoiding to look at him or Alistor, but he was not really surprised as he had to remember most students refused to meet his eyes, whilst school was in session, especially the Slytherins. This did not mean they were part of some plot by Voldemort, but it did put him even more on his guard.

 

“They are both recovered enough to be released Headmaster, although they should be monitored for any after effects or returning symptoms,” Pomfrey responded. “I have also given the younger Miss Greengrass some potions to take, should she need them,” she added.

“Excellent,” Dumbledore said with a small nod- “Now Miss Greengrass you and your sister will be taken to a safe house until we can determine if you are still in danger from Voldemort and his Death Eaters,” he explained, playing up the role of kindly old man he had perfected over the years.

 

“Thank you headmaster,” Daphne responded and looked briefly in his direction, but didn’t meet his gaze. “Has there been any word on our parents?” she asked, taking careful note of the sudden look of worry on McGonagall’s face, whilst Dumbledore and Moody just exchanged tense looks.

“I’m fear Miss Greengrass, that your parents have disappeared and there is evidence they were also attacked,” McGonagall finally told them both. “Whilst the ministry has yet to make a direct statement, we believe Death Eaters to be responsible, but we do not yet know if they are just prisoners or dead,” she continued.

Daphne only felt a brief stab of pain at this piece of news, but she heard the sharp intake of breath from Astoria, which made her turn around to find that her sister had taken the news badly. She quickly took her into a comforting hug and did what she could to keep her calm.

She had known this might happen when her parents refused to come to Voldemort at his summons, but she had not told Astoria and that meant it hurt her sister more than it did her to hear that they may be dead.

 

Dumbledore watched the two sisters and took in how upset they were at this news, the younger sister seemed quite upset, however the elder sister was far more controlled and yet he could still see she was distressed somewhat by the news.

This made it harder for him to determine just what their purpose here was and if the attack on them was real. He was still partially convinced that their parents may be Death Eaters and had faked the apparent attack on their home. It all seemed a little convenient to him, but for now he had an idea on how to use the sisters to his own advantage and ensure they did not get close to Harry.

 

“I am truly sorry that you must bear this uncertain news, but we most move,” he finally spoke up. “Professor McGonagall and Mr. Moody will take you to the safe house,” he continued. “I will inform you personally, if any more news on your parents’ fate comes in,” he finished before turning around and finally leaving the room, still having to get ready for the hearing.

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Faith watched as Tara poured them something to drink before they got down to talking. She was slightly nervous, the other girl may be unsure about her, if Willow and Buffy had told her their view of her actions, but so far she could see no fear or anger from the witch which pleased her.

Finally Tara sat down and placed the two cups on the table and settled down in her seat and took a quick gulp from her own cup. She settled back as well and hoped this went well.

“So Faith, what did you want to discuss?” Tara finally asked, because she wanted to help put the dark haired slayer at ease, as she could see the other girl was slightly nervous.

 

“I need help to do my job Tara,” Faith answered. “I can protect Harry against almost anything, but magic is not something I can do and so I need someone who can counter those kind of attacks to help me,” she explained her problem. “I need you,” she stated.

 

Tara locked eyes with the dark haired slayer and noted that Faith was brutishly honest and that admitting she could not do something was not something she was used to doing. She could also see Faith’s point. A slayer could not see, detect or counter magic directly. She could also tell that Faith needed a friend which she could count on. Alex would be busy and would not always be able to help Faith. Jenny was still wary of Faith and would not be a good match to aid her, so in the end she was the perfect choice.

 

She had no problem with the dark haired slayer, no matter what she had heard from the group concerning her actions in the past, granted depending on who you talked to, the story changed to suit their perspective of what happened.

“Ok Faith, I will help you,” she agreed finally with a small smile, which was returned by Faith. “We can discuss things later on, once we know how the hearing has gone,” she went on, while taking a deep gulp of her tea.

Their talk was interrupted by the arrival of Xander, Jenny and strangely enough Severus Snape. Luckily enough the only Weasley’s in the house at the moment were Ron and Ginny, who were still asleep so they did not have to explain the potion masters presence. Faith and Tara followed them to the library, where Harry and Hermione sat studying. Harry’s eyes immediately went cold and he pulled his wand, aiming it right at Snape’s heart. Hermione was only a second slower, but followed Harry’s move aiming a little lower. Snape was not surprised by the hostile movement from the two before him, considering how he had treated them over the years. However he hoped they would at least be willing to listen.

“What is he doing here?” Harry demanded to know, as Tara sealed the room and then put down anti listening charms.

“He is here to explain a few things, things he says are important,” Jenny answered, not even bothering to try and calm the two teens down. “He gave a magical vow that he means no harm to you, your friends and allies Harry, which is why we brought him,” she explained. “It would seem that he has made a choice on where he stands in this all of this,” she finished.

Harry weighed Jenny’s words before glaring at the man, who had made his time at Hogwarts as difficult as possible. Slowly he lowered his wand, wanting nothing more than to curse the man before him, but considering he had given a magical vow to not harm him or his friends he was willing to listen. Hermione was a little surprised by this, but quickly followed her friend’s move and sat back down. She was wondering just what Snape had to say.

“So talk?” Harry said.

“I have decided that I need to help you, if I want to survive this war Potter, and neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort can be trusted not to destroy this world should they win,” Severus began, “No matter what you might think of me Potter, I do not want to see the world destroyed.

 

My errors as a teen cost me far more than you will ever know, but I have done what I can to make up for them. Sadly I chose the wrong person to aid me in this,” he continued. “Voldemort is aware of your new guardians, thanks to Narcissa Malfoy and he has ordered me to poison them and remove them from your presence, hurting you and leaving you once more in the old man’s control, which would most likely see you back at the Dursley’s somehow,” he informed them.

Harry’s eyes grew even colder, as he listened to Snape, not at all surprised to learn what the Dark Lord wanted him to do or that Malfoy’s mother had informed Voldemort about his new guardians.

 

“Dumbledore is hoping to use the hearing today to regain control of you from the Harris’, by trying to declare Sirius’s will invalid, as he was still a criminal at the time of his death,” Severus continued. “When I reported the Dark Lord’s orders to him, he acted exactly as I thought he would. He told me to do what I had to, he does not care for the Harris’ and would not care if they died,” he continued.

“And your intentions?” Harry asked, interrupting him. He was angered, but not surprised by what Snape had just told him, as he now knew thanks to Sirius that Dumbledore was no friend to him.

“I have no intention of killing them Potter, but I will have to act as if I have tried if I am to keep up my act as spy for both Dumbledore and Voldemort,” Severus responded, while frowning a little. “We will have to come up with something to make it look like they have been attacked once the hearing has been completed,” he suggested.

“I agree Harry,” Xander put in, as he noted Harry was going to object. “We will need someone who can warn us of attacks and what our enemies are planning. Snape could prove useful and as he has made a magical vow not to hurt us, we can trust him,” he pressed.

“There is no way out of a magical promise Harry,” Hermione advised her friend. “He is bound to it,” she added.

“What about the promises he has made to the headmaster and the Dark Lord?” Harry countered. “Won’t they conflict?” he inquired, wanting to ensure Snape could not harm any of them in any way.

 

“It depends on what vows he has made to them, but I am sure in those he has some leeway on how he follows his orders,” Tara was the one who answered, to which Snape nodded his agreement with her statement.

 

“Listen to me Potter, I can and will help you,” Severus said. “I made a vow to your mother, that I would do all I could to safeguard you and I intend to carry that out, no matter what,” he finally revealed one of his biggest secrets.

“Why would you make such a promise and then treat me like you have done for the past five years?” Harry shot back, still not willing to trust him just yet.

“Because I allowed my hatred for your father and his friends to override all else and I was wrong to do so,” Severus admitted, looking away briefly before turning back. “You may look like your father and at times you act like him, but you have more of your mother in you than others will admit or say and that woke me up to my errors,” he continued.

 

“Professor, you speak as if you knew Lily Potter,” Hermione questioned.

 

“No, I knew Lily Evans,” Severus countered. “I knew her before she came to Hogwarts, as we lived close by when we were children,” he admitted. “We were friends, but my growing obsession with the dark arts strained that friendship and then I broke it when I called her a mudblood in a fit of anger, when I felt victim to one of your father’s jokes,” he explained. “She tried to defend me, but in my anger I was blind to it and lashed out at her and in doing so, I destroyed the friendship we had up until then,” he continued. “Another reason why I hate James Potter so much, I blame him for this event, although I am just as much to blame as he is,” he finished.

 

Harry took all of this onboard and had a hard time trying to imagine his mother being friends with Snape at any age. However if he was telling the truth, it would explain a great deal about the hatred he had displayed for him since they had met.

 

“I swear everything I have said is the truth,” Severus spoke up again. “On my magic, I so swear,” he vowed and again he was briefly illuminated by his magic, as he made the vow.

 

Harry watched this, before he finally nodded his acceptance of Snape as an ally. He had made two vows and considering he could still use magic that meant he was being honest with them. It would be hard to work with the man, but he was willing to try if it meant he could safeguard his friends and allies. Leaning back he wondered what might have happened, had the friendship between his mother and Snape continued before shaking that thought of.

 

“Do you have ideas what orders the headmaster has given the Weasley’s?” Xander inquired.

 

“They are to watch you closely and try and manipulate you into breaking your friendship with Miss Granger,” Severus responded. “They also have plans to use Ginny and Bill to gain access to your and Miss Delano fortunes and they will ask me to create love potions, if they think they are needed if their own attempts fail,” he informed them: “They are not to be trusted, not any of them. They are all loyal to Dumbledore,” he stated.

 

After a little more discussion Snape got up and left as quickly as he could and just avoided being seen by McGonagall and Moody, as they arrived with Daphne and Astoria. On one side of them stood Ron and Ginny, who glared at the newcomers and on the other stood Harry and his group, who seemed more accepting of them.

 

Daphne ignored the hostile looks she was getting from the Weasley’s and instead focused on Harry. She saw no hostility or distrust from him, which pleased her. She also sensed some discontent between the red headed Weasley’s and Harry and Hermione. She wondered exactly what was going on between them. Glancing between the two groups whilst keeping a hold of her sister, she vowed to find out, as the answer could aide her in figuring out if Harry could be her salvation.

 

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort stared at the book he was currently reading and was wondering when Snape would return from his latest mission. He had use of the Potion Masters talents for his next move. Leaning back in his chair he considered how to draw out Dumbledore and some of his more competent help, so that he could start killing them. He needed to start taking a more active role against the Order.

He decided that they would form a core unit of his best fighters to be led by Bellatrix. They would train hard to remove the hardcore followers of Dumbledore and with each loss the old man would become less and less of a threat. However this did not stop him considering the threat Harry Potter presented. He had learned not to underestimate the young man and the next time they met he would not hesitate to kill him. There would be no taunting and speeches, no posturing to his followers he would just end the life of his greatest nemesis.

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Daphne looked around her new room and was still considering what she had just witnessed. Clearly there was a split between Potter, Granger and the Weasley's. This was properly a good sign, as she could not stand the red heads at all. They were all closed minded arrogant idiots with the same attitude as the Malfoy's.

 

She could find herself working with Granger, as she knew the girl was clever and that was something she admired. She was still trying to get a good handle on the others in the house. It seemed the split she had sensed went to the adults as well. This was not such a good thing, as it gave Voldemort a clear advantage. Turning around she looked over at where her sister was resting on the bed next to hers. She would have to think carefully on what to tell Astoria until she knew her sister was fully on board with her.

Back in the living room Harry watched as Jenny and Xander left for the hearing. He wished them good luck before they stepped into the floo. He glanced at Hermione, who looked worried by the outcome of the trial. If he was honest he was worried as well, especially as to how Dumbledore may try to regain control of his life.

 

"Do not be too concerned Harry," Remus advised from the doorway. "Your new guardians seem to be very smart and I think they already have a plan," he continued.

"Yeah, I think so as well," Harry responded, while turning away and heading for his room. "I think we should be very careful and keep a watchful eye out for Dumbledore or any of his followers," he suggested, before he vanished up the stairs.

 

"Do you think he will be alright Professor?" Hermione inquired, worried about her friend.

 

"How many times must I say this Hermione? I am no longer your professor, call me Remus," Remus responded with a small sigh. "I think Harry will be fine. He just needs to rest and remember he is not alone in this," he continued before going to the kitchen to talk to Tonks.

Hermione sighed not liking Remus's answer and taking no assurance from it, still if Xander and Jenny could win the hearing against them, then she was sure Harry's mood would improve. As would their standing in this war, sitting down she pulled one of her work books out and started to read.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore finished off the last report he had to go through before he had to head to the hearing. He truly believed this would be his best chance not only to remove Xander and Jenny Harris from the war, but also to regain control of Harry Potter, which was far more important. Signing his name on the report he put his quill away and prepared to leave. He had to remind himself just how to go about what he was about to do.

 

He couldn't rush the hearing or the way he tried to argue his case so he had to make sure he was on his best game, getting up he headed for the floo hoping this went the way he wanted it to go.

 

+++

(Malfoy Manor)

 

Draco watched as his mother prepared for the big hearing, knowing they had to put up a good show. Their family name had been badly damaged by his father's arrest and so they had to be careful. He was hoping to watch Potter and his new guardians be stripped of the Black inheritance, which then would be given to him, as was his right.

 

In the end this was just the beginning of the revenge he planned to wage against Potter once they returned to school. He was fed up with being shown up and being beaten by Potter and especially the mudblood Granger.

"Now Draco, you are to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?" Narcissa said, while she turned around to him, which brought him out of his thoughts of revenge. "I want no outbursts and no attempts to curse Potter, should he be there," she added.

 

"Yes mother, I understand," Draco responded and almost smiled a little as his mind played a small scene of him indeed cursing Potter in front of everyone.

 

"Good, I have paid a lot for this hearing and I will not have my only son ruin it," Narcissa continued, as she then led him to the floo. "Hopefully by the end of today we will have the Black inheritance as well as the seat that goes with it under our control," she added.

Draco could only nod and watch as his mother activated the floo and vanished in it. He quickly followed wondering if any of his friends would be in attendance.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry came back down a short while later, deciding to do a bit more research. Hermione just handed him a book and they both started to read, thankfully the Weasleys were out at the moment. He looked up, as the floo activated and Fleur finally returned, looking slightly relieved and yet also, if he was looking right, maybe a little bit annoyed. She quickly took a seat and ran a hand through her hair.

 

"Are you okay Fleur?" Hermione inquired, wondering what was bothering the older girl.

 

"I am okay, I am just getting over a slight argument with my father," Fleur responded. "He was not pleased to hear how things really stood here and wanted me to stay away, but I refused to abandon you to this fight," she explained.

"Fleur, maybe it would be in your best interest to stay away," Harry said, not wanting to see any harm come to his friend and crush. "There is no telling what Dumbledore and Voldemort will do to get to me," he added. "I do not want to see you or anyone else harmed in my place," he finished, his eyes boring into Fleur's a little.

 

Fleur noted the real concern behind Harry's eyes, as he spoke and smiled slightly. It pleased her to know he really did care about her as a friend. However she had no intention of abandoning him. If they failed here then her family and country would fall in time and she would do all she could to aide in defeating their enemies.

"That is kind of you to say Harry, but I will not run. I will stand with you," she finally replied. "We are together in this and failure is not an option," she went on and noted Hermione nodded at that. "It is my choice and I have made it. I told my father much the same thing just moments ago," she told them. "I told him some of the problems we may face and he has some of his allies work on some potions. We can use them to keep from falling under anyone's influence, but they will not be ready until Friday," she informed them.

"I take it your father was also not pleased to hear why Bill was interested in you?" Harry replied, having decided he would have to accept that he could not change Fleur's mind or anyone else's for that matter.

 

"No, he was not and neither was my mother and they have told me that any attempts to force my compliance will be met with a harsh retaliation," Fleur answered, not that she expected anything less from her parents. "They are preparing a few Aurors to come and join us and aide in the fight. They will play the supposed loyal card to the Order, so that we do not arouse Dumbledore's suspicion," she explained.

 

"That's good news," Tonks said, as she entered the room with Remus. "I fear we are going to need all the help we can get in this," she added.

 

"Harry, what are you going to do about the Greengrass sisters?" Remus inquired.

 

"I will find out where they stand in this war as quickly as I can. We can ill afford to have any spies for Voldemort with us," Harry answered, as he stood up and paced a around a little. "At least we know now where Snape stands, as hard as it still is to believe and we will find out where she and her sister stand as well," he added, while glancing up to where the sisters currently were. "If they are on our side, we will bring them on board," he stated.

 

"And if they are not?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but we will have to come up with something and quickly," Harry replied. "Time is against us and the sooner we can act the better for us all," he stated.

 

Silence fell after that, as they all considered what had been said. Fleur then inquired about Snape and Hermione began to fill her in on what had happened with the Potions Master.

 

+++

(Ministry)

 

Xander walked slowly into the great Wizengamot chamber with Jenny at his side. He was quite impressed by what he saw, but he also noted it had a rather stuffy atmosphere. He soon noted certain people Remus and Tonks had told him were good people. Andromeda Tonks was among them, as well as Augusta Longbottom and of course Martin Abbott, the current head of the Abbott family.

 

He took a moment to look the man over and noted he seemed to be a strong willed person. His wife and daughter Hannah were also in attendance, in fact he noted quite a few had brought their children with them, including, he noted in disgust, Lady Malfoy.

 

Jenny in the meantime was looking for Dumbledore and soon found him surrounded by what were clearly his allies. She noted that she knew only two of them, Mad Eye Moody and Minerva McGonagall.

As they had been warned clearly, the old man was up to something and she did not like it one bit. Heading for the seat pointed out to them they sat down and waited for the beginning of the hearing. Soon the room began to quieten down as the Minister arrived, along with the two other high ranking ministry people who would oversee the hearing. Xander glanced to the side to see the smirk on Malfoy's face and he really hoped they could pull this off, even with bribes involved they had to have a chance.

"I call this hearing on the Black inheritance to order," Fudge called and banged a gravel against his desk. "Now Lady Malfoy, you called this hearing on the grounds that the new Lord Black is a muggle and thus unworthy of receiving the inheritance. You also stated that Lady Black is not a blood relative of Sirius Black and that just being adopted by him should not be enough to ensure a transfer is that correct?" he stated.

"That is correct Minister," Narcissa replied, trying to keep her voice even so that she gave nothing away. "I feel having a muggle in our mists who has no idea of who and what we are is a great travesty," she continued. "He does not know our customs or any of our highest laws," she added, doing her best not to sneer at the two, even though she wanted to.

"And what do you say to this Mr Harris?" the Minister asked, turning to look at Xander. 

Xander held his temper in check as he stood up, having noted the way he was addressed. "I will ask that you call me Lord Black, as until this hearing is complete I still hold the title and all it entails by your own laws," he shot back with a slight glare.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noted a few smiles and nods at his actions. He thanked Racnik for his great advice on how to do this. Everyone could see the way the Minister flinched and fidgeted at being shown up in front of the Wizengamot. He let out a cough before he replied, "Yes of course Lord Black," he stammered. "My apology for that, I did not know you knew some of our laws," he added.

"And that makes it ok to not follow them yourself? But that is neither here nor there Minister and I must bring this back to the reason we are here," Xander responded.

"Lady Malfoy called this meeting due to the mistaken idea that I am a muggle. I am not, I am an American Wizard," he told the assembled hall.

"Lies, he is a muggle," Narcissa shouted, losing her composure a little as she had thought this would be a simple process.

"Can you prove you are a wizard, Lord Black?" Madam Bones asked, as she did her best not to smile as her fellow judge Elphias Doge reprimanded Narcissa for her outburst.

Xander pulled his wand out and quickly cast the Lumos light spell with as much ease as he could. He hid a smile as Narcissa went red in the face in anger, whilst her son did his best not to start cursing. Jenny glanced at where Dumbledore sat and noted he look calm, too calm for her liking and she knew this was only beginning.

"Very good," Doge said having already known Harris was a wizard, thanks to seeing him fling Dumbledore across headquarters, as he was an order member and present at that moment. Whilst he was still unsure of the newcomers he did not want to see the Black inheritance fall to the Malfoy's. He and Amelia Bones had discussed this before the hearing started and both had agreed they would do what they could to ensure Fudge didn't try anything.

"Now on the adoption of Jenny Harris by Sirius Black," Fudge cut in, before anyone else could say anything. "There is no law on this matter to aide us, so I must put it to a full vote. Will all those who believe Jenny Harris is entitled to be Lady Black please raise their hand," he continued.

Looking around showed that nearly more than half the room believed she was entitled to the inheritance. A count showed more than half believed this was so. The rest voted against them, to no surprise that included Dumbledore, although Moody and McGonagall had voted for them.

 

"I am sorry Lady Malfoy, but it seems that on this fact the Wizengamot believes your view of things is wrong and so I must deny that point as well," Fudge said and started to sweat, as he noted the glare he was getting from Narcissa and he began to get a very bad feeling however his hands were tied now.

He had been counting on using the muggle thing as his reason for taking the inheritance from the Harris', something he knew most in this room would have supported, but that plan had been stopped by the fact that the blasted American fool was a wizard.

"My Lords and Ladies," Dumbledore said, while standing up. "May I speak?" he asked.

 

"Very well Lord Dumbledore, we shall hear you," Doge said quickly. Having known that Albus intended to speak, although he caught the frown this gained from Amelia.

 

"Whilst Lord Black may be a wizard and the Wizengamot has declared Lady Black fit to have the inheritance, I must cast doubt on the fact that the will reading was not legal, as Sirius Black was a fugitive when he made the will," Dumbledore stated, clearly ignoring looking at the Harris'. "He had no legal rights to his title or the things it entitled and thus the will is invalid," he continued.

 

"I protest that," Jenny said with a glare. "Sirius was falsely imprisoned for crimes he did not commit, which Lord Dumbledore knows all too well. He was never given a trial and was put straight into Azkaban, which is against the law," she pressed. "Due to this breach of law, his will is legal, as the charges against him are invalid. Harry Potter knows this very well and if necessary he will come here and speak in his godfather's defense," she added and as she glanced at Dumbledore she noted the frown this invoked.

 

"Lady Black you speak soundly and make some valid points," Amelia Bones spoke up before the other two could. "I have already looked into the arrest of Sirius Black and noted that he was indeed sent to Azkaban without a trail, which went against our highest law at the time. This was a breach of all his rights, especially as the current Lord Black at the time," she went on. "The fact that Lord Potter knows the truth of his godfather raises some questions and I want to discuss this with him in the future. However I think the most important fact is he stands behind his godfather and the choice of guardians he has made for him," she stated, looking out across the assembled Wizengamot to note that many of the members nodded.

"But he was a criminal by law," Dumbledore protested.

 

"No Dumbledore, he was held without a trial and as such could not be deemed a criminal." Amelia shot back. "I refute your protest, as well as Lady Malfoy's and state Sirius Black's last will to be upheld and the inheritance and Wizengamot seat will stay with the Harris'" she declared.

 

"I must concur," Doge agreed. "I am sorry, but I have seen no evidence which invalidates the will of Sirius Black," he added, knowing he was going to get an earful from Albus for this.

"I must concur as well," Fudge finally said seeing no other choice and he refused to aid Dumbledore in anyway and he knew by bringing Harry Potter into this, the Harris' had galvanized most of the Wizengamot behind them. "This hearing is over. The inheritance and seat remains with Xander and Jenny Harris," he called before he quickly got up and left the room.

Narcissa glared at the empty seat and declared silently that Fudge would pay for what she saw as a great betrayal. She stood and all but dragged Draco out of the hall. Draco could only simmer angrily at seeing Potter's guardians win. This just fueled his hatred of Potter even more.

Dumbledore all but stormed out himself, cursing Bones for her interference. He should have known she would not be as supportive of his protest and he was angered by Doge's refusal to aid him. Whilst he could understand that neither wanted the Malfoy's to get the inheritance and seat, he thought Doge understood that having control over Harry Potter was vital to the war effort and his plans.

Xander and Jenny stayed in their seats and thanked their lucky stars that they had succeeded. They knew Harry would be pleased by this. As they stood up to leave they were met by Amelia Bones, Martin Abbott, Moody and Augusta Longbottom who congratulated them. Xander did his best to take some measure of both Martin and Moody. Leaving the hall after that, they wondered what would come next.

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa stormed into the manor angered beyond all belief. Fudge was supposed to have aided her, instead he had done nothing and betrayed her and he would pay for that. The money she had spent in making sure she got a hearing and what she believed would be a verdict in her favor had been wasted, oh she would make Fudge pay.

She ignored Draco as he stormed to his room. She knew he would blame this latest defeat on Harry Potter. Her son was obsessed with beating the boy who lived, but each time he failed.

Every year he had come back from Hogwarts with the stories of what had gone on, oh he tried to gloss over his humiliations, but they found out anyway from his classmates parents. Lucius of course punished Draco for showing up the family which just angered Draco all the more.

One day she believed he would try and kill Harry Potter at the first chance he got and she held little hope that he would succeed. Potter, whatever he had done, had proved himself capable of surviving anything, including the Dark Lord himself. She was sure her son was more of an annoyance than anything else.

She shook her head and sat down after pouring herself some wine and took a deep gulp of it. She needed to think of ways to get back at Fudge, as the Dark Lord still wanted to keep him in office, as he was an idiot who could be counted on to do the wrong thing in regards of combating the Dark Lord's plans.

+++

Draco lay on his bed scowling at the ceiling. He felt the hate and anger he had for Potter increase, seeing his mother defeated in the hearing he was sure had been somehow Potter's doing. Oh how he hated his rival like no one else, not even that fool of a headmaster Dumbledore. He would one day see Potter dead at his hand. He rolled over and tried to think of someway of attacking Potter without drawing the wrath of the Dark Lord, who he knew wanted to kill Potter himself. An idea finally surfaced and he smiled as he tried to decide which would be the best target to hit.

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry walked up the stairs towards the room where the Greengrass sisters where and wondered just what he would say. He needed to know which side of the three way line they stood. The sooner the better, he knew Daphne had never taken part in Draco's taunts and attempted attacks. So maybe just maybe she could be someone he could trust, but he would not be stupid in this. He would be careful and not rush in getting the answers, there was too much at stake for him to mess up now.

He knocked on the door and waited before it was opened and he caught the surprised look on Daphne's face, before she quickly regained control. She studied him for a few moments then she stepped aside and waved him to come inside the room. Harry walked straight in, but kept his mind on his wand, which was strapped to his wrist, just in case. As he stepped inside, he noted that Astoria was asleep.

"How is your sister, I hear you were both hit with a Crucio?" he asked, surprising her, as she detected honest care in his tone.

"It was harder on her as she is younger, but she is recovering well enough. Madam Pomfrey gave her some potions to take which should help her," Daphne responded. "Still it was pain unlike anything I have felt before," she added, frowning as she cursed Bellatrix again for doing more damage to her sister, most likely just for the fun of it.

"I know, I have felt it before," Harry replied. "Voldemort used it on me a few times during his resurrection, just after he ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric," he added and Daphne could hear the hatred in his tone, as he spoke, which made her shiver slightly.

"How did you manage to survive?" Daphne could not stop herself from asking and turned around to face him again.

"Luck, determination and maybe fate," was all Harry could say. "Take your pick. I was ready to die on my feet like my parents," he told her, as he recalled his last thoughts as he stepped out from behind the statue to face Voldemort, for what he believed to be the last time. "Something happened which gave me the chance to grab the portkey and return to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. It didn't matter that my leg was killing me, all that mattered was denying Voldemort his easy victory," he explained.

Daphne shivered again as she wondered what she would have done had she faced such a situation. She wondered what Draco and his goons would have done. She almost snorted because she knew they would have wet themselves and begged for mercy. Draco liked to talk, but he was a coward at heart, as were those who followed him.

"Anyway that is not why I came here," Harry said, shaking his head and clearing those memories from his mind.

"Then why did you come, Harry? What is it you want?" Daphne asked, glancing back at her sister and seeing her sister was still out cold.

Harry locked eyes with her and tried to read her. "I want to know which side you are on Daphne and I want the truth. Mine, Dumbledore or Voldemort's?" he stated before pulling his wand from the wrist strap to show he was serious.

Daphne raised her eyebrow in slight surprise, before she let a smile appear on her face. "I am on your side actually, although I wanted to see what kind of person you truly were before telling you," she told him. "But if you want to skip the games and get right to the point," she added before pulling her own wand. "I swear on my magic that I am on your side. I will not harm you or anyone you are friends and allied with and I will do all I can to aide you in your struggles," she said and watched as the binding magic took hold.

Astoria awoke to see her sister's actions and wondered just what the hell was going on. Her sister had just sworn a magical promise to help Potter fight not only Dumbledore, but Voldemort as well. She paused as both her sister and Potter turned to her. Harry noted the shocked look on her face and wondered if she would be a problem.

"Astoria, I know you are confused but this is important. I am doing this for us both, but you in particular," Daphne told her sister, hoping she would understand. "This madness has to end and our parents chose to do nothing. They are most likely suffering under Voldemort's orders right now for refusing to join him and trying to stay neutral," she added, wanting Astoria to understand her view and beliefs. "Even if they had joined he would just torture them for fun. That is what and who he is and we mean nothing to him," she went on. "Dumbledore cannot be trusted, as he cares just as much about us as Voldemort does, which is not at all. He has his own plans for this world and I refuse to see him rule us and so I am joining Harry and I am fighting for a world without them," she finished.

Astoria tried to sort out her thoughts as she took in everything her sister had said. Most of it made sense, but what she did not like was the calm way she had talked about their parents been punished. She knew Daphne had been butting heads with their parents more and more often in the last few months, but she did not understand how that could make her sister think so less of them being in pain.

"What about our parents?" she demanded to know, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"If I know them, they will give in to Voldemort. They share many of his views," Daphne responded. "I'm sorry Astoria, but if they have sided with Voldemort they are our enemies," she revealed.

"And if they do not join him?" Astoria asked weakly.

"We will do our best to rescue them. You have my word on that," Harry answered instead of Daphne, understanding Astoria's pain.

Astoria stared at Potter and saw the determination in his eyes. He nodded in agreement, pulled her own wand out and gave the same oath as her sister. She did not want to see a world ruled by Voldemort, as he scared her and the idea he was punishing her parents made her hate him. Daphne had to have put in a lot of thought to this, before siding with Potter and she trusted her sister more than anyone else and so she would follow her lead.

"So now you know where we stand Harry," Daphne said, relieved Astoria had joined them. "Now what?" she asked.

"I will inform the others who are with me and then we will meet and discuss our plans. Do not look the old man in the eyes," Harry replied, as he put his wand away and turned to leave.

"I already knew not to do that," Daphne told him, stopping him as he opened the door. "We'll see you later," she added, before climbing back into her bed, whilst Astoria collapsed into hers.

Harry nodded and left. He was pleased to see that they had two new allies and not two more enemies to deal with. He passed Faith and Tara as he went down and told them to follow him, because he had some news.

They quickly fell in with him and were still discussing options in how to best protect Harry from certain things. Harry did his best to be understanding and not get annoyed. He knew he needed protection, no matter what he had survived so far, but still, he felt slightly annoyed, as he did not want to be kept from the fight.

They entered the living room to find out that Xander and Jenny had returned and were currently enjoying a cup of tea, which Remus brewed for them. Tonks quickly locked down the room, so that no one could listen in on them.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked, as he sat in between Fleur and Hermione, whilst Tara and Faith sat on the floor close to one another.

"It went well, thankfully. The help we received from Racnik helped us a lot," Xander answered with a smile. "We had some small aide from two of the judges, one of which was a member of the Order and the other Madam Bones. She was even more of a help as she squashed Dumbledore's attempt to remove us as your guardians and invalidate Sirius's will," he explained. "She wants to talk to you about Sirius and what went on in you third year," he told his charge, who frowned at that.

"It's ok Harry. I don't think Amelia Bones is an ally of Dumbledore," Jenny assured him. "She seemed angered when Doge allowed him to speak during the hearing. I think she is someone we may be able to trust," she continued.

"She is," Tonks spoke up. "Amelia Bones is well known for never taking a side easily and she will not be pushed into taking anyone else's views," she informed them with a smile. "She has always stood on her own, nearly her entire family was killed in the first war, all bar her niece Susan Bones, who Harry already knows," she went on. "Her brother Edgar was a member of the original Order along with Harry's parents, Sirius and the rest," she finished.

"He was a good man. Someone you could trust to have your back and not turn on you, no matter what," Remus said, his tone dark and gloomy and they could all see he did not like thinking about the past. "Amelia is a lot like her brother, Harry. You can trust her not to betray you if she says she stands with you," he advised.

"I will meet with her then," Harry finally agreed after thinking it through for a bit. "We need to talk bringing in allies and speaking of allies I talked to Daphne and her sister. They are with us," he informed them.

"Can we trust them, Harry?" Hermione inquired. She was still unsure as she knew very little of the two girls.

"They both gave magical binding oaths that they are on our side and will do us no harm," Harry stated. "They are with us," he stressed.

"Good," Kingsley responded. "At least we know where they stand and do not have to play games to find out. Well done Harry," he praised the young wizard. "Now we need to start scouting out others to help us," he told the others.

"I took a good look at Martin Abbott at the hearing and he seems to be his own man, so I will start there, seen that I am related to him and his family," Xander replied. "I also tried to take the measure of Moody and Augusta Longbottom, but I could not really say where they stood," he added with a frown.

"Mad Eye is a longtime friend of Albus," Remus responded, frowning and running his hand through his graying hair. "But he has never struck me as the type of man who would do the things Dumbledore has done. I do not think he is a part of the old man's plans," he explained his view.

"I will try and sound him out later in private," Kingsley decided. "He would be an extremely useful ally in this fight," he added when he noted the frowns on Harry, Xander and Jenny's faces.

"Kingsley is right, hell Mad Eye is considered a legend in the Auror Corps," Tonks put in. "He trained nearly half the people who are Aurors now. His wounds and scars speak for themselves and we know he is dedicated to ridding this world of Voldemort and his ilk," she continued. "If we tell what Dumbledore and his followers have been up to, I am sure he would side with us," she stated.

"Ok we can try, just be careful Kingsley," Harry finally responded. "We do not want to tip our hand to the old man at the moment," he added.

 

"Then why do we allow them to still have access to this place?" Faith spoke up for the first time. "I mean why not kick them out?" she added.

 

"Because that would tip our hand and put Dumbledore on his guard even more and right now we don't want that, because maybe we can still use them somehow, Faith,"," Jenny countered. "No, for now we leave them alone. Maybe we can catch them trying something and then we can remove them, but until then it is best to make them believe we are all on the same side," she continued to which the others nodded in agreement.

 

"We should keep an eye on each other as best as we can while we are here just in case one of them tries something," Tara suggested.

Again everyone nodded and after that they broke up and left the room, once Tonks brought down the wards.

 

Harry and Hermione headed for the kitchen only to be followed by Ginny and Ron, who had just come down the stairs much to their annoyance.

 

Faith and Tara pulled Xander and Jenny upstairs so they could talk in private about what they had decided in regards of Tara helping Faith, whilst the others went about their own business.

+++

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort looked up as Lucius Malfoy walked into the room and bowed before him. He glared at the man and he was still blaming him for the failure of gaining the prophecy from Harry, but he needed the man for now, both for his wand and meager skills and more importantly his money. Later when he ruled Britain, he would dispose of Malfoy.

"My Lord, your servants are now all healed and we thank you for rescuing us from Azkaban," Lucius began.

 

"Silence," Voldemort commanded in no mood for platitudes. "I got you out so you can make up for your many failures. I want the lot of you to begin heavy combat training," he ordered. "I am creating two teams of heavy hitters who will remove the more combat worthy members of the Order, both will be led by Bellatrix and you will listen to her orders, because if you do not, you will suffer my wrath. Is that understood?" he asked Malfoy, the threat in his voice all too clear.

 

Lucius gritted his teeth in distaste at following the orders of his insane sister in law, but knew he would not be able to change his lord's mind in this. His failing at the ministry had ruined his position.

"It is understood my Lord," he finally responded, bowing again before doing his best not to storm out of the room.

 

Voldemort almost smiled at seeing Lucius try and mask his anger. Maybe the fool would do him a favor and get himself gutted. His son would be just as easily dominated as his father was, he was sure of that, but for now he turned back to the book he was currently reading.

 

He was disturbed by Snape entering the room and bowing before him, he had not expected the potions master back so soon.

 

"You bring news I trust?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts very upset at failing to convince Fudge, Bones and Doge to repeal Black's will," Severus reported, doing his best to look his usual self after he had finally chosen a side. "It seems Potter will keep his new guardians and the Black inheritance will remain in those guardians' hands," he added.

 

"I see," Voldemort said, pleased by anything that put the old man's plans back, even if it was something he had wanted himself. "I guess this means we go forward with my orders to poison his new guardians. See to it Severus," he ordered.

 

Severus bowed and left, having already suspected this would be Voldemort's response. He had been working on a small poison that would only put Xander and Jenny out for a day, but it would at least look like he had tried. He would finish the potion and then head over to headquarters and talk to them about this. He just hoped they would go along with it. If they wanted to keep him as an agent on both sides, this needed to be done, so that his cover would remain intact.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

 

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair and was still fuming over his defeat during the hearing. He cursed Amelia for refusing to see his point of view. He also cursed Doge who he had thought he could depend on to force through his view. He had a brief conversation with Severus when he returned before storming off.

He needed some way to regain control over Harry, but at the moment he was at a loss as to how to approach this. Each attempt he had tried so far had failed and cost him time, he decided to focus on the war against Voldemort for a time, but he would return to this problem soon enough. He began to look through the Intel reports he had been sent. He needed to begin planning some strikes against the Death Eaters. He ignored the looks he was getting from Fawkes again, who he knew disapproved of his actions lately. He did not care, as far as he was concerned the actions he took were the only way the wizarding world could be saved.

+++

(Sunnydale)

 

Buffy entered the Magic Box wondering what had got Giles so riled up when he called her. He had said it was urgent that they all meet. She noted Willow and Oz were already at the table and she soon joined them and a few moments later Giles entered from the back room and sat down as well.

"So Giles, why the frantic call?" she inquired.

 

"Faith's dead, Buffy," Giles informed her. "She was found in solitary confinement dead, although there are no signs of how she died as yet," he explained. "Angel called me to let me know, he believes something is going on in the prison where Faith was been held and that is the reason she is dead," he stated.

 

Buffy leaned backwards slightly shocked to hear Faith was dead, granted she hated the dark haired Slayer for everything she had done to them, but she had been a fellow Slayer and she felt the loss. Oz noted Willow was frowning and he knew she was suspicious, he did not think Faith was dead not by a long shot. No, if he had to guess the body found was a fake, something to throw of the prison guards and anyone else interested in Faith's status.

Willow went through her sudden brainstorm again and found it still made sense. Xander had to be involved, as it would explain why he and the others had been so wary of telling her what they planned. They had broken Faith out of prison somehow. Something she knew Buffy would never agree was a good idea. Should she speak up, she looked at Oz and noted the subtle shake of his head. She frowned as she realized he must have realized the same thing she had. He seemed to think they should trust Xander if she was interpreting his look right. She sighed and decided to remain silent, she just hoped this would not come back and bite them later on. She hoped Xander truly did know what he was doing.

 

"Will a new Slayer be called, Giles?" Oz asked to ensure Buffy continued to think this news was real.

 

"I am not sure, but I would assume so, Oz," Giles responded. "I am sure the council is already searching for her. If a new one has been called indeed," he stated, removing his glasses and letting out a sigh.

 

He felt saddened that he would not get a chance to try and help Faith find redemption. He rubbed his eyes and wondered if Angel was right and foul play was involved. Well he had asked the souled vampire to keep him in the loop, if it had been foul play he promised retribution would come either from him or Angel.

"At least we don't have to worry about her anymore," Buffy mumbled, still conflicted on the news.

"Buffy, no matter what she became, Faith was a Slayer just like you," Willow countered. "You should show some respect and remember that according to Angel she was trying to get better," she added.

Buffy glanced at Willow and reluctantly nodded in response, knowing the red head was right. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer for the fallen Slayer. Maybe she would find some peace now.

"Anything else, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"No, nothing else- I just thought you would want to know about this," Giles responded, before getting up putting his glasses back on and heading to the counter.

Buffy got up and left the shop. She deciding to walk around the town and try and sort out her feelings on this matter.

Oz and Willow also left to discuss the truth back at Willow's house.

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Xander and Jenny followed Faith and Tara into Faith's room and were wondering what they wanted to discuss. Xander noted Faith seemed slightly on edge yet calmer than she had been before. Jenny looked towards Tara to see if she could glimpse anything from the blond haired witch, but Tara was not giving anything away. They all took a seat around the room, Xander smiled as Jenny curled into his side.

 

"So what did you want to discuss Faith?" he asked, as got comfortable and brought Jenny a little bit closer.

 

"Two things Xan, one we want to discuss what we have come up with in regards to protecting Harry and two... well I think it is important Harry knows the truth about me," Faith responded somewhat nervous on how Xander would take her second point.

 

She was somewhat startled when she felt Tara place her hand on her back and give her a comforting pat on the back, she relaxed somewhat and shot a thankful smile to Tara who blushed somewhat.

 

Xander meanwhile was to say the least surprised by Faith's admission. He thought deeply on the matter and began to see where Faith was coming from. They were asking Harry to trust Faith with his life, so he deserved to know exactly who it was that was defending him. Still he was not sure how Harry would take the truth about Faith. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

"Faith, are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" he finally asked.

 

"He deserves to know Xander, especially if he is to trust me to keep him safe," Faith shot back, although she was touched by his concern.

 

"Just imagine the trouble it might cause if it came out during combat or any other truly dangerous situation," Tara spoke up. "Harry might react in such a way that it puts him in harm's way," she added.

 

"I agree Xander," Jenny saw the wisdom in what Tara was saying and was more than surprised Faith had brought this up in the first place. It showed she had indeed changed since the last time she had seen the dark haired Slayer. "We are Harry's guardians and every choice we make should be in his best interest. If we do not tell him the truth, he will lose his trust in us and that is not something we can afford," she advised her husband.

 

Xander took in all what the others were saying, before he nodded in agreement. It was the best option and the one that served them all best. Harry deserved to know the truth and they had to stay honest with the teen that they now had guardianship over and Faith had clearly already made up her mind on the matter, with a little help from Tara he suspected.

"Ok Faith, if this is truly what you want, we will tell Harry the truth tonight," he finally decided. "I just hope Harry will keep it to himself. We cannot afford for Dumbledore to find this out, as he could use it against us all," he warned.

 

"I think Harry will understand once we tell him the full story," Tara assured him. "Faith's fall was not one she could control and the fact that she has come back shows the true measure of her personality," she added with a smile at Faith, who returned it pleased that not everyone thought she was too far gone like her sister Slayer did.

 

"Ok now that this is decided, you said you wanted to also talk about the ideas you have on protecting Harry?" Jenny said, after a few moments of silence. "What ideas did you come up with?" she inquired.

 

"First, Tara has agreed to help me in protecting Harry," Faith responded, moving onto a more comfortable subject. "I can't do magic Xan, so I am useless against that kind of attack and I asked Tara to help," she told them. "Together we can also keep a closer eye on him and ensure we do not get caught unaware, also Tara might be able to help me in getting close enough to these Death Eaters to actually hurt them and take them down," she continued.

 

"Good idea, both of you," Jenny complemented them, seeing the logic as well. "I don't think we actually took into account Slayer's vulnerability to magic when we asked for your help," she added with a frown.

 

"More like I did not factor it fully into the situation, still you both have come up with a good idea to counter it," Xander admitted, annoyed at himself for missing that particular problem, but pleased to see the two girls working together.

 

"What else did you come up with?" Jenny asked, pleased to see Xander's choice to bring Faith into this was not wrong, that his trust in her was valid and also happy to see Faith more stable than she had ever appeared to be before.

 

After that they settled down and talked about various options and ideas Faith and Tara had come up with in regards of protecting Harry. Xander and Jenny were both impressed by the effort both Faith and Tara had put into this.

 

+++

 

(Rosenberg House, Sunnydale)

 

Willow finished making herself and Oz something to drink before they sat down to discuss what they both knew was the truth. A truth Willow worried could affect the group as a whole once Buffy learned it. The subject of Faith was always going to be a touchy one. Buffy would never ever trust her fellow Slayer again. She was worried once Buffy knew Xander, Jenny and Tara had broken Faith out of jail and faked her death it could split the group in half.

 

"So how long have you known Xander's plan?" she asked her boyfriend.

 

Oz smiled as he detected the small dab of uncertainty in his lover's voice. "Since you told us he intended to do something we would not approve of. He needs allies and help and we know for a fact he cannot call on us and Angel's group, due to our need to keep watch on our perspective areas," he explained. "It made sense he would go for Faith. He was always more trusting of her than the rest of us and he helped her escape the last time she was here," he continued, before pausing and taking a few sips of his drink. "He has always believed she could be saved, that like Buffy she is a true hero who just had a bad hand dealt to her unlike Buffy, who has always had support and aid," he went on. "When Giles said she was dead it just did not add up. No I don't think she is dead. I think she is with Xander doing what she was chosen to do, defend the innocent," he finished.

 

Willow took all he had said onboard and knew it was mostly true. She was the only one who really had gotten to see Oz discuss something. He usually was a man of few words, but alone with her he could be as talkative as anyone else was. Still that was not the issue, she again went over what she knew of what Xander and the others were doing and wondered if Faith could truly be trusted to aid them.

 

"I know you still have concerns about Faith, due to what happened the last couple of times we have encountered her, but do not let them cloud your judgment," Oz advised. "Put yourself in her place. Alone for most of your life always looked down on and then chosen to be a defender and taken under the wing of someone who becomes so very dear to you," he reminded her. "Then you see her murdered before your very eyes, imagine what that did to her state of mind?" he asked her to consider. "Then you are on the run for a few months, facing things we have little idea of and then reaching, what was told to her to be a safe place with people she could trust," he went on. "Only the group doesn't trust her, not really. We did not bring her into our inner circle and mostly left her outside of it," he continued, only to be cut off by Willow.

 

"That's not true Oz, we did welcome here," she protested.

 

"No we didn't. Buffy was scornful of Faith and did not trust her fully and we never brought her to our meetings we left her on the outside," Oz responded grimly. "Take our meeting to discuss Angel's return. Did we invite Faith to it?" he inquired.

 

"No," Willow admitted. "We didn't," she added as she remembered that meeting. A meeting that had a huge impact on the group and also on Faith, as she was a Slayer just as well as Buffy and she had deserved to know.

 

"And that insane watcher Post used that to twist Faith against us, but had we truly integrated her into the group then there would have been nothing Post could have done to turn her," Oz told her. "I have discussed this topic with Xander a few times when you and Buffy have been busy. We see things from a vastly different point of view from you and Buffy, who took what went down with Faith far more personally, but you refused to see and accept your own roles in her fall," he carefully admitted. "Xander knows and accepts that he made mistakes and so do I and Giles and even Angel has stated he messed up, but not once since those events has Buffy admitted making an error and puts the blame on Faith's shoulders alone," he finished.

 

Willow looked away and took a deep gulp of her drink as her mind whirled with thoughts over what Oz had said. It was shocking and she was slightly hurt by some of what he had said. However a part of her could not argue his points either, they had left Faith mostly on her own and Buffy had not been as accepting of her as she had been of Kendra. Maybe it was the similar personalities or something in the Slayer spirit itself, she too had always been uncomfortable in Faith's presence and that kept her from trying to get to know the girl better.

 

"Buffy will hate us if we keep this from her," she pointed out, focusing her mind back on the matter at hand.

 

"It is not her choice, it is Xander's and he has made it for good or ill," Oz replied. "I trust him to know what he is doing. Remember he has not only placed his life in her hands but also that of his wife and friend who went with him and the people he is trying to aid," he pointed out.

 

Willow looked back at him at this and nodded. "So we stay quiet and hope Buffy remains unaware of the truth?" she asked.

 

"She will find out when Xander believes it is time to tell her, until then we will keep his secret," Oz answered. "Yes there will be arguing and shouting, but in the end I think even Buffy will see that she was wrong to believe that Faith was beyond redemption," he stated.

 

Willow nodded again and then snuggled up against him. She was somewhat calmer now and she prayed that he was right that things would settle once Buffy was in the know. She let out a small sigh and pushed the entire thing from her mind and just relaxed instead and thought of more pleasant things. In time she fell asleep against Oz, who took her half filled cup away from her and put it on the table. He smiled as he watched her sleep, he was glad she had talked him out of leaving.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Voldemort smiled as he heard a scream of agony from one of his followers. Clearly Bellatrix was ensuring his new combat teams were up to scratch. If he had any hope that they would succeed in taking down the likes of Mad Eye Moody, the grizzled ex Auror who had vexed him so many times in the last war and one of the few wizards alive who could fight him one on one and survive, bloody and battered, but alive.

There were only five people like that alive now. Dumbledore and Potter of course were at the top of the list, then Mad Eye and Amelia Bones and finally Bellatrix herself who he did not have to worry about, as she was loyal to him and him alone. Granted if he ever suspected her of moving against him, he would kill her in a heartbeat. It was one thing to claim no one could match his power to his followers and enemies alike, but he knew the truth. Power wise maybe none of them could match him, but they also had skill and experience on their side, even Potter had that, having survived every encounter they had over the last five years.

 

He stood up and moved to the window already planning on setting the combat teams sights on Mad Eye and the other Aurors who had joined Dumbledore's Order. He personally intended to remove Bones from the fight, just as he had her brother and the rest of her family. As for Potter and Dumbledore, well their time would come. He looked out into the storm ridden sky and smiled, convinced that in the end he would rule.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

 

Dumbledore read the reports he had received from his spies and order members and began to plot a series of raids on confirmed Death Eater hideouts. Cutting the numbers against them would work in his favor and until he found the solution to the Potter problem he needed to refocus his attention on the war.

 

Maybe he could strip some of Harry's allies and defenders away. He could send Remus to try to convince the Werewolves to join them. A very risky move, but even if Remus was killed or injured it would aid him in the end. He could send Tonks, who he had noted seemed close to the boy, to try to recruit some more Aurors and thus keep her away for a time.

 

In the end everyone was expendable for the greater good of the world in his eyes, all but him. He was needed to lead the new order, when it rose from the ashes of the old. Once Harry had done his duty and died while taking Voldemort with him, he could claim the Potter inheritance and ensure his rise to Minister.

 

He stood up and began to pace as he considered for a few more minutes how to ensure that Harry did what he believed was his destiny. Sadly nothing came to mind. He stroked his beard a few times before he turned around and left his office. Fawkes watched him go and shook his head in despair. More and more his chosen Wizard was growing darker and darker in nature. He could no longer be trusted and so, with a heavy heart, he burst into flame and vanished from Hogwarts. On his way he broke the familiar bond between himself and Dumbledore and decided to aid Harry Potter, the chosen of destiny, anyway he could.

 

Dumbledore was just walking towards the Great Hall, where the rest of the staff was having dinner, when he was struck with a great pain in his chest. He gasped and weakly held onto the wall. He felt dizzy and sickly. Five minutes later the feeling of pain vanished and yet he still felt different and diminished. Confused he wondered as to what was the cause, before he shook his head and went on to the hall. He took his usual seat at the head of the table and began to eat, his mind still focused on his plans.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Severus Snape entered headquarters carefully, so as not to draw attention from any of the cursed Weasley's. He moved silently through the house, passing Potter who he signed to follow him.

 

Harry was still wary of the man, but followed anyway. They soon located Xander and Jenny in the small office near the back of the library. Once Harry was inside, he quickly locked the door and placed very tight anti listening spells down. He could not afford to be discovered aiding Harry and his friends and so doubled the spells.

 

"I take it you need to discuss something?" Jenny asked.

 

"I'm afraid so. I've been ordered by Voldemort to poison you," Severus responded grimly and noted the anger that appeared on Harry's face at this news. "I cannot totally disobey this, so I have come up with a small poison that will make you ill for a day or so. It is not fatal, but it should be enough to convince Voldemort of my loyalty to him," he explained his plan.

 

"Damn," Xander cursed, knowing they would have to do this if they were to convince Voldemort and Dumbledore that Snape was not allied with them.

 

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Jenny inquired, having come to the same conclusion as her husband.

 

"If we do, he will suspect my betrayal and I will be killed," Severus said with certainty and a shake of his head. "If we are to continue to fool both, him and the headmaster, then this is the only way," he added.

 

"But it will leave them vulnerable to Dumbledore and his followers," Harry finally protested, not liking this one bit, although a part of him knew it was necessary for the war.

 

"We can take steps to ensure we do not get caught unaware," Jenny assured him. "No we need to do this. If we are to have any hope of winning this war, we need Severus Snape on the inside of both camps and we cannot risk his life foolishly," she pointed out.

 

Severus was somewhat relieved to find this new guardians of Harry actually seemed to give a damn about his well being. Something he knew neither the Dark Lord nor the headmaster truly did. He had always been an expendable pawn to both of them. It gave him a small feeling of hope that maybe his future could be different then the bleak one he had always imagined.

 

"We will do it tomorrow, once we have put some safe guards in place," Xander finally stated, not liking this one bit. "You will have to stay here and make it look like you despise that fact. We cannot give away anything to the Weasley's," he added.

 

Severus nodded in agreement and then stood up. After taking the wards down again he left the room and went to sit in the library to think. He hoped that he would be left alone for a while. Harry went to find Hermione to discuss this new twist, whilst Xander and Jenny went to find Remus and Tonks.

 

+++

 

(London)

 

As the day round down, people were rushing to get to the train station. Most were not paying attention to what was going on around them. So they missed the appearance of a group of black cloaked individuals, who quickly began to shout curses, but what made the people panic was the fact that people were dropping dead for no apparent reason, as well as the explosions going off around them. The Death Eaters took their time torturing some of the people closer to them, but quickly killed them and moved on as they were ordered to do.

 

This was one of many raids planned by the Dark Lord to wreck havoc on the muggles, convincing certain groups to join them and to also attempt to draw out the Order.

 

That did not mean they could not have some fun whilst they carried out their mission. They used the imperio curse on some people and had them attack others just for a laugh.

 

Within the next ten minutes hundreds of people lay dead or injured and the surrounding area was a devastated waste. By the time the cops arrived there were no signs of the culprits and they could find no cause for the damage, the deaths or the injuries of those involved. Like the last few times it was a complete mystery to the police, but as the reports filtered in, the muggle Prime Minister grew more and more angry, as he knew the real cause and stared hard at a painting on his wall and demanded an audience with the Minister of Magic. The painting stared at him for a few seconds unused to being told to do something by a muggle. It finally vanished and returned a few seconds later.

 

"I'm sorry, but the minister is in an important meeting. He told me to tell you he will see you tomorrow at your earliest convenience," the painting told him.

 

The prime minister stared coldly at the painting, before going back to his desk. He was beginning to grow tired of the consequence the actions of the wizarding world kept having for his own people. If this continued and the Minster for Magic refused to do anything about it, then actions would have to be taken. He winced at what such a choice would mean for them all.

 

+++

 

(Ministry)

 

Cornelius Fudge sat behind his desk, more and more worried as the reports from the attacks came in. He was even more concerned on how Narcissa Malfoy would react to his failure to aid her in gaining the seat and inheritance of the Black Family, as he had agreed to do when she came to bribe him. The call from the muggle Prime Minister for a meeting was not at all surprising, but at the moment he had no idea how to play this recent attack down. He knew the muggles were becoming more and more angry and resentful towards the wizarding world, at least those in the know and he was concerned where it would lead them all.

 

He leaned back in his chair and downed his whiskey, which he had poured himself. Events were quickly spiraling out of his control and he cursed not only Potter and Dumbledore for been right about the Dark Lord's return, he also cursed the Dark Lord himself for not staying dead and gone. He suddenly shivered as a cold sense of dread washed over him. ‘Maybe that had not been a smart idea,' he thought. He made a note to double his bodyguards and then tried to think of something he could tell the muggle Prime Minister.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

 

Dumbledore frowned as Emmeline Vance brought him the news of the new attack on London. He cursed, as he had no advance warning and so had been ill prepared to respond to it. This would have to change he decided and finishing his meal he quickly left to make arrangements. He wondered why Severus had not known of the attack and given him fair warning.

 

As he entered his office again he quickly noted the absence of Fawkes and frowned, before pushing it from his mind, confident his familiar would be back soon. He was clearly just taking time out to fly around the castle, as he did most days.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Harry was shocked to say the least, that in the middle of his talk with Hermione and Fleur, who he had found with his best friend in her bedroom clearly talking about girl things, to see Fawkes appear in a burst of fire. He went to say something before he felt disorientated, as he felt something happen between himself and the phoenix. Shaking his head he stared at the bird and then was even more shocked when he found he could actually feel the phoenix's emotions.

 

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly worried by the sudden silence.

 

"I don't know, but I can feel Fawkes," Harry answered, reaching out and stroking the phoenix, who crowed in approval.

 

"But that only happens when they become a familiar to a witch or wizard," Fleur stated in surprise, beating Hermione who had been about to say the same thing. "And we know Fawkes is Dumbledore's familiar," she added, also reaching out to stroke the bird.

 

Harry was almost overwhelmed by the emotions of Fawkes and he began to realise what had happened. He stared at the bird and noted that it seemed saddened and yet determined.

 

"Not anymore. Dumbledore has gone too far and Fawkes has broken his connection to him," Harry told them. "He has come to help me," he went on, stunned by this development.

 

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, whilst Fleur merely smiled, deciding that no one deserved to be bonded to a phoenix more than Harry is. "Can you understand him, Harry?" she asked.

 

"Kind of, it is like I can interpret his emotions and I can also see images he must be projecting," Harry answered. "It is a weird feeling, but also very cool," he added.

 

Both Harry and Fleur paused as their fingers brushed against each other. They locked eyes before quickly looking away, both fighting to control themselves and stop a blush from appearing on their faces. Hermione glanced from one to the other and had to stifle a giggle. She had a good idea what had just occurred.

 

Fawkes just watched his new chosen wizard with amusement, as he tried to control his feelings for the half Veela. He was certain Harry Potter would not fall into darkness, as his former chosen had. He settled down to all three of them stroking him.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore paced around his office as the Weasleys, bar the twins, filed in, followed by Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle and last but not least Amos Diggory, who he had convinced to aid him after the murder of his son last year.

He had slowly convinced Amos that Harry was as much to blame for Cedric's death as Voldemort and that had been enough to convince him to help, it was so easy to manipulate some people he thought. He frowned when he noticed that Fawkes had not returned yet, but quickly shook that off. He sat behind his desk after casting some spells to ensure they were not overheard. It would not do for some people to overhear him, people he did not trust not to go running to Harry and the others like McGonagall or Flitwick.

"Welcome my friends, we have much to do," he began. "First we must be more alert for anymore Death Eater attacks. Severus is missing at the moment and did not answer my summons, so I have no idea why he did not alert me to the attack this afternoon," he continued. "We need to start removing the Death Eaters from the war, so be prepared to take no prisoners, as I plan to lobby the use of any and all means to stop them in the Wizenmagot in a day or two," he finished.

"Do you really think that is the best option Albus?" Diggle asked, shocked that Albus would make this move once again considering the outcome last time.

"I am afraid so. Things are rapidly getting out of hand and the danger to us all is increasing," Dumbledore responded. "Harry's little rebellion thanks to Sirius's will is costing us time. I am still working on bringing him back under our control, but I have hit a wall in that regard for now," he admitted. "So until we have Harry on a leash again we must take care of other things. Fudge needs to be seen taking action if he wants to stay minister and this will help in that," he explained.

"Why would you want him to stay in power?" Amos asked in anger, as to him the man in question was nothing but a fool.

"Because Fudge can be easily controlled with the right leverage, as was proven by what went down this year," Dumbledore reminded them. "Plus if he was removed a Death Eater or one of their supporters could get into the office and that would be a disaster," he continued with a frown. "No, we need to keep him where he is for now. Once the law is passed we will take more forceful action in this war," he assured them. "Second we have to start keeping a closer eye on some of our fellow order members. I am beginning to lose faith in them," he told them, looking each of them in the eye, so that they could see that he was serious. "Especially Remus and Tonks," he finished.

"They have been spending a lot of time at headquarters Albus, Kingsley as well," Molly reported. "We do not know what they talk about, as they have begun to ward the room they are in," she added.

"Harry's view on the Greengrass sisters is also disturbing," Ron spat. "He actually thinks they might be trust worthy," he added with a shake of his head.

"I see," Dumbledore responded and was frowning having not known about Kingsley. This troubled him and made him angry. He hated been disobeyed. Granted he had no proof they were aware of his plans, but it was best to stay on guard.

"Why don't you just hit Potter with an Imperio, if controlling him is so important to our plans?" Amos inquired.

"Because we need Harry clear headed when he faces Voldemort. If he is controlled at that time he will die before he can do what he must do to destroy the Dark Lord and we are all lost then," Dumbledore responded. "Bill, I want you to again attempt to entice Miss Delacour into a relationship. If that fails I will have Severus brew some love potions we can use," he ordered. "Ginny I want you to also make a move on Harry himself, but be subtle," he added. "Molly, Arthur, I want you to keep a closer watch on who comes and goes from headquarters," he continued. "Amos, I want you to work with Diggle and Hestia to sound out some more Aurors to join us," he stated. "We will meet again in two days, dismissed," he finished.

He watched the group break up and leave and sighed, knowing that he at least could trust these people to follow him without question, either through greed, manipulation or them been brought up to revere him. He had their complete loyalty.

+++

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort walked among his Death Eaters watching as they trained and worked beyond anything they had gone through before by Bellatrix, who had a sadistic look on her face, as she punished anyone who stopped following her orders. He smiled as he watched the likes of Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew push themselves to their limits, which for Peter was not very high to begin with. He was confident that when the time came to unleash them on the Order they would prove more successful than they had been since he had returned to his body. 

If it was one thing he regretted it was that most of his capable fighters were dead, killed in the last war, most of them just before he had lost his body. Most of his followers who had survived the first war and escaped jail by claiming to be under the imperious curse had grown weak and almost useless in a fight. Their success rate since his return had been disappointing and annoying. Turning around he headed back to his quarters, confident that the next time his forces clashed with the order they would be far more effective. He continued onwards smirking, as he heard Malfoy scream in pain as he was crucio'd for making a mistake.

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry walked into his guardians' room, wondering why they wanted to talk to him just as he was going to turn in. He quickly noted that Faith and Tara were in the room as well. He watched as Xander warded the room and noted his skills were advancing, so clearly Jenny and Tara were still teaching him how to use his magic. He quickly took and seat and waited.

"I noted before I came up that the whole Weasley family is missing," Jenny commented to Xander. "I suspect they are in a meeting with Dumbledore," she added.

"No surprise, they are probably getting new orders and reporting on whatever they have seen here," Xander responded, running a hand through his hair, as he sat back down. "Which isn't much, but it might raise the old man's suspicions that we ward the rooms we talk in," he suggested.

"It might," Tara agreed. "But in the end before this is over there will be a break between us and them. So does it truly matter when it comes?" she inquired.

The others all exchanged surprised looks at this, before they considered the question. In the end they could all see Tara's point that sooner or later they would cross Dumbledore in a straight out fight.

"Ok, point taken Tara," Xander finally spoke up. "So we just continue on and when things go to hell, as they are bound to do, we will have to be as ready as we can be," he told them.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry finally asked, getting a little impatient.

"Sorry, we asked you here because you need to know a few things Harry," Xander began, realizing they had gotten off topic. "Especially if you are to put your life in our hands," he went on. "But to understand the truth of what we are going to tell you, you have to understand who we are and what we did before we came here," he explained.

"Ok," Harry said, beginning to get a bad feeling with the way Xander had said that.

Xander sighed and began to tell Harry the truth of who they were and what they used to do back in Sunnydale, as the tale went on Jenny, Tara and Faith all added their own points. To Harry it almost sounded insane, but then he had to remember his own life and where he was now. Granted he knew vampires existed, but the idea of young girls being chosen by higher forces to fight and destroy them was truly mind boggling.

Then there was the knowledge that Xander and his friends had fought vampires and other monsters for four years and not without loss, but he could tell something had been left out and it was most likely why he was been told all this. He had noted Faith had grown more and more nervous as time went on, and the only thing keeping her remotely under control was Tara's hand on her back, rubbing it every now and then to show her some support.

"Now the reason we've told you all this, is so you can understand the full scope of what happened to Faith," Jenny told him, glancing at the younger girl with sympathy.

"You're been asked to trust me with your life and the life of your friends Harry and I think you need to know just who I am for that," Faith finally spoke up with a sigh. "I am a Slayer, one of two that exist in this world, but my time as a Slayer was a damn nightmare, as was my time before it," she admitted. "I was on the streets for a year before I was called. I didn't trust anymore, but gradually I grew to trust and love my watcher Jessica. She became like a mother to me and when she was killed before my eyes by a sadistic vampire it almost broke me," she explained, doing everything in her power to keep her emotions in control. "I was powerless to stop what happened, but when I broke free I injured the vamp before running," she stopped there and fought back the memories.

"She came to Sunnydale on the advice of her watcher, believing it to be a safe harbor," Xander picked up the story. "Sadly things did not go well. Buffy her fellow Slayer did not get on very well with Faith. Their personalities clashed and we did not bring her truly into our group, to our shame we left her on the outside," he admitted. "We made many mistakes at that point, mistakes that would cost us badly and condemned Faith to a dark road," he stated.

"It wasn't just them, I messed up just as badly," Faith cut in. "I was deeply affected by my watcher's death and the guy they sent to replace her was a joke, who had no real interest in helping me," she went on. "I began to grow more and more distant from the group and I ignored the attempts from Xander and Angel to help me. Then my replacement watcher turned out to be a traitor, but what she told me began to erode my remaining trust in the others," she continued. "She made me see just how isolated I was and how they did not fully trust me to welcome me fully into the group. Then Buffy and I were attacked by a load of vampires and during the fight," she stopped again, as the nightmare of that moment hit her again.

"The deputy mayor jumped into the fight to alert us to a greater danger, but the fool did it at the worst time. Both Buffy and Faith were fighting for their lives and when he grabbed them they reacted as they had been trained," Xander explained in a sad tone, as Tara did her best to help Faith regain control. "Buffy flung him up against the fence and Faith staked him. It was only a few moments later they both realized he had not been a vampire," he continued.

Harry felt ill as he realized what must have happened to the man. He looked at Faith and noted how upset she seemed to be about it all. She was leaning into Tara who was whispering something to her and running her hand through her hair to keep her calm.

"This event shattered Faith and broke her in a way none of us could truly understand," Jenny spoke up. "Combined with everything else that had happened in her life she snapped and turned on us, unwilling to endure anymore," she added. "The Mayor, the true evil in our town at that point, lured her over to his side by making her believe he cared about her. Something which was clear our group did not, at least not fully and so we ended up on opposite sides of the fight," she admitted.

Harry was shocked and yet considering what he had been told, he could see why Faith had fallen. However he was confident things had been sorted out, otherwise Faith would not be here.

"She ended up in a coma," Tara finally picked up the story. "When she awoke she was even more lost and again attempted revenge against Buffy, before she fled to L.A to try and force Angel to kill her," she continued. "Xander helped her escape that time by delaying Buffy. In L.A Angel refused to kill her and Faith finally suffered a break down," she explained, holding Faith tightly. "He convinced her to turn herself in and try and redeem herself, which is what she had been doing. Xander asked for her help and she agreed," she finished.

"It's been a long and hard road back, Harry," Faith said, ignoring the fact that she was crying, but she had know getting into this stuff would test her emotional control. "It has not been easy, but I am almost back to my old self. I know I screwed up a lot, but I am trying to make up for that," she stated.

Harry looked at Faith then at Xander, Jenny and finally Tara, unsure what to say. This was beyond anything he had imagined and whilst a part of him was unsure Faith could be fully trusted, he trusted his new guardians to know what they were doing. So far she had shown that she was a competent fighter and knew what she was doing. She had done nothing to make him believe she was an enemy, so he would continue to include her.

The most obvious factor to take into account was how much this upset her. He doubted that if she was evil or in any way like the Death Eaters, that she would care one bit or feel any regret, so he believed she was truly trying to redeem herself.

"I thank you for telling me this," he finally said. "I can see it was not easy to relive it, but the fact you did shows me that you are not someone not to be trusted," he continued. "I don't think that if they had any doubt about you that they would have brought you here," he went on, before getting up and heading for the door, as Xander brought down the wards. "But if you do endanger my friends I will act," he stated, glancing at her once before leaving.

Xander almost smiled and was pleased to see Harry had not lost his cool once he learned the truth. Still the threat at the end had reminded him of how he would have acted in his shoes. He was clearly willing to trust them, but only so far. He looked back to Faith and noted she was slowly calming down with Tara's help.

He knew going through all this had been hard on her, but the fact it bothered her so much showed that she cared and that she regretted what had happened and truly wanted to make up for it. That more than anything would have convinced Harry of the truth. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

"Tara, why don't you take Faith to her room and help her relax," he suggested. "I think a good night's sleep will help her put this behind her," he added.

"Ok," Tara responded with a nod and slowly helped Faith to her feet and guided her out and to her room, pausing only to say goodnight.

"I think that went well," Jenny said after a few moments. "Better than I thought it would," she admitted with a small smile, as she got up and locked the door before turning to get ready for bed.

Xander watched her for a few moments before doing the same. "Yeah, I agree, but it cost Faith to do that," he told her. "I doubt she will ever fully put it behind her," he continued in a worried tone.

"I know, but she is strong and I am confident she will succeed in redeeming herself," Jenny said, as she finished putting her night clothes on and got into bed, followed soon by Xander.

They shared a deep kiss before they cuddled up against each other and slowly began to fall asleep. Xander wondered briefly what tomorrow would bring.

+++

(Ministry, Morning)

Kingsley and Tonks headed straight for their bosses office, having been summoned by her just after waking up. They wondered what Bones wanted of them. They were somewhat tense as Amelia Bones was an unknown in the current conflict, although they knew for sure she would never side with Voldemort, but that did not make her an ally or someone they could trust, especially against Dumbledore. Entering her office they quickly stood to attention and grew tenser as Bones warded the office. They then watched her continue to read a file she had in front of her, before closing it a few minutes later and turn her attention to them finally.

"I will get right to the point Auror Tonks and Shacklebolt. I know for a fact you have both joined the Order of the Phoenix, which Dumbledore reconstructed last year at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Bones stated, shocking the two Aurors and making her smile grimly. "Yes, I know about the Order. Dumbledore is not as smart as he sometimes likes to believe and it is wise to keep an eye on some people," she told them. "What I want to know is why so many of my Aurors have joined?" she inquired.

"Mam, considering the stance of the Ministry at the time, it seemed the right thing to do to stop the Dark Lord," Tonks quickly replied. "We wanted to take action and Dumbledore offered us that chance," she added.

"No offense to you or our colleagues, but waiting for proof did not sound like a sensible thing to do," Kingsley took up where Tonks left off. "Giving the Dark Lord time to regroup his followers and allies was just asking for trouble, even now with proof finally in hand, Fudge and the majority of the ministry are doing little to help in the fight," he explained.

"I can understand all of that, I really can," Bones admitted, having thought much of the same during the last year. "But are you aware that joining an illegal organization is not in the peoples best interest, considering Dumbledore is not as wise and good as most people believe?" she countered. "He has his own plans and goals and believe me, if he felt it was necessary he would sacrifice you all to achieve those goals," she told them.

Tonks and Kingsley exchanged unsure looks, not certain whether they should admit the truth to Amelia Bones or not. This could all be part of some trap by Dumbledore to find out where their loyalty lay.

"I can see you are unsure whether to trust me or not, which tells me that you either already know the truth about Dumbledore or at least suspect it," Bones pressed on. "So I will give you some time to think it over. I am not your enemy and I can be of great help in the coming conflict," she told them. "Now the other reason I asked you here is to help me set up a meeting with Harry Potter concerning not only what is going on with Voldemort, but also about Sirius Black," she explained.

"We will tell his guardians and leave it to them to decide," Tonks replied after thinking it over for a few moments. "Is that all, mam?" she asked.

"Good and yes it is," Bones responded. "Be careful around the old man, both of you. He is more dangerous than you know," she warned them. "Dismissed," she added before dispelling the wards and going back to looking though the file in front of her.

Tonks quickly left the office and waited for Kingsley to join her in the corridor, he stopped her from saying anything and signed her to follow him. They quickly left the ministry building and headed for headquarters, neither willing to say anything where they could be overheard.

+++

(Gringotts)

Racnik sat at his desk, still going over the meeting he had just had with his fellow Goblins. A decision to aid Harry Potter had finally been made. Action was already been taken. He was to send a summons, so a meeting could be set up. This was a dangerous gambit, but the Goblin leaders were convinced that the vision the seers had seen was a future worth fighting for. Yes many would die, but if it finally brought an end to the way most witches and wizards treated them, then it would be worth the effort.

He quickly began to pen the letter which he would send to Harry Potter, making sure he expressed how important this would be for him. Going back to what the seers had said the storm was coming that would change the world forever and that storm was Harry Potter. He finished the letter and sent it off and wondered just what the world would be like when the storm was finished.


	8. Chapter 8

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Severus sat at the table in the kitchen and ate silently, while ignoring the looks and stares of the Weasleys who surrounded him. They had tried to demand to know why he hadn't answered the headmaster's summons and he had only sneered back he was doing his job. Glancing between the red heads he could see the eager looks on their faces and he suspected they had been given new orders by the old man. He almost sighed, as he imagined today was not going to be easy.

Harry walked into the room and began to make himself something to eat ignoring the food Molly had cooked, much to her annoyance, before sitting at the table himself. He also ignored the looks and stares of those around him, as one by one the others filed in and did the same. They were interrupted by a black owl sweeping into the room and going straight to Harry's side. Ron tried to take the letter, as Harry finished his meal, but the owl bit him on his fingers hard, making him cry out and jump away.

"You should know better than to try and take someone else's mail Ron," Hermione snapped, doing her best not to laugh as Molly tried to help Ron, who was still dancing around in pain.

"Hermione show some care," Molly shot back. "That bird could have bitten his fingers off," she added, finally getting Ron to show her his bleeding fingers.

"Hermione is right Mrs. Weasley. Your son should have known better," Tara put in, as she finished her breakfast. "Owls take their delivery duties quite seriously," she continued, sharing a small smile with Faith.

 

Harry finished his meal and took a quick drink from his cup of tea and then took the letter from the owl and pushing his plate with his leftovers nearer to the owl, which quickly dug in. He opened the letter and began to read, surprised to find it was from Racnik.

 

"What does it say Harry?" Ginny inquired hoping to get some information she could give the headmaster.

 

"It's private," Harry responded, having no desire to share the information with his traitorous former friends. Getting up he went to head back to his room when Tonks and Kingsley walked in.

 

A silence descended on the room, as everyone looked between themselves. Everyone could see suspicion in the other's eyes and Harry wondered just how much longer things would last, before a fight broke out between them all.

 

Daphne and Astoria watched this somewhat tense, as they knew a fight was in the long term the only outcome.

Molly glared at Harry, as did Ginny, who was angered over his refusal to disclose the information.

The tense silence was finally broken by the screech of the owl, before it took off and left the house, Harry broke his stare and headed out, followed by Tonks and Kingsley.

 

Ron and Ginny quickly tried to follow, but were stopped by the door suddenly closing and locking. They quickly turned to see who had cast the spell, but found no one had their wands out. Frowning they sat back down. Ron endured his mothers healing on his fingers, not noticing Tara's smile.

 

+++

 

Harry entered his room and quickly began to get ready for a day out. He paused as Tonks and Kingsley entered, looking a bit unsure to him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, turning around to face them.

"We were called into a meeting this morning by our boss Amelia Bones," Tonks answered. "She seemed to indicate she knows the truth about Dumbledore. It almost sounded like she wants our help in keeping him under control," she added, still unsure what to think of her boss.

 

"She wishes a meeting with you to discuss this and Sirius, Harry," Kingsley told him. "I am convinced that if she truly knows what Dumbledore is like, that she will be a very good ally to have," he informed him.

Harry took all of this in and sat down on his bed as he contemplated it. He knew only a little of Amelia Bones. He knew that she was the aunt of his classmate Susan Bones and the only surviving family she had. He also knew that she was no ministry puppet. During his trial at the beginning of the year she had refused to be railroaded into condemning him. In fact she had almost led the opposition against Fudge's vendetta.

 

That alone made him willing to trust her a little, but he would not rush into making any choices. He would discuss this with Xander, Jenny and Remus and then, if they agreed, they would all go and meet first with Amelia Bones and then would go on to Gringotts and his meeting with Racnik.

+++

(London)

The Prime Minister looked up as Fudge finally arrived. Just as he had been told that Fudge was coming by the magical portrait not even ten minutes ago. He glared at the man who as usual played with his hat, as if it was a safety blanket. This act alone caused him further annoyance and made him despise the man all the more. Every time he met this man great trouble followed. His people were always affected by the chaos in the Wizarding world. One disaster seemed to follow another ever since he came to office and found out the truth about the other world.

 

"Ah Prime Minister so good to see you again," Fudge began, as he sat down trying not to show how worried he truly was about the situation.

"Cut the pleasantries Minister," the Prime Minister responded, just barely keeping himself in check. "We both know why I demanded this meeting and now you are here and I want answers. What the hell is going on in your world and why is it once again spilling over into mine?" he asked, still glaring at the man who fidgeted in unease.

 

"Yes well you see I'm afraid I was mistaken before and it seems You Know Who is truly back," Fudge responded, offended by the tone of the other man, but answering anyway. "The war has begun again and I am afraid your kind is in great peril, but I assure you the Ministry of Magic is doing everything it can to bring the situation under control and safeguard your world," he explained. "I am sorry for the loss of so many of your kind, but this is a war we are in and sometimes the enemy eludes us," he finished.

 

The Prime Minister stared hard at Fudge as he took in what he was saying and growled low in his throat, he did not like this at all. It sounded like Fudge was just attempting to cover his hide. He was sure this You Know Who was a great threat, considering how afraid the Minister was of just saying the man's true name.

 

He leaned back in his chair and wondered just what his response should be. He could not continue to allow the Wizarding World to affect his on such a scale. So far he had been lucky to convince the people that terrorists were the cause of the recent troubles, but he knew that would only last for so long and he did not want to see more of his people killed just for being easy targets.

 

"You listen to me Minister. I will not accept any more attacks on my world from yours," he finally replied. "I will only stay my hand for a while, but if these attacks continue, I will be forced to act," he warned. "I don't want to be forced to do that, but I am responsible for my people, so do whatever it is you need to do to stop this maniac, before it becomes a much bigger issue for us all," he stated.

 

"You cannot be serious Prime Minister?" Fudge exclaimed in shock at what he had just been told. "If you attempt to attack us, it will be all the justification You Know Who needs to gain more support and many more will die," he stressed this point. "I ask you to reconsider, let me and my people deal with this, before you start something that destroys both our worlds," he added.

The Prime Minister only stared back at him, trying to show a strong front, whilst inside his stomach rolled at the idea of a war between the Wizarding World and his. Time it seemed was running out for them all, if things continued as they did. He ran a tired hand down his face as Fudge finally got up and left.

+++

(Ministry)

Harry entered the building feeling a cold shiver go up his spine, as he came back to the building where Sirius had died trying to save him. He paused and almost turned back, but Jenny's reassuring hand on his back made him press on. He had convinced both his guardians to come to his meetings with Amelia Bones and then Racnik. He felt they would be able to help him make any choices that needed making. Remus, Tonks and Kingsley were also with them.

 

After a quick talk with Severus they had decided to get these meetings out of the way before they were doused with Snape's poison. Tonks and Kingsley had promised to stand guard so they were not left defenseless. Each had agreed that keeping Severus's cover intact was a necessary evil, if they were to win the war. He told Hermione to stay with Daphne and Astoria in their room and to ensure the door was locked. He would not put it past the old man and his allies to try and harm Hermione, or worse to attempt to control her mind.

"Are you ok Harry?" Xander inquired, noting how silent and tense the young man had become.

 

"I'm fine," Harry responded. "I was just thinking," he added, glancing back and trying to give a reassuring smile, but failed.

 

Xander just nodded. He understood all too well just what Harry was going through. Losing someone you loved was always hard and worse, it took a lot of time to get over it. Even now four years later he still felt the pain of Jessie's loss and recalled all too well why he was not with them anymore. Looking away he pushed the memories of his lost friend away and focused on the here and now. Sometimes memories could be a curse he thought.

Entering the office of Amelia Bones he quickly focused his attention on the stern looking woman sitting at the desk, reading through some files. She seemed like a very capable woman to him, as far as it was possible to tell so far.

 

She looked up and quickly used her wand to shut the door and ward the office against anyone trying to listen in on their meeting. Xander watched as Tonks and Kingsley took up positions near the door, whilst Remus sat down next to Jenny and Harry. He chose to stay standing and stood behind Jenny. He had not heard a lot of good things about the ministry and so he was uneasy being here.

 

"I thank you for coming Mr. Potter," Bones started. "I know you do not have a lot of reasons to trust the ministry, considering what has happened recently," she continued. "Infact in your shoes I would be considering some serious payback, but that is beside the point," she added. "I asked you here for two reasons. One is to discuss the topic of your godfather Sirius Black and the second is to discuss Albus Dumbledore," she stated.

"To be honest Madam Bones, I am unsure just where you stand in relation to the ministry and Dumbledore," Harry responded. "I know from my trial that you do not seem to be one of Fudge's followers and I know Susan speaks highly of you," he continued. "I also know how much your family suffered in the last war. I read up on the first war, as much as I could and I am sorry for your loss," he finished.

 

Amelia was surprised to say the least by the last part, but she could tell by the tone of his voice that Harry meant every word. Then again considering what he had lost in that war, she suspected she should not have been too surprised.

 

"Thank you, but I am not the only one who lost loved ones in that war," Bones finally replied. "Nearly everyone did. Some more than others and I will do all I can to try and stop that from happening again," she went on. "Fudge was an idiot to ignore your warning last year.

 

Sadly no one could do anything about that as he came down hard on all department heads and threatened to fire them, if they did anything against his wishes," she informed them. "I can do little for the people if I lose my job, so I tried to investigate quietly, but came up with little and then your little escapade in the Department of Mysteries happened and finally the truth came out," she stated. "And it seems more than one truth was revealed. First Sirius Black fought against the Death Eaters and was killed saving you from what I am told and Lucius Malfoy was once again shown to be a Death Eater," she added this last part with a smile, thankful to see Malfoy's influence removed from Fudge at long last.

 

"It was a fight that should never have happened," Harry responded tightly. "Had I been able to shield my mind properly, I would not have had that false vision and I would not have led five of my friends into danger, that wound up causing them serious harm and it would have spared Sirius from his undeserved fate," he added with a shake of his head and a frown. "Whatever good came of it, cost too much," he finished.

As Jenny did her best to show him some support by placing her hand on his back, Xander's expression tightened as well, but he knew Harry did not want pity or even support right now.

 

"Yes I am sure that is how you see things Harry. However Sirius did not die in vain I assure you," Bones told him. "I reopened his case when I learned of his presence and his death fighting against the Dark Lord. What I need from you Harry is a few pensive memories of the truth of his innocence, as well as telling me what you know with the use of Veritaserum," she explained. "With this I can force the Wizenmagot to finally pardon your godfather and whilst I know it is a bitter thing to come after he has died, I think he would want this," she finished.

 

"So do I," Harry agreed. "I'll do it," he added after a brief glance at Jenny. "Now what do you know about Dumbledore. Why did you make it seem that you know he is not as good a person as he portrays?" he demanded to know.

 

Amelia smiled at the tone, pleased to see Harry Potter seemed to be growing into a role of leadership. He did not even wait to check with the others he had brought with him before speaking.

 

"That is because I know for a fact that he is not the light wizard he pretends to be. I have watched him for a long time manipulating people into doing what he wants them to do, all to advance his goals," Bones told them. "He is powerful and I am sure what he wants is no different than what Voldemort wants. He is just a lot more subtle in how he goes about getting it," she explained. "He has played a long game, turning away from power when offered, because he knows it is limited power at that and power that can be taken away from him," she continued, pausing to pour herself a glass of water.

 

"What do you mean by that Madam Bones?" Xander inquired, not liking the sounds of this, although he already knew the old man was dangerous, however this made him much more of a threat.

 

"If he had taken the post of Minister for Magic when it was offered to him, it would only have been an appointment for five years with an option of renewal should he be popular with the people. However there are a lot of restrictions on the post at the moment, no matter how it may look with what Fudge has done," Bones answered, after taking a deep drink. "What he wants is absolute power. He wants to be in charge completely and to go down as the most powerful wizard in the world," she stated.

 

"Then why have you not done anything about this before?" Remus spoke up for the first time. "I mean if you knew why not say something or at least try and put some blocks on what he could do?" he added.

 

"Because Mr. Lupin I have no real solid evidence and nearly everyone has been brought up to believe Dumbledore to be a great hero. One of the main reasons Voldemort did not win the first war," Bones countered somewhat hotly. "He has created a myth around himself and none would listen should I attempt to say anything ill about him. You should already know and understand this Mr. Lupin," she pressed.

 

Remus had the good sense to look sorry as he heard her answer. He silently cursed himself, as he did know this very well indeed. Infact for a long time he had believed Dumbledore to be the best example of a light wizard, it was only after the deaths of James and Lily that he had began to question that belief.

+++

 

(Malfoy Manor)

 

Draco sat at his desk trying to devise a plan of action that he would put into place against Potter when they returned to school. He wanted to finally put the boy who lived in his place. He wanted to prove to everyone he was superior in all things, he wanted to make Potter bleed.

 

Nothing else mattered to him right now, not even helping his father with the Dark Lords plans. He had enough of being shown up by Potter and he wanted to be remembered as the one who had brought him to his knees and presented him to the Dark Lord. His smile was slightly crazed as he thought of the glory he was bound to gain for this, he leaned back in his chair and allowed himself to dream.

 

In the living room Narcissa continued to plot her revenge against Fudge. She had been ordered to leave him alive, but he was to pay for not delivering the Black inheritance to the Malfoy family. She had decided that the Minister needed a good lesson, never to cross her or her family ever again. So she planned to have Fudge have an encounter with her sister Bellatrix. She was preparing a delayed portkey letter she would send to the idiot and would deliver him to a small house the Malfoy's owned and where Bellatrix would be waiting.

 

She was certain his encounter with her insane sister would ensure the minister's future cooperation, if not she was sure the Dark Lord would finally order the fool's death. Revenge was always a good thing in her book, she had briefly wondered why they had no orders to put the man under the imperious curse, but it seems the Dark Lord believed Fudge was more useful as himself. Most likely due to his incompetence and of course his lust for power and hatred for Potter and Dumbledore. He caused them more trouble than he did to the Dark Lord, so what did it matter?

 

+++

(Ministry)

Amelia Bones watched as the group discussed something between themselves. She knew she was taking a risk here, but she needed allies and quickly. Things were getting out of hand, especially with the war heating up again. She had become certain that this was the time Dumbledore would make his move and she would do whatever she had too to prevent him from succeeding. Finally the small group broke up and sat back down. Harry stared at her for a few minutes.

"You are right about Dumbledore. Sirius found evidence of his betrayal before his death," Harry finally began. "We know he has it hidden somewhere, most likely in Gringotts, as it would be the safest place to hide it," he added. "He wants to use me against Voldemort and hopes I either die in the attempt or he will kill me afterwards. He has manipulated my entire life with the sole purpose of controlling me, until he is ready to use me," he continued. "He also plans to use the Weasley family to gain control of my inheritance through Ginny Weasley and we think Bill Weasley to gain control of Fleur Delacour's inheritance," he informed her grimly.

"Granted this is not all he is planning, but we are sure the evidence Sirius has gathered will tell us more," Jenny broke in. "The question is Madam Bones, what can we do about it?" she asked.

Amelia Bones stared at the woman and then turned her attention to each of the others in turn, the question was not an easy one, but it was the most important one she knew.

"We can do whatever it takes to save not only our world, but the muggle world as well," she finally replied: "We have no other choice, we must not fail," she stated.

"Then it seems we are allies in the coming struggle Madam Bones," Xander said, pleased to have another ally in the war to come. "However I suggest we deal with Voldemort and his Death Eaters first, as they are the more direct threat. Dumbledore can wait unless he becomes a more dangerous threat to us," he suggested.

"I agree Mr. Black," Bones responded with a nod, startling Xander with the use of his new name. He sometimes forgot he was now known as Xander Harris Black.

"We have a meeting at Gringotts next. I would suggest you come with us Madam Bones, in case we find any evidence Sirius may have hid there, so you can make copies and put them away for later," Harry said, standing up along with the others.

"Very well," Bones replied and quickly stood up as well, putting her files away and sealing the drawers and then the door, once she exited her office.

Elsewhere in the Ministry Dumbledore entered the office of Fudge to find him pacing up and down nervously. He quickly stopped when he spotted his guest and sat in his seat.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" Fudge asked, feeling tired and drained.

"I am here to offer council Cornelius, council that will help you to keep you in office," Dumbledore responded with a smile. "You need to be seen taking action and quickly, before anymore attacks are launched," he added.

"And what do you suggest?" Fudge demanded, although he was interested in any ideas that would keep him in this office and in charge.

"First you need to hire more Aurors and second and more importantly, you need to give them the powers they had by the end of the first war," Dumbledore answered. "You must give them the power to use the unforgiveables and any other means to fight the enemy," he stated.

"Are you mad?" Fudge shouted. "That would be a disaster if they just start killing suspected Death Eaters," he argued.

"Obviously you would order them to only use them on confirmed Death Eaters in battle," Dumbledore said calmly, having expected Fudge to argue the point. "Crouch made great strides when he purposed this measure during the first war and had it not been for his son being a Death Eater I am sure he would have become Minister of Magic instead of you," he added, hoping to hit Fudge's nerves and lust for power at any means.

Fudge stared at the headmaster, part in surprise and part in suspicion. In the end his need to stay in power won out and he nodded in acceptance and agreement.

"Very well Albus. I will begin writing up the new orders and have them sent out immediately," Fudge told him. "I will also once again recognize your Order of the Phoenix as an ally of the Ministry and give you the same powers," he added.

Dumbledore nodded as things went just as he had expected them to. He continued to talk about future plans for a few more minutes, before he got up and left, pleased by his success here. He failed to notice Harry and his group leaving the building through the back entrance. They however noticed him and quickly sped up to get out of the place.

Fudge leaned back in his chair and hoped this would indeed help keep him in power. Suddenly an owl appeared in his office through an open window. He frowned and wondered what it was, he shrugged and reached up and opened it and as soon as he touched the paper of the letter the portkey triggered and he vanished.

 

(Gringotts)

Harry entered the bank and was still on high alert for any signs of Dumbledore following them, but to his relief there were none and so he tried to force himself to relax and forget all about the headmaster.

Xander waited by the door as the others entered, just to make sure there were no signs of trouble before following in as well. They had been lucky he concluded that the old man had missed them, as they were leaving the ministry.

Racnik smiled as he noted Harry Potter arriving with a small group of clearly trusted friends, including his new guardians. He knew that once their meeting was over a great change would occur and he doubted people like Dumbledore, Voldemort and Fudge would like it. This was to him the beginning, a beginning that was long overdue.

"Welcome back Lord Potter, Lord and Lady Black," he greeted them with a sharp smile, before noting who else was with them. "Lady Bones this is a surprise. I did not expect you to be a part of their group," he added diplomatically.

"I am sure you did not Master Goblin," Amelia responded with respect. A respect she had always used when dealing with the Goblins.

She knew most of her kind saw the Goblin species as nothing more than a sub race. At worst they saw them as slaves. It drove her mad that so many had such a high view of themselves when in fact all species were equal. If most people would believe that, then most of the wars and rebellions that had been fought in the last years would not have happened, at least in her opinion.

 

"Please follow me," Racnik said, breaking her out of her thoughts and headed to the main conference room.

 

Remus and Tonks quickly followed. Kingsley remained and did a quick sweep of the bank, just in case Bill Weasley was at work today. However he did not see the redhead anywhere and so quickly followed. Keeping their presence here secret was the best thing in his view. The less Dumbledore knew the better off they were.

+++

(Malfoy safe house)

Cornelius Fudge blinked as the portkey finished transporting him to where ever it was. He looked around and shivered as he realised he was in great danger. He pulled his wand and quickly scrambled to his feet, his mind quickly locked onto the fact that there was only one person who could be responsible for this, considering the circumstances. This had to be the work of Narcissa Malfoy in revenge for his failure to help her gain the Black seat and fortune. Once he fully realised this, his blood turned cold and he felt an even bigger shiver go down his back.

 

Suddenly a laugh, he could only call cold and insane, came from behind him and he spun around, shouting out the disarming curse. He could only watch as it was blocked and as the person walked into the light he froze in terror, as he realised who stood in front of him.

 

Bellatrix Lestrange finally appeared with an insane grin on her face. Unable to stop himself, he fell to his knees and dropped his wand as his look of terror turned to one of horror.

 

"Hello Minister," Bellatrix said with a giggle, as she watched the man lose control of himself and begin to tremble in front of her. "So nice to see you again, only without any bars between us," she added. "Or any Dementors to aide you in keeping us weak and sick. Oh this is going to be so much fun, don't you think?" she continued, before breaking into a full blown laugh which made him tremble all the more.

 

"St...stay away from me," he said in response, trying to rally himself.

 

"Oh I don't think so Minister," Bellatrix replied, as two Dementors appeared at the back of the room, making him loose his voice as he went to reply. "No, I don't think so at all. This is revenge minister, not just for my sister, but for me too," she told him, her smile vanished and an insane glow appeared in her eyes.

 

Fudge wanted to back away or even run, but found he could not move at all. He was frozen in place and was at the insane witches' mercy. He wondered briefly if this would be the place where he died and then he thought how this would paint him in the eyes of the public. Closing his eyes he said a quick prayer and then waited for whatever came next.

 

+++

(Gringotts)

Racnik sat down and waited until the others had done so as well and until he had received the files and reports he needed for this meeting. Once the door was closed and he noted the wards go up he knew he could begin the meeting.

"My lord I thank you for coming as quickly as you could," he began. "We have much to cover, some of it is very important to your current situation," he continued.

"I was happy to receive the invite Racnik. I did intend to return and talk to you anyway, about both Sirius and my parents," Harry responded.

"A lot of what we have to discuss deals with both of those subjects Lord Potter," Racnik replied with a smile. "I will begin with presenting you with the documents and bottles of pensieve memories Sirius Black gave the Goblins to keep safe, until we could give them to you," he continued and began to hand over two large files full of documents, followed by a carved box which he opened to reveal seven vials of what had to be pensive memories.

"According to what Sirius Black told us, these documents and memories will aide in keeping you safe, as well as proving certain things going on around you," he paused here and frowned. "I do not exactly know what he was alluding to, but I hope you find it useful," he stated.

 

"We know what he was talking about Racnik. I would tell you, but then I might end up making a target out of you and Gringotts. That would be bad for you and your people," Harry said, as he closed the box and handed it to Xander, whilst Jenny took the two files, shrunk them and put them in her coat pocket.

 

"I thank you for your consideration Lord Potter, but I must inform you that my people have already made a choice on whom to side with in the growing conflict," Racnik stated, knowing this was an important moment.

"I find that hard to believe Master Goblin," Amelia spoke up, trying to recover from the shock of that last statement. "During the first war the Goblins remained neutral, no matter what steps were taken by both sides to convince them to join," she reminded him.

"I remember those days well Lady Bones," Racnik agreed with a nod. "Those were dark days I admit, but this war is going to be far worse from what our seers have told us," he admitted. "And it will go beyond the pure blood issue that was the cause of the original war and the beginner of this one," he continued.

Silence fell as the group absorbed this and each one felt a dark fear grip them, before them they had an image of what was going on and what the war would entail. Now it seemed they knew very little, Harry especially felt a darker foreboding fill him.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Remus inquired. His tone was more grim than normal.

"Every species in the magical world will have to choose which side to support. It will change the very nature of the wizarding world," Racnik answered, leaning back in his chair. "This war will decide all of our futures and it is you Harry Potter, who will untimely decide the end game," he stated. "You are the storm the seers have seen approaching for the last year. You will change the world as we know it, whether we win, lose or come to a draw," he went on, his own tone a combination of grim resolve and hope.

 

Harry was beginning to grow tired of been told what his destiny was by people who stated they could see the future. However he could not dismiss what Racnik was saying as easily as he had dismissed the prophecy Dumbledore had told him.

 

There was something in it that told him that Racnik was deadly serious. He truly viewed him as this storm that would change the world, no matter what and that at the end his choices would decide the outcome. He glanced to his left and noted how pale Jenny looked, behind her Remus and Tonks also looked off. Turning to his right he noted Xander and Kingsley shared the same dark and intense look in their eyes. Clearly they knew this raised the stakes.

 

"You said we. Does that mean that the Goblins are with us?" Xander inquired, as he went over what Racnik had said and locked onto that word.

 

"Very good Lord Black," Racnik said with a smile "Yes the Goblin people have chosen to follow the storm," he explained. "We believe it would be in our best interest as well as the rest of the Wizarding world," he added.

 

"We welcome your help Racnik," Harry spoke up, amazed by this development. "Although I must admit I am not sure exactly what we are doing just yet. We are still coming to terms with what we have learned and putting plans in motion," he informed the Goblin. "We have also begun to train for the struggle ahead," he stated.

 

"I understand Lord Potter. Perhaps we can discuss our alliance at a later date, once these things have been decided," Racnik responded after thinking over the reply. "Once you are ready, please come and see me," he added.

"Of course," Jenny said, before anyone else could.

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Hermione was beginning to feel uneasy as headquarters again filled up with Weasleys. Nearly all of them were now in the house and each one had suspicious and dark looks in their eyes. She was staying close to Daphne and Astoria and much to her surprise she found she liked both girls. They were very smart and had proven after a long talk that they were on the same side.

She knew Faith and Tara had gone out into London and so it was just the three of them. That was one of the main reasons she was so on edge.

 

She hoped Harry and the others got back soon, so they would have some back up. Glancing up, she noted Ron quickly back peddled out of sight from where he had been watching them and she shook her head in annoyance. The activation of the flood made her look up and she noted Fleur had returned from a meeting with her father. She quickly joined them, but as she went to speak she fell silent as she noted Ron poke his head into the room again.

+++

(Malfoy safe house)

Fudge fell to the ground screaming as Bellatrix hit him again with a Crucio. His body felt like it would break apart if this went on any longer. His voice was all most gone and if he kept screaming he doubted he would have one left by the end. He whimpered as the Dementors swept up close to him again and his worst nightmares began to assault him again.

 

Bellatrix sat down and giggled as she watched the Minister lose control of his body and actually wet himself. This was the kind of work she truly enjoyed. Bringing pain and suffering was her calling, which was why she was so loyal to Voldemort. He allowed her to dispense both as much as she wanted. This was one of the reasons she was willing to help her sister in her revenge. Not for her sake, but for her own sense of pleasure and wanting her own shot at the man, who had kept her locked up for fourteen years and during his visits to Azkaban had taunted her.

 

"I hope you are enjoying yourself Minister," she said with a grin. "We must ensure that you learn your lesson," she continued, as she signaled the Dementors to fall back.

 

"Mercy," Fudge stuttered.

 

"I don't think so Minister," Bellatrix responded with a shake of her head. "Crucio," she shouted in glee and watched as Fudge again began to spasm and scream.

 

+++

(Gringotts)

Racnik watched as Jenny copied the documents he had given her, before she handed the originals back. He could respect their choice of wanting to keep a spare set somewhere safe, just in case something happened to the ones they had. Leaning back in his chair he moved to the last folder he had, knowing this would be the darker part of their meeting. He knew the young Potter would never truly get over the loss of his parents and what he would now learn would make that pain worse.

 

"Now I believe we should discuss your parents will, Lord Potter," with that sentence he caught Harry's complete attention. "I am afraid to say it was never put into effect. The Goblin who dealt with your families account at the time has been in the pocket of Albus Dumbledore for some time. He was executed for his crimes once his actions came to light," he explained grimly.

 

"What did the will state, Racnik?" Harry inquired darkly, not too surprised by this but feeling pain at it all the same.

 

"In the events of their deaths you were supposed to be given to Sirius Black and if he could not do so then it fell to your godmother Alice Longbottom," Racnik answered, noting the surprise that flashed across Harry's face at this piece of news. Clearly he had not known this. "If neither of them were able to care for you, then it fell to a list of their best and closest friends, however as I said, the will was never executed," he continued. "The biggest point of the will states that you were to never be given to Mrs. Potter's sister and her family under any circumstances," he informed the young man.

 

"Then how did Harry end up there?" Jenny asked angered, but she already had an idea as to who was behind it.

 

"Dumbledore had the Goblin insert a false will, which stated that you would be sent to the Dursley's in the events of your parents' deaths. It states that the Dursley's would get a sum of money each month for your care and that was it," Racnik responded, noting the anger building behind Harry's eyes.

 

A growl slipped past Harry's lips as he registered what Racnik had said and felt the need to lash out, but he controlled himself, "Damn them, all that time they said they could barely afford to clothe and feed me and they were getting money from somewhere to help," he stated.

 

"The money came out of your vault my lord, again this was ordered by Dumbledore and carried out by the Goblin in charge," Racnik told them. "Which is one of the reasons he was executed for his crimes, he broke nearly every law Gringotts has, as well as the laws of our own people," he explained. "It seems in the years after your parents deaths money was withdrawn by Dumbledore at regular intervals, but that has especially picked up since your return to our world my Lord," he continued.

 

"That slimly old man," Tonks growled. "I used to think he was such a great leader and yet it turns out he is just a common criminal," she stated, a dark frown crossing her face.

 

"He is far more than a common criminal Tonks," Amelia assured her. "He is dangerous and extremely smart," she reminded them. "Which is how he got away with all this without being found out for so long," she added with a shake of her head.

"Anything else we need to know Racnik?" Xander asked, knowing Harry would need time to come to terms with all this.

"No Lord Black, this covers everything we needed to discuss," Racnik answered. "I thank you again for coming and remind you when you are ready please return and we will talk about our alliance," he added.

Xander nodded and one by one they began to leave. Jenny kept Harry close to her, knowing he was fighting to keep control of himself with everything he had just learned. She shared a concerned look with Xander before they continued on their way. Racnik watched them go, feeling that the meeting had gone better than he had expected. He stood and taking the original documents with him he headed off to meet with the council. They would want to know everything that had happened.

+++

(Malfoy Safe house)

Bellatrix was beginning to grow bored as Fudge had begun to plead and beg her to end it. That he would do anything they said if she would just stop the pain. What a weak pathetic creature the supposed great Minister of Magic was, like so many other people she knew they were nothing more than hot air who collapsed in the face of a real challenge.

 

She supposed she might as well leave it as she'd had her fun and she had gotten revenge for her sister. Smiling again she dismissed the Dementors and then began to apply a few spells including an imperious curse, so that he would not be able to tell anyone what had happened. He would remain in control of himself, but would be completely unable to do anything about it. He especially would not be able to tell anyone that Narcissa was in contact with her fugitive sister.

 

This she knew, would drive the man insane with rage, as he was well known to like being in control. This would be her final step of her and Narcissa's revenge. She giggled as she planted one or two last commands and then finally she was satisfied with her work. She created a new portkey and dropped it into the Minister's hands and watched him vanish. As she turned to leave she wished that she had been allowed to kill the man. However her Lord had forbidden it completely.

 

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Fleur sighed, as she exited the toilet and tried to project an image of strength, but she knew her nerves were beginning to fray from constantly trying to dodge Bill, who kept trying to get her alone. She quickly went down the stairs and suddenly noted all the doors, but one was closed. Frowning she entered the room only for the door to swing shut and lock. Turning around she was not too surprised to find Bill standing by the door. His eyes were dark and she felt a tingle of fear grip her, but she pushed that away.

"We need to talk Fleur," Bill growled, having completely lost his temper with her constant dodging and ignoring him. "I have tried multiple times now to discuss our relationship, but you have ignored me or just walked off and it stops now," he stated, moving forward, forcing her to back off.

"We have no relationship anymore Bill. I already told you this," Fleur snapped back. "Why did you keep trying to change it?" she asked.

"Because I do not like being dismissed so casually or at all," Bill shot back, his anger at the entire thing spiking. "I will not accept it. Do you hear me Fleur? I will not," he continued, as he stalked forward.

Fleur began to really fear Bill might try something and went for her wand. This caused Bill to spring forward and to grab her hands and they began to struggle. Bill was intent on forcing Fleur to accept him back, no matter what it was he had to do to achieve it. He quickly lost track of his surroundings as he struggled to control Fleur. Fleur could not break Bill's grip or reach her wand, so she did the only thing she could, she screamed as loud as she could.

At the entrance to headquarters Harry Potter walked back into the house, along with the others, bar Amelia who had returned to her office and quickly noted the silence in the house. This was strange, considering how many people were usually in attendance. He looked around and pulled his wand, his instincts were telling him something was wrong. The others seemed to pick up on his stance and did the same.

They moved forward and began checking the rooms. Before they reached the main living room, they heard a loud scream from the back room and Harry instantly recognised it as Fleur's voice.

 

He broke into a run and charged down the hall. He tried to open the door and found it locked. Summoning his power he blasted the door down and found Fleur in the grip of Bill Weasley who looked to be trying to force himself on her, as he now had her on the ground. Seeing red as his anger over everything he had learned in the last couple of days boiled over, he raised his wand and shouted the banishment curse, this sent Bill flying into the wall with incredible force.

 

Xander quickly ordered the others to spread out and find the others. He turned and kicked down the door to the living room and found Hermione and the Greengrass sisters unconscious on the floor. Standing over them was Ron and Ginny Weasley.

 

They quickly began casting stunning curses at him, forcing him back out. Jenny came up behind him and cast two powerful confundus charms into the room. Xander then rolled into the room and banished them into the wall hard, as they reeled around in confusion.

 

However Ginny managed to hold onto her wand and shouted two confundus charms of her own, the first missed, but her second was well timed and hit both Jenny and Xander head on. Ginny pulled Ron up and forced him out of the room once he had picked up his wand. She knew they had to regroup with their parents and Snape if they had any chance of winning this fight.

 

Upstairs Remus, Tonks and Kingsley soon ended up in a fight with Molly and Arthur, as they came out to help. Stunners were sent left and right, as Snape soon appeared and began to help Molly and Arthur forcing the threesome into one of the bedrooms. Severus knew he had to keep his cover intact with the Order and so did what he could to aid the Weasleys. Secretly he sent a messenger patronus to Remus as they went down the stairs, so he would know this was what he was doing.

Bill jumped back up and struck back at the enraged Harry, but nothing he sent at the boy could get through his defenses. He had never seen him so in control of his magic.

 

He had always believed Potter was not very good and lacked control, considering what Ron and Ginny had told him. Clearly they might have been wrong.

Knowing they needed to get out of here he sent a banisher at Harry and then ran through the open door, only to barely miss being hit with a stunner from one of the Harris's. He noted that his family and Snape were in a circle, fighting in all directions. His brother and sister looked like they had already been hit with a curse or two, but they were still fighting back.

 

He was forced to duck again as Harry followed him and he began to exchange curses with him again.

 

"Force them back to the door," Xander shouted, getting fed up with this fighting and was worried how it would affect everything.

 

"Where are Faith and Tara?" Jenny asked, as she did as Xander had ordered. Taking a quick glance around, she noted the look of fury still on Harry's face.

 

"Upstairs stunned," Remus replied from his place near the top of the stairs. "Looks like they managed to get the jump on them," he added, quickly dodging back into cover as Arthur sent another stunner at him.

 

As the increase in spells picked up the Weasley's were indeed driven towards the door. Bill growled, knowing there was nothing else they could do, but escape as they were outnumbered. He warned his family to look away before standing and casting a powerful lumos spell. Powerful enough to make their attackers look away and giving them time to turn and flee, hoping to get back to Hogwarts and warn the headmaster of what had happened.

"Bugger, they got away," Tonks growled, as her hair changed from black to red.

"And Snape helped them escape, so much for his change of heart," Harry spat angrily.

"Actually Harry, he only did that to keep his cover intact," Remus told him with a frown. "Remember that we need him on the inside, so he had to help them, now I think we better lock this house down completely, so they cannot return," he suggested.

"Agreed, then we can wake everyone else up and find out what went on whilst we were away," Xander said.

Harry ignored them and went back to the back room and took Fleur into his arms as she began to break down and cry, as she realised how close she had come to being raped. Fawkes soon appeared and began to sing a sad song which helped to calm her. Jenny kept an eye on both, worried how this would play out in the long run. She was also worried by the anger she still saw in her charges eyes.

She glanced up and noted Xander shared her concern. She watched as Remus began to wake up Hermione and the others, she glanced up as Tonks and Kingsley came back down with an angry looking Faith and an annoyed Tara. Shaking her head she quickly got to work on locking the house down, paying special attention to making sure all floo access was blocked and keyed to only her and Xander.

(Hogwarts)

 

Dumbledore looked up as his door was all but thrown open and the Weasleys and Snape stumbled in. They looked like they had been in a fight and he began to get a bad feeling as to why. He waited until they were seated and ready to talk and just hoped things were not as bad as he feared, he leaned back and forced himself to relax.

 

"What has happened?" he demanded to know. "You all look as if you have been in a rather nasty fight," he pointed out.

 

"I am afraid that things spun out of control at headquarters headmaster," Snape answered, glaring at the red heads so they would keep quite. "In his efforts to follow your orders, Mr. Weasley got a bit carried away in getting Miss Delacour's attention back," he continued, intending in getting them in as much trouble as he could. "His attempts led to him trying to force her into accepting his advances and Miss Weasley and her brother stunned Granger and the Greengrass sisters, whilst Molly did the same to a distracted Miss Maclay and their new friend so they would not interfere," he went on. "Potter and his guardians returned at this time and found out what was going on and a fight ensued. A fight which forced us out of headquarters," he finished.

 

Dumbledore did everything he could to hold onto his temper as he listened to Severus's report. He could not imagine a worse situation, because he knew Harry and his guardians would pull away from the Order as much as they could. He removed his glasses and ran a tired hand through his beard as he tried to think of what to do. He did his best not to let his anger show as he looked between the Weasley family.

 

Bill had his head down and refused to look at the headmaster, whilst Ron and Ginny just watched and waited. Molly had an annoyed look on her face at how things had gone and wanted to teach Harry a lesson about doing what he was told. Arthur just stared dead ahead, he was wondering how things had become so troublesome and complicated.

 

Snape watched and was wondering what the headmaster would do in reply. He was aware this could split the Order and make his job as triple spy harder, but he guessed it was long in coming.

 

"I cannot stress how disappointed I am in you William," Dumbledore finally spoke in a tightly controlled voice. "I thought you would follow the orders I gave you in a more restrained way," he pressed. "Now I will have to attempt to minimize the damage you have all caused. I hope Harry and his friends are in a listening mood," he went on.

 

Snape almost snorted at that, because he knew that was the last thing Harry was going to be. He had watched the young man over the five years and seen how much Dumbledore had manipulated him. He also had become aware that Harry had either become aware of this or at least suspected it. No, he very much doubted there would be any quick solution.

 

"I'm sorry sir. I lost my temper and my good judgment," Bill spoke up in his defence. "I can't really excuse what I did, but I am very sorry for letting you down," he finished.

 

Inside however he was full of rage and anger at failing to win Fleur back and even more so at being shown up and defeated by a teenager. He wanted to smash Harry Potter to pieces, but for now he would have to wait for a chance at revenge.

 

Dumbledore only glanced at the red head and nodded at this, he was still too angry to reply. This would set his plans back even more than they had been before, especially if it took him time to convince Harry that what had happened was a set up by Death Eaters. Yes, he thought he could blame this all on Voldemort and his followers and say that the whole Weasley family had been put under the imperious curse, it was his best bet.

 

"I suggest you all head back to the Burrow for now. Its wards have been increased ten fold just as I promised," he ordered. "I will send word of what I want you to do next, hopefully this can be contained before it gets out of hand," he added.

 

"Headmaster, need I remind you that Miss Delacour is the daughter of a prominent French minister?" Snape spoke up. "If she reports what happened, this entire thing could cause a diplomatic incident," he warned.

 

Dumbledore winced at this, as he had indeed forgotten that little detail. He cursed silently and wondered how in the world he would contain this if the girl did indeed report what had happened.

 

"I am sure the headmaster can convince that French witch to stay quiet," Molly spoke up confidently. "She should have just accepted Bill's advances instead of fighting him and causing this trouble," she added.

 

"Yeah and Harry should have just stayed out of it," Ron growled, filled with nothing but hatred towards his supposed friend. "He had no business attacking us. We are doing what you told us to save the wizarding world," he added.

 

"So he should learn to listen to you headmaster, especially after all the help you've given to him over the years," Ginny chimed in.

 

Dumbledore almost smiled as the Weasley's spoke up, showing they were still under his control. They still believed him to be the light wizard he pretended to be. It was so easy manipulating people and this family in particular, bar the twins Fred and George, were the easiest. Maybe this year when they returned to school he should ensure Harry did not have a very good time in return for his disobedience.

He leaned back and thought that over. Maybe it was time he stopped being so easy on the young teen when it came to school. The same with Miss Granger as well, he would strip her of her prefect badge for her defiance in helping Harry attack his followers. Yes, it was time they learned not to disobey him, but that was for later.

 

"I am sure they will see the error of their ways in time," he finally said, calming down somewhat. "Now return to the Burrow and await my orders. I will attempt to contact Harry and straighten this out. Severus I think you should go and see what Voldemort is up too," he added with a pointed look.

 

"If I must," Snape said in reply and swept out of the room. As he headed for the exit he wondered how things would progress now.

 

-COF-

 

(Malfoy Manor)

 

Narcissa sat and listened as her sister regaled her with what she had done to Fudge. She knew her sister could be creative, but this was even nicer than normal. She could just imagine the weak willed idiot begging for mercy and losing control of his bodily functions. She leaned back and drank some of her wine as Bellatrix finished her tale.

 

"Thank you Bella. I am sure that idiot is back at his office cowering in his chair and the fact he can't tell anyone what happened is the icing on the cake," she said laughing at the end.

 

"Yes, well I can't have that idiot implicating you now, can I Cissy? The Dark Lord needs you where you are, now that Lucius is a wanted felon," Bellatrix responded, downing her own wine.

 

"I am sure Lucius hates the fact he cannot do anything but hide," Narcissa commented with a smile.

 

"He is too busy to do anything but train at the Dark Lord's command," Bellatrix responded with a dark smile. "I am supposed to turn them into a combat unit to kill the more useful members of the Order. However they have a while to go before they would last long in a fight," she continued. "Considering the fact they were held to a draw by six teenagers at the Department of Mysteries, that should not be a surprise," she finished.

 

"Hhmmm," Narcissa mumbled annoyed that her husband and his friends could not deal with six annoying teenagers, especially as it had cast doubt and suspicion on her and Draco. "I am sure you will get them into fighting form soon enough," she stated.

 

Both sisters continued to talk and discuss things as they finished off the bottle of wine they had begun. Both knew that the time for all out war was coming.

 

-COF-

 

(Ministry)

 

Fudge sat at his desk staring off into space as he tried to forget what had just happened to him, but no matter what he did, the memory was so fresh he could still feel the pain and torment he had felt. The most annoying thing however was the fact he could not tell anyone what had happened to him. He had tried as soon as he had arrived back. It was maddening, but he would have his revenge, he had begun to write up the new orders Dumbledore had suggested. Hopefully somewhere in the fighting to come, both Bellatrix and her sister would be killed. He leaned back in his chair and shivered.

 

-COF-

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Harry watched as Jenny checked Fleur out, still feeling the anger and fury he had been trying to control all day. Seeing Bill attacking Fleur was bad enough, but attempting to force himself on her was even worse. He vowed that if he saw the red head again, he would make sure the man never attempted anything like this again. He looked up as Xander joined them with a dark glint in his eye.

 

"Is she okay?" Xander inquired, as he looked into the room as Jenny finished her check up.

 

"She has a severe case of shock, some bruises and scratches but nothing serious," Jenny responded, as she helped Fleur into bed. "She needs rest. I will be contacting her father to report what went down. We will need to meet and discuss what we will do in response," she continued. "As the incident happened in our home we are a part of this," she stated, noticing the frown that appeared on her husband's face.

 

"The old man will try and stop this from escalating into an argument between the two countries," Xander stated. "Which means we can expect some kind of letter or message from him soon, I suggest we move quickly," he added. "Jenny, you contact Fleur's father and start things rolling there and I suggest the rest of us pick up our training," he suggested.

 

"Agreed," Harry responded, glancing at his guardian. "We need to be ready, because this will escalate things," he predicted. "I'll tell the others," he added moving forward and placing his hand on Fleur's arm, before he turned and left the room.

 

"I am worried about Harry and how he is reacting to everything he has just learned and what happened afterwards," Jenny admitted as she stood up.

 

"Harry is strong," Fleur commented from the bed, as she listened to them, doing all she could not to focus on the attack. "He will overcome his anger in time, as will I," she promised with a weak smile.

 

"I hope so," Jenny replied before shaking herself. "Try and get some sleep Fleur. I will talk to your parents and let them know what happened," she continued before heading for the door.

 

Fleur watched them leave and then turned around, trying not to cry as the memory of what had happened returned to her, however fighting that memory was being comforted by being in Harry's arms whilst Fawkes sang and that helped her begin to relax. A few seconds later Fawkes appeared in her room and began to sing a slow quite tune, which took her the rest of the way into a deep sleep. The Phoenix kept singing long after she had succumbed to sleep, knowing this would be a trying time for the young girl after what had happened.

 

Downstairs Jenny immediately headed for the floo to contact the Delacour family, whilst Xander talked with Faith and Tara. Both felt they had let the group down. Harry was already working on his spell casting along with Hermione and the Greengrass sisters under Tonks direction. Remus and Kingsley were going over the house to ensure the headmaster did not have any backdoors into the place.

 

"Faith, relax. Okay?" Xander said, trying to calm the dark haired slayer. "They got the jump on you because you were distracted. It has happened to the best of us, but no one was seriously hurt," he continued, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just calm down and focus on what to do next. I suggest you go help Tonks train Harry and the others, time is running out," he finished.

 

"He is right Faith. We just let ourselves get distracted while talking. I know you will not let it happen again," Tara put in with a smile that helped ease Faith's annoyance. "They got lucky and next time I am certain you will teach them not to mess with a Slayer," she added.

 

"Damn right," Faith responded, picturing beating the red headed morons for their actions before shaking the images from her head. "Ok Xand, I'll focus on training for now, but when it comes time to deal with those red heads all bets are off," she stated, before heading for the living room.

 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Faith," Xander called after her with a smile which made her pause and look back. She noticed his smile, nodded and smiled back before vanishing. "Keep an eye on her Tara will you, we need her at her best," he requested.

 

"She'll be okay Alex. Faith is far more in control of herself than ever before," Tara responded. "She is focused on the task at hand," she added.

 

"Good to hear, but still just be there for her, just in case she needs to work through some things," Xander replied. "I have great trust in her Tara, but I want to ensure nothing interferes with her that might send her backwards if you get what I mean," he added.

 

"I understand. Faith knows if she needs to talk she can find me and I will help her," Tara told him before she turned to follow Faith. "What are we going to do about the Order?" she inquired.

 

"Take it one step at a time," Xander answered. "However one thing is for sure, we are now on opposite sides in this war," he stated with a frown. "Everyone will have to be that much more careful," he pointed out.

 

"I'll let the others know," Tara shot back before leaving him to his thoughts.

 

-COF-

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Voldemort sat on this throne and listened to the daily reports as his follows spoke. He noted Snape at the back watching and waiting for his own turn to speak. The time was slowly approaching when he would unleash his forces in an all out attack, but he still needed to gather some more allies. He had already dispatched some of his best diplomatic people to talk with the Goblins, the Vampires and the Giants, but he wanted more. He wanted the Centaurs, the Veela and others to join him as well.

 

"My lord," Snape began his own report. "There is trouble in the Order," he added.

 

"Oh, of what nature Severus?" Voldemort inquired.

 

"One of the Weasleys tried to force himself on Fleur Delacour, causing a rather large fight between Potter and his friends and the old man's most devoted followers," Snape responded. "I believe this could work to our advantage if we stoke the anger between the two parties," he suggested doing his best to maintain his cover and appear as if he hated the people he was talking about.

 

"Interesting, I would expect Albus to keep more control over his people," Voldemort said with a cruel smile. "Maybe his age is beginning to affect him finally, but still I agree this could prove useful," he continued. "Stroke the anger and mistrust between them Severus, by any means you can," he ordered.

 

"Yes my lord," Snape replied with a bow.

 

"How goes the attempt to poison Potter's new guardians?" he inquired.

 

"In the confusion of the fight my lord I may have accidentally smashed the poison," Snape responded knowing he was about to be punished and sure enough he dropped to the ground in agony as the Crucio hit him.

 

"I'm disappointed Severus," Voldemort growled in an angry tone. "Next time do not fail me," he warned.

 

"Yes my lord," as he did his best to leave the room on his feet, he reached into his pocket and felt the bottle of poison inside.

 

In the confusion of the fight he had decided they could not go through with the plan to poison Xander and Jenny, no matter how simple the poison was. Things were crumbling far faster than before and they all needed to be at their best just in case.

 

-COF-

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Jenny sighed as she finished the call and wondered just what Jean Delacour would do. He had only stated that he and his wife would arrive in the next few hours to see their daughter and discuss how they would react to the situation. At the back of her mind she worried this may distract them from focusing on Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who were the bigger threat to the world. She sighed and sat down curling up against Xander as he joined her.

 

"Don't worry Jenny, we'll make it," he assured her.

 

"I hope so," she responded.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore was angry and was pacing his office trying to think of how to get back into headquarters. For the last half hour he had tried everything he could think of, but the place was locked down tight and no longer responded to his magic. Clearly the change of ownership to the Harris' was total and had removed the secret entryways and control spells he had put down. He cursed Bill Weasley's impulsive nature.

 

Harry was now unreachable and probably would be until he returned to Hogwarts. He had tried to find and call Fawkes, but his familiar was missing, which surprised him. He needed to regain control of the situation and quickly, but more and more it all seemed to be slipping out of his control since Sirius's will.

 

The man just had to throw a huge wench into his plans, one last big joke before he helpfully removed himself from the game. Had he not died at the Ministry he had intended to enlist Severus's help in removing him later on, certain that he could use the hatred the man had for Sirius to aide him.

 

He finally let out a frustrated growl as he slumped into his seat and idly rubbed his beard. What could he do? He wondered. Then another part of the problem came back to him and he wondered what Delacour would do in response to Bill's actions. He had to be ready to refute any claims of an attack in the International Confederation of Wizards. If he could not stop such a thing it would be a heavy set back. It would also cause him great trouble in keeping the support of the Weasley family as a whole. He would have to tread carefully and do his best to portray what happened as him been under the imperious curse, just as he had planned to say to Harry.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Voldemort looked at his troops who were growing somewhat more competent under Bellatrix's control. He found it strangely amusing, not something he usually felt, that the only female Death Eater was a better fighter and killer than the men. Her insanity just made her that much more of an asset. Lucius was looking more in shape as he did in the first war and less like a plump rich moron. He considered that maybe that was the problem. It had been too long since the last war and the majority of his followers were out of shape and lacking in skills. They had let slip things while he was away. The rich members of the group had clearly spent more time on their arses gaining more money than keeping up with their skills. He should have started this program when he first came back.

 

But he had mistakenly believed they would have kept themselves prepared for his return. He was angered by what they had done so far and that their skills had degraded so much that they could be held off by six teenagers with the bare minimum of training. It was a sad state of affairs which explained why they were deadlocked at the moment in a stalemate. During the first war they had easily trampled the enemy and he had to admit he missed those times. He had to give credit to his nemesis Harry Potter though. The boy had managed to train his friends to survive above what he expected when first told of the group he had formed. He had begun to break out of the shell he had kept himself in the last couple of years, pushed to take a leading hand by his friends no doubt.

 

He turned and headed back to his throne room, wondering if there was even the slightest chance of winning the boy's trust. If he could win Potter to his side then this war was as good as won. However he knew the chance was slim to none, but still he decided to give it some thought whilst also deciding which target to hit in his planned attack to see how far along his followers had come.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Harry awoke covered in sweat to find it still dark. He had a terrible nightmare, but thankfully not one inspired by Voldemort. He ran his hand over his forehead, then got up quietly and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face.

 

Staring at himself in the mirror he saw how tired he looked and yet he also noticed how vivid his scar looked. Maybe Voldemort had been trying to get inside his mind, but he had clearly failed. Damn nightmares he thought bitterly, he wondered if he would ever have a night when he did not suffer from them. Since Voldemort's return it was almost a constant event at night, he was tired of them and tired of seeing things that gave him new nightmares to suffer from.

 

A small scream from one of the other rooms quickly had him running into it with his wand out, turning on the light he was shocked to see Fleur crying her eyes out and rocking back and forth in what was clear to him pure terror. For a minute he was going to wake Xander and Jenny, but then forgot that and quickly made his way to the bed and pulled her into what he hoped was a comforting hug. Fawkes quickly reappeared in the room and began singing a soft tune that calmed both teenagers. Harry ran his hand through Fleur's hair as softly as he could, trying to ensure he did not hurt her, this was not something he would usually do but Fleur needed him right now.

 

"You okay Fleur?" he asked after about ten minutes of just holding her quietly.

 

"No," Fleur admitted freely. "But I will be in time Harry," she added, enjoying been held by someone she actually trusts, especially right at this moment in time.

 

"I know how it is with nightmares Fleur," Harry told her, somewhat surprised he admitted to someone he does not know so well, things he did not even discuss with Hermione. "They haunt me often, more so since Voldemort returned," he continued. "The best you can do is try and hold on to your good memories and hope they keep the bad ones away," he told her with a small smile for her sake.

 

Fleur did not answer and just buried herself closer to Harry, leaning her head on his chest and trying to ignore the images she had seen in her nightmare. She had never believed Bill would go so far that he could be so evil. When her father arrived in the morning he was going to be very angry indeed, her mother too, whilst Gabrielle would be worried and scared.

 

"How could I have missed the darkness in him?" she finally asked. "How could I have not see that he was not a good person? Why did I let him get so close when all he wanted was my money?" she continued to ask.

 

"You're not alone in being blindsided by this event Fleur, believe me," Harry responded. "Had it not been for Sirius I would still trust Dumbledore and the Order. I never saw how he was manipulating me and I never saw how the Weasley's planned to do the same to me, using Ginny as they planned to use Bill with you," he explained. "Sometimes evil is well hidden, sometimes it can creep up on people without us seeing it and sometimes we are simply just blind to it, because we do not truly look for it," he told her, after thinking her questions over.

 

Fleur listened and saw the truth of what Harry was saying. It brought things a little more into perspective for her. She would never again blindly trust anyone again. She would look deep into their hearts to see what kind of person they were. The only people she believed she did not have to fear or mistrust were her parents, sister and Harry. She felt a connection to Harry that was hard to understand.

 

When she had first met him during the tournament she had considered him nothing more than a young man who found himself in a situation above his head. She did not truly believe he had entered the tournament by cheating, no his shock and anger had been genuine. After the first task she had found herself admiring his skill on a broom and the way he had beaten his dragon. Then the second task had come and he had saved her sister against all logic. That had cemented her respect for him and the beginning of their friendship. He had also saved her in the third task after she had been attacked by Krum, who had been under the imperious curse and gotten her help.

 

She remembered seeing him return bloody and beaten, clinging to the dead body of Cedric Diggory, clearly in pain and yet refusing to be dragged away, until he knew he was safe and he had indeed returned Cedric to his devastated father. It had never entered her mind that he could had harmed the older boy, it was not in Harry's nature and dismissed the few who dared suggest such a thing. When he announced Voldemort had returned she was somewhat unsure, until Dumbledore had believed him as had Madam Maxine. After returning to France her father had confirmed the facts through his own sources and the fact that French Purebloods were joining the Dark Lords banner.

 

"I will do better in the future," Fleur said, finally beginning to relax thanks to Harry's presence and Fawkes song, which continued behind them.

 

"We all will," Harry assured her, before being surprised by Fleur pulling his face closer and kissing him.

 

"Thank you for been here Harry," Fleur told him, when she pulled away and was smiling at the surprised look on his face as well as a slight blush appearing on it.

 

She settled against him and pushed him onto the bed. He resisted a little until she insisted he should stay with her the night. It was nothing sexual she told him just that she needed to feel close to someone. He gave in and within a few minutes with the aid of Fawkes song and the presence of one another, they both were sound asleep.

 

Fawkes was confident that this was the beginning of a relationship forming between the two. They would be good for each other and help keep the other safe. He settled down for the rest of the night and decided to keep an eye on the two, just in case they had anymore nightmares, they would need their rest for the things to come.

 

+++

(The Burrow)

 

Ron sat on his bed angered and frustrated by the fact that they had been kicked out of headquarters and that things were slowly slipping out of control concerning Harry. Why couldn't the stupid idiot see that what Dumbledore was doing was for the best? That the headmaster knew what had to be done to save the world from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Why couldn't he just do as he was told? Trying to finally go to sleep he hoped he would get a chance at revenge for being forced out of headquarters and being made to look weak in front of the headmaster. He hoped he would see Harry and Hermione soon and then he would make them pay.

 

Across the house Bill also remained awake, finishing off his bottle of firewhisky. He was still smarting from being beaten by a damn teenager, no matter that it was the same teenager who had fought and survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so many times. He knew he had lost any chance of not only bedding Fleur, but also gaining access to her fortune. He wanted to kill Potter for this setback and humiliation and he hoped he got his chance soon enough for payback. As he finished off the last bit of firewhisky he collapsed onto his bed and just barely managed to use his wand to shut the light off. His last thought before falling into a troubled sleep was how much he wished Potter had never survived his first encounter with Voldemort.

 

+++

 

(Delacour Manor, France next day)

 

Vincent Delacour prepared himself to leave for England to first see his daughter at the hidden headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, then he intended to go to the Ministry and demand justice for the attack on his daughter and he did not intend to leave until Bill Weasley was brought up on charges. He would not accept any double dealing or stone walling from the English and especially from Dumbledore, now he knew the truth of what was going on he worried more and more how far this war with the Dark Lord would spread.

 

Apolline Delacour, his wife, was already ready with Gabrielle, their youngest daughter, beside her. Apolline had a bag with her with a few of Fleur's clothes and the potions she requested. He could see now that she had not been exaggerating on how bad things were. Finally finished with his own preparations he ordered his two bodyguards to enter the floo to the address Jenny Harris had given him. One quickly returned to give the all clear and he and his family, plus his lawyer stepped into the floo. He hoped these people were truly good people, because if they were not, he would be taking his daughter home, no matter what.

 

+++

 

(Ministry)

 

Dumbledore walked into the Minister's office to find Fudge looking slightly drunk, he sighed and cast a sobering charm on the man who quickly looked much more awake. He sat down and waited for Fudge to collect himself, he wondered what had happened.

 

"What do you want this time Albus?" Fudge asked. His tone was tense and angry. "I've already signed the orders for the new laws we agreed on," he added.

 

"Good good," Dumbledore responded. "That should aide us in our struggle Cornelius," he assured him. "I'm afraid I am here to warn you of some trouble that is sure to come to your attention soon enough," he told him.

 

"Oh what now?" Fudge snapped, wishing the war was not happening and everything was back to being nice and easy.

 

"I am afraid there was an attack on Vincent Delacour's daughter yesterday. One Bill Weasley was placed under the imperious curse and tried to force her sexual cooperation," Dumbledore informed him. "Infact the entire family was placed under the curse, bar the twins. They attacked Harry Potter and his new guardians, as well as some of my own people," he continued. "However due to how shall I say it... a difference of opinion, as well as a small falling out I fear they may blow this out of proportion," he added with a good chuckle, as if the falling out was nothing big.

 

"Are you sure they were under the Imperious curse Albus?" Fudge demanded to know, already seeing the trouble this could bring him at such a bad time. "Delacour will be after blood and he will demand justice. If I don't handle this properly it could damage our relationship with France, considering how high he is in their Ministry," he argued with worry.

 

"Calm yourself Cornelius. I am sure they were under the curse as I tested them myself," Dumbledore cut in. "All we need to do is ensure it stops here, before Delacour can attempt to bring this to light to the ICW. That is not something we need right now," he pointed out. "Be firm and keep control of the meeting. If you need help, I will be awaiting your call," he stated before getting up and leaving again, before Fudge could utter another word.

 

Fudge slumped into his chair and began to fear he might one day go insane from the stress his position of Minster gave him right now. He desperately wanted to have another drink, but he needed to be clear headed for this meeting.

 

The only reason he had hit the bottle so hard was his torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Something he could not even tell anyone about due to her curse. All he could do was suffer the memories of it in silence and pray he never saw her again, unless of course it was to see her dead body.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Harry stood at Fleur's side as her family arrived, still feeling somewhat between embarrassed and happy about waking up that morning holding Fleur close to himself. The night before had quickly come back to him and when he had tried to move away, Fleur had held on and asked to just continue holding her for a small bit. Of course twenty minutes later Tara and Faith had walked into the room having been searching for him, when it was discovered he was not in his own bedroom. Fleur had just smiled and finally released him.

 

Faith had teased him all the way back to his room about getting cosy with the girl. Tara had just smiled and patted him on the shoulder before dragging Faith away so he could change. When he had come down Xander had grinned and winked at him, which had caused him to blush as he realised Faith must have told him what she had seen. Jenny however did not look so amused and he was sure he would be having a talk with her at some point today. One he did not look forward to in the least.

 

"Welcome Mr. Delacour," Xander's greeting broke him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention back to what was going on.

 

"Mr. Harris," Vincent responded, shaking the offered hand. "Allow me to introduce my wife Apolline and my youngest daughter Gabrielle," he said, indicating his companions. "As well as William Styles, my Lawyer. I am sure he will be needed when I meet Dumbledore and Fudge," he stated with a cold smile.

 

"I understand, I am sure you remember my wife Jenny from her talk with you yesterday and our ward Harry Potter," Xander replied with his own smile.

 

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last Mr. Potter," Vincent said, turning his attention to the young teenager. "Both my daughters hold you in high regard. I hope we have time to talk after we sort out this mess?" he requested.

 

"I am pleased to meet you sir and I would like such a meeting," Harry replied, as best he could, feeling slightly intimidated by the tall man for reasons he did his best to ignore.

 

Fleur finally stepped forward and hugged her family and it was to the amusement of all that once she had hugged Gabrielle that the young girl quickly went and hugged Harry rather hard.

 

Harry did his best not to look embarrassed.

 

"We have much to discuss, but first I would like to introduce some of our friends," Jenny said, still smiling as Gabrielle refused to let go of Harry, much to Fleur's amusement who took Harry's other side, making her want to laugh even more at the look on Harry's face.

 

One by one she introduced Tara, Faith, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and finally Daphne. Kingsley was at work and Astoria was still asleep. A little history was given on each of them, so the Delacour's would know they could be trusted.

 

"An interesting group you have brought together and I am pleased at least to see that not everyone in the Order is corrupt," Apolline finally spoke up. "I have feared, since our daughter told us what was truly going on, how much more dangerous this would be for her once she refused to leave," she admitted.

 

"I can understand your worry but believe me we will do everything we can to ensure her safety just as we do for everyone else involved in this," Jenny assured the other woman.

 

"Now I suggest we sit down and get down to business. I need to know exactly what went on before I meet Fudge and Dumbledore," Vincent said, bringing the meeting back to its intended purpose. "I will need pensive memories from both Fleur and Harry as well, they will useful even if not allowed as evidence in the English Ministry," he continued. "The ICW will accept them and that is where I am sure this will have to go if we are to get the justice we want. I know how tricky the English Ministry can be," he stated. "No offense," he added.

 

"None taken," Harry said with a smile "We all have our own bones to pick with the Ministry as it is," he explained.

 

"I'll say," Daphne put in "They are so corrupt it is surprising it can even keep this country running. All it takes is a few galleons to the right person and they will do what you want," she told them with a disgusted look in her eyes. "There are few decent people left in the Ministry these days," she stated.

 

"Yeah it needs to be torn down and rebuilt with new rules and laws in place, including some magical oaths to stop the corruption," Tonks agreed. "But it ain't going to happen now, maybe once the war is over we can do something," she suggested.

 

"Something to think about for the future," Remus cut in, before anyone else could say anything. "Now I suggest we get down to business so we can prepare Mr. Delacour for his meeting with Fudge and Dumbledore, which I assure you will not be easy," he warned them.

 

"I agree," Xander said with a frown. "The old man will clearly try and stop this from getting to big of a problem, he may already have started to put his own plans into action," he mused.

 

"We'll deal with it," Fleur stated. "I have complete faith in my father to handle this," she added with a smile, before the others nodded and they began to tell the tale of what had happened the day before.

(Diagon Alley)

 

Faith and Tara walked down the alley easily blending in with the other magical people. They had come as bodyguards for Harry, who was visiting for a few supplies along with Tonks and Remus. They had split up for now and they were just taking a quick look around.

 

The meeting with the Delacours had lasted a good hour or so, but Faith believed it had gone well and Harry had made a good impression on Fleur's parents. Gabrielle remained at headquarters with her mother and sister, while Vincent had returned to France to prepare for his meeting with Fudge, who would most likely have Dumbledore with him.

 

Faith had to admit she had forged a great bond of friendship with Tara since agreeing to aid Xander in this mission. She had not judged her for her past actions and she had even talked to her about what had gone down from her point of view.

 

Tara had helped her put a lot of her problems behind her and so she could focus more on the situation at hand. She had also listened as Faith described the fights she had been forced into during her stay in prison. That was not easy to talk about, but she found Tara a great listener as well as someone easy to talk too. Glancing at the dark blond haired girl she noted that Tara was glancing at her every now and then. It did not take a genius to tell her that Tara might have an attraction to her, not that she minded.

 

She'd had no companionship since waking from her coma and what she wanted more than anything these days was someone who shared her life with her. That was the most important thing she had learned in jail. That she no longer wanted to waste her time going from lover to lover and having mindless sex. She wanted a partner who would help her recover fully from the ordeals she had suffered in the past. Maybe if she was lucky Tara could be that partner.

 

Tara smiled at Faith as she was caught looking and quickly looked away, before she could be seen blushing. Ever since she had first seen Faith she had been hooked. Catching a brief glimpse of her naked, as she changed clothes had just increased her interest in her. Since then she had stuck up a friendship with her and if she was not imagining things maybe the beginnings of something more. She shook her head and refocused her thoughts on her surroundings. It would not do to be caught unaware right now.

 

"Look there is Harry, Remus and Tonks," Faith pointed out. "I guess they found what they were looking for," she noted with a relieved smile that nothing had gone wrong.

 

"Guess our time is up," Tara said a little disappointed.

 

Before they could meet up a group of seven cloaked individuals appeared between them and began to cast spells left and right. A scream of ‘Death Eaters' quickly identified them as the enemy. Faith took cover with Tara a second behind her, reaching into her back pocket she withdrew her hidden knife and prepared for a fight. Tara took a deep breath as she pulled her wand from her wrist holder. It had been a while since she had used her wand for combat.

 

"You up for this Tara?" Faith asked, glancing at her after making sure Harry and the others were ok.

 

"I've got your back Faith, I promise," Tara replied with a grim smile, before seeming to make a decision. She leaned forward and kissed her, shocking Faith for a second or two before pulling back. "Be careful, they know how to use those wands probably better than I do," she warned, before turning and began to fire of her own barrage of spells.

 

Faith stared at Tara's back for a few seconds, still somewhat surprised by her forward action, before shaking her head and turning back to the fight at hand.

 

Harry, Remus and Tonks were like Tara casting away at the Death Eaters forcing them to take cover. She took a deep breath before jumping over her cover and charging the nearest of the lot. She easily dodged the spells he sent at her, as the moment he moved his arm and began to speak gave him away every time. Smashing into the man she drove her elbow into the man's throat, quickly following it up by plunging her knife into the man's gut. She ignored the cry of pain and the blood that came out of his mouth and quickly followed through to the second man.

 

As before the man was caught unaware and her knife quickly found its way into his chest. Tara took advantage of the shock of the cloaked figure near them at seeing his comrades taken down by a muggle weapon and fired a reducto, which hit him dead centre in the face. She looked away for a moment, before forcing herself to start casting again.

 

Faith ducked another green spell aimed at her and after coming back up flung her knife into her attacker's eye. Harry seeing this quickly pressed his own attack and led Tonks and Remus closer to the fight, bringing down one of the Death Eaters with a bone breaker aimed at his feet.

 

However one of the return curse brought Remus down with a pained cry, thankfully the killing curse had not been used and Tonks quickly pulled him back into cover. Faith quickly retrieved her knife, but was grabbed from behind by one of the Death Eaters, quickly before he could get a good hold she slammed her fist into the man's privates, causing him to cry out in pain and then flipped him onto his back and stabbed him in the heart.

 

"Faith look out," Tara's sudden warning allowed her to just roll out of the way of an incoming Curcio curse. She quickly jumped at the man who had shot it.

 

She knocked him and herself down, but she recovered first as the Death Eater was not used to physical fighting. She slammed her fist into his nose, easily breaking it before slitting the man's throat. Somewhat feeling sick at having already killed five people she forced herself forward. Tara and Harry brought another of the Death Eaters down by combing their spells. The reaming four retreated further away, hoping to find better cover, but Faith's knife quickly found another of their number, hitting him in the heart.

 

This was too much for the three survivors and they quickly apparated away. Faith took a deep breath, as she realised they had won before reclaiming her knife and wiping it clean.

 

"We're clear," she shouted as Tara and Harry quickly joined her, looking as ill as she felt. "We better get out of here, before any of those idiots from the Order and Ministry people turn up," she suggested, as Tonks helped Remus up and moved to join them.

 

"I agree, we can't afford to be arrested right now," Tonks agreed. "Things are bad enough between us and it is only going to get worse," she pointed out.

 

"Let's go then," Harry said, looking around and noting the alley was clear apart from some bodies of people who had been unlucky enough to be hit by the Death Eaters barrage.

 

"Hold on to me and Remus, all of you," Tonks ordered. "This will drain us quite a bit, but dual appartion is the only option," she added with an uneasy look.

 

A few seconds later they vanished as Remus and Tonks apparated them away from the alley, and just in the nick of time as several Aurors and even a few Order members appeared. People also began to come out of hiding now that the fighting had finished. The Aurors were confused by some of the dead bodies they found, as it was clear they had not been killed by magic, but by a blade of some kind.

 

"I wonder who caused this?" Moody wondered, as he checked one of the bodies. "The aim of whoever it was was dead on," he noticed as Hestia Jones passed him.

 

"I wonder if Harry and his friends might have been involved," she wondered. "I mean who else would fight the Death Eaters?" she asked, at the pointed look Moody sent her.

 

"Good question lass," Moody consented. "A damn good question and if it was Potter, then why use muggle weapons?" he mused. "Unless it was not him and that muggle girl they brought in," he suggested.

 

"Harris did say she was dangerous enough to be a bodyguard for Harry before we ended up being kicked out of headquarters," Hestia reminded him. "I guess he wasn't kidding," she added.

 

"Either way they killed seven Death Eaters and that in my book that is a good thing," Moody finally said, after a short moment of silence. "We better report to Albus, he'll want to know about this," he concluded and moved to leave, followed by Hestia.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Xander looked up as there was a sudden pop and Harry and the others appeared in the living room. Remus was clearly wounded and he wondered just what the hell had gone wrong.

 

"What happened?" he demanded to know as Fleur and Apolline appeared with Jenny close behind, alerted by the noise of their apparation.

 

"Death Eaters struck in the alley," Harry answered as he helped Tonks settle Remus on the couch. "We fought back and killed seven of them, mostly thanks to Faith," he informed them. "I mean you said she was fast and strong, but the way she fought was amazing," he stated with admiration.

 

"I did what I had to," Faith said at Xander's look. "They were the enemy and they were attacking defenseless people. They could have also killed Harry who you brought me here to protect, so I did what I had to," she repeated. "You should never enjoy killing people Harry, doesn't matter what they've done to deserve it," she said looking to the young man. "That is one thing I have learned from my past, never enjoy killing," she stated, looking him in the eye before turning and walking to her room.

 

"I'll make sure she's okay Xander," Tara said into the silence and quickly followed Faith and she was quite worried how this might affect Faith.

 

Jenny moved to help Tonks heal Remus' broken foot, while Apolline made sure some food was brought out by Dobby and Kreacher. Fleur moved to Harry's side and noted that he seemed to be thinking over what Faith had said to him. She slowly took his hand into her own and gave it a strong squeeze, which made him look at her.

 

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked as he finally met her eyes.

 

"I will be Fleur, I will be," he responded with a slight smile, which she returned "I just have a few things to think about," he added.

 

"You were lucky Remus that it was only a bone breaker," Tonks said, as she finally sat down and ran a hand through her hair, which changed from pink to brown.

 

"I know, I was slow in moving to better cover," Remus agreed. "Thankfully they don't always use the Unforgivables," he added with a wary sigh.

 

"I'll say that's a lucky thing," Hermione said with a shiver, as she appeared with Daphne and Astoria. "Although it makes you think why they don't, if they love killing so much?" she mused.

 

"They like to inflict pain just as much as they like to kill," Daphne reminded her with a dark look. "In the first war my uncle was captured and tortured for five days before they finally killed him. The only reason they targeted him was that he refused to use his fortune to aid the Dark Lord's war effort," she told them.

 

"I'm sorry Daphne," Harry responded. "That must have hurt your family," he added.

 

"It did, my mother was devastated and yet even with that, they listened to him this time around and maybe even gave in to joining him ravage our world," Daphne shot back.

 

"Maybe they haven't given in to him," Astoria argued, giving her sister a slight glare.

 

"If they refused him Astoria, then they were most likely be killed," Daphne said, shocking the others at her blunt reply, while Astoria gasped as if she had been slapped. "It's an option you are going to have to consider," she added, noting her sister's look.

 

Astoria glared at her harder, before turning and storming away back to their room. Daphne sighed and dropped into a nearby chair. She hated having to say that, but her sister needed to realize that their parents were either dead or that they had joined the enemy. She just hoped this would not cause her sister to hate her.

 

"You ok?" Harry asked with some concern.

 

"Yeah, I just hate that I had to be so blunt with her," Daphne answered, giving him a weak smile. "I wish the Dark Lord had stayed dead the first time you got rid of him," she stated.

 

"Yeah, don't we all," Tonks agreed.

 

+++

 

(Hogwarts)

 

Albus looked concerned as he listened to Moody's report of the results of the recent Death Eater attack. He did not like the idea that Harry and his friends had begun to strike back. Even given he had just pushed through new laws for the Aurors and the Order members to use the Unforgivables. He wanted to be in control of what Harry did. He growled a little annoyed that Sirius had caused so much trouble for him in his will. He had to get the boy back under his control, but right now that was impossible as Harry and his group was locked up in headquarters and refusing to lift the lock-down. He cursed Bill Weasley for causing the breach that had led to the lock down in the first place. He leaned back in his chair and considered his options, which were few and far between right now. "I want you to set up a guard to watch over headquarters. The minute Harry or any of his companions leave I want to be notified," he ordered after careful consideration.

 

"Ay I can do that," Moody said with a nod. "You hoping to grab him?" he asked.

 

"I am certain if I can talk to Harry I can rebuild the trust he feels we have broken," Dumbledore said, giving a half truth as he planned to have Severus brew a potion that would help him influence Harry back into line and away from the Harris'. "We just have to be able to see him for me to do that," he added with his usual smile.

 

"Ay, well I'll go and set that watch up," Moody said, a little uneasy at the look in the old man's eyes. Something had been off about his old friend for a while now and it seemed to be getting worse. He then turned and left, wondering just what was going on.

 

+++

 

(Riddle Manor)

 

Voldemort smiled viscously as he watched Bellatrix torture the there Death Eaters who had dared return from a battle without killing the people who had dared attack them. That one of them had stated he was sure Harry Potter had been among the group and not one of them had tried to capture him had enraged him all the more.

 

"Finish them," he ordered, as most of his other followers, including the newly recruited Greengrasses, who had finally given into his wishes, watched.

 

Bellatrix smiled coldly, before shouting out the killing curse three times, watching in satisfaction as the three failures dropped lifelessly to the ground. She hoped to one day see Harry Potter die just the same for daring to hit her with a crucio.

 

"This is what happens to people who fail me," Voldemort warned the others. "Now leave me and continue your training," he ordered before turning to Bellatrix. "Did we loose anyone of importance in that raid?" he asked after everyone had left them alone.

 

"Only Nott my Lord, who was the supposed leader," Bellatrix reported.

 

"Clearly we need to train them better. Nott was over confident and arrogant and he paid the price," Voldemort responded. "Let us make sure no one else makes such a mistake again," he added.

 

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix agreed with a bow.

 

+++

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

 

Faith lay with her head in Tara's lap who ran her hand through her hair. She was trying to deal with the fact that she had killed seven more people, no matter that it was for the right cause this time. She had hoped to never do such a thing again, but she had known before agreeing to help here that it might be something required of her.

 

"Easy Faith, you did what you had to do to survive and protect the rest of us," Tara said gently, planting a small kiss on her forehead. "You did your job, no one blames you for what you had to do," she added.

 

"I know," Faith responded. "But it doesn't make me feel any better," she told her. "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do that again, in the end it seems I can't escape death," she muttered.

 

Tara did not respond with words, but instead drew her into a deep loving kiss. It took a few moments, but Faith finally returned it. Pulling away after a few minutes they stared each other in the eyes.

 

"It is not death that is after you Faith, but the need to fight," Tara told her. "You are a Slayer, one of the protectors of this world and sadly that means having to fight," she explained. "It doesn't mean you have to kill, disable them if you want, as long as you come back alive," she stated. "To me," she shyly finished.

 

Faith couldn't help but smile at the shy way Tara had said that, before drawing her down to engage in another kiss. Slowly they lost themselves in the kiss and Faith put what had happened out of her mind. She concentrated on what she was feeling thanks to Tara and it was love, she was sure of it.

 

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry was tired and sore from the intense training he had just completed with Hermione, Fleur, Daphne, Astoria, Xander and Tara. He was improving all the time as were the others, even Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Jenny took some time to train. Faith then took over and put them through the more physical training she assured them would come in handy if they lost their wands, of course by the time they finished he always felt drained, but he knew it was worth the effort.

It had been a week since the battle at Diagon Alley and they still hadn't bothered to unlock the house. They knew thanks to Snape's information that the Headmaster had someone watching the house. The goal was to alert the Headmaster when he left and try to grab him. He would then be forced to drink a potion which would allow the man to control his actions once more. He shivered at such a thing actually happening and he cursed the Headmaster for making things even more difficult. Groaning he pushed himself back to his feet and headed for the bathroom, once he was done he headed back intending to get some sleep.

As he lay back down he let out a painful moan as he realised he must have pulled a muscle during training, it hurt like hell. He tried to shift into a better position, but only ended up making it worse. A rather painful jolt went through his back and up to his shoulder. This caused him to let out a hiss of pain just as someone passed his room and paused. A few seconds later his door was pushed open and Fleur entered looking concerned at him. 

"Harry, are you okay?" she inquired, as she came to a stop at the head of his bed. "I think I pulled a muscle and it hurts like hell," Harry admitted, as he managed to turn and glance at her, giving a pained smile.

"Turn onto your front Harry. I will give you a massage and hopefully ease your pain," Fleur offered. Surprised by Fleur's response Harry hesitated before doing as she had said and turned onto his front. He felt the bed shift beneath him as Fleur crawled onto the bed. He was doubly shocked as Fleur climbed onto his lower body and positioned herself above him. He felt her tug at his t-shirt before she murmured a small spell and his t-shirt vanished, leaving him bear at the chest.

"Easy Harry, I know you are uncomfortable, but if I'm to do this right I need full access to your back and shoulder," Fleur told him and he sensed a little amusement in her voice which calmed him somewhat.

Fleur was just as nervous as she guessed Harry was, but she was confident she could do this. With the all the training they had done this week there had been little time for them to bond more than they already had done so since he had saved her from Bill Weasley and she had a small crush on the young man since he had rescued her sister Gabrielle from the lake during the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Then he had impressed her even more when he had asked for nothing in returned and down played what he had done. She was certain most other men would have asked for a favour or gift in return for their actions, but not Harry. From there they had become friends writing to one another when she had returned home to France. Now that friendship was slowly developing into something more, she couldn't say it was love just yet, but if things continued as they were she was certain it would grow into it.

Harry was somewhat confused to his response to Fleur, but he suspected he was beginning to fall for the quarter Veela. He just hoped he did not make the same sort of mistakes as he had made with Cho during the year that had just gone by. He groaned as he felt Fleur's hands begin a slow massage on his lower back. She was good and his body began to relax and his mind seemed to forget the pain it was in. He concentrated on the feelings provoked by Fleur's hands touching him, he had never been too comfortable being touched by others due to his up bringing by the Dursleys and yet he seemed quite relaxed with Fleur. Fleur moved her hands up towards his shoulder and felt Harry tense up a little as she neared the muscle he had pulled, slowing her movements she slowly eased into it and heard Harry hiss a little in pain before he relaxed as the massage began to do its job and ease his pain. Harry could feel the pain all but vanish from his shoulder as Fleur continued her work. His body was completely relaxed and he was sure had Fleur asked anything of him he would have agreed instantly.

Fleur smiled as she watched Harry sigh and seemed to begin to drift into sleep, clearly her massage was working. Slowly she finished up and moved to Harry's side to find he was indeed out cold, taken by an urge to be close to him she cuddled up into his side and brought his blanket over them and then closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Downstairs Xander sat drinking a glass of water just as tired as Harry had been. Jenny, Tara and Faith sat in the same room as him, as the others had all turned in for the night. They had stepped up the training in the last week so they would be much better at meeting anymore attacks, although so far Voldemort and his forces had stayed quiet. Remus had suggested that the Dark Lord was put out by the poor showing of his forces and had made them train as well. Kingsley agreed it was probably a good guess, while Tonks was not so sure and believed the Dark Lord was planning something big.

"We got another letter from the Headmaster asking that we meet to discuss what happened with the Weasley's and reforge our supposed alliance," Jenny started the small meeting. "Even with knowing what plans he has put in place thanks to Snape's reports, he tries to make himself look like a kind generous man wanting to do what is best for the world," she growled, not wanting anything more to do with the man, but knew that it was probably investigate that they would end up seeing him again.

"No surprise there as he has sent two messages a day since we opened up the mail ward so owls could reach us," Tara spoke up. "At least he has not tried to make any of the letters portkeys. I think he knows that would only make the situation worse between us," she speculated.

"Well sooner or later we are going to have to meet him," Xander reminded them with a bitter look of his own. "I know as well as you do that he cannot be trusted. We know he is just as bad as Voldemort, but at the end of the day Voldemort is the main danger at this point and we may need to work together to remove him from the board. Granted if we do that we will have to come up with some plans to counter any surprises he may think up. If this becomes a three way war it will make the risks to us all that much bigger," he continued.

"And raises the chance of war between the magical and normal worlds right?" Faith asked.

"Yeah it will," Xander agreed with a nod of his head. "That alone is a large reason to try and work with the old man and his Order as best we can, dangerous as that idea is," he added. "We cannot allow a war to break out between the two worlds," he stated clearly.

"I agree Alex, but if we intend to do this we will have to make sure Harry has as much training and surprises of his own in case the old man tries to control him again through potions, as Snape has stated he plans to do if he gets a hold of him," Jenny responded. "He will not like it one bit, but I think Harry will see the necessity of doing this. Faith, you and Tara will have to stick with him as best you can to keep an eye on him, especially if he decides to go back to Hogwarts," she said, turning to the dark haired Slayer who nodded.

"I know Jenny, we've been discussing that happening and Tara thinks the best way we have of doing that is disguising ourselves as new transfer students with something called polyjuice potion or a glamor spell," Faith told them. "Of course the down side of such a plan is that I can't do magic," she reminded them.

"Is there anyway to simulate magic so it looks like Faith can use it?" Xander inquired as he finished his glass of water. "Not as far as I know Alex," Jenny answered. "I can look through the Black library and see if there might be something in there," she suggested. "Of course anything I do find will have to be scrutinized before we even consider using it," she warned the others who nodded in agreement.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Tara asked stifling a yawn. "Not that I can think of," Xander responded with a tired smile and so the group broke up and headed for their rooms.

"I do not look forward to seeing that old man again," Jenny admitted as she got ready for bed. "He is far more dangerous than we made him seem down there and you know that," she added, as she put on her silk night gown and joined her husband on the bed, cuddling up into his side as he brought his arm around her.

"I know he is Jenny," Xander agreed, letting out a sigh as he did so. "But as I said the most important thing we have to do is prevent a war between the magical and normal world. If it happens it could give the vampires and demons the opportunity to cause the end of the world," he explained. "Buffy and the others would probably be drawn into such a war thus taking their eyes of the Hellmouth and that will be the end of that. To stop that we will have to work with the old fool as much as we can," he went on, rubbing his eyes. "Looking at the big picture I think whether the worlds ends or not rests on our shoulders. We have to do whatever it takes to keep it running, but that does not mean we sacrifice anyone," he added before pausing. "We will do whatever it takes to protect each other as well and hopefully, if we are lucky, we will all come out of this alive," he finished.

"Let us hope we have all the luck in the world on our side," Jenny agreed, knowing Xander was not paranoid and that was exactly what was at stake. "I do not want to lose you or any of the others," she stated, closing her eyes and fighting off a small bout of fear.

"And you won't," Xander said as confidently as he could, even though he knew it was a good possibility that some of them might not survive the war.

Deciding to distract Jenny from her fears he kissed her as hard as he could. Jenny's eyes snapped opened before she let out a moan as Xander began to work his way down her neck. She felt one of his hands move the left strap of her night gown off her shoulder, smiling she pushed her fears and worries away and concentrated on her husband and the pleasure he was evoking in her. Bringing one of her hands up she pulled him closer as he pulled the top half of her night gown down and began to suckle and kiss her nipples and breasts.

This made her moan and shift beneath him. A few minutes later of that and she watched as Xander removed his t-shirt and and his boxer shorts, she quickly helped peal off her night gown and then offered herself to him. With a smile he entered her deeply making her moan aloud before she made him pause as she grabbed her wand of the small bedside table and cast a silencing spell around the room. Xander quickly went back to work on her breasts before he spun them around so she was on top. Jenny controlled the pace making sure their love making would last a while. Since coming here they'd had no real time for this and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

The pace soon picked up as Jenny moved up and down making her breasts sway, unable to resist Xander leaned up and began to suck one of them while he played with the other with his hand. Jenny brought her arms up keeping Xander attached to her breasts as she loved the stimulation he was causing her, rolling around they began to kiss almost desperately before finally they both climaxed at almost the same time. Collapsing against each other, content and for the moment peaceful they both began to fall asleep. Jenny curled up against Xander with her head on his shoulder, dreaming of one day raising a family with him.

+++

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort watched very satisfied as his followers finally began to look like they did during the first war. Bellatrix had pushed them to the breaking point to get the majority of them back into shape. He had been disgusted by the way certain people like Lucius had allowed themselves to become so laid back and pompous, his absence had been a disastrous thing to happen to them. They had come to believe he would never return and thus allowed themselves to become lazy, counting on their money to keep them safe and unharmed.

Now they had paid the price for that choice and only now had they begun to impress him once more, still he would not trust command to Lucius or those like him again. Nott had perished during the attack on Diagon Alley which was another indicator of how much they had fallen behind training wise. During the first war Nott had gone up against Dumbledore and Moody himself and lived to tell the tale. As he moved along the back of the training Death Eaters he decided it was time to test them. He would order a new strike on Diagon Alley as well as another at Hogsmeade. It would also allow him to see what kind of response the Ministry and the Order would send. He wondered if the old man had been hard at work getting his forces ready to meet him in battle. ‘Somehow I doubt it,' Voldemort thought with a cold smile on his face. In his view the old man had grown complacent as much as his Death Eaters had.

Moving off to his room he began to plan the attacks he would order for tomorrow. Bellatrix would lead one and Antonin Dolohov would lead the other. The man was still something to be feared with a wand even after fourteen years in Azkaban, just like Bellatrix, it made him wonder how loyal Malfoy and those like him were.

+++

(Sunnydale)

Willow watched as Buffy cleaved through the group of vampires who had attacked them. Giles and Oz were beside her, but none of them tried to interfere as the fight progressed. Buffy was clearly pissed off about something as she wailed on the vampires so much that one or two of them tried to run. This was foolish as Buffy quickly ran them down and staked them hard. Within a few moments the fight was over and Buffy stood surrounded by pools of dust. She still looked somewhat annoyed, but better than when they begun the patrol.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked as she moved to her friend's side.

"Yeah Wills, I'm fine," Buffy responded with a grunt. "I guess Faith dying in prison actually hit me harder than I thought it would," she admitted as they moved on. "Plus Riley and his army friends have begun to really annoy me with their attitudes. They all seem to think we should give in patrolling and let the men handle the work," she explained with a glare showing exactly what she thought of this. "They don't believe I'm the Slayer, they believe Walsh's idea that the whole thing is just a myth and legend," she told them. "They think we've just gotten lucky so far and to explain my speed and strength the majority of them believe I'm on drugs and stimulants," she finished kicking a near by stone into the darkness of the graveyard.

Willow frowned feeling a little guilty that Faith's fake death was causing Buffy some distress, even given what happened between the two Slayers. Oz taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze stopped her from saying anything to Buffy. She knew Faith's escape from jail thanks to Xander and her current whereabouts had to be kept secret, still she did not like anything that caused distress to Buffy.

The problems with the Initiative was not something she could do much about, she knew Riley had gone through some problems accepting Buffy's role of the Slayer since they had crossed paths during a crisis. The other members of the group were probably just jealous of Buffy's gifts. They didn't like the fact that a girl was stronger and faster and more dangerous than they were and she had said as much.

"I think Willow is right Buffy. They do not want to accept the fact that you are more of a threat to the demons and vampires than they are," Giles agreed as Buffy dispatched another vampire as it jumped out of a crypt.

"Just ignore them," Oz put in. "You know better and so do we and that is all that matters," he added with a calming smile.

"You know if Xander was here he would kick Riley's ass up and down the campus until he got it through his thick head of who you are," Willow said with a smile, hoping to cheer Buffy up. "Tara and Jenny would probably help in dealing with Walsh and her other cronies," she added.

Buffy couldn't help it and burst out laughing as she imagined the things Willow had said, it helped ease the anger that had been bubbling inside her for the past few days. She wondered how Xander, Tara and Jenny were doing over in England. She hoped none of them had been hurt, considering what they were facing there. She wished she could help, but she had to stay on the Hellmouth and make sure it stayed shut. She knew had he been here, Xander would have told her the same thing. As they exited the graveyard she hoped they would be home some.

+++

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry awoke during the night to find Fleur curled up against him with her head using his chest as a pillow. He was so surprised he almost jerked away from her, but just stopped himself from doing so. Unable to stop himself he began to run his hand through her hair, this made Fleur let out a small moan as she curled up closer to him clearly still asleep. This calmed him from the rather intense nightmare he had been having. It combined the events in the graveyard during Voldemort's resurrection and the battle at the Ministry, he had kept seeing Cedric and Sirius dying.

As he stared at Fleur he wondered what the future might hold for them if they managed to survive this war. Could they have a future? He hoped so as his feelings for Fleur continued to grow and he was certain she had feelings for him as well. He noted Fawkes appear in the room and begin to sing a quite tune which quickly put him back to sleep. The phoenix kept watch over the two teens as they slept, knowing they would need all the strength they had for the coming events.


	9. Chapter 9

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort lay on his bed and was resting before his attack force began to get ready for the big attack, which now was set for twelve o'clock. He had decided to only send one force under Antony Dolohov, and it would contain a force of Death Eaters, a Troll, a Giant and three Dementors. That should be enough to crush any enemy force and cause some real damage. He smiled imagining the carnage. Soon when he had his full army behind him once more, he would lead them to total conquest. He would kill all who opposed him, starting with that ancient fossil Dumbledore and of course his young nemesis Harry Potter.

A very small part of him was disappointed he would have to kill a wizard with such potential. In another time or place he might have made Harry a true ally, but the Prophecy prevented that completely, to ensure his own survival Harry had to die. Still he wondered what they could have accomplished together had Harry accepted his offer back during his first year. The world would have trembled under their combined might, he was sure. Shaking his head he dismissed these ridiculous thoughts and remembered that Harry had done nothing but insult him. For that alone he had to die. Checking the time he noted he had another hour or two before his attack force assembled, closing his eyes he slipped into a deep slumber dreaming of the time he would rule.

+C+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry awoke to find Fleur using his chest as a pillow, sometime during the night she had crawled halfway onto him. One of her legs was intertwined with his, while one of her arms rested near his neck. The nightgown she was wearing was made of the finest silk and it was cool against his naked chest. This was one of the most surreal experiences of his life so far, feeling Fleur shift a little he couldn't help but to gulp a little as her eyes began to open and quickly locked onto his. He found himself bringing one of his hands up and running it through her silvery locks. She smiled at him obviously enjoying his action.

Fleur was a little surprised by Harry's bold move, at least bold for him but as she looked into his eyes she could see he was running almost on instinct as he was clearly nervous. She felt very comfy lying on him, it had not been her intention when she had curled up against him last night, but it felt truly nice. This felt even better than when she had slept next to Bill. She guessed it was down to the fact that Harry actually cared for her, while Bill had been using her. She was thankful she had never actually chosen to make love to Bill. It would have been the greatest mistake of her life had she allowed the red head to bed her.

"Good morning Harry," she finally spoke. "You make a great pillow," she admitted with a teasing smile which made Harry blush, much to her amusement. "Morning Fleur, I hope you slept well," Harry managed to respond after regaining control of himself.

"I did Harry," Fleur replied as she began to trail one of her fingers across his chest making him shiver a little. "I had no nightmares thanks to your presence, maybe we will do this again," she added. "You can be my dream catcher," she stated with a half smile.

Harry did not know if she was serious or was just teasing him so he smiled and just nodded his head. This of course made Fleur smile a little bigger, knowing she was confusing Harry by her statements. They had something together she was sure of it, and she was now ready to try and start it if she could get Harry to admit he liked her more than a friend. Finally she decided to take a chance, leaning up she slowly began to kiss Harry.

Harry froze as Fleur kissed him, unsure what to do for a few seconds before he finally made a choice and he began to kiss her back. This was vastly different than his brief kiss with Cho Chang during the previous year. For one thing it was not wet and uncomfortable. It was, if he was honest, one of the most pleasant things he had experienced in his life so far. The kiss deepened for a few seconds before they both pulled back.

"Er.. what?" Harry tried to ask what this meant, but Fleur stopped him. "I like you Harry and I am sure you like me. Since the end of the year and things began to change I have felt a growing connection to you and my feelings have evolved from friendship to the beginnings of love," Fleur told him, deciding to save him the trouble of asking what had just happened. "I know you feel the same, I can see it in your eyes," she added.

Harry was unsure what to say, but he could see Fleur was trying to help him as much as she could. She knew he did not have an easy time talking about his feelings. Glancing over her shoulder he noted Fawkes was watching them intently, he wondered what his familiar was thinking. A shift by Fleur made him refocus on her after all she was still waiting for him to reply.

"I like you too," he managed to say. "I don't know if its love, considering the only thing I have to base it on is a slight memory of my mother holding me," he admitted, looking away for a second before he was drawn back by Fleur's hand on his cheek.

"We can work on that Harry," Fleur told him with a small smile. "I know you had a bad childhood, but everyone can learn to love and I am sure that is what we have or will have in time," she stated slowly, leaning towards him.

Harry could not really think of something to say back, and when Fleur's lips finally connected to his own all thought left him. All he could focus on was the pleasant and wonderful feeling the kiss evoked in him. It was even better than the kiss they had just shared a few minutes before. Finally the kiss ended and the two ended up staring at each other. Harry knew only one thing he was willing to do, and that was all that he could to realise the feelings he had for Fleur was love.

Fleur smiled knowing they had begun what she was sure would not be an easy journey thanks to Harry's upbringing. However in the end she was certain it would be worth the effort. Leaning forward she kissed him again, feeling Harry's arms move around her to pull her closer she knew Harry felt the same as she did.

+C+

Unknown to either of them Hermione had been listening to their conversation alongside the majority of the house, she found herself smiling and nodded her head pleased that Harry had found one more thing to fight for. She had been worried for a long while, almost from the moment Voldemort had come back to his body that Harry would die trying to finish the Dark Lord for good. He had so little to fight for. The knowledge he had been betrayed by people he thought of as friends and almost family had take even more reason to survive away from him. Now he had new guardians to look to as family and with Fleur maybe the possibility of a happy romance.

"That was not so unexpected," Daphne commented, breaking the silence as they moved off. "It has been building for the last week or so, maybe longer," she added. She was a little let down because she knew this meant she had no chance of catching Harry's attention for herself, still she was happy for her friend.

"You are correct more than you know," Hermione responded. "I always thought there was a spark between Harry and Fleur even when they first met. I think the fact they were from different schools prevented anything from happening back then, plus the fact they got off on the wrong foot," she explained at the others confused looks. "But a friendship quickly formed, had events gone differently it is plausible that they could have got together sooner," she went on as they all began to sit down. "Especially without the manipulations from Dumbledore and the Weasley's," she finished.

"So this is a good thing to happen?" Kingsley inquired. "Very much so Kingsley, it will give Harry one more thing to fight for to survive the war," Hermione answered seriously.

The group as a whole took that in and considered the ramifications of Hermione's statement. It did not exactly fill them with confidence. Remus let out a sigh and he really wished Sirius and more importantly in Harry's case James and Lily were still alive. This was just one more piece of evidence of Dumbledore's true nature. He had almost ensured Harry would not want to survive what was to come.

+C+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort walked up and down the line as he viewed the attack force before it struck the ally. They looked ready for the fight ahead. He let a cold smirk grace his features as he noted the aggravated look Malfoy sent him, at being under Dolohov's command for this attack. It was something Malfoy was going to have to get used to. Voldemort had no intention of ever putting an attack force under the man's command again, after what had happened in the Department of Mysteries.

"Good, now go and wipe the alley clean," he ordered. "Let none who oppose you live, and if Potter shows up, capture him and bring him to me," he added before he turned and walked away. Dolohov grinned and was looking forward to the battle ahead and especially the slaughter, oh yes it had been far to long since he had taken part in a good bit of carnage. Turning he told everyone to activate their portkeys. He then sent the necessary commands to Thompson to unleash the Giant, Troll and Dementors which had been hidden near the alley.

+C+

(Diagon Alley)

The street was just filling up when the attack force struck. The Giant waded into the shops causing huge damage whilst the Troll picked up the debris it caused and flung it around. The Dementors swooped down on the people who were running around in terror, most of them fell to the ground shaking and crying in terror thanks to the effects of the monstrous creatures. Finally the Death Eaters spread out and began to lay down a curtain of fire. Spells of all nature flew through the alley. A few people took cover and began to fight back. The others ran or just tried to stay out of sight and prayed this would be over soon.

+C+

(Ministry)

Amelia Bones had just barley entered her office when one of her underlings ran in. With only a quick glance at the man's face she knew something very bad had happened. Infact the look in his eyes told her today was going to be a very long one, fighting of a sigh she did her best to relax.

"What is it Johnson?" she inquired. "Diagon Ally has been hit again only this ain't no raid, it's a full on attack," Johnson responded, still trying to force himself to relax.

Amelia realised the implications of this straight away, it meant the Dark Lord's week long silence had ended, and clearly his plan had been to strike the alley again only this time more forceful. Standing up she exited the office with Johnson following her, the office was nearly full, which was something to be thankful for.

"I want every Auror in body armour and ready to be deployed to fight off a Death Eater attack in five minutes," Amelia ordered, causing every person there to come to a halt and listen. "Johnson, are we facing only Death Eaters?" she inquired.

"No Mam, three Dementors, a Giant and a Troll were reported as well from Quayle and Robbins before I think they were killed," Johnson answered.

Amelia winced knowing this was not going to be easy, but it had to be done. Finally she ordered a unit of Unspeakables to prepare for combat as well before re-entering her office.

"Johnson contact Dumbledore and tell him under the Ministry war policy I'm ordering him and his Order of the Phoenix to join us in battle at the alley. Failure to comply will not be wise," Amelia said, before she sat down and began to write a letter requesting the help of Harry and his friends as well. Johnson looked somewhat startled before running off to comply with her command.

+C+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore sat in his office going through some reports from Severus, Alistor and Arthur. Only bits of the reports were of any interest to him. He was still waiting for Harry to realise his mistake and come to him, begging for help. The last week had been quiet on all fronts much to his annoyance. He wondered what Voldemort was up to apart from the intense training Severus said he was putting the Death Eaters through. Suddenly his floo activated and a head slowly appeared, raising his eyebrow a little he waited for the man to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore my name is Tom Johnson and I work for Madam Bones, there is a large scale attack at Diagon Alley and under the Ministry war policy she is ordering you and the Order of the Phoenix to aide in repelling it," Johnson told him.

"I see," Dumbledore responded feeling irritated that Amelia had not come to request his aide herself. No instead she had sent an underling and ordered him to help under the old Ministry War policy that had not been used since the end of the last war with Voldemort.

"She said to tell you failure to comply with that order would not be wise," Johnson added, before he disconnected as he had to get ready to leave for the alley as well, having offered his aide even though he was not an Auror.

Dumbledore became even more angered by that last bit. He leaned back against his chair and thought this over. In his mind he had been insulted a lot by Amelia, she had not shown him the proper respect he deserved. Another thought in his mind was she was bound to send for help from Harry and his group and that gave him an idea. He would rally the Order, but he would not go to their aide until Harry requested his help. It was the opportunity he had been looking for to force Harry into working with him again. He quickly sent the rally signal and waited for the Order to arrive in his office.

He quickly noted Alistor and Emmeline were missing and wondered where they were, before he quickly realized they must have gone straight to the alley to help fight the attack. Both had great reason to hate the Death Eaters and would take any opportunity to fight them. He cursed them, but decided as they were not part of his real plans it did not really matter. He noted Flitwick and McGonagall were also missing, which meant that they too must be trying to help fight the attack. Thinking it over he decided this suited him, because like Moody and Vance, they did not know his true plans. Maybe he should cut them loose completely.

"Thank you all for coming, Diagon Alley is under attack and the Ministry has ordered us to aide in repelling it under the old war policy," Dumbledore explained. "However we are not going until Harry Potter is forced to request our aide. This is the one chance we have to force that ungrateful child back under our control by showing him he needs our help," he went on. "Once he has asked for our help, we will ensure he never rebels again by any means we need to take," he stated, to many nods of agreement from the others. "Severus what do you know of the attack and why did you not report it?" he inquired turning to the potion master.

"I did not know about the attack Albus," Severus responded with a bit of annoyance leaking through into his voice as he spoke. "The Dark Lord has begun to tighten security and keep his plans to himself of at least to those involved in the planned attack," he explained.

"A likely story," Amos spat "I say we force feed him Veritaserum and get some real answers," he suggested his tone dark and bitter.

"I am telling the truth Diggory. If you would focus on things other than revenge for the loss of your son you would understand this," Severus shot back with a glare.

"Enough, I suggest you all prepare for a fight," Dumbledore cut in. "I am sure Harry's request will come in very quickly as they are over whelmed by the enemy," he assured them. He did not bother to tell them about the threat from Amelia, he was sure his plan would work.

+C+

(Diagon Alley)

Mad Eye Moody growled as he was forced to take cover, beside him Emmeline Vance did her best to heal the wound McGonagall had taken to the side, luckily it had been a cutting curse and not a killing curse. Flitwick quickly shot of a few blasting curses of his own, actually nailing one of the Death Eaters in the chest. The force sent the man flying into the path of the rampaging Giant who grabbed him before he could roll away and flung him against a ruined shop. The force shattered the man's head and blood sputtered everywhere. The giant then flipped the body into its mouth and began to chew on it, much to their disgust.

"Where the hell is our backup?" Emmeline growled. "The attack must have been reported by now," she went on.

"They'll be here girl," Moody shot back, as he launched a piercing curse followed by a silent slashing curse which only just missed his target. "Potter and his lot will probably show as well," he assured her.

"And what of Albus and the Order, Alistor?" McGonagall inquired, her tone giving away the pain she was in from her wound. "He has been acting very unusual lately. His attitude to Harry has become alarming and do not tell me you have not noted it as well," she continued.

"I don't know what he is up to. I wish I did, but I am sure he will come," Moody said, but all three of them could hear the doubt in his voice as he spoke.

The appearance of Amelia Bones and a group of Aurors and Unspeakables made them feel better about their odds, as they quickly rushed to take cover. Now they had a chance of winning this fight.

+C+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry did his best to ignore the amused looks some of the others shot him as he came down for breakfast. He had spent what had to be half an hour kissing Fleur. That half an hour now ranked as one of the best of his life. Fleur came down beside him and quickly sat and began to eat as did Harry, although she actually met some of the looks shot at her. Harry had shown himself to be a fast learner. She had enjoyed the time they had spent kissing very much and she looked forward to teaching him more when they were ready to move forward. Ten minutes later an owl shot in through the window and landed in front of Harry. He noted the owl hop from one foot to the other which told him this was important. Taking the note he quickly read it before penning a reply. He tied it back to the owl which quickly shot off again.

"There is a full scale attack on the alley and Amelia is requesting our aide," Harry told them. "Everyone who is prepared to go should get ready for a fight. According to what Amelia said we will not just be facing Death Eaters this time," he told them.

"What else is part of the assault force?" Xander asked, knowing this time he would be a part of the fight.

"A Giant, a Troll and three Dementors," Harry answered grimly. "This will not be easy. She has ordered the Order to aide them as well, but so far the old man has not responded," he added.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to get our armour on and get out there before everyone at the alley dies," Tonks broke in and moved towards her room.

"Agreed," Jenny said with a nod as the group broke up.

A few minutes later the whole group met up again in full body armour and ready for a fight. Harry wanted to object when Fleur had joined them, but the look in her eyes stopped him from saying anything. After Tara and Jenny had created some portkeys they broke into smaller groups and then vanished.

 

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore stood in the Great Hall as did many of the order who had answered his call. They were still waiting for the inevitable call from Harry Potter for help. The brat had to call, he had bet everything on the fact that the boy and his friends could not fight off the attack on Diagon Alley on their own. Running a hand through his beard he considered the consequences of his actions if he was wrong, what if the brat did not call for aide? Amelia had threatened dire action if they refused to help. Was he risking to much with this gambit? He wondered. Hopefully not, he had to find a way to bring the annoying brat back under his control before all his plans were useless, worse than that he was certain without his guidance Voldemort would win the war.

"Albus, are you certain we should ignore Bones like this?" Severus inquired, hoping to provoke the old man into action. "This could backfire on us badly," he warned.

"Possibly Severus," Dumbledore responded. "But I am certain this will force the boy to come crawling back to me for help," he added with certainty. "And once he has I will never allow him to escape my grasp again. I will force-feed him whatever potions are needed to keep him pliant," he stated with a small growl of anger. "He has caused me far to much grief lately and that will cease," he finished.

Severus Snape shook his head in annoyance as the old man seemed to become more and more deranged, at least that was how he saw it. The old man was clearly losing his mind if he actually thought Harry would come to him for help after everything he had done to the boy. No that was the last thing Harry would do. He moved away from Dumbledore and sat back down to wait.

Dumbledore went back to staring at the wall still wondering if he had made the right call. He cursed Potter for his act of rebellion and he cursed Sirius Black for bringing the Harris's into the boy's life and ruining his plans.

+A+

(Diagon Alley)

Luckily Harry instantly ducked as they appeared in the alley because spells flew over their heads. He let out a curse before he and the others ran for cover as the battle waged. He looked around and noted Moody, Emmeline Vance, McGonagall and Flitwick exchanging spells with the Death Eaters, while Amelia Bones led a force of Aurors against the giant and troll. Three Dementors circled the alley clearly looking for a meal, but every time they closed in Patronuses drove them away. It was only as he turned to face the others that he noted Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were also in the alley. They were using a busted stall for cover. He wondered how they had come to be here. Were they caught as the assault on the alley began or had they come to help push it back?

"Anyone got a plan?" Remus inquired as he fired off a couple of stunners, which missed their targets as the Death Eaters ducked back into cover.

"We split up, some of us will help against the Death Eaters and the others will help bring down the troll and the giant," Xander responded as he looked around for himself. "We'll have to be careful just in case they get any reinforcements," he pointed out.

"Good point, we'll watch our backs," Jenny responded knowing her husband was correct.

"I'm going to help Neville and Luna against the Death Eaters," Harry said before he broke cover and headed for his friends. Fleur and Hermione quickly followed him without waiting for permission.

"I suggest Xander that you aide the fight against the Death Eaters as you do not know the kind of magic needed to bring down a troll, let alone a giant," Kingsley suggested.

Xander was about to argue before he noted the look on his wife's face which showed she agreed with Kingsley's statement, letting out a sigh he nodded his agreement. He turned and moved to help Moody and Emmeline and their two friends. Daphne, Astoria, Tara and Faith followed him, while Remus, Kingsley, Jenny, and Tonks headed towards the Aurors who were fighting the troll and giant.

Harry was forced to duck and roll to reach Luna and Neville's position, while Hermione and Fleur were forced to take cover a few meters away. Two of the Death Eaters began to advance on their positions and they began to send Crucio's and killing curses in their direction.

"Hi Harry," Luna said as if she was not in the middle of a battle and seemed calm and collected. "Nice of you to visit," she added with a small smile which Harry could not help but return.

"Hey Luna, nice to see you too," he responded as Hermione and Fleur managed to reach them. "Neville, how did you guys get tangled up in this?" he inquired as he fired a stunner back at the approaching Death Eaters.

"We were here doing some shopping," Neville grunted in reply before he fired off a bone breaker which clipped one of the Death Eaters in the shoulder and sent him to the ground. This allowed Hermione to hit him with a stunner.

Of course that was a waste of time as the other Death Eater quickly revived his partner before pulling him into cover, Harry shook his head knowing this was not going to be easy. He glanced out and noted two more Death Eaters approaching to aid the other two, he noted that one of them had long platinum hair and he suddenly knew who that was. A growl escaped him as he glared at the man which had to be Lucius Malfoy. Fleur noted the look of rage on her potential lovers face and shivered. Following his line of sight she took note of who he was staring at.

"Who is he Harry that you feel such rage?" she inquired ducking a low level green curse that she had no doubt was a killing curse.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry responded. "He was there in the graveyard when Voldemort returned, he was there trying to help kill me and he laughed at the fate of Cedric," he continued. "A couple of years ago he gave a cursed diary to Ginny Weasley so she would unleash a damn Basilisk on the school to kill the Muggleborn," he explained. "I ended up having to kill it thanks to the old man's games and I almost died when it bit me," he admitted.

"How did you survive?" Fleur asked with wide eyes. "The poison of the Basilisk is deadly and no one has survived a bite from one before," she told them.

"Fawkes saved me by crying tears onto the wound," Harry answered while firing of another bone breaker hoping to nail Malfoy, but the man ducked out of the way.

"But that should have been impossible Harry. Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom are the exact opposite of each other as are the creatures themselves," Fleur couldn't help but point out. "The mix of them should have killed you painfully," she stated.

"Then why didn't they?" Hermione cut in before she was almost killed by a killing curse from Malfoy had Neville not knocked her out of the way.

"I think it would be best if we talked about this later" Neville growled out as he launched a volley of spells at the Death Eaters catching one in the throat. The man dropped to the ground and did not move again, Neville barely shot him a glance before moving on.

Across the alley Jenny was forced to jump out of the way of an airborne stall which the giant had flung in her direction. She let out a curse wondering how in the hell they would bring this thing down. It towered above them and with the troll close behind them they were a destructive combination. Remus and Kingsley unleashed bone breakers and cutting curses before diving into cover. Tonks fired out a blasting curse before she was almost hit by a piece of wood. Luckily another Auror just managed to pull her out of the way. Three Aurors already laid either dead or wounded on the ground and Jenny knew they had to push these creatures back and fast or otherwise a lot more people were going to die. She moved to some cover and began to fire a volley of blasting and slashing curses.

"Any ideas?" Jenny inquired as she glanced at the others.

"Not really," Tonks responded with a shake of her head. "Giants are known to have thick hides and are very resistant to spells," she pointed out. "I suggest we focus on the troll first and take it out of the picture, than we can deal with the damn giant," she advised, before firing off another blasting curse which just missed taking out one of the troll's eyes.

"I agree with Tonks," Kingsley said, wincing as another of the Aurors was blown backwards, by the massive arm of the giant, into the wall behind him with a dull thud, blood ran out of his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Then let's focus on the troll then," Jenny agreed and moved her aim from the giant to the troll, as did the rest of her team.

In the middle of the alley Xander held his shoulder tightly, as he had been clipped by a cutting curse from one of the Death Eaters. He had almost reached cover before the curse had hit him. At least it had not been something more harmful like a killing curse.

"Are you okay Alex?" Tara inquired from beside him with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just clipped my shoulder," Xander answered, doing his best to ignore the pain he felt from the wound as he moved to look around.

"You sure X?" Faith shot back as she tried to find a path to the enemy which would not get her killed. She had no magic and thus running across the alley to try and engage the Death Eaters would be suicide.

The lack of options for her annoyed her, she glanced back to where Harry and his group was and noted they were hip deep in the fight with another group of Death Eaters as well. She knew she should be with them as she was supposed to be Harry's bodyguard, but he seemed to be doing fine on his own. She knew he did not like been over crowded. So she had decided to let him have some space and trust in his judgment, she just hoped she had not made the wrong choice.

"I'm fine Faith really," Xander told her with a smile. "I've had worse wounds back in Sunnydale and still continued to fight," he reminded her.

"Hey do you mind focusing on taking the Death Eaters down instead of talking," Moody growled as his magical eye turned in their direction. "If we focus a barrage of spells in their direction we should be able to force them back," he suggested.

"Not a bad idea Alistor," Flitwick responded as he glanced over the table they were using for cover. "A combination of blasting and exploding curses should do the trick," he added as he thought it over.

"Ok on three," Moody ordered looking at each of them in turn. "And you better stay behind us until you can get close enough to them to do any good," he added as he locked both eyes on Faith.

Faith felt slightly insulted at the remark, but forced herself not to say anything in response, she knew he was right. She had to bide her time until she could get within reach of the enemy. Then she would unleash her fury on them.

"Three, two, one," Moody counted down and all Faith could do was watch as a large barrage of magic was flying towards the Death Eaters.

A few of the Death Eaters fell to the barrage, some of them cried out in pain as they were hit with the combination of blasting and exploding curses as well as some cutting and bone breaking spells. As they forced the rest into cover they began to move forward. Faith took a position behind Xander and followed him.

Harry led the push forward from where he and his small group was as well, he had watched the others closely to see what their next move would be and he had been ready when they had moved. Neville was right beside him casting spell after spell, his face was a mask of rage. Clearly like Harry he had a deep pit of hatred inside him that surfaced when he faced actual Death Eaters.

Hermione, Luna and Fleur followed as closely as they could, but were less sure of their movements. Fleur and Hermione moved to the left and tried to bring another of the Death Eaters down, but their bone breakers missed. Lucius Malfoy growled in hatred as he saw Potter advance with some of his friends, finally having had enough of the brat as well as his fall from grace within the Death Eaters he decided to do something no one else had managed before. He would kill Harry Potter and become a legend, granted he knew doing like he planned would most likely result in his own death, but that was secondary.

Voldemort had made it quite clear that he and only he would kill Harry Potter, for anyone else to do it would bring the Dark Lord's wrath down upon them. But he no longer cared about that, he would ensure his name became something to be remembered for all time. He would be the man who killed the fated boy who lived. He would have the glory and it would make up for all the humiliation he had to endure since the Dark Lord had returned. He began to move forward ensuring he was unseen. He ignored the fate of his fellow Death Eaters who one by one were brought down, one of them died clutching his throat as blood spurted out of a wound from a cutting curse. Finding a clear path he decided to ensure his victory by being smarter than Potter, he knew if he launched his spell at the boy he would just dodge it. However if he sent the spell at one of Potter's followers then he knew from reports of the boy's psyche he would try and save them, he would push them out of the way.

Taking careful aim at the blond haired female he launched a normal bone breaker before he followed it up with a non verbal killing curse. He watched as Potter took note of the danger before he moved. He rushed towards the girl and just managed to push her out of the way of the curses, the bone breaker just about missed, while the killing curse hit him dead centre in the chest. The whole battle ground seemed to pause as they watched Harry Potter take another killing curse, to those who were closest they saw what looked like a ghostly image of Lily Potter appear in front of Harry frozen in mid scream as the curse hit before it faded. Harry stumbled backwards part in shock at what he had seen and part from feeling drained. Fleur lay on the ground frozen in horror at seeing at how close her almost lover had come to be killed.

"Impossible," Lucius growled in rage as he took note of the fact that Potter was still alive. He too had seen the image of Lily Potter appear, but he had dismissed it as a trick of the eye. He let out a frustrated grunt before he fired off another killing spell, hoping to catch Potter as he tried to recover from the first two strikes.

Neville moved to grab Harry and pull him into cover, but was to late as the second killing curse from Malfoy impacted against Harry, again the frozen image of Lily Potter appeared only this time brighter and more clear. The spell struck the image before been rebounded at such a speed that Malfoy had no time to get out of the way, he had only enough time to look surprised before he was hit with his own killing curse. His body was blown backwards from the power of the curse, it landed in the midst of a load of debris from one of the shops.

Harry stumbled backwards feeling even more drained than the last time. The image of Lily Potter finally faded as he collapsed to his knees just as Neville reached him. Antonin Dolohov had paused in the mist of the fight and could only watch in shock as he witnessed not only Lucius Malfoy's death, but also the fact that Harry Potter had somehow survived two more killing curses. The Dark Lord was not going to like the report of how this battle had gone, growling in rage he ordered his men to fall back as Mad-Eye Moody and his group got closer to him. Xander broke off from the main group to check on Harry who had finally been pulled into cover by Neville with some help from Luna. Fleur finally recovered and moved to join them. Hermione forced herself to remain where she was and cover them, even if she was scared out of her mind for her friend.

"Harry, are you okay?" Xander demanded to know as he reached them, having only been able to watch horrified as Harry was hit by not one but two killing curses. Yet to his relief he had somehow survived, he checked his pulse and found it strong if not somewhat erratic.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled in response. "I saw my mother," he stated, doing his best to keep his eyes open, which was difficult as he kept feeling tired and drained for reasons he did not understand.

"You weren't the only one Harry," Luna told him with unusual focus for her. "A lot of us saw her image appear in front of you and it seemed to absorb the killing curses Malfoy sent at you," she explained to which Neville and Fleur nodded in agreement. "Whatever it was, it saved your life," she stated with conviction.

"But how is that possible?" Xander shot back. "Lily Potter is dead and has been for close to 15 years," he pointed out before wincing as he heard the roar of the giant close in on them. Turning he noted Jenny and her group were been forced backwards by the monster and the troll was close behind it bleeding from multiple wounds. "Shit," he cursed.

"What do we do?" Neville inquired. "Harry is in no shape to fight after whatever it was that happened," he argued.

Harry forced himself to refocus and ignore the tiredness he felt. He could pass out later. Slowly he forced himself back to his feet ignoring the protests from the others. "We need to redirect our best fighters against the damn giant and troll," he told them, fighting off a wave of dizziness. "Otherwise it is going to kill us all. If not directly then indirectly as we will be so busy fighting them we'll be easy pickings for the Death Eaters," he added.

"But Harry you are in no condition to fight," Fleur protested.

"I can stay on my feet long enough to finish this, you'll just have to keep an eye on me in case I can't," Harry cut her off. "We need to do this now or we're dog meat and you know it," he stated locking eyes with Xander.

Xander looked away to where Jenny was only just saved from being crushed by Tonks pulling her out of the way and knew Harry was correct. He nodded in agreement and ran back to Moody and the others. He quickly explained the change of plan.

"Is Harry alright Alex?" Tara insisted on knowing as she glanced back at where Harry was leaning against Fleur for the moment.

Faith repeated the question having suddenly felt ill as she witnessed Harry get hit by the dreaded green curse twice. She had felt she had failed in her mission for a few seconds there and had almost charged headlong into the enemy not caring if she was hit. She had been relieved to see he had somehow survived, although she wondered how. However she was growing more and more frustrated as her lack of ability to attack. The spell fire from both sides was too dangerous for her to attempt to run through and they were not close enough for her to jump anyone.

"He's okay, a little unsteady on his feet but still determined to fight," Xander answered. "Now listen, you four are going to go and help the Aurors bring down the giant and troll, while we finish off the Death Eaters," he said, turning to Moody and his group.

Moody eyed him for a few seconds before grunting his approval. Turning he began to move towards the bigger fight. All the while he was wondering where in the hell Albus was. Flitwick, Emmeline and McGonagall quickly followed keeping their heads down from spell fire. Xander, Daphne, Astoria and Tara began to lay down cover fire, as Harry and his group moved to join them.

Harry had to really focus to keep himself moving forward. He knew that when this was over he was going to be unconscious for a while, but he refused to allow himself to fall down just yet.

Tara paused as she noted the continued frustration that showed on her girlfriend's face. She looked around before noting a side alley she could use to circle around the Death Eaters. She quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on her, smiling as Faith started to fade just as she took note of what had happened.

"What did you do Tara?" Faith asked, having felt like someone had cracked open an egg over her head.

"I've cast a Disillusionment Charm on you, Faith," Tara answered. "It will make you invisible enough to reach that back alley so you can circle around the Death Eaters and catch them from behind," she explained. "That should help us take them down faster. Just be careful love," she finished.

Faith gave a thankful smirk before pulling her close and kissing her deeply before she turned and ran for the back alley. Tara turned back to the fight only to notice Xander smirking at her.

"Shut up," Tara told him with a smile of her own, knowing he would tease her about what had just happened if she let him. Xander just laughed before a stray spell made him refocus on the fight at hand. Tara quickly joined him and just hoped Faith would be alright.

"Damn it," Jenny cursed as she looked out of the cover she was using to see that the troll was closing in on her and Tonk's position. The giant was currently taking fire from the remaining Aurors led by Amelia Bones who had been identified by Remus.

"Easy," Tonks advised. "We got back up incoming, look," she pointed out, nodding her head behind them.

Glancing over her shoulder she noted four more people rushing towards them, clearly on their way to help. She also noted Xander, Harry and the others fighting the remaining Death Eaters and doing their best to cover them while they fought the giant and the troll. The Three Dementors tried to swoop down on Moody and his friends, but they quickly repelled them with their Patronuses.

Dolohov growled as he took note of the actions of his enemies. Growling in anger he decided to push forward, knowing if he retreated again it would probably lead to his own death at the hands of his Master. Failure wasn't acceptable. Taking a deep breath he prepared to act, hoping they could over power the enemy with a wild charge.

"Move forward you cowards, kill them all," he ordered. "Except Potter, we must bring him before the Dark Lord as commanded," he added, wondering how to explain to his Master that Lucius had ignored that order and that it was what led to his death.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore sat in his chair in the Great Hall still expecting the floo call from Harry. He was certain the boy would come begging him for help in repelling the attack on the Alley. He ignored the growing sense of worry in the other members of the Order, like Severus they were growing concerned about their lack of action and the consequences of them not doing anything to help. As if the Ministry would actually do anything to him he thought bitterly. He was Albus Dumbledore the defeater of Grindelwald and the man who had held Voldemort back until his defeat during the first war.

What had gone the year before was all down to Fudge being in Malfoy's pocket and an urge to stick their heads in the sand by the majority of the others. That was the only reason he had been stripped of most of his positions, it wouldn't happen again. They needed him and the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort was beyond the Ministry's capability to defeat on their own.

"Albus," Severus said as he approached him again. "We must act, we can't wait for Potter," he advised, wanting to get to the Alley and help stop the Death Eaters. "The Ministry is not likely to ignore us doing nothing. Amelia Bones is no fan of yours Albus," he reminded the older man. "She will do what she says if we don't do anything," he stated.

Dumbledore stared at Severus for a long moment as he took in what he had said and while he wanted to dismiss it all as rubbish he knew he couldn't, Severus was correct. Bones was no fan of his and had clashed with him on multiple matters in the past. If she gained the backing of Fudge then he might actually be in real trouble, but Fudge wouldn't take such a stance after everything that had happened.

"Very well Severus, if Harry has not called in the next ten minutes we will go. Is that satisfactory?" he finally conceded.

"It will have to. I just hope we all don't come to regret our slow reaction Albus," Severus responded, knowing that was the best he could hope for and so turned and headed back to the others to tell them the new plan.

Dumbledore watched him go with a frown, wondering at Severus's almost eager intention to get into the fight. Had something happened he wasn't aware of. Had the man been given new orders by Voldemort? Something to do with the Harris'? He briefly wondered if he had been ordered to kill them again, something he could do in a fight and then he could just claim it was an accident. A bad case of friendly fire, which could be useful to him as it would remove Potter's guardians, but still all this was just an idea and he had no proof and he was not willing to cater to Amelia any faster than he was.

+C+

(Diagon Alley)

Xander watched as the Death Eaters began to advance once more with volley after volley of spells and he decided it was time to take this fight to the next level. He had been told by Moody that the use of all spells, even the Unforgivables had been granted by the Ministry, something Dumbledore had somehow got pushed through. Since they had arrived however he had noted that their side had kept away from using those spells, probably because it was so ingrained in them not to use them.

"Switch your spells to lethal force, including the unforgivable," he ordered, gaining a few surprised looks from the others. "The Ministry made it legal for them to be used and if we don't start cutting their numbers down, we will be overrun and killed," he pointed out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Alex?" Tara inquired, as she shivered. Even at the idea of using such dark magic made her uncomfortable.

"It is the only way we are going to gain some ground here Tara," Xander shot back. "Every time we stun the bastards their friends just revive them," he reminded them. "We need to start taking them down with far more lethal spells than we've been using so far. This is war and in war you use everything in your arsenal," he stated heatedly.

"Xander's right," Harry said, gaining their attention and all of them could see he was doing all he could to stay awake, but he was clearly drained from been hit by two killing curses and somehow surviving them. "We have to start getting ourselves in gear, we need to start acting like soldiers," he added. "No matter how horrific it might seem to us to use those spells, they've been made legal and it is the only way we are going to win this fight," he stated clearly.

"So we go all out?" Neville asked with a dark gleam appearing in his eyes as he glanced at the advancing Death Eaters.

"Yes, we have to or we'll be overrun and Moody and the others will be caught between two enemy forces and massacred," Harry replied with a nod. "It is the only chance we have unless the Order shows up," he added with distaste when he mentioned them.

"Ok so we do it, just don't hit Faith. She'll be on them soon and she is disillusioned," Tara reminded them as she prepared to enter the fight again.

The others nodded their head in agreement before they each got ready to open fire. Each chose a target before Harry opened fire first with a powerful killing curse. The Death Eaters came to a dead stop and three of their number was downed by green curses. None of them believed the enemy were actually using the Unforgivables until they failed to rouse their fallen comrades. They felt shock hit them when the truth dawned on them. Another two were put down before they jumped for cover.

Even Dolohov hit the ground and rolled to cover. He was shaken to see the enemy finally willing to match them spell for spell. It seemed one of their biggest advantages had just gone up in smoke. He shivered as he realised his report to the Dark Lord was not going to go down well. Infact more than likely he was going to end up been punished severely for bringing such bad news. He cursed Malfoy for getting himself killed as he would have borne the brunt of such punishment instead.

Faith smirked as she closed in on the Death Eaters who had no idea she was even there. She pulled her knifes and continued her advance, knowing she would have to kill any of the enemy she encountered. As sick as such a thought made her, this was war and she had to do it to protect Xander and the others and especially Harry, who she had been brought her to protect in the first place. He had been lucky to survive those two damn killing curses and she was not going to take a chance on a third such miracle happening.

+A+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat on his throne feeling strangely weak and unsteady. It had started a few minutes before when some kind of feedback hat come across the connection he somehow shared with Potter. The connection had been mostly closed off after the previous year's event and neither of them seemed to want to try and exploit it again. His attempted possessing of the teen in the Ministry had caused him a similar reaction and he needed to know what was going on.

He stood up and headed for his room, intent on not allowing any of his followers to see him displaying any weakness. It wouldn't do to have any of the less loyal to try and usurp his command. He wouldn't put it past any of them all, bar Bellatrix. She was the only one who he actually trusted to stick by him. Granted she was not exactly right in the head especially after she spent so much time in Azkaban, but she was loyal and committed to his cause and not their own advancement unlike so many of his other followers like Malfoy. Finally reaching his room he moved to his bed and collapsed into it. Maybe if he rested he would feel better later on and then he could start finding the reasons for his sudden weakness.

+A+

(Diagon Alley)

Moody unleashed a powerful bone breaker at the giant that lurched towards him and the others. The damn thing had shrugged off nearly everything else they had sent at it. Many of the Aurors Amelia had brought were down and injured. The combination of trolls and giants was proving to be a real problem. Flitwick fired off multiple cutting curses, while Emmeline tried some piercing curses aimed towards the eyes and head of the giant. McGonagall was trying to help Jenny bring the troll down, but it was not easy as its skin was as thick as the giants. Plus the Dementors kept dive bombing them, but they kept a close watch and fired of their Patronuses to keep them back.

"Merlin, what will it take to bring this thing down?" Tonks growled out as she fired off a strong Reducto at the giant's leg and actually managed to make it roar in pain.

"Try more lethal spells," Moody finally responded as he ducked a wild swing from the giants club. "Remember the Ministry basically allowed for any and all curses to be legal," he told them. "Maybe something more powerful will get past their damn hide," he growled as the others looked to be trying to find some kind of response.

"Guess we have no choice," Emmeline finally said as she turned back to the fight and began to fire off darker curses than she would normally use.

Tonks and the others hesitated before following her and Moody's example. Amelia and her remaining strike force had already switched to more dark curses, but had not yet tried the Unforgivables.

Behind them Harry's vision began to blur as he continued to fire spells off, but they were growing weaker as he did so. Fleur kept a close eye on him and tried to talk him out of continuing, but Harry refused to stop.

"Harry please," Fleur pressed as she downed another Death Eater with a nasty bone breaker aimed at the point above his heart. "If you keep this up you will be laid up for a week or more," she told him. "You may even do yourself much damage," she added with the worry clear in her tone.

Harry stared at her before noting the looks Xander and Tara were also shooting him. Was it worth pushing himself here? It was still only a small battle in the war and Voldemort was not even here and he was the main threat. Finally conceding to their wishes he stopped casting and lay back and tried to recover his strength. Fleur let out a relieved sigh before she turned back to the battle. Neville only gave the conversation a brief look before he went back to firing all the curses he could. Luna was slightly concerned by his sudden hostile actions. She knew he held a deep hatred for the Death Eaters, but she was worried he might end up becoming more and more like them if he kept up his current actions.

Dolohov let out a growl as he saw how the battle was slowly turning against them. The shock of their enemies using such deadly spells against them had robbed the Death Eaters of their advantage and they were being forced backwards. Infact had the giant and troll not been present he would have already called for a retreat. Hopefully they could squat a couple of their more persistent enemies.

"Stop falling back you fools," he shouted at his rapidly retreating men. "We have to regain the advantage and force them back," he told them with a glare. "Now fight," he commanded.

The remaining Death Eaters looked somewhat unsure, but knew better than to defy Dolohov and they especially knew better than to retreat, unless they were ordered. If they retreated without such a command they would end up on the receiving end of the Dark Lord's displeasure and more than likely one or two of them would end up dead. They began to push forward again, while trying to stay behind cover. At the back of their lines three Death Eaters already lay dead, two with deep stab wounds and the third with a cut throat.

Faith did her best to keep herself under control, but it was not easy. Killing those Death Eaters had reminded her of her killing two innocent people when she fell in with the Mayor. Granted the entire situation had been different, but still the memories were deeply ingrained. They would never leave her. She stalked forward and shoved her blades into another hapless Death Eater, just as he prepared to let loose another spell. She noted Xander and the others had also begun to use more lethal ways of taking down the enemy and that made her feel slightly better about what she was doing.

Amelia Bones groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position next to her remaining force of Aurors and Unspeakables. The troll had finally gone down with a combination of killing curses and strong blasting curses, but the giant still refused to go down and had killed five of her Aurors and injured another seven. Moody and his friends were in better shape, but each was beginning to run low on energy. She growled when she realised Dumbledore and his Order had betrayed them. They were not coming and it may cost them the war.

"Damn that old fool," she couldn't help but mutter loud enough for Moody and Tonks to hear.

"You mean Dumbledore?" Moody asked as he rubbed his sore shoulder from where he had jarred it.

"Yes, I ordered him to help us under the old Ministry war act, but he has obviously refused and for that, should we get out of this, I will make him pay," Amelia spat.

Moody exchanged glances and realised things were falling apart far more rapidly with Dumbledore than they had expected. Moody had not been so surprised when Kingsley had sounded him out about what his old friend had been up to on the side. Infact Moody had been certain Dumbledore was not above using such tactics. This just confirmed that the old man had completely lost his marbles.

"We have to keep trying," Jenny cut into their conversation and brought them back to the problem at hand. "This thing must have a damn weak spot," she continued as she fired of another cutting curse that just missed the giant's neck.

"Maybe we should try a combined attack," Flitwick suggested as he looked out from his cover on the rapidly advancing giant. "Pool our remaining power into one big strike at its head," he advised thoughtfully. "That kind of strike it has to do some damage," he finished.

The others all agreed as it was the only thing they could think off at the moment. They had Tonks count to three before they all unleashed their own blasting curse. The giant let out a roar at that moment as it raised it club to bring it down on them. The combined blast struck it right in the mouth and exploded right out the other side. Blood erupted out of its mouth and ran down its front and back. It dropped the club which smashed one of the shops and almost killed another Auror who just got out of its way. The giant's eyes rolled up into its skull before it collapsed to its knees and fell forward to the ground. Tonks and the others quickly retreated so that they wouldn't be crushed under it.

"Well that was lucky," Emmeline mused as she looked back at the dead giant. "I doubt our shot would have worked had it not opened its mouth at the right moment," she pointed out.

Moody was about to reply when a killing curse struck one of the Aurors standing next to him and he collapsed to the ground dead. He spun and rushed to help the others. Amelia and the others quickly followed, while some of her team stayed behind to tend to the wounded. Remus held his side from where a cutting curse had struck him. Thankfully Tara had managed to stem the bleeding for now, but it hurt like hell. Harry lay next to him going in and out of conscious. Astoria and Daphne were both out cold from been caught in an exploding curse at their cover and Hermione lay next to them having been hit as well, but she had remained awake. Xander had a scar now running down his left eye from where a piece of sharp rock had hit him from a nearby curse, but they were winning the fight. The Death Eaters had been cut down in numbers and were quickly falling back where Faith continued to dispatch them with deadly ease.

Dolohov finally noted that the giant was down and someone was taking down his remaining men from behind. This battle was over and he knew it. He finally gave the order to retreat and to use their emergency portkeys. He and his left over men vanished as Xander led a final push forward just as Dumbledore and his Order finally arrived to aide them.

"They retreated," Remus observed with a relieved sigh. "I guess they saw the way this battle was turning," he added to Harry who weakly nodded his head before he took note that Dumbledore had arrived.

Not wanting to look weak he forced himself back to his feet, ignoring Fleur's concerned look. He could barely believe the arrogance of the old man arriving at the very end of the battle. Amelia and the others quickly took note of his presence as well. Amelia headed straight for him and Dumbledore seemed to quickly realise he may have made an error. He quickly tried to think up an excuse. Severus shook his head in annoyance as he realised how bad this was going to go. He was at least relieved to see Potter and his friends seemed to be okay for the most part.

"Where the hell where you Dumbledore?" Amelia demanded as she stopped in front of the old man. "This battle has been going on for the last hour and you only have arrived now when you had plenty of notice?" she spat. "You were ordered to aide us under the Ministry war act and yet you chose not to aid us," she reminded him while glaring at him. "So where were you?" she demanded to know again.

"I'm afraid that we were delayed," Dumbledore responded with a smile. "It took more time than I thought it would to gather my Order to assist you. We did our best to get here on time I assure you," he added.

"Do you think I am stupid Dumbledore?" Amelia spat in response. "Everything you just said is a complete lie and you know it. When I have sorted out the fallout from this fight believe me when I say I will make you regret your choice to remain safe," she growled out before she stumped away to check on her wounded men.

Dumbledore rubbed his beard for a minute disturbed to hear the threat before he dismissed it as hot air. He then moved to confront Harry who had not done as he had expected and called for help.

"I am glad to see you are okay Harry. I'm certain the battle was not easy, but again you showed great courage in standing your ground," he stated as he stopped in front of the young who glared up at him. "However I expected you to call for help from the Order," he added.

"There was a call for help headmaster by Amelia Bones," Harry shot back leaning against Fleur and doing his best to keep standing. "But you ignored that call because it did not come from me, but do you really think I would ask you for help after what your Order did? After what Bill did?" he spat. "He tried to rape Fleur and the rest of his family attacked my friends and guardians. So I don't trust you and I will not call on you for aid," he growled out as the others moved to his side, including Faith who took up a stance slightly in front of him after having the Disillusionment spell removed.

"My dear boy you must realise the Weasleys were not acting of their own will. They were under the Imperious curse," Dumbledore shot back with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I did inform Minister Fudge of this and he informed Miss Delacour's family when they visited," he assured them. "We are still investigating who put them under the curse, but I assure you they are back in their right minds," he stated.

Harry shook his head in disbelief at the old man's lies. Fleur moved behind him, but kept her hands on his shoulders to help keep him upright. Xander frowned as he noted members of the Order moving to flank them. Tara and Jenny moved to counter them as did Tonks and Remus who did his best to ignore his injuries. Hermione, Daphne and Astoria were brought into their circle by Moody and Kingsley.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I believe that headmaster," Harry spat. "There is no way anyone could have put them under the Imperious curse unless you have a few spies in the Order," he countered as Xander began to hand out portkeys. "While your Order may not be evil or working with Voldemort, it is clear you have members who are looking out only for themselves and if Bill ever comes near Fleur again, I will kill him," he swore with a deadly glint in his eye. "And you better keep the other Weasleys away from me as well," he added before they activated their portkeys and vanished.

Dumbledore stared at the spot where they had been for a few seconds before cursing. He realized that the Weasley's actions had set him back even more than he had first thought. McGonagall frowned over some of what she was hearing and didn't like what it added up to. Far more was going on than she had first thought and she would get to the bottom of this sudden split between Harry and Albus.

(Riddle Manor)

Dolohov breathed a sigh of relief when he took note that the Dark Lord was absent when he and his force returned. He had lost nearly his entire force as well as a troll and a giant. The Dementors had fled the battle near the end as well and finally Malfoy had gotten himself killed while trying to kill Potter, which they all knew was against the Dark Lord's wishes. He had no clue how in the world he was going to explain this without suffering greatly. There was a chance he could be killed for such a disaster and that was the more likely scenario. Bowing before the throne he waited for the Dark Lord to appear.

+A+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Fleur caught Harry as he swayed on his feet once they had landed. It was clear to her that he had finally pushed himself beyond his limits. With a little help from Emmeline she quickly took him to his room. Hermione, Daphne, Astoria and Remus were quickly moved to their rooms to recover as well.

Xander collapsed into a chair and Jenny quickly curled into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Tara pulled Faith down noticing that having to kill again was beginning to catch up to her. Pulling her close Faith just leaned against her. Moody and Kingsley went to their own rooms to rest and recover while Neville and Luna were led to a room as well. No one said anything as they did their best to come to grips with what they'd had to do.

Fleur laid Harry on the bed as Fawkes flew over and began to sing as well as crying some tears onto Harry's chest once his t-shirt was removed. Emmeline checked his pulse and was relieved that it was still strong going. Fleur thanked Emmeline for her help and once the older woman left, she curled into Harry's side and laid her head on his chest. She had been so frightened when Harry had been struck by not one but two killing curses, yet by some miracle he had survived again, but it had taken a lot out of him. Then he had insisted on continuing to help fight, but that had drained him all the more as had his attempt to confront Dumbledore.

‘How did you survive?' Fleur wondered, as she looked at Harry's sleeping form.

+A+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat on his throne having been awakened by Bellatrix to the return of Dolohov and what was left of his men. He glared at the man as he took note of how many men had not come back, including Malfoy. He suspected he was about to get some bad news, but at least he felt somewhat better now he had some sleep.

"Speak Dolohov," he commanded. "How did the battle go?" he inquired.

"We caused great damage to the alley my Master and killed quite a few people, including some of the responding Aurors," Dolohov began, doing his best to keep his nervousness hidden. "However the battle turned against us as the giant and troll were brought down. The Dementors fled as well, leaving us to face superior numbers," he lied. "We did our best to hold our ground, but I was forced to order a retreat so that we could serve you still at a later point," he continued to lie as best he could.

"And where is Lucius?" Voldemort asked calmly, knowing Dolohov was lying just by how he was acting. "Where is the rest of your force?" he added.

"My Lord most of your servants fell in battle when the numbers turned against us. Our enemy has finally decided to match us spell for spell," Dolohov reported. "They are actually using the Unforgivables against us once more. It caught us by surprise and allowed them to regain control of the battle. We were also hit from behind and caught in a pincer attack," he explained as he noted the Dark Lord's gaze turn stormy.

"And Lucius?" Voldemort asked annoyed to hear that the Ministry was finally gaining a more war footing, something Pettigrew had clearly missed in his spying.

"Lucius is dead my Lord. He disobeyed your orders and tried to kill Potter," Dolohov answered, knowing it was better to tell the truth here than lie. "He shot two killing curses at the boy and somehow the boy survived both," he reported.

"What?" Voldemort came to his feet in a sudden rage not only from learning Malfoy would dare to defy him so readily, but also that his teenage nemesis had survived two more killing curses. Something even he could not do, at least not in such a way that he remained alive. If he was hit again he'd be stripped of his body like he had been the first time and he'd be nothing, but a spirit again.

"It is true my Lord, but I was not close enough to see how he survived," Dolohov assured him in real fear of his life coming to an end. "However one of my men, who was close enough, said Lily Potter appeared before the boy and deflected the curse," he informed him.

"Impossible," Voldemort spat. "Lily Potter is dead. I killed her with my own hands," he growled in rage as he pulled his wand as his temper began to boil.

"But my Lord, it is what I saw," the Death Eater who had reported that information to Dolohov spoke, only to end up slammed into the wall by the killing curse of his own Master.

The other Death Eaters began to back away a little, including Dolohov, as they saw how angry their Master was. Dolohov was especially uneasy. Another two Death Eaters died as Voldemort vented his anger, before he finally sat back down.

"I want to know how Potter survived, send a letter to the Greengrass girl demanding to know how he pulled this off," Voldemort ordered. "As for Malfoy's foolishness I want his spawn and wife brought here for punishment," he continued. "Now get out of my sight," he finished.

Dolohov and the remaining Death Eaters all ran as quickly as they could more than relieved that they had survived. Bellatrix vanished as well worried for her sister, but knowing there was no way to spare her what was sure to be a nasty punishment. She cursed Lucius's ego which she was certain had led him to try and kill Potter, no matter how it was against their Lord's express orders.

Voldemort glared at the empty room as he thought over the news he had just been given. Maybe now he knew why he had suddenly felt so weak. Malfoy's killing curses had somehow transferred through the connection he shared with Harry Potter. This was troublesome and it again made him wonder as to why he was connected to the boy in the first place. At first he had found it useful to make the boy suffer or to manipulate him, but now it was becoming more and more of a problem. He would have to find a way to break it, but to do that he had to find out how it had been forged in the first place. He'd use Severus for that, he was sure he could get the answers from that old trusting fool Dumbledore.

He would punish Malfoy's family for his defiance and his stupidity and he would punish Pettigrew for failing to find out that the Ministry had finally changed its stance and basically given its Aurors the ok to use any and all spells including the Unforgivables. That sort of information should have been brought to him the moment it had happened, but the rat failed him yet again miserably. He would make them an example of what happens when they failed him, he would make them scream and beg for mercy and Bellatrix would aide him he thought savagely, no matter that Malfoy's wife was her sister.

+C+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore sat in his office surrounded by the Order who were in the midst of an argument. However it was McGonagall who drew his attention as she stared at him with a hard flinty look. He wanted some time to himself before he got into all this, but he supposed that was not going to happen and so quickly called the others to order.

"Please everyone calm down," he told them with a calming smile. "I am sure Amelia was just blowing of steam from the battle. I am certain she will not take any action against us for our late showing as I already explained why we were late," he continued.

"Albus no offense, but she looked pissed," Arthur Weasley said looking somewhat tired. "She is not one to let go of a grudge and you know that," he pointed out. "We may have made a serious error in waiting for Harry to contact us, especially after what went down the last couple of days," he added looking even more tired, while Molly who sat next to him glared at him.

"And what did happen, Arthur?" McGonagall inquired, seeing her opening. "Why is there suddenly a serious split between the Order and Harry Potter?" she pressed. "I heard him claim Bill tried to rape Miss Delacour, now please tell me this is not true," she finished looking at the man intently.

Dumbledore intervened before Arthur could speak. "As I told Harry and Minister Fudge the Weasley's were placed under the imperious by someone we believe to be in the employ of Voldemort," he told her and Flitwick who sat next to her. "I am sure it is Voldemort's attempt to sow discontent and doubt between us and sadly t is working," he explained. "We don't know who did it or when and that is causing him a lot of trouble," he informed the entire Order. "Miss Delacour's father is after blood and is intent on seeing Bill brought up on charges. As for the attacks on Harry and his friends it has cost us their trust and we must regain it quickly if we shall have any hope of beating Voldemort and his followers," he finally concluded, hoping they would both accept his twisted version of events.

McGonagall and Flitwick glanced at each other before looking around the room and noting that the Weasleys were looking defiant, all bar Arthur who looked more and more like he was ill. The twins were noticeable by their absence. The other Order members seemed to accept Dumbledore's version of events, but they each detected hints that not everything was as it seems. For now they would accept what they had been told, but when they had a chance they would contact Harry and see if they could get the other side of the story.

Dumbledore almost let out a sigh of relief as both nodded their heads in acceptance of his story. That was one problem dealt with and now he had a few more. Arthur had raised a valid point. Amelia Bones was the sort of person who held a grudge. He had been a fool to hold back for so long, he should have taken into account the boy's anger would stop him from coming to the Order for aide. He cursed Sirius Black for causing him such trouble, he couldn't help but feel they would be better off had Black been kissed by a Dementor when he escaped Azkaban.

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Xander lay in bed holding Jenny's naked body to him. They had made love for almost two hours to drown out the horror of the battle they had just fought and the fact that they had taken actual human lives. They had clung to each other to drown out the lack of guilt they felt. The men they had killed had been as evil as any vampire or demon they had faced so far. They had done what was necessary to survive. They had done what was necessary to protect Harry and his friends as well as the people of the magical world as a whole. And yet that didn't make them feel better about having to kill. Jenny had at least finally been able to fall asleep. Xander however found himself unable to sleep. He had made the call and if Buffy ever found out what they had done he would be the one who would have to answer for that call.

Buffy would never understand the need to kill another human being. She wasn't wired that way, especially because she was the Slayer. It was her job to save lives and not take them. She would never make such a call, no matter what was at stake. He doubted Willow or Oz would understand it either, Giles however might accept why such a call had been made. Still he hoped he would never have to explain it to them and hopefully Jenny and Tara would keep this between them. Faith of course would not be a problem as she could never go back to Sunnydale. Once this was done he would keep his promise and help her set up a new life for herself. Feeling Jenny curl up closer to him he closed his eyes again and prayed sleep would find him soon enough.

+A+

In another room Tara held onto an emotionally distraught Faith who was trying her best to face the fact that she had killed once more. No matter that the entire circumstances surrounding the killings were different this time. Tara had known that Faith knew she probably would have to kill before she came here, but it showed the changes Faith had been through since the last time they had met her. She was a different person now than the one who had so casually betrayed them, who had killed two innocents without remorse, at least not at the time.

It didn't matter that she hadn't been present in Sunnydale at that time. She still felt that the old Faith had never truly been the real one. Faith had finally managed to find herself and to rid herself of the darkness that had for long stuck to her soul. She didn't want to go back to who she had been and she obviously feared that by killing once more she might find herself stuck once more in the darkness of her past.

"It's okay Faith," Tara whispered to her lover. "Remember what I said before. It is not death that follows you, but the need to fight, you protect. Harry, I and everyone else is counting on you," she told her as she ran her hand through Faith's dark hair, doing her best to calm her. "You did your job and we all had to kill today and more than likely we'll have to do it again before this war is over," she continued. "But we are not murderers and neither are you. We are doing this to protect the world and you will not be damned for that," she told her before placing a kiss on her forehead after finally making Faith look her in the eyes. "You are redeeming yourself here for your past and when this is over you will not have to worry about the past anymore," she pressed onwards. "I love you Faith and that will not change, no matter what you do to survive this war and what you do to help us win it," she finished.

Faith stared at her long and hard for a few minutes before she pulled the dark blond haired witch into a searing kiss. Tara moaned as the kiss ignited the passion she felt for Faith and so she pulled Faith up and stripped her tank top off and began to kiss and nibble on her impressive bust. Faith moaned as she allowed her mind to blank out everything but Tara and what she was doing.

In Harry's room Fawkes sung quietly to ensure both his chosen companions and his mate slept soundly. He could tell from the bond he shared with Harry that the boy was exhausted and in pain. It seems he was also suffering from nightmares, but his music was ensuring that they were slowing going away. Fleur was having nightmares as well, but as with Harry the Phoenix song drove them away and soon both slept soundly curled up against one another.

+A+

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa paled as the Carrow siblings appeared in her home with their wands out. Draco jumped to his feet to demand an explanation for this action, but she managed to stop him in time. She had a very bad feeling about this. Clearly something had gone wrong or Lucius had gotten himself into trouble.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," Alecto sneered, while Amycus giggled and smiled at them in a way that sent a shiver up Narcissa's spine.

Draco again tried to speak, but Narcissa slapped him across the back of the head. When he turned to glare at him she indicated he was to remain silent unless spoken to. Draco growled low in his throat before following his mother into the floo. Hopefully his father would ensure that his mother was punished for daring to strike him.

+A+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort watched as Pettigrew screamed and cried as Bellatrix used the Cruciatus curse to punish him for his failure. The rat animagus was curled into a ball as the pain washed over him. His entire fellowship was watching. Some with eager faces, but the rest all wore worried frowns because they knew he was sending a message. Bellatrix giggled insanely as she increased the power of her spell, this made Pettigrew twist and turn in a futile attempt to escape.

"Yet again you fail me Peter," Voldemort finally spoke in a tone laced with cold anger. "Time and again I entrust an important mission to you and you fail me, thus you are punished as you know you should be," he continued. "Your pathetic life is in my hands and if you fail me again I may decide just to end your pitiful life. Is that understood?" he demanded to know as he waved a hand to stop Bellatrix who bowed and stopped her curse.

Peter gasped as he took in a lungful of air and did his best to ignore the agony his body felt. He forced himself to face the Dark Lord who glared down at him. "Ye....yes Master I understand," he stuttered in response after a few moments. "I will not fail you again," he added as he bowed.

"You better not Peter or you will suffer far worse than you have here today," Voldemort swore in response. "Now move back out of the circle Peter. I have more servants to punish this night," he ordered.

Peter crawled his way out of the surrounding circle of Death Eaters who had watched him be punished. His body ached from head to toe and he found himself once again cursing that he ever joined the Death Eaters. He wished sometimes he had been braver when he was originally captured. Maybe Sirius had been right he should have died back then instead of betraying his friends. Now it was too late to do anything, he was trapped and three of his friends were dead.

James, Lily and now Sirius were dead and only Remus survived and he knew that should they meet again Remus would not hesitate to kill him. There would be no mercy shown a second time, not even from Harry. No especially not from Harry, whatever mercy had been in Harry had been destroyed when Sirius died. Plus he personally was responsible for helping the Dark Lord to regain a body. He could never be forgiven for what he had done. He deserved to be punished far more than what had already been done to him by the Dark Lord. He collapsed into a corner and tried his best to ignore the pain and guilt he felt.

"Step forward Narcissa, Draco," Voldemort commanded as he turned his attention to the wife and son of Lucius. His red eyes seemed to dig into their souls and both shivered in fear, wondering where Lucius was. "You are probably wondering why I asked you here?" he inquired with a small smile that chilled them even more.

"Yes my Lord," Narcissa responded with a short bow. She tried to make eye contact with her sister, but Bellatrix refused to meet her eyes which made her all the more worried. ‘What had happened?' she wondered.

"First it is my duty to inform you that Lucius fell in battle only an hour ago. However he did not die for our cause, he died because he refused to follow orders and tried to kill Harry Potter," Voldemort told them with his smile growing.

"Damn Potter," Draco exploded, ignoring the fact he was in the presence of the Dark Lord and knew better than to speak out of turn. "I will kill that fuc..." he started to say before he dropped to the ground screaming in agony as he was hit by Voldemort's Crucio.

"Silence boy," Voldemort commanded. "I did not give you permission to speak, and incase it escaped your notice your father tried to kill Potter against my wishes and is now dead. So don't blame Potter for your father's own stupidity," he added. "Do you wish to share his fate? While I didn't command his death, had he survived his attempt on Potter then he would have paid for his error with his life," he told them in a deadly tone. "But instead he died in his attempt by means we are still trying to find out about. However that leaves me no one to punish, except you for his error and for indulging his ego," he explained, his cold smile back in place.

Narcissa wilted as she watched her son continue to scream in pain. The news her husband was dead was a two edged sword in her view. That Potter had somehow been involved angered her, but it seemed Lucius had signed his own death warrant for even trying to kill the boy and now she and Draco were going to pay for his mistakes. Finally the Dark Lord stopped the spell and Draco curled into a ball and whimpered every now and then clearly being in agony.

"My Lord... please," Narcissa attempted to plead. "We had no idea he was going to do such a thing. We are loyal to you and the cause," she swore. "If Lucius decided to disobey you, then he did it in the spure of the moment," she told him, while doing his best to control her fear.

"It doesn't matter when he decided to do this woman. That he dared to defy me is all that matters," Voldemort responded, his tone dark and menacing. "Someone has to pay the price for such a betrayal, as Lucius is dead then it falls to you and your spawn to pay the price," he continued. "And Bellatrix will administer your punishment. I didn't forget that she is your sister and thus related to Lucius and thus the whole bloodline pays," he explained with a dark chuckle. "Begin," he commanded instantly to Bellatrix who actually looked surprised that she was to be punished in a sense as well.

Narcissa turned to beg her sister to not do as she had been ordered, but she saw the look in Bellatrix's eyes and knew it would do no good. If she refused more than likely they would end up dead in revenge and Bellatrix would be punished severely. If they wanted to live they had to accept their punishment. She had a moment to curse Lucius before she collapsed to the ground screaming as her sister's Crucio struck her. Voldemort relaxed back into his throne and enjoyed the sight, both mother and son cried, begged and screamed for several minutes before he ordered Bellatrix to halt the punishment.

"Your families' money is the only reason I do not punish you longer. I expect my tribute tomorrow," Voldemort snarled to the whimpering pair. "Do not dare to delay for any reason or you will be punished again," he warned. "Now get out of my sight," he commanded.

Narcissa somehow managed to pull herself to her feet. She bowed to Voldemort before she helped Draco up and both stumbled out of the hall. Dolohov grinned at seeing Lucius's stuck up wife and idiot son punished so well.

"Dolohov step into the circle," Voldemort's sudden commanded took him by surprise and the smile quickly dropped off his face as he stepped forward.

"Not only did you lead the assault and fail, you also failed to stop Lucius from attempting to kill Potter and getting himself killed," Voldemort spat coldly. "You got half of your force, many of my loyal servants, killed and for that you will be punished," he stated.

Dolohov moved to defend himself, but was instantly hit by Bellatrix's Crucio. He dropped to the floor and screamed. He screamed even more as the Dark Lord added his own Crucio as well. This went on for at least five minutes before the spells stopped. He lay on the ground gasping for breathe and trying to stem the pain he felt. He turned to glance at his Lord who glared down at him.

"Never fail me so badly again Dolohov or you will wish you had died in combat" Voldemort promised him before he stood and left the room.

Bellatrix quickly left and went to check on her sister. She couldn't care less about Draco as to her he was a waste of space. An idiot who Lucius had given a false sense of superiority, the boy couldn't defend himself or even cast many of the dark spells. His constant failures against Potter and his allies were even more evidence of the boy's lack of skill, even Narcissa knew her son was weak and nothing more than a braggart thanks to how Lucius had raised him.

Dolohov crawled out of the room hoping to find some pain potions as well as a dreamless sleep one. Peter quickly left the hall as well, but he didn't bother with any potions. He simply crawled into his bed and tried to fall asleep despite the pain. The other Death Eaters left the hall in two's and three's as they discussed what they had seen. They all understood the message the Dark Lord had sent them. No one, not even the veteran Death Eaters were safe from punishment.

(12 Grimmauld Place, next morning)

Harry awoke to find his entire body ached like never before, and yet with Fleur curled up against him he felt strangely content. The lovely quarter Veela lay against his chest, her hands were wrapped around him and she seemed very peaceful. He heard a few quite notes from Fawkes and he realised why he'd had such a good night. It had been a combination of Fleur's presence and Fawkes phoenix song. His thoughts drifted back to the battle the day before and the thing he locked onto first, was how had he survived Lucius Malfoy's two killing curses? Then the fact that Lucius himself was dead. He was killed by a rebounded curse he had cast on him and finally had he really seen his mother in some form? How had that all happened?

A small murmur from next to him alerted him to the fact that Fleur was waking up as well, she curled up closer to him as her eyes opened and blinked a few times before locking into his. Fleur smiled as she saw Harry was awake and looked to be okay. She pulled his head down and kissed him long and hard. Harry allowed her to control the kiss and he almost jumped when her hand landed close to his privates, either by accident or on purpose. As she broke the kiss Fleur gave him a seductive look, which made him nervous, but the look quickly changed to one of concern and if he was not mistaken a little anger.

"What were you thinking in pushing yourself so hard yesterday?" Fleur demanded to know. "You could have killed yourself," she snapped.

"It was a risk, I know," Harry responded after a few seconds. Having expected something like this and if he was not mistake he would get the same from Xander, Jenny and the others. "But this is my war Fleur. I know everyone else has a reason to fight, but my whole life is bound to this war unlike anyone else's," he explained. "Voldemort wants me and unless I find a way to bring myself up to his level I will never be able to kill him and free us all of this terror," he told her. "The Prophecy binds us together and makes us the beginning and the end of this war. I need combat experience just like I need to know how to fully defend myself," he added. "It's the only way," he stated sadly.

"That does not mean you have to almost kill yourself every time you get into a fight," Fleur countered. "You have to be more careful, experienced fighters know when to withdraw or pull back," she pointed out. "They do not stay in a fight if they are half dead. You need to learn where your limits are and remember that pulling out does not make you a coward," she continued fiercely. "It makes you smart," she added in a softer tone.

A knock on the door stopped Harry from replying and he looked at the door as he gave permission for whoever it was to enter. Fleur looked frustrated at being disturbed, but she quickly forced that away and looked up at the door as well. Xander stuck his head in and decided to ignore the fact that Fleur and Harry had spent the night together again, as he doubted they would have been doing anything with Harry exhausted as much as he had been when they had returned.

"If you feel up to it Harry, I'd like you to join us downstairs so that we can discuss what happened yesterday," he told them both, taking note of the frustrated and somewhat angry look that passed over Fleur's face at this, but she quickly schooled her features back to normal. "Plus your two friends we brought back are asking a lot of questions about what is going on," he added.

"We'll be down in a minute Xander," Harry responded as he decided Neville and Luna deserved some answers, especially as they were just as bound to this war as he was.

Xander nodded and walked away but was able to hear a few of the complaints from Fleur. He understood her concern but they really needed to discuss what happened so they could ensure they were truly ok. They had taken a large step the day before. They had moved from stunning the enemy to actually killing them or at least wounding them badly. That was not something most people could easily deal with. He and Jenny had used their love for one another to help and he noted Faith and Tara seemed more content with each other. He guessed they too had used their growing feelings towards one another to help push the darkness away. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs and hoped he had not made a mistake in making that call.

Killing a person could break someone as it had done to Faith back in Sunnydale. That had been the beginning of her downward spiral that had led her to side with the Mayor against them. He did not want to see such a thing happen again and he did not want to be responsible for such a thing happening to any of those they were here to help. He also hoped Faith was strong enough to deal with having to kill again. Hopefully Tara's presence and their new relationship would help give her the emotional support she needed to get through this.

Entering the living room where the others were all waiting he noted the dark looks in some of their eyes. Clearly most of them had been affected by the battle. The more experienced members like Moody and Kingsley however seemed okay. Tonks looked uneasy and Remus and Emmeline seemed lost in thought. It was more the affect on the younger members of their group he was concerned with. Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Neville, Luna, Fleur and Harry when they joined them looked to be in conflict with what they had done.

He sat down next to Jenny and watched as Harry and Fleur found a seat next to Hermione. He almost smiled as Fleur curled into Harry's side and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ok we are all here," he started. "I know for some of us what happened yesterday was something we've done before, but for others it was far different and I wanted to ensure that no one has been crushed by the weight of what we did," he told them.

"We killed people," Hermione spoke up, her gaze as dark as her tone. "We actually killed people," she repeated.

"They were Death Eaters girl," Moody growled out as his magical eye fixed on her. "They would have shown you no mercy had they gotten hold of you," he reminded her gruffly. "Don't see it as killing people, see it as pest control," he advised. "I've been an Auror most of my life and I've see every kind of criminal there is to see, but nothing shows the evil a man is capable more than those that follow the Dark Lord," he told them all, shifting his gaze to look around the room. "They are no longer people, you can't call them that anymore," he grunted. "They are beasts, nothing more or less. Killing them is the best thing you can do to ensure they do not continue to kill, rape and pillage as they have done for so long," he continued. "They feel no mercy for those they target, no regret and they enjoy every bit of pain and misery they cause to someone," he stated, again pinning his gaze on Hermione. "Every Death Eater we killed yesterday is one more that will never harm anyone again. We did what we had to do to protect the people counting on us to protect them," he finished finally.

"Mad Eye makes a lot of good points," Tonks said into the silence that followed. "But then he's been at this a lot longer than all of us combined. This is my first real taste of combat and while I agree with what he said I still feel sick by the fact we took lives," she admitted, her hair turning to her natural black color. "I joined the Aurors to safeguard people, not to kill them," she added, looking down at her hands as if she could see the blood on them of the people who had fallen to her spells.

"And that is how you should feel Tonks," Remus said to her gently. "You should never be able to kill without feeling something. You have to guard yourself against becoming so cold that you don't realise what you've done whilst necessary is wrong anymore," he informed her mostly, but the others as well. "Even Moody still feels that, as do I," he went on. "We've fought this war once before and we've killed before and every time I wanted to be sick afterwards because I feared I would become just as bad as the Death Eaters," he admitted with a faraway look in his eyes.

"The difference is that we killed to protect not only ourselves, but every other person in danger of been targeted by the Death Eaters," Harry stated, surprising many that he had spoken. "We are not them and will never be them as long as we remember that. I've killed before when I used my mother's protection on me to kill Professor Quirrell," he explained as the memory of that event surfaced in his mind. "It wasn't something I was pleased about doing, but I knew in the end I had done the right thing not only for myself but for everyone else," he added with conviction.

"Are you certain it was Lily's blood protection that killed him?" Remus inquired with a raised eyebrow. "When I was at Hogwarts during your third year Dumbledore stated a few times it was more likely he died when Voldemort abandoned Quirrell's body," he informed him. "And while we must take everything the old man says with a grain of salt, I do believe he may be right in this instant," he explained as he did not like the idea that Harry had killed someone at the age of eleven.

"I suppose we'll never know, but I still did enough to him that I may as well have killed him," Harry responded after a few seconds of going through his memory of the event again. "He couldn't afford to have me touch him thanks to my mother's blood protection," he stated.

"What happened is only the beginning," Daphne put in from her place next to her sister. "We've now stepped up to a whole new level, the Dark Lord will respond and things will get worse," she predicted.

"May I ask just what in Merlin's name is going on?" Neville finally erupted, having stayed quite as long as he could. "A lot of things happened yesterday and we heard some things I am certain we misheard," he continued. "So can you tell us what the truth is?" he asked.

"Yes I would like to know that as well," Luna added with a small smile, while on the inside she was worried by the continued angry emotions she could sense in her friends.

Before anyone could reply an unknown owl flew into the house and dropped a letter onto Daphne's lap. She instantly ran her wand over it before she opened it. As she feared it was from Bellatrix, demanding the she find out how Harry had survived two more killing curses anyway possible. This at least showed that neither the Dark Lord nor his followers suspected she and her sister had really changed sides.

"Who was it from?" Jenny inquired as she took note of the young girl's face.

"It is from Bellatrix Lestrange," Daphne answered. "She demands that I learn how Harry survived two more killing curses. Clearly one of the Death Eaters got back to tell the tale that actually saw it happen," she stated warily. "At least they still believe I am loyal, that gives us a chance to feed them false information," she suggested.

"That is a good question," Fleur spoke up finally and made Harry look her in the eye. "How did you survive Harry?" she asked and everyone turned to look at the young man who frowned in thought.

"I don't know, not exactly," Harry finally responded somewhat frustrated. "I know I saw my mother appear before me. She took those curses and rebounded them, but I have no clue how she did so," he explained as best he could. "I know others saw her as well. Dumbledore once told me there was no spell that could bring the dead back to life and yet we saw her," he continued, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Are we sure it was Lily Potter?" Jenny inquired with a frown. "Maybe it was a manifestation of this blood protection you speak of," she suggested.

"From what I know, which is very little, I doubt it," Harry replied again after recalling what little he knew about the blood protection. "The only person who probably does know is dead," he stated with an angry shake of his head.

"Is there nothing Lily might have left to explain all this?" Jenny inquired, looking to Remus for this.

"Lily became very secretive at the end. She took to spending long hours at Godric's Hollow, even sometimes ignoring Order meetings," Remus answered. "Even James couldn't get her to tell him what she was doing. What I do recall is that just a few days before Voldemort attacked them Lily seemed to be happier than she'd been during the whole year," he explained as he dug up memories he'd buried for so long. "She looked like a great weight had been lifted of her. Sirius was perplexed by her sudden turn around while James was just happy to see her back to her old self," he continued.

"What did Dumbledore think of all this?" Xander couldn't help but ask.

"I don't recall. It was a time I'd rather not remember and I've spent years trying to bury those memories," Remus apologized wearily. "Those last few weeks were hard for the Order, we lost so many good people and yet we had no clue we'd soon loose five of our best," he went on, running a hand through his hair and looking depressed. "Two were killed, two were driven insane and one was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit," he told them, his tone now flat and his gaze seemed haunted.

Neville's eyes darkened a little as he heard the reference to his parents. Luna sensing this placed her hand on his and tried to help lighten his burden. Silence descended on them for a while as everyone tried to come to terms with what had happened and what they had just learned. Harry however stared off into space as he tried to figure out how he could find out what his mother had done in those last weeks she'd spent mostly on her own. He had a feeling it was vital he found out. ‘But how?' he thought.

(Ministry)

Amelia Bones all but stalked into the Minister's office angry beyond all sense, as soon as she'd gotten back from the battle she'd helped see to the wounded and send out letters to those killed in the fighting. Once all that was done she'd put down requests to arrest Dumbledore and his Order. She'd known she'd have to go through Fudge to do this before she'd even got back. But she had counted on the man's dislike of the old man, it seemed Fudge had done a complete 180 and was once again back to being best buddies with Dumbledore much to her annoyance.

"Ah Amelia," Fudge said with a tired smile. "I take it you are here to ask why I refused your requests to arrest Dumbledore and his Order?" he inquired as he leaned back in his seat having been expecting her visit.

"Of course I am," Amelia shot back. "I gave him a choice to aide us in battle under the old Ministry war act. He refused and I don't believe for a minute his little tale of finding it hard to gather up his followers," she spat as she glared at the man. "He was hoping this battle would force Harry Potter to work with him again. His actions cost a lot of good people their lives," she stated. "Had he turned up as soon as the warning was sent I'm certain we could have won that battle much sooner and saved a lot of lives," she explained. "He needs to be punished. He is not above the Ministry and he must learn his actions have consequences," she finished, all but shouting at the end before she slumped into a chair.

"I know how you feel Amelia truly I do," Fudge responded, actually expecting a worse response from Amelia. "However after my mistakes last year, I don't dare to move against Dumbledore as he has the support of the people, especially in light of the Dark Lord's return," he informed her looking slightly haggard. "You remember what people used to say how he was the only person the Dark Lord feared? If I arrested him now it would be political suicide as the people and the Wizenmagot would rise up and vote me out of office and Dumbledore would be back within an hour," he explained. "Until this war is over or he does something that is truly a crime then I'm afraid we will have to leave him be," he stressed this point. "I'm sorry but my hands are tied," he stated.

Amelia stared at Fudge as she went through what he had said before she realised bitterly that he had a point. With Voldemort's return Dumbledore's popularity had gone right back up and he was seen as the only thing besides Harry Potter who could stop the Dark Lord. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place where he was concerned. She wanted to rage but knew it would do no good. They were stuck until Dumbledore actually did something that was a crime and she doubted he'd leave any evidence if he did do something like that.

"How many Aurors and Unspeakables did we lose yesterday?" Fudge inquired deciding to change the subject.

""We lost a total of 15 Aurors and seven Unspeakables," Amelia answered. "Another ten are still at St. Mungo's fighting for their lives and another five are badly wounded," she reported. "We need to step up the recruitment of new Aurors. Classes should be increased and more teachers assigned to bring them up to scratch," she suggested.

"Yes I agree," Fudge nodded. "I'll send out the orders as soon as we finish here. I will also try and set up an alert system with the public so that we can respond faster to any more attacks," he mused. "For now that is all we can do and I think that in a few days time I will need to speak to Dumbledore and Potter and see how we can organise our resistance," he stated, missing the look of surprise on Amelia's face.

"That will be difficult as at the moment the two are not exactly talking," Amelia told him. "I suggest you let me discuss this with Mr. Potter before you send your letter," she added, to which Fudge just nodded accepting that as he knew the boy who lived was not exactly going to be frilled to see him after last year.

"Very well Amelia, that will be all for now," Fudge finally said. "Keep a close eye on Dumbledore and at least let him know that I expect him not to be so tardy the next time we call on his help," he added.

"I'll pass that along when I see him," Amelia responded before she left, wondering if it would do any good.

+A+

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa's body ached as soon as she woke up and she knew it would be the same for the next few days. She cursed Lucius to the darkest depths of Hades for putting her in this position and she cursed Draco for daring to speak out of turn in front of their Lord. Clearly the boy had no brains at all and if he wasn't careful he would end up being killed by the Dark Lord within a few weeks.

Bellatrix entered her bedroom with a concerned look on her face as well as a pain relief potion. They had already talked about what had happened and she didn't blame her sister. She had no choice but to torture her. If she had refused the Dark Lord's order they probably would both have been killed. She sometimes regretted ever agreeing to serve him.

Dangerous thoughts she knew, but she couldn't help it at the moment. She took the potion and downed it in one go. She felt it at least lessened the pain. There was no potion that would completely remove the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Sadly it had to fade with time. Bellatrix sat next to her and watched as her sister relaxed a little. She hadn't bothered to give any of the potion to Draco as in her mind he didn't deserve it.

"Are you okay now?" Bellatrix inquired as she rubbed her sister's back. It was a rare moment for her, but her sister was one of the very few people she still cared about beside her Lord.

"I will be, damn Lucius what the hell was he thinking?" she growled. "He should have known better than to go after Potter," she spat.

"His ego couldn't take how far he had fallen in the Dark Lord's eyes," Bellatrix answered. "More and more our Master has been trusting vital missions to others, especially after his failure to acquire the prophecy," she explained. "He couldn't handle it and so he decided to try and get himself back into our Lord's good graces," she stated as she helped her sister to stand.

"Yes, in the worst way. He had to have known the Dark Lord would have killed him had he managed to actually kill Potter," Narcissa spat back angrily. "Hell he probably would have killed us all," she concluded as she headed for the bathroom.

"You are probably right there Cissy," Bellatrix agreed as she waited for her sister to come out of the bathroom. "Even I would have not been exempt had he succeeded," she added darkly. "I almost wish he had lived so I could torture him for putting our lives at risk," she mused. "That idiot son of yours is just like him. Speaking out of turn in front of our Lord as he did probably got you tortured worse than he planned originally," she suggested.

"Draco needs to learn control or he will not last more than a couple of weeks," Narcissa told her as she came out of the bathroom once she was done. "If he decides to go after Potter again then he is dead either way. He has no chance against Potter," she stated.

"No he doesn't," Bellatrix agreed. "Potter is becoming far more dangerous than most realise. During the battle in the Ministry the boy actually cast a Cruciatus curse on me and while it was not as powerful as most Dark Wizards and Witches can manage it had potential," she admitted. "If he ever fell, Potter would be a force to be reckoned with," she stated with an almost wishful smile. "Even the Dark Lord has admitted this in private to me, but the boy will not turn," she went on as her sister dressed for the day ahead, unmindful of her sister's presence.

"No he won't," Narcissa agreed. "But even if he did he wouldn't serve or ally with our Lord and thus would still have to die," she pointed out as she finished getting ready. "But this is all pointless speculation, Potter is our enemy and in time we will come face to face with him Bella," she assured her sister. "And on that day either he dies or we do. We made our choice of where to stand a long time ago," she reminded her. "There is no escape," she added.

"No there is not and you should know better than to even contemplate it," Bellatrix lightly scolded her. "If that had come from anyone else they'd be begging for mercy by now," she pointed out as she moved to her sister's side. "Keep those kind of thoughts buried Cissy, remember who we serve," she advised before she left.

Narcissa watched her go before she decided that her sister was correct. It would do no good to dwell on things she could never do. Now she had to go to Gringotts to ensure the Dark Lord got his tribute. She also decided to leave Draco in bed as she had no desire to deal with him just yet.

+C+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Neville did his best to keep his temper under control as everybody continued not to speak. They were all lost in thought especially Harry who looked as if he was not ever here. He wanted answers to what was going on. The only thing that kept him from exploding was Luna's hand on his own which for some reason helped him focus.

"Can you tell us what is going on now?" Luna inquired as she sensed Neville's growing frustration.

Hermione shook her head as she heard the small blond speak and realised in the midst of their talk about Lily Potter and the letter from Bellatrix they'd forgotten to answer Neville and Luna. "I'm sorry, we got a little carried away," she apologised with a sheepish smile. "It is a long story and not one that is easy to understand," she stated as she glanced at Harry who remained locked in his own thoughts. "But the simple fact is Dumbledore can't be trusted," she told them and as expected her statement shocked both Luna and Neville.

"What in Merlin are you talking about?" Neville demanded to know, wondering where this sudden distrust of the Headmaster had come from.

"Do you remember who we went to rescue at the Ministry?" Harry asked darkly his mind only half on the conversation.

"Your Godfather Sirius Black," Neville answered wondering what that had to do with not trusting the Headmaster.

"That's right," Harry said with a nod. "Before he died he found out a lot of things about Dumbledore that no one had realised," he informed them. "Dumbledore is a manipulating git and the Weasley's are just as bad as they have been acting under his command to ensure I did what he wanted me to do," he explained, his tone flat which caused Fleur to grasp his hand tightly. "He wanted to use me to kill Voldemort but to die in the process. He wanted to use Ginny Weasley to get close to me and hopefully one day marry me so he could gain control of my inheritance and he planned to use Bill to do the same with Fleur," he continued, ignoring the disbelieving looks he got from his two friends. "Ron was only my friend so he could control my actions and ensure I stayed true to Dumbledore's goals. He kept me distracted so I wouldn't question the many oddities in my life," he stated as his eyes seemed to burn with anger.

"He is just as much a Dark Lord as Voldemort," Fleur spat. "He has no morals about using people for his own ends," she told the two shocked teenagers. "He uses people to do what he wishes and then discards them. Bill Weasley tried to rape me due to the orders Dumbledore gave him to get me to take him back," she admitted. "He now tries to hide all this by telling everyone the whole family was under the Imperious curse," she went on her own eyes now sparkled with the force of her anger.

"Which is a load of crap," Faith cut in. "They attacked us because they didn't know what we were doing and because Harry was breaking away from the old man's control," she explained. "They weren't under any curse when they did this, their actions were planned," she stated heatedly as Tara tried to calm her down.

"This can't be," Neville said with a shake of his head. "I mean Dumbledore has been the most prolific light wizard of the century," he pointed out as he stood up and began to pace. "How could he really be as bad as V...Voldemort?" he asked, stuttering at the end to say the most feared name in the Wizarding world for the first time.

"Because he is smart and has been doing this for a long time," Tara assured him. "He knows how to best use people and ensure they never realise the truth that he intends to use them right up to the point where he will discard them like rubbish," she stated calmly. "This is why he has been such a problem for Voldemort to get past. He must know the truth of what the old man is truly capable of," she suggested with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Sirius found evidence of the truth Neville," Hermione spoke up again. "And he stated he had more locked away somewhere safe," she added. "As much as we might like to believe this is some kind of lie created by Voldemort, it isn't," she continued. "He is just as much an enemy as Voldemort is," she stated with conviction.

Neville collapsed back into his seat as he took all this in and found himself struck dumb and unable to say anything. His entire family had been loyal followers of Dumbledore for two generations and he was the 3rd, but if what he was been told was true they should never have been his followers. How had his parents and grandmother not seen this horrifying truth? Luna just stared at the far wall as even for her this was somewhat shocking beyond what she was used to reading in her father's newspaper.

"Godric's Hallow," Harry said suddenly as his mind finally locked onto something.

"What?" Fleur inquired turning to face her lover. "What did you say Harry?" she asked as the others turned to look at him as well.

"Godric's Hallow, I have to go there," Harry answered with a new sense of determination surrounding him. "I have to go home," he added.

"Why Harry?" Remus asked. "The house has been under lock down by the Goblins since the day after your parents' murder," he stated. "Not even Dumbledore or the Ministry have been inside since," he told him. "All attempts by them to get the lock down lifted have been rebuffed. Your mother left strict orders according to what I overheard Dumbledore and Snape say a couple of months later," he added and everyone could hear the undertone of anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Then we have to go to Gringotts so I can talk to the goblins about this," Harry stated as he stood up. "This is important Remus. I need to know if my mother left any clues behind as to what she actually did to protect me," he explained his reason for wanting to go.

Remus glanced at Xander and Jenny who exchanged glances before they nodded. "Ok Harry, we'll go to Gringotts," Xander agreed. "But don't get your hopes up to badly. The chances of anything still there is slim to none, even if the house has been in lock-down since then," he advised as he got up as well.

"I have faith in my mother," Harry shot back. "She would have left me something to explain how I keep surviving killing curses," he added.

"We'll take a small group, me, Jenny, Remus, Faith, Tonks and Moody," Xander stated as he accepted Harry's slight rebuke. "The rest of you just relax and try and get over what we did yesterday," he advised.

"What should I do about this letter?" Daphne asked, reminding the others of the letter she had received from Bellatrix.

"Tell her that Dumbledore preformed a ritual of unknown origin on me without my consent and this is the reason why I'm on the outs with the old man," Harry responded with a devious smile. "Tell her the ritual might be dark magic and while it does protect against the killing curse it wears out after a few days and must be reapplied," he continued. "And that I don't intend to renew the ritual as I don't trust Dumbledore's motives for using it in the first place," he finished before he moved to leave.

Daphne watched him go with surprise before she decided to start writing her reply. The quicker she got this letter off the better. She guessed Harry wanted to feed as much false information to the Dark Lord as he could, as well as ensuring he focused more on Dumbledore than on himself. The others broke up and went to do their own things. Tara wished she could go, but knew she had to stay for now.

(Gringotts)

Harry walked into the bank feeling determined to get what he wanted. He needed more than anything to go home to Godric's Hallow. He had to find what his mother must have hidden there, whatever it was that made her hide so much from his father as well as everyone else she trusted. Whatever it was that made her give orders for the house to be locked down against everyone, but he had a strong belief he would be able to access the house.

Xander and Jenny walked in on either side of him and both noted quite a few people stopped to watch them. Remus and Tonks took up station at the doors to the bank, while Moody and Faith followed them inside.

Harry was looking for Racnik the Goblin who had read Sirius' will as well as help Xander and Jenny face the Wizengamot and stopping Dumbledore in voiding the will. He was probably the only Goblin he would trust right now. Suddenly he came to a dead stop as he felt he was been stared at with intent. Looking around he finally took note that Narcissa Malfoy was also at the bank. Her look was a combination of anger and speculation before anger won out and she approached them. Xander took note of who was coming towards them and palmed his wand just in case, Moody stepped closer to him.

"Put it away or the Goblins may hack that hand off," Moody whispered. "They don't allow any spell casting in the bank. They would consider it a breach of the treaties between them and the Ministry and may go to war for the insult they would consider it as," he informed them. "Not even Narcissa Malfoy is stupid enough to try anything here," he pointed out.

"She did just loose her husband because Harry somehow killed him," Xander whispered back, even as he followed the old Auror's advice and put his wand away. "At least that is how she will see it, she may be emotionally unstable," he added.

"Believe me, even in such a state she wouldn't be that dumb," Moody shot back with a grin. "The bank would close for a time if they did not decide to void the treaty and that would mean no one, not even the Dark Lord's followers, could get their money," he stated. "Do you really think she wants to be the cause of that? It would be more than likely that if she did it, that she'd be killed in a most painful manner," he added confidently.

Xander nodded as Narcissa finally reached them. He watched as Harry draw himself up and meet the angry glare of the elder woman.

"You have some nerve Potter, showing your face after you murdered my husband," Narcissa spat, unable to stop herself from confronting the young man.

"Your husband tried to kill me twice and it was those attempts that killed him, not me," Harry shot back, feeling angry himself. "Plus he was a convicted Death Eater who broke out of jail, so he could continue to bow and scrape at the feet of that half blood bastard you call the Dark Lord," he snapped, feeling his anger spike.

Narcissa's eyes widened at what Harry had said, having never heard anyone insult the Dark Lord so badly before. The gasps of shock that echoed around the bank made it clear no one had. "Are you insane Potter? Insulting the Dark Lord so?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "I'll do worse than insult him Mrs. Malfoy. I will do all in my power to kill him and one day I will get that chance," he stated with all the confidence he could muster. "Make sure when that day comes you are on the right side, because this time there will be no second chances for his followers," he promised. "And as for calling him a half blood that is what he is," he told her, having paused as he turned away before facing her again. "His true name is Tom Riddle Jr. and I know this because the shade of Voldemort that came out of that enchanted diary, your husband slipped Ginny Weasley, told me so," he finished before turning and heading deeper into the bank.

Xander and Jenny quickly followed as did Faith, but Moody remained behind to keep an eye on Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa stared at the retreating back of the boy who lived, unable to believe what he had said. Either the boy was suicidal or he meant every word he said. Was it even possible the Dark Lord she and her family served truly was a half blood? She felt stunned by the very idea. Turning she noted May Eye Moody watching her. Glaring at him she stalked out of the bank, having already concluded her business. She paused again as she came to the doors and noticed her niece standing at the door.

"Nymphadora," she said as she passed.

"Aunt Narcissa," Tonks replied as her hair turned dark red in anger at hearing her using her full name. It was one thing for her friends and family that she got on with, but for those she did not get on with it pissed her off even more. 

Narcissa walked down the alley away from the bank, all the while wondering if she should alert the Dark Lord and his forces that Potter was at the bank. Then she remembered the cold certainty of Potter that he would kill the Dark Lord and that there would be no escape for his followers this time. If he somehow managed it, then there would be no way she would escape justice. Lucius was dead and their fortune was not what it once was thanks to the tributes they had to pay the Dark Lord. She had to be insane to think the boy could defeat the Dark Lord and yet something inside her wouldn't let her completely rule him out.

He had beaten the Dark Lord's plans time and again. He had confounded her husband's plans and escaped from things no normal person had any right to escape. As her own sister admitted the boy was dangerous and growing more so. Given enough time and maybe just maybe he would be a match for the Dark Lord. There was no escape from the Dark Lord's service she knew that by heart, but she was unsure after being tortured by him if helping him was worth it. Dangerous thoughts she knew, but she couldn't help it. She finally decided to play it safe. She would stay in the alley for another hour or two before going home to report Potter's presence and hoped it would not back fire on her.

Back in the bank Harry finally located Racnik after a short discussion with Griphook. He and his group, bar Tonks and Remus who remained at the doors, were led into one of the back officers to discuss their business.

+COF+

(Malfoy Manor)

Draco woke in agony and staggered around as his back and legs almost gave up on him. The memory of being tortured by the Dark Lord quickly came back to him. He could barely believe he had been touched. He was the son of one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers. But then he recalled his father had tried to kill Potter against the Dark Lord's orders. That was why they had been punished. He would have to work hard to wipe that stain away and to try and somehow replace his father in the Dark Lord's ranks.

He finally called for an elf to bring him two pain relief potions, the cringing elf quickly obeyed. Once he downed both and felt the pain lessen to a more tolerable level he kicked the elf and dismissed it. He hated the small creatures just as his father had taught him to, but they served his purpose. He collapsed back onto his bed and he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a way to make himself valuable to the Dark Lord. He would have to be careful in his attempts to kill Potter, especially after killing his father and ensuring his mother and he were tortured. Potter had become even more of a hated figure to him and had to die, but he would have to do by means that would not reveal his hand or he would die at the Dark Lord's hands as had been stated last night.

"Don't do anything stupid boy," Bellatrix spat as she walked into his room, having heard him wake up. "I warn you now if you do something that threatens mine and your mother's lives, you will suffer greatly before I hand you over to the Dark Lord to finish," she promised. "Learn from your father's error and maybe you will live long enough to see the Dark Lord's victory," she stated before she turned around again and stalked back out of his room.

Draco glared at the spot where his aunt had stood, wishing more than anything he could strike her, but he knew he was nowhere near in her league. Hell he couldn't even beat Potter. He needed training and that was his first order of business. He would hire someone to teach him to fight and when he next met Potter he would humiliate him.

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat in his room going through his books for any mentioning of how it was possible that Potter could have survived two killing curses without any real side effects. A sudden knock on his door made him look up with a glare, his followers knew better than to disturb him when he had demanded to be left alone for the next hour or so. He stalked over and yanked the door open to find Yaxley outside with a note in his hand. He glared at the man who shook in fear. "What is it and you better have a good reason for going against my express orders," Voldemort spat. "Well speak," he demanded when Yaxley found himself unable to reply.

"My Lord we've received a response from Greengrass," Yaxley finally managed to answer and handed over the note he had been holding in his hand.

Voldemort read the note quickly before a frown marred his features. He dismissed Yaxley without punishing him and retreated back inside his quarters. The note was detailed at least, so the old man was behind Potter's survival. Even though it seemed to be the reason why the two were at odds, the idea of Dumbledore using a dark ritual was interesting and he wondered if he could use it to discredit the man if he could use Greengrass to find proof. He did not recognise the ritual, but he would look through his books again just to be sure. He would also have his followers find every rare book they could. This could be useful to him if he could get a hold of this ritual then he would not have to fear losing his body again should Potter somehow beat him.

+COF+

(Gringotts)

Harry watched as Racnik sat down and placed a bunch of files down in front of them. The Goblin seemed to have been expecting him to visit him in time. He recalled that he still had to go through his parents will, but he had been putting it off. Now it seemed he might not be able to avoid it, it seemed it was finally the time.

"I have been expecting you to return Lord Potter, as I told you after the reading of Sirius Black's Will we needed to discuss your parents' wills," Racnik stated.

"I remember Racnik," Harry responded as he began to wonder what his parents had put in their wills. "I've just been very busy of late," he added as a weak excuse.

The Goblin stared at him in such a way that Harry was certain he knew the answer he had given was a lie. He shifted slightly in his seat and waited for him to start talking. "Before I begin may I ask why you asked to see me?" Racnik inquired with a raised eyebrow. "As I feel it was not to discuss your inheritance," he added with a grin.

Harry glanced at Jenny and Xander who looked back and waited for him to answer. He realised they were going to let him control this meeting as it had been his idea. "I want to go to Godric's Hallow," he stated. "I want to go home," he whispered a second later.

Racnik didn't look surprised in the least by this statement. In fact Xander noted he looked to have been expecting it and he began to wonder how long Goblins lived. Could he possibly be the same Goblin Lily Potter had dealt with when she put whatever plans she had into motion? A crazy idea, but maybe one that was spot on.

"I wondered how long it would be before you asked this Lord Potter," Racnik mused. "Your family's home has been under lockdown by the Goblin nation on orders from your mother. She stressed that it could only be lifted once you had assumed your inheritance and become head of your family," he explained. "This was not negotiable, she stressed that it must happen this way," he added.

"Did you deal with Lily Potter, Racnik?" Xander finally inquired as his curiosity jumped as the Goblin continued to talk.

"I did not, as I was only a youngling at the time however my father did," Racnik answered. "My family has dealt with the Potters for three generations," he explained as he lay back in his seat. "It was why Sirius Black asked me to deal with his will. He trusted me to ensure it was stated as he intended it to, as he knew my family line was loyal to the Potters and would not bow to the Ministry when they tried to force us to hand it all over to them," he stated.

"They tried to what?" Harry growled, suddenly angry as he stared at the Goblin who smiled back at him.

"Yes Lord Potter," Racnik confirmed with a nod. "They tried to take your inheritance with some new Ministry law. They tried it with a few others as well," he told them his tone darkening. "They insulted many Goblins during those few days and we refused to bow to their demands and of course when the families got involved they backed off," he continued his tale. "However they continued to force the issue with your inheritance. With you suddenly vanishing due to Dumbledore's interference and no other surviving member able to become a caretaker for it they demanded it to be handed over," he went on as a smile once again came back to his face. "My father made it clear that if they continued to demand what was not theirs, he would take the matter to the Goblin ruling council and demand we veto our treaties and go to war once more," he stated as his smile became shark like. "The Minister and his most ardent followers were almost deposed due to nearly bringing another war on them so soon after the end of Voldemort's terror campaign," he paused as if to imagine the scene. "The Ministry backed off and has never attempted such a thing again. They know if they do so what kind of a response they can expect," he finally finished his story.

Harry now looked somewhat wide eyed, while Moody looked somewhat surprised as he had no idea this had taken place, nor that a war with the Goblins had come so close after the end of the first war. He knew the Ministry could be stupid and greedy, but he had no idea they would go so far as to push the Goblins close to declaring war once more. Jenny and Xander just exchanged a few glances as they took the story in. Faith remained silent as she had no real idea what was been discussed.

"No offense Racnik, but the majority of witches and wizards would find that story hard to believe. Their view of Goblins is that you only care about money," Jenny pointed out. "I don't share their view of course, but how is it that no one knows about this?" she asked.

"I take no offense as it is well known how we are viewed by the majority of your kind Lady Black. We also know it is a view not shared by everyone and the Potters were one of the most accepting of our kind," Racnik answered.

"The Ministry covered up all knowledge of how close our two races came to war once more, they threatened or bribed all those who knew," he told them. "To ensure our own silence they granted us many things we had long argued for as well as a large sum of money, however we never forgot their insults," he added with a dark look. "My father rather enjoyed telling me this tale, even now at his advanced age he likes to tell it," he concluded, his smile growing bigger. "Now I deal with the Potters and it is an honour I intend to continue and then when my own son reaches the age to replace me, thus I will ensure that when you are ready you can receive your inheritance," he finished.

Harry nodded rather impressed by the Goblin's very sincere statements. It gave him insight into their culture that he doubted very few had seen before. Clearly the Goblins could be just as honoruable as any man or woman and that gold wasn't all they cared for. Not that he had ever truly believed it, like with most magical creatures he had met he kept an open mind.

"Are you ready to accept your inheritance, Lord Potter?" Racnik asked bluntly, pleased by the looks he was receiving from the wizards and witch in the room. His story had clearly impressed upon them that they knew very little about Goblin culture, as did most others even if their view was less racist as most of their peers.

Harry glanced at Xander and Jenny, hoping they might have some guidance, but they both gave him a look that clearly said this was all up to him now.

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Fleur sat curled up on her bed still trying to come to terms to the life changing events that had become her life. She didn't regret any of it, but it was taking some time to get used to. She had a new boyfriend who was so unlike any she had dated before. Harry was vastly different from Bill and that was a relief. She found his lack of experience very appealing, granted her experience was not that great as well, as all she would allow her boyfriends to do was kiss her and some light touching. She looked up as Hermione entered, still looking very disturbed. She watched as the younger girl sat on the bed and after a few moments looked up.

"Are you okay Hermione?" she inquired, deciding that getting a little closer to Harry's best friend would not be a bad thing. They had only talked a few times since all this began.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what we did yesterday," Hermione admitted with a sigh as she trembled slightly. "I know in my mind it was the right thing to do, hell even my heart knows there was no other choice and yet I feel ashamed," she confessed. "And I'm scared that the more this war goes on, the less concerned I'm going to become about killing people," she finished.

Fleur pulled her into a gentle hug as she suspected Harry would have done the same had he been here. Hermione didn't pull away and accepted the comfort she offered. "I think we all have the same concerns Hermione, none of us will get over this quickly," she told her. "We did what we had to, but the fact we feel so bad for what we did proves we aren't anything like the Death Eaters and I doubt we will ever become like them as long as we are mindful," she continued. "Try and focus on other things and don't let it drag you down," she advised.

"I've been trying, but all I can see is the battle," Hermione replied with a shake of her head.

"Then do something to take your mind off it Hermione," Fleur responded. "I know you like reading, find a book you know will grab your attention and allow yourself to get lost in it," she told her.

"I'll try," Hermione finally said as she thought over the advice of the elder quarter Veela. She got up and headed back to her own room before pausing and glancing back to find Fleur watching her with some concern. "Tell me Fleur, do you really love Harry?" she asked her tone now intent and strong. "Or are you playing him?" she added.

"Yes, I love him," Fleur responded without even pausing to think about it and she was rather stunned to realise it was the gods honest truth. She did love Harry, even if their time together was so far quite short. "I wouldn't do anything to harm him," she assured her, knowing Hermione wasn't trying to be nasty, but had asked out of concern for her friend.

Hermione nodded. "See that you don't, because if you harm him or play with his emotions I will make you suffer," she told her simply before she turned and exited the room.

Fleur actually smiled once the other girl had left, because she had been expecting that kind of discussion for a while. Hermione was protective of Harry which she could respect. Lying back down she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. She had a feeling that when Harry got back things would pick up again.

+COF+

(Gringotts)

Racnik continued to wait for the answer to his question, feeling no urge to pressure the Potter heir into answering. The Potter accounts were one of the most important that Gringotts dealt with and thus he could take all the time he needed to deal with this.

"Whatever you decide Harry, Alex and I will support you," Jenny finally spoke up, having seen the struggle Harry was going through to make a choice. "It will not change anything, we will still be your friends," she assured him.

"Jenny is correct Harry, this will not change things between us and we will still help you in this war," Xander joined in as he reached over and clasped his shoulder. "But this is your call to make, all it will do is confirm whether you fight this war as an adult or not," he advised. "It may help to take this step, as it will ensure Dumbledore can never again take control of you, as you will be a legal adult," he pointed out.

"I will also point out Lord Potter that you will be able to claim your families' seat on the Wizengamot," Racnik added. "A seat which is currently held by a known Dumbledore follower named Elphias Doge. Who is of course using it to support everything Dumbledore does," he pointed out. "The only reason he went against Dumbledore during his attempt to invalidate your guardianship was to ensure the Black Family inheritance and seat didn't end up with the Malfoys," he explained. "But he can't be trusted to hold that seat any longer. I advise, if you will allow me to say, that you take action," he stated seriously.

Harry looked at one then the other before he decided his parents would want him to claim his inheritance. That they would want him to take back their family seat on the Wizengamot. It was time to take his fate into his own hands, time to stop running from it and embrace it. He was Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and he would accept his inheritance and fight this war as an adult.

"I'm ready," he stated as he locked eyes with Racnik who smiled in response and nodded, pleased by the response.


	10. Chapter 10

(Riddle Manor)

Severus walked into the private chambers of the Dark Lord with a feeling of dread in his stomach, usually he would meet in the throne room, but this time he had been summoned here instead. He just hoped he had not been outted as a spy for not only the Order, but for Harry's group as well. He shook his head and forced all that emotional baggage away. He used a few quick Occlumency exercises to calm himself and present his usual disinterested appearance. Finally the Dark Lord showed himself having been hiding in the shadows.

"My Lord you summoned me," he stated as he bowed before the Dark Lord.

"Yes I did Severus," Voldemort responded as he stared down at his spy. "I have an important mission for you and it must be completed quickly," he told him with a slight glare.

"Of course My Lord, I am at your service," Severus assured him, wondering what he had to do this time.

"Harry Potter survived two more killing curses during the battle at Diagon Alley, one of those curses backfired and killed Lucius," Voldemort informed him, his tone belaying the anger he still felt about this new twist. "According to my spy in Potter's circle he survived due to Dumbledore using a ritual on the boy without his consent," he continued to explain. "It seems to me that this ritual might be dark in origin. The old fool must be getting desperate if he is starting to use the dark arts as well," he added with a slight shackle, obviously amused by this. "The ritual according to my spy states it lasts a few days before it must be reapplied. It also has the side affect of draining the one using it of their magic and energy," he informed him. "This event of Dumbledore using it without Potter's consent is why they are currently fighting one another. This of course works in my favor," he stated with a smile which sent chills down Snape's spine just looking at it. "What I need you to do Severus is get all the information you can about this ritual from Dumbledore. I want the ritual's name at the least," he ordered, turning serious and once more glaring at Snape.

"My Lord I will of course do my best to gain the information you desire," Severus assured him, wondering if what he had been told was true or was a lie and an attempt to spread disinformation by Harry. "However the old fool hordes his secrets," he pointed out, making Voldemort glare at him for daring to speak out of turn.

"I do not want excuses for a possible failure Severus," Voldemort spat. "I want that information. I do not care how you get it, but get it you will or you will suffer my displeasure. Is that understood?" he warned.

"Yes my Lord," Severus responded with another bow as he detected the real threat behind the Dark Lord's words.

"Now go and carry out your mission," Voldemort commanded with a dismissive wave of his hands. "And remember I expect results and soon," he added before he turned his back on Snape who got to his fate and left.

Once he was out of the chambers of the Dark Lord he wondered what to do first. What was the truth of this supposed ritual and Harry's survival of not one, but two more killing curses. He needed answers and decided to head for headquarters first to see what he could find out before he confronted Dumbledore. Something told him this assignment was not going to be a simple matter.

+COF+

(Gringotts)

Racnik opened the folders he had brought with him and prepared to explain his parents' will to Lord Potter. This he suspected would be a turning point for the young Lord and for the Wizarding world as a whole if he continued on the path he was already on.

"Very well Lord Potter, the will states that you will become head of the Potter family, with all the rights and power that come with that status," Racnik began. "You will assume the Potter seat on the wizengamot which is one of the oldest. Your father hoped to put in a marriage contract with the Bones family, however your mother argued against it and managed to convince him to not do this and trust in you to find your own life partner," he informed him.

Harry almost growled when he heard about the marriage contract his father had wanted to put in place. He had lived a life without any control since his parents had died and only now was he beginning to actual control his own fate. The idea that he would have a wife he had not chosen pushed on him by his own Father annoyed him greatly. He was still getting used to been in a relationship with Fleur and he did not want anything to get in the way of that. He was thankful that his mother had intervened and managed to talk him out of it. He wondered exactly what his father had been thinking when he had come up with that idea and he wondered if Sirius and Remus had known about it.

"Easy Harry, during the darkest days of the first war many families entered into agreements like this to preserve their family lines," Moody spoke up, having noted the anger this knowledge had stirred up. "More than likely James was hoping to ensure you were well looked after should he and Lily not make it," he counseled.

"That doesn't makes sense Alastor," Jenny argued with a shake of her head. "They would have put down clauses to have Harry adopted in the event of their deaths, people they trusted," she added.

"You are correct Lady Black," Racnik broke in. "There was a list of families their son was to be placed in the care of should they both perish," he informed them, making Harry focus once more on the Goblin. "The top two names were Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom, his Godfather and Godmother respectively," he continued. "But as you know the previous Lord Black was imprisoned in Azkaban and the Lady Longbottom was driven insane and lies in St.Mungo's," he reminded them.

"Ah it was a dark day indeed," Moody growled as he remembered hearing the news of the assault on Frank and Alice who had been good friends of his and many others within the Order. "Cursed Death Eater scum used the Cruciatus Curse to drive both Alice and Frank insane. They came out of hiding to soon," he spat.

"Did they or were they told to come out of hiding by Dumbledore?" Xander inquired with a raised eyebrow as everything he had learned about the old man pointed out he could be behind this as well.

Moody glanced at Xander and thought over the question before he conceded it was possible, but if he had done it on purpose or by an error of judgment was beyond him and not something he really wanted to know, because if the old man had done it on purpose then he had never really known the man he had once called friend at all.

Harry listened to the discussion and quickly came to the conclusion Dumbledore probably did it on purpose to ensure he ended up with the damn Dursley's. He could see the old man doing whatever it took to ensure he ended up there, so that his plans to control him could proceed. Another side of this conversation caught his attention and that was the fact that Alice Longbottom had been his Godmother. ‘Why had no one told him about this before?' he wondered.

"Who else was on the list Racnik?" Jenny inquired as Xander leaned back in his seat looking concerned. He was clearly thinking on the answer to his own question.

"If neither of their top choices could take their son then the next on the list was Andromeda Tonks and her husband, then Martin Abbott and his wife," Racnik continued and this piece of information caught Xander's attention as he knew he was connected to the Abbott family himself.

"They were the most trusted by the Potter's to look after their son in the event of their death. Remus Lupin was on the list as well, but the Ministry would never allow a child to be raised by a known Werewolf," Racnik stated. "Whatever your father was thinking when he came up with the idea of a marriage contract it was not so you would be looked after, unless it was a backup plan incase none of their choices to care for you could do so," he suggested.

Harry nodded his head and wondered if they would ever find the answer to that question. He glanced at Jenny and noted that she was watching him with a worried gaze. He guessed she was worried how he was responding to this. He couldn't blame her, but right now he didn't exactly know what he was feeling.

"There is only one other item in this section and that is that under no circumstances was their son to be left with Lily Potter's Sister Petunia and her husband. This piece of information made Harry's blood boil, while Xander frowned as he wondered how Harry had ended up with the Dursleys then.

"If that is so Racnik, then how did Harry end up there?" Jenny demanded to know in a tone that showed she was angry. Moody already had an idea, but he did not bother to voice it. It seemed the more he heard the more the skeletons in Dumbledore's closet came out.

"It seems Dumbledore used his political power as well as bribery to ensure the will was never activated," Racnik answered with a dark frown, making his features seem almost hawk like. "The Goblin involved in this was dealt with harshly once it became known. However nothing could be done to reverse what had been done," he explained. "The Ministry would not heed us. They were all in Dumbledore's pocket as the saying goes," he stated.

Harry just nodded his head even while he tried to control the whirlwind of emotions he was currently feeling. He damned Dumbledore for getting in the way of what his parents had wanted for him. Jenny leaned forward and placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. Xander rubbed his eyes and wondered how many more secrets lay buried that Dumbledore was involved with.

 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Fleur lay on her bed wondering when Harry would return, she was concerned as well as curious as to what he may learn about his mother and what she had done to ensure his survival. She knew little about Lily Potter except what she had read in the history books about the first war. She had also heard a few of the whispered myths about what most people believed happened the night she and James Potter died.

Hearing the sounds of someone arriving she quickly got up and headed downstairs to find Severus Snape had come back. Kingsley and Emmeline were already there to meet him. She was still uneasy about this man considering his past interactions with Harry and the rest of them. However he had given a magical oath to aide them and that made her trust him a least a little.

"Where is Harry?" Severus inquired as he looked around to see Hermione, Daphne and surprisingly Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood come out to meet him.

"He's gone to Gringotts with some of the others," Emmeline answered, wondering what Snape had come here unless he had information to tell them, as it was dangerous for him to be around any of them. "Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"The Dark Lord has given me a new mission," Severus told them as they moved into the living room. "He wants to me learn what ritual was used by Dumbledore to ensure Harry could survive more killing curses. I don't know if there is truth in this or not, but he says he learned of this by way of his spy which I assume was Miss Greengrass," he explained which caused most of them to smile.

"It was a lie Snape, all of it," Kingsley informed him with a slight chuckle. "Daphne received a letter from Lestrange in which she demanded that Daphne finds out how Harry survived two more killing curses. So Harry decided to spread some disinformation and make the Dark Lord focus on Dumbledore instead of him for a while," he explained. "Right now none of us know how he survived those two killing curses," he stated as he ran a hand over his bald head.

Severus leaned back in his seat as he thought over this. "I thought it might be a ruse, that makes things more tricky for me," he added with a sigh. "I have been ordered to get as much information about the ritual as I can, especially the name of this so called ritual," he told them. "If the ritual does not exists then I am in trouble. The Dark Lord warned me failure would not be easily accepted this time," he informed them while suppressing his shudder at just exactly was he meant by that.

"I'm sure we can make up something you can tell the Dark Lord," Daphne spoke up. "I mean I know he has a lot of knowledge about the Dark Arts, but he doesn't know everything. As long as it sounds real he should believe it," she suggested.

"This is my life we are talking about Miss Greengrass, should I fail or he discovers that I lied to him it is more than likely I will end up dead, but not before he fringes every bit of information I have out of me," Severus responded with a frown. "Which would include the fact that you have deceived to work against him as well, so whatever we come up with has to be beyond real," he stated as he stood up and began to pace a little.

"Maybe you can tell the Dark Lord that Dumbledore made you take a magical oath not to repeat the information," Hermione spoke up, having already begun thinking about a solution to the problem. "I mean you can in a sense fake a magical oath just by stating you swear never to repeat the information, while it is a lie the magic should still be evoked right?" she asked.

"One has to be careful when messing with magical oaths Hermione," Neville shot back. "They are not things to use lightly as they can strip you of your magic and even in some cases your life if you slip up," he warned. "As Professor Snape knows he has to have something to make the vow over. He can't just pretend he has such knowledge," he explained to his friend who looked surprised. "Your idea won't work without something real to make the vow over," he told her.

Severus watched as Longbottom actually taught Granger something, clearly she hadn't read up on magical vows. It was refreshing to see the girl didn't know everything, maybe this would make her realise she didn't know what was best all the time.

"Neville is correct, we will need to create some information about this supposed ritual for him to make a vow over if that is what we decide to do," Fleur agreed as she pushed a strand of lose hair back. "I think we should wait until Harry and the others return to discuss this more. Maybe they might have another idea we can use," she pointed out "

Severus agreed and sat back down and listened as the group began to talk between themselves. He hoped they could indeed come up with something he could use to tell the Dark Lord, which he would believe.

+COF+

(Gringotts)

Racnik watched as the young Lord Potter thought over what he had learned so far. Clearly the knowledge had affected him, but he was trying to push it aside. This showed he had inner strength which the Goblin could respect. He gave it another few minutes before speaking again.

"The will also states you inherit the businesses your family either owned or was a partner in, the files pertaining to these are here," Racnik informed Harry, while patting a large folder that was next to him. "At the moment one of my colleagues is seeing to those businesses for you for a small fee. Should you wish to change that please let me know," he continued.

"No, if you trust this Goblin Racnik then please leave him in charge of that," Harry responded as he wondered what kind of businesses his family had been involved in. "Until this war is over I will not be able to deal with that kind of thing," he explained when Racnik looked at him for a reason. "If he has done as good a job, as I suspect he did then please give him a raise," he added.

Racnik smiled and nodded, knowing his cousin would appreciate the gesture as well as the extra gold. It seemed that the young Potter was very much like the rest of his family. "You now own all properties of the Potter family, this includes Godric's Hallow as well as the former home of your aunt," he continued. "Due to their arrest the house was locked down until you have decided what to do with it," he stated.

Harry was shocked to learn that the house his aunt and uncle had taken such pride in was not actually owned by them. How the hell did he miss that fact? Then again it was no surprise they wouldn't have told him the truth. He wondered if his mother had done it just on the off chance he ended up with his aunt. Had she suspected the old man would interfere, had she detected that he was not the great light wizard he liked to portray himself as?

"How many properties did my family own Racnik?" Harry inquired, after manging to regain his focus on the matter at hand.

"The total number is fifteen Lord Potter, with the majority of them being in Britain itself," Racnik answered with a smirk. "Sadly three of them have been completely destroyed and two more were heavily damaged, which includes Godric's Hallow," he told them. "The rest are spread out with four of them being summer vacation homes in certain countries," he continued. "I have the complete list of them here along with a full inventory of what is inside each one," he explained. "All the houses were locked down on Lily Potter's order should both she and James Potter be killed. No one has gone inside any of them since that time," he concluded.

"Is that all the will says?" Xander inquired when he noted Harry looked a bit off balance as he heard how much he now owned.

"The last bit is a full summary of the money and family artifacts within the Potter main vault and its connected vaults, which includes the trust vault Lord Potter has been using since he returned to our world," Racnik answered. "The last two items are the family ring which James Potter states must be passed onto his son when he comes of age and becomes head of the family and a second ring which Lily Potter stated had to be given to her son and him alone," he explained as he handed over the two rings.

Harry looked them over and noted the family ring had a crest on it which he guessed was that of his family. It had what looked like an eagle or a phoenix on it. Within the bird's claws was a lightning bolt and a sword, combined, there was a word below it, but he could not understand what it meant. The second ring seemed ordinary and yet he felt a lot of power from it, as soon as he put it on he felt a feeling wash over him. He could swear it was like his mother actually hugged him.

This confused him greatly as his mother was long dead and he couldn't remember what he felt like to be in her arms, yet he would swear she had just hugged him. Her magic it seemed still remained attached to the ring and whatever its purpose he guessed he would find out in time. He also placed the family ring on and felt another jolt of magic, but much weaker than before. He looked at Racnik who nodded.

"You are now the recognised Lord and head of the Potter family," Racnik declared. "You must present yourself at the next session of the wizengamot and claim your family seat," he advised.

"Thank you Racnik, did my mother leave any information on what the ring she left for me was for?" Harry inquired as he realised there was no turning back now. He controlled his own fate from this point on and if he was honest with himself he felt better than he ever had before.

"She only left a short note that stated that when you came to ask for permission to visit Godric's Hallow you must have the ring on you," Racnik answered. "I do not know its importance, but your mother was a great witch according to my father and powerful and thus she would have had a good reason for it," he added. "I will take you to Godric's Hallow when you are ready to leave. You will need a Goblin to undo the lockdown," he told them.

"Will anyone know the lockdown has been lifted?" Xander asked, worried this might tip off not only Dumbledore and his cronies, but the Dark Lord as well.

"It is possible that Dumbledore or the Ministry might be keeping an eye on the house," Racnik conceded with a nod of his head.

"Can you lift the lockdown so we can enter and then lock it down again until we leave?" Jenny asked, after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"Yes I can indeed do that Lady Black," Racnik replied with a smirk. "Whatever your mother left for you in that house is for your eyes only Lord Potter. I suggest we move fast just in case the house is watched," he advised.

"Then we go now," Harry responded as he stood up as did the others.

Racnik nodded and using a bit of Goblin magic he made the files he had been using return to his office. Hopefully this would be the turning point where the coming storm would finally take his first steps into saving the magical world. He followed the humans out of the bank not even pausing as two more fell into step with them, using some more Goblin magic he made himself unnoticeable to the crowd within the alley.

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Narcissa shivered as she arrived at the Dark Lord's headquarters, she had decided she had waited long enough to report Potter's presence in the alley. She just prayed this wouldn't turn out to be a mistake on her part. She finally located Bellatrix who must have left Malfoy Manor soon after she herself had left. She quickly told her what she had seen and watched as her sister quickly left to report to the Dark Lord, a few minutes later the Dark Lord himself walked out with Bellatrix following.

"So the boy is once more in the open," Voldemort said with a nod of his head as he passed Narcissa. "Dolohov gather a group of our newest recruits who are not known to the Ministry and send them to Diagon Alley to capture the brat. If they can't, have them follow him and find out what he is up to," he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Dolohov responded with a bow before moving to comply.

"Well done Narcissa. It seems you may prove useful after all," Voldemort said turning to face her once more and it took all her willpower not to shudder. Voldemort gazed at her for a few seconds before he turned and swept out of the room to continue his studies into how Potter had survived two more killing curses. Narcissa let out a small relieved sigh before she turned to leave. Bellatrix quickly moved to her side and walked with with her, no one got in their way.

"You did good Cissy. Maybe now the Dark Lord will begin to trust you again," Bellatrix told her.

"We'll see, won't we Bella?" Narcissa said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her sister. "Somehow I doubt they will catch Potter, especially if he is only sending new recruits," she mused.

"I agree, but they might be able to follow them and learn what the boy is up too," Bellatrix agreed. "So far Greengrass hasn't learned much about his goals. I wonder if we might need to motivate her," she added with a dark smile.

Narcissa didn't respond and quickly entered the floo and left, she didn't know if Bellatrix was going to follow or not. All she wanted to do now was sit down and have something to drink and pray. Pray that whatever happened next the Dark Lord didn't learn she had hesitated in alerting him to the fact Potter was once more in the open.

(Hogwarts)

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and was pondering his next few moves. He had to admit he had been lucky to escape without any serious punishment from Amelia. Thankfully Fudge had feared moving against him now that it was public knowledge that Voldemort was back. He had pushed things in one final attempt to regain control of Harry or at least forced the boy to work with him, but Harry had refused to do what he had expected him to do. There was no call for aide and thus his gamble had not paid off. He cursed the boy for being stubborn like his mother. In fact of late Harry had begun to show he had inherited a lot more from Lily than just her green eyes.

This was not a good thing because Lily had never had the trust in him that James and every other member of the Order had in him, even Sirius had followed him almost without question. He had always assumed it came from her Muggle background and not having been brought up to revere him. It had been a big problem once he told her and James the prophecy. She had become secretive and closed off even from James. She had not been content to leave him to deal with things like their protection and especially not her sons. James on the other hand had of course total trust in him. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his beard and wondered if there was anyway, bar resorting to extreme measures, now in regaining control of Harry.

Who had sent the boy on his path of doubt? The only person he could think of was Sirius. Maybe there had been more to his will than he had known. During Racnik's private meeting with the boy or the letter he had said was from Sirius. Had Sirius unearthed his true plans and motives somehow? He had not really given the matter much thought. He had been to preoccupied in regaining control of Harry. Now after everything that had happened he was left with the inescapable conclusion and that was that someone, most likely Sirius, had warned Harry not to trust him any longer.

‘How could I have missed it?' Dumbledore thought darkly. ‘Why else would Harry be so on guard around him and cut all contact with him?' he added with a frown marring his features.

A knock on his door made him jump slightly and he let out a frustrated sigh before calling out to whoever it was to enter. He was only vaguely surprised to see Amelia Bones enter his office. He just managed to keep a frown of his face. He had to play nice if he was to have any hope on keeping a working relationship with Amelia and maybe using her to get to Harry.

"What can I do for you Amelia?" he inquired as politely as he could.

"Cut the act Albus," Amelia shot back with a scowl. "I know you are not happy to see me, not that I care much at this point after that stunt you pulled during the battle for the alley," she all but spat as she sat down. "I'm here because Fudge wants a meeting between you him and Harry," she explained.

Dumbledore could have hugged Fudge at that minute, maybe now he would have a chance to force Harry to work with him once more. Sometimes that idiot who called himself the Minister actually did things right, this could be just what he needed.

"I see," he finally responded as he steepled his fingers together. "I will of course bow to the Minister's wishes in this matter," he added with a small smile.

"You are a real piece of work Albus," Amelia growled in response, irritated with the false modesty Albus was showing. "There will be no meeting until we can come to some agreement. Harry Potter doesn't know yet about the Minister's request and once he does I doubt he will agree to it, unless there are some ground rules," she told him seriously.

"Now Amelia I don't know what has gotten into Mr. Potter lately, but I mean him no harm. I have always done my best to keep him safe and protected," Dumbledore responded calmly.

Amelia snorted. "You and I both know that is a bunch a crap. You have your own plans for Harry and he no longer intends to follow you blindly or at all," she stated with a smile that made Dumbledore's blood boil. Clearly Bones was in on the whole thing, along with Remus and the other rogue members of the Order who were now helping Harry. ‘What the devil had Sirius, if it was indeed him, found? What evidence had he uncovered about this true motives?' he wondered. He should have ensured Sirius was kissed by the damn dementors when he had the chance back in Harry's third year, but he had been so busy trying to ensure Harry continued to trust him he hadn't thought of the downside of Sirius being alive and free.

"I don't know what you are talking about Amelia, I assure you," he said in response. "I only wish to see Voldemort destroyed for good this time. I want to help Harry as we all know he is Voldemort's primary target," he told her with a small smile, certain he could manipulate Amelia into doing what he wanted.

"Listen to me Albus, if Harry agrees to a meeting you will not attempt to gain control over him at any point," Amelia told him frowning deeply. "You will not try and get Fudge to put you in some kind of authority over him. Is that clear?" she demanded.

Dumbledore blinked a few times at this before he let out a fake tired sigh. "Amelia I don't know why you are suddenly treating me as if I'm Voldemort, but I assure you I would not do any such thing as what you have just accused me of attempting or wanting to attempt," he informed her. "I'm not your enemy and I'm especially not Harry's as I have already stated," he pointed out.

"Keep it up and Harry will never agree to a meeting. Now you will give a magical vow on what we have just discussed or I will advise Harry to refuse Fudge's request," Amelia warned him in a tone that made it clear she meant business.

Dumbledore frowned, but realized he had no option here but to agree. He would have to rely on been persuasive in his arguments instead of trying to force Harry's cooperation. Letting out a sigh he brought out his wand and stated the magical vow Amelia demanded he swear. As she stood up to leave he noted the almost vindictive smile she gave him before she turned and left. Now that she was gone he gave into his desire to curse and ended up destroying three of the instruments he used to keep track of Potter. Grunting in frustration he glanced at the remaining two which were still active.

One was a device to let him know if the wards surrounding Godric's Hollow went down. He had long desired to know what had been left behind by James and Lily, but the Goblins had refused him entrance every time he had asked. They had even refused to do so for the Ministry only stating they had warded the house on the orders of Lily Potter. ‘Why had Lily ensured no one could get into that house?' he had often wondered. What did she have to hide and was it connected to why she had become so secretive since learning the prophecy and the weeks leading up to her death? Shaking his head he focused on the second device instead, which monitored Harry's power levels. He noted the boy's power was increasing and he began to worry that soon the boy may become just as much of a problem as Voldemort, which is why he had been so keen on keeping tight control of him.

+COF+

(Diagon Alley)

Seven black clad people moved through the crowds of the alley heading for the bank, they were hoping to catch Potter and his group by surprise as soon as they exited the bank. They were new members of the Death Eaters and this was their first serious mission. They didn't even have a senior member with them and they dared not to fail if they wanted to escape without punishment, or worse with their lives. They had been blind to what the Dark Lord had done even to some of his most loyal followers after their defeat in the assault on the alley that had cost Lucius Malfoy his life.

"The boy better still be in the bank or we are going to be in deep shit," one of the Death Eaters said quietly to the others.

"Depends what he went in for, doesn't it?" another responded as he looked around to make sure no one was paying them any attention.

"Keep your eyes peeled then," a third member said. "He might already be in the crowd, we can't go back empty handed," he reminded them.

"Like we don't' already know that Neil," a forth spat with a shake of his head because Neil had a habit of stating the obvious.

Four of them had been to Hogwarts at the same time and while not all of them were friends, they knew each other well enough. They had all been raised to believe in the superiority of the pure bloods, which they all were. They continued to move towards the bank, but kept looking for any signs of Potter. At the exact moment Harry and his group exited the bank Neil and the others spotted him as they paused at the doors. They each pulled their wands and began to try and covertly move towards them. "Don't do anything until we are close enough," the eldest of the group ordered.

"Yeah properly a good idea Jake," Neil agreed with a nod of his head. "Wait a second, let them leave the bank first, we don't want to piss off the Goblins by launching spell fire into it," he warned the others.

"Who cares what the damn Goblins think, Neil?" the shortest of the Death Eaters said with disdain. "We are servants of the Dark Lord and pure bloods at that, they should be worshiping us," he spat as he brought his wand up ready to start cursing. 

"Don't be an arse any more than you have to be William," Neil shot back with a glare. "The Goblins control our damn money. We fire in there and we could force the damn things to close the bank," he argued. "Do you think the Dark Lord will be pleased if we lost access to all our money?" he inquired with heavy sarcasm lacing his voice that made William growl in response.

"He's right," Jake said before they could continue to argue. "Avoid the bank," he ordered with his own glare.

"What the hell is the brat waiting for?" another of the group muttered. "He's just standing there looking around," he pointed out.

"He can't know we are here can he?" another asked in a slightly unnerved tone.

"Grow a spine Vincent," William told him as he shook his head in disgust at the other's tone. "The brat is nothing. It's his guards we have to be careful of. That there is bloody Mad Eye Moody," he pointed out with a jerk of his finger.

"Yeah that one next to him is Remus Lupin the Order's pet werewolf and the other two must be his new guardians," Jake put in with narrowed eyes. "I think the Dark Lord would reward us if we managed to take them out. The last two I don't know, but they both don't look too difficult to take down," he mused.

"Damn they both look hot, damn shame we have to kill them as I would love a little alone time with them," the last of the group said with lust clearly written in his eyes.

"Yeah so would I, Michael," Neil agreed. "But if we want Potter we have to kill them all," he reminded him.

At the entrance to the bank Harry continued to look around with a frown on his face, something was bugging him like an insistent buzz in his ear. Something was wrong. He glanced around again before noting out of the corner of his eye that there was a soft glow emanating from one of the rings he wore. He raised his hand and noted it was the ring his mother had left him. The light emanating from it was a dark red with black woven in. As he looked back up to ask Racnik if his mother had left any notes about the ring with him, he noted seven people advancing towards them in black cloaks. A shiver passed up his spine that had nothing to do with feeling cold, looking back at his ring he suddenly concluded it was a warning. The men must be Death Eaters. Somehow his mother must have found a way to make it possible to detect someone with the Dark Mark.

"What's wrong Harry?" Faith inquired as she got a little impatience as she hated waiting, plus something about the way he was looking around intently set her Slayer senses on alert.

"Those seven men coming towards us in the black cloaks are Death Eaters," Harry told them as he glanced back at them.

"How can you tell?" Xander asked as he glanced at the people in question and noted they looked like half the people in the alley. "I mean they look normal enough," he added.

"I think my mother found a way to charm the ring she left me to alert me to someone carrying the dark mark," Harry answered as he showed them the ring which continued to shine red and black. "I felt a shiver run down my spine as soon as I looked at them. I think it was some kind of warning," he explained as best as he could.

Faith moved to his side just in case he was right, even if she could tell Jenny and Xander were unsure what to make of what Harry had said. Moody used his magical eye to get a close up view of the seven in question and he took careful note of each of them. He recognized three of them as they worked at the Ministry, but none of them were on any lists of potential Death Eaters. Still that didn't mean shit to him. The Ministry was behind the times as far as the Stone Age on information about the Death Eaters. He pulled his own wand and with a glance at Remus and Tonks they did the same.

"Lily was a smart woman," Moody whispered to Jenny and Xander. "If anyone could find a way to detect the Dark Mark and then charm an item to send a warning it was her," he added.

"But if Harry is wrong and we strike first we could get arrested," Jenny argued the point. "I'm not saying he is wrong, but we can't give the Ministry or Dumbledore for that matter anything they could use against us," she pointed out.

"Then we don't fire first," Tonks spoke up as her hair changed from its black color to a vivid red. "We all raise a shield and walk out of here. If they attack our shields will absorb the attacks and then we take them down hard and fast," she suggested.

Xander glanced at Moody and then Tonks before deciding it was best they not take the chance. "Ok we'll do it the way Tonks suggested. Racnik can you raise a shield?" he inquired to the disguised Goblin beside them.

"I can indeed Lord Black," Racnik responded impressed they would remember to inquire about him and made him even surer the Goblins had made the correct choice to side with them. He waved his hand and muttered something in his native tongue and a magical shield appeared around him.

The others did the same and did their best to conceal their actions from the supposed Death Eaters. Jenny made sure to put a shield up around Faith as well, as she was the only member of their group who did not have magic to aide her.

"Faith goes first then Harry," Xander said to them. "Remus and Moody take up the flanks, while the rest of us take the rear. Keep your eyes peeled and your wands in hand," he added.

"And be quick on the draw if they do attack," Moody added with a savage grin.

They moved forwards out of the bank and made their way towards the exit of the alley. As soon as they got pass the men, Harry was sure were Death Eaters, all of the men shouted out multiple curses including one or two killing curses. The group scattered, although one or two of the passing crowd was hit instead, as one the group turned and opened fire. Neil was the first to go down as he took a bludgeoning curse to his throat, it crushed his windpipe and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

Jake let out a curse and fired off two more killing curses and was about to shout the torture curse when something slammed into his side. He looked down to see a knife protruding from his midsection. He feel to his knees and began to cough up blood, he began to lose focus as he fought to remove the knife and cast some basic healing spells he knew, but before he could do either another knife was sent into his forehead and Jake fell dead. Faith refused to think about the fact she had once again killed. As Tara had said she was protecting other people as she had been chosen to do.

William snarled a hate filled curse before he tried to charge Potter. Harry didn't even blink as he fired of a cutting curse, aimed directly at the man's throat and watched as it was torn open and blood poured out. Like Neil, William collapsed gasping for air, but unlike Neil he began to choke on his own blood at the same time.

"Kill the fuckers," Michael ordered as Vincent began to back away from the fight and Tom and Carl pressed forward with him.

It was the last thing he said as two powerful blasting curses struck him in the face. Moody grunted at seeing his target fall dead before moving onto the others. Tonks almost was hit by a killing curse that skimmed close to her face, had not Remus knocked her out of its path. She let out a curse and returned fire and watched with some satisfaction as another of the group went down, although he stilled seemed to be alive. Xander and Jenny brought down the last two, even if one of them had seemed to be trying to escape. As the sounds of battle ceased they moved forward to check things out. Faith pulled Harry back, because she didn't want to take the risk that he might get hit by any of the wounded scum.

"Two are still alive," Jenny said after checking their fallen attackers "One is badly wounded and the other doesn't seem so bad," she added.

"We'll take them, Tonks," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, making them all aware of his presence as well as the fact he was followed by a full team of Aurors. "Got word from one of the shop keepers there was a fight going on and we came as quickly as we could," he added. "Death Easters?" he inquired as he looked down at the black cloaked attackers.

"That is our guess. They somehow learned Harry was out and about and tried to either kill or abduct him," Tonks replied having forgotten Kingsley had been due to go on duty today.

"Take the corpses back to the Ministry and check them for the Dark Mark," Kingsley ordered. "Also take the two still alive and have a healer ensure that they survive, we'll question them later once Director Bones gets back from her meeting," he added. "No one but one of us or Director Bones is to see the prisoners is that understood?" he demanded.

"Yes Sir," each of the Aurors responded before they went about their duties.

Kingsley moved closer to Tonks and the others so he would not be overheard. "Snape needs to talk to you back at headquarters. He has a problem with some new orders he has from the Dark Lord," he explained as Harry and Faith joined them. "He needs your advice before he can proceed," he stated.

"We have something we need to do first," Harry was the one who replied. "It's important, let him know we'll be back in an hour or two," he told him.

Across the street a bit away from the whole incident stood John Parkinson, one of the high up members of the Death Eaters. He had been ordered to covertly follow the new recruits and watch them. He knew the Dark Lord would not enjoy his report. His orders had been completely ignored as the new recruits tried to gain his favor by bringing in Potter no matter what. They had been told that if they were not able to take Potter that they should follow him and see what he was up to. The idiots had not even attempted to follow him. He turned and left before he was noted, while he was not known as a Death Eater, having managed to avoid being found out after the end of the first war he did not want to push his luck.

He glanced back to see Potter and his friends leaving the scene. He was tempted to try and follow them himself, but he didn't think he would be successful. They were all alert now for another attack and he didn't want to take the risk of being seen by them. He would report to his Master what had happened and hoped he did not pay for the new recruits mistakes. The Greengrasses had already paid a high price for disobeying the Dark Lord, he had been there to see them suffer. Not that he had minded all too much as he had not really cared much for Josef Greengrass and his high stuck up wife Nina. He doubted after what had happened to them and then to Wormtail, Narcissa Malfoy, her son and then finally Dolohov after the botched attack on the alley that any of his fellow Death Eaters planned to disobey their lord. He vanished from the alley as he used his emergency portkey. All Death Eaters had one on them, but they could only be used by someone with the dark mark itself.

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Amelia entered the living room to find most of Harry's group sitting there quietly. Kingsley was missing, but she knew he was on duty now. She quickly took note that Severus Snape was with them looking somewhat worried, that was a change for the man as he usually kept a bored almost condescending look on his face, but that was now absent. She also noted Tonks and Remus were missing, as was Harry's new guardians.

"Madam Bones, may we help you?" Emmeline inquired, as she took note of the director's presence.

"I need to speak to Harry," Amelia answered as she sat down. "I have news and while I'm sure he will not like it I must advise him to consider it," she added.

"Consider what?" Severus inquired, breaking out of his worried thoughts over how to deal with the Dark Lord's new orders.

"Fudge has demanded a meeting between himself, Dumbledore and Harry," Amelia answered, correctly guessing Snape must have changed sides and allied himself with Harry or he wouldn't be sitting here with so many of Harry's friends.

"Is the man mental?" Neville spat. "Even I'm not stupid enough to know Harry would rather spit in the Minister's face than have a meeting with him," he added with a growl.

"Crudely put Mr. Longbottom," Amelia responded with a grim smile. "But accurate, however if we are to present a united front against Voldemort we must find a way to make this meeting happen," she told them. "I have managed to force Dumbledore into giving a magic vow he will not use the meeting to try and regain control of Harry or in any way manipulate him," she explained.

"Harry is still not going to like this," Fleur said with a shake of her head. "He despises both men greatly," she pointed out.

"No offense Madam Bones, but I thought you were going to try and get Dumbledore arrested for his refusal to help us during the attack on the alley," Emmeline inquired with a slight frown.

"I tried, but Fudge will not move against Dumbledore now that the Dark Lord has been proven to be back," Amelia answered with a frustrated sigh. "There is nothing I can do in that regard, unless Dumbledore messes up big time or a new Minister takes office, who then is willing to move against the man," she told them.

"Blasted fool," Severus spat. He always had disliked Fudge and this was just one more reason to do so. If Amelia had been able to get Dumbledore arrested then it would have taken a huge pressure off his shoulders.

"Harry went to Gringotts to deal with his parents' will and won't be back for an hour or so," Hermione told Amelia. "He might need some time to himself afterwards, although Xander and the others won't be too far if he does," she added with small smile.

"Moody is with them as well and he will ensure Harry doesn't do anything stupid," Emmeline assured them.

Silence descended once more as the group sat and waited for Harry to return. Fleur couldn't wait for him to come back as she missed him greatly.

+COF+

(Godric's Hollow)

Harry stood staring at the house his parents had died in and he had been born in. Racnik waited until Harry turned to him and nodded and the Goblin spoke the words to bring down the wards. The group quickly entered the house and after they were all in the Goblin quickly brought the wards up again. A few minutes later Dumbledore appeared as his detector had gone off and alerted him to the fact that the wards around the house had fallen. He tried to enter, but found himself flung backwards into a nearby wall. He let out a curse as he realized he was too late. Was Harry the one who was inside or had someone else entered? Muttering he vanished once more. He had missed an opportunity, but he had no idea just how big of one it had been.

Inside the house the ring Harry was wearing began to glow bright white as the group moved forward and as they came to the bottom of the stairs Harry came to a dead stop. He glanced down at the floor and felt a second shiver run through him and it was much more powerful than the first. He knelt and placed his hand on the floor while the others watched.

"My father fell here," Harry said without really noticing that the others were watching him intently.

"How, can you possibly know that Harry?" Remus asked with an ashen face as the memories of the night James and Lily died came back to him- "You were just a child, you couldn't have remembered that," he stated in confusion. "Only a few people entered this house before the Goblins locked it down, that included the people who moved the bodies," he stated.

"I don't know how I know Remus, I just do," Harry answered as he closed his eyes and said a small prayer for his father's soul before he stood and looked up the stairs and a feeling of foreboding struck him.

"What is it Harry?" Jenny asked as she moved to his side and noted the almost fearful look in his eyes as he looked upstairs.

Harry didn't answer and began to head up the stairs which creaked loudly as he walked them up. Jenny exchanged a concerned look with Xander who motioned her to follow him. Jenny followed and Xander went after her as did the others, only Racnik remained behind as he did not want to intrude on what was clearly a personal pilgrimage. Harry headed straight to what had once been his nursery. He paused at the door as the foreboding grew worse. Finally he steeled himself and then he entered the room. It was a mess with items all over the place. He saw his old crib and moved towards it before he stopped as a cold dread washed over him. He closed his eyes and collapsed to his knees as his hand went to the floor right in front of the crib.

The others watched with growing concern as Harry seemed to shiver as his hand ran over the ruined carpet. Jenny noted two tears escape Harry's eyes as he finally opened them.

"My mother fell here," Harry whispered brokenly, even though he had long known his mother was dead and even how it had happened, right now the pain felt new and raw. "She died in agony and yet there was satisfaction because her plan worked," he stated.

"What plan?" Remus asked as he moved forward to kneel near Harry who paid him little attention. "Harry what are you talking about. How do you know where James and Lily fell exactly?" he asked, desperate to know where this knowledge came from.

Harry didn't answer as he finally pushed himself back to his feet although his eyes remained on the floor where his mother's body had lain fifteen years ago. Remus glanced at Moody who only shrugged, while Tonks looked slightly freaked out.

"Maybe the ring Lily left Harry left some kind of echo," Faith suggested making all the adults turn to look at her.

"She gave the ring to the Goblins and did not have it on her when she died Faith," Moody responded as his magical eye remained on Harry. "There is no way she could know how she was going to die and somehow encode it into the ring," he explained.

"Then how does he know what he knows?" Faith inquired.

"That is the question of the day Faith," Xander answered with a shake of his head, having no clue what was going on and he wondered if it was possible that Giles might have a clue if they told him what was going on.

Harry finally turned and headed back downstairs catching the group off guard. They recovered quickly and followed him into what used to be the main study. They arrived to find Harry removing the carpet from a section of the floor. They didn't understand what he was doing as all that was there were normal floor boards.

"Harry?" Tonks asked, wondering what he was up to.

Again Harry didn't answer as he seemed to put his hand through the floor boards, or at least that is how it looked to the others. When his hand came back up Harry was opening a secret compartment in the floor. Moody suddenly smiled as he realized Lily must have used some very complicated concealment spells if the Ministry had not taken notice of this.

"Stay here," Harry finally said. "I have to do this on my own," he added before he jumped down into whatever it was that was inside the hidden door.

"Should we follow?" Xander asked as he glanced at Remus and Moody.

"We give him some time," Moody stated. "Whatever Lily left him is as Racnik stated for Harry alone. She obviously went to a lot of effort to ensure he and he alone would find that concealed door in the floor," he pointed out. "He is safe," he added as he moved to sit down in a chair that was still sturdy.

"I agree Alex," Jenny put in as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We let him do this on his own as Lily wanted," she told him.

Xander conceded the point and moved to sit down as well and the others soon did the same.

Down below in a large darkened room which had burst into light as soon as Harry had landed, Harry looked around in amazement as he found what could only be a study and a small library all rolled into one.

"Hello Harry," a voice he barely remembered said from behind him. "I have waited so very long for this moment," it added.

Harry spun around searching desperately for the source of the voice and then froze at what he saw. His eyes connected with those of his mother and he finally understood why everyone said he had his mother's eyes. Silence descended as the two looked at one another. Harry suddenly felt like collapsing and he was barely able to believe what he was seeing. ‘Was it an illusion?' he wondered or was he just simply seeing things.

"Mom?"

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa and Bellatrix sat in the living room of the manor and were drinking some of Lucius' best whiskey. ‘Not that he needed it anymore,' Narcissa thought with contempt. Draco had left soon after they had arrived back here only saying he needed to begin training to be a better fighter. Neither sister thought it would do any good as the boy was just too much like Lucius, overconfident and a braggart to boot. And no matter who Draco had found to train him, they doubted he would be able to deal with Draco for long. Bellatrix let out a hiss as she felt her dark mark begin to burn. Clearly something had happened as their Lord was summoning them, although Narcissa herself did not carry the mark.

"The Dark Lord calls Cissy," Bellatrix told her sister and noted how she frowned before nodding her head.

"I do not envy the fact that you are forever cursed with that mark Bella," Narcissa responded as she downed the rest of her whiskey. "I would find it annoying," she muttered.

That was the one saving grace of her marriage to Lucius, she had never needed to take the mark as a safety precaution should anything happen, such as Lucius ending up in prison as he had a few months before. It stopped the Ministry from trying to claim the Malfoy fortune. She had no doubt that Draco would have the mark as soon as it was offered. Bellatrix didn't reply to her sister's remark, however deep inside she found a small part of herself wished she had not been marked either. She shook her head in anger at the mere thought and downed her whiskey and got up to head for the fireplace with Narcissa following in her wake.

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

John Parkinson watched as his fellow Death Eaters assembled, including Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange who were the last to arrive. Voldemort sat on his throne waiting. However all of his followers could detect an air of barely contained anger from him. Parkinson had already given his report about how his followers had performed and he had suffered a quick Cruciatus for delivering the news of their failure.

"I have called you all here because I have just received news of how some new recruits chose to follow my orders," Voldemort snarled as he stood up and began to pace up and down in front of his followers. "I expect my followers to show skill when they are on a mission. These fools didn't think and rushed blindly into a fight I ordered them to avoid, if capturing their target was not possible so they could follow him and find out what he was up to," he snarled as he suddenly spun and cursed one of the Death Eaters who collapsed to the ground in pain as his left arm was broken. "I broke no dissent from my followers or disobedience. You will follow my orders to the letter or you will die painfully as you are of no use to me if you can't follow a simple order," he continued, taking down another of his followers with a bone breaker which snapped his legs. "I don't care how high up in my organisation you think you are. None of you are except from following my commands completely as some of your colleagues found out after the disaster of the Diagon Alley battle," he stated with a glare.

"My Lord, they were new recruits they knew no better," Dolohov attempted to argue.

His answer was a powerful Cruciatus from the Dark Lord that sent him backwards into Yaxley and Goyle.Sr, both men growled and pushed him forwards and watched without any reaction as he collapsed and screamed for mercy.

"New recruits or not Dolohov, I expect to be obeyed," Voldemort snarled in rage. "I'm surprised you would dare to speak up after your last failure," he added with a sinister smile. "Now I know two of the seven I sent are still alive and in custody. I want them killed before they can be questioned," he commanded as he turned back to the others. "Selwyn, you will handle that and I better not hear you failed me," he warned before he turned and dismissed them.

The Death Eaters quickly fled, not wanting to test their Lord's anger any more than necessary. Voldemort sat back down and scowled darkly, he cursed the idiots who had failed to follow his commands. A waste of lives and more importantly to him a chance to find out just what Potter was up to. He frowned and wondered if Greengrass could get that information. The girl had so far proven to be a good source of Intel by having found out how Potter had survived two more killing curses. He now waited hopefully for Severus to gain the information on the ritual Dumbledore had used to ensure Potter could survive such things. He frowned as he was wondering if the old man would use the ritual on himself now he knew it would work.

+COF+

(Godric's Hollow)

Lily smiled at Harry as she stepped forward and slowly placed a hand on his cheek. She noted how his eyes widened as he realised she was solid. He looked very much as she had imagined, like the best combination of herself and James. He brought his own hand up and laid it on hers, finally she brought him fully into a hug as her son did his best not to break down.

"How?" he tried to ask as he struggled with a range of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "How is this possible?" he finally managed to get out.

Lily let out a sigh as she released him and stepped away, some of what she had to say would properly not go down well or at least that is what she feared.

"I need you to listen to me Harry. I know at the moment you are probably thinking a hundred different things," Lily told him as she led him to one of the chairs at a table and then sat down herself. "Now the first and most important thing is that I'm not Lily Potter or at least I'm not the original Lily," she explained and watched as Harry tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"I don't understand," Harry finally responded as he watched her intently.

"I'm a magical construct of Lily. She created me just before her death. I have all of her memories up to a few days before she died or at least seen as you are here on your own I presume she died," Lily answered with a troubled expression. "Magical constructs can be called clones of people. However in my case I lack the true spark of what made up Lily Potter," she went on. "The knowledge on how to make magical constructs is forbidden by the Ministry. However Lily refused to allow such things to stop her from ensuring you would have the answers you needed to survive what she feared would come," she informed him.

"So you are not really my mother?" Harry asked in a tone that showed his uncertainty in how to react to this.

"I'm Harry or at least I'm as close to the original Lily as can be possible when you consider what she did to ensure you would survive even the killing curse itself," Lily answered as she leaned over and placed her hand back on his. "Other magical constructs would be totally identical to the people they are copied from. However at a certain point the Ministry decided it was too risky and tried to destroy or horde all the knowledge of how to build one from the people," she explained with a look that told Harry exactly what she thought of the Ministry's actions.

"Then how did you get a hold of it?" Harry managed to inquire, for now putting aside the fact that the woman in front of him was not truly Lily Potter, depending on how you look at it.

"I had a job in the Department of Mysteries before I became pregnant with you Harry. James and the others never knew this. My job was part of a secret department designed to research and study lost knowledge," Lily told him with a smile. "All of them, even Dumbledore, thought I was a simple researcher for a different department," she added with a smile that made Harry feel safe. "When I learned the prophecy from Dumbledore I immediately began to plan how to keep you safe. Dumbledore of course tried to assure us he would take care of everything and much to my annoyance James accepted that," she explained almost bitterly.

"You didn't trust Dumbledore, did you?" Harry asked. "But dad did," he added.

"James, like most witches and wizards of our generation, was raised to believe Dumbledore was a hero and the epitome of what a light wizard was supposed to be," Lily replied with a look that showed she did not share that view. "Of course being Muggle born I never had the same view. Oh he tried to instil in those of us who were Muggle born the same idea, but it never took with most of us," she added. "I was always wary of him, something about him put me on edge and it grew worse as I got older and began to see how he manipulated those around him," she went on. "James would never hear a word against him and so I kept my peace, but I ensured he would not allow his loyalty to the old man interfere with our family once we were married," she stopped as Harry began to speak.

"Was the marriage contract dad tried to force on me one of the old man's ideas?" Harry demanded to know, as all other concerns fell away including how he had survived three killing curses.

"Yes it was," Lily admitted with a sigh. "The old man hoped to convince James to create the contract with one of the families who were loyal to him. However James, for once, showed some independent thought when it came to Dumbledore and chose the Bones family," she informed him with a slight grin. "While Edgar Bones was a member of the Order, his family were not followers of Dumbledore and kept their own thoughts and more than once butted heads with Dumbledore in the Wizengamot on how to manage the war," she told him leaning back in her chair thoughtfully. "Thankfully I managed to talk James out of the idea all together. I knew you would not want a marriage forced on you," she paused as she remembered those events. "I reminded James of the fact his father had tried the same thing with him and how much he had fought against it," she continued. "I also pointed out it might make you resent him," she added.

"I did when I found out he tried to do such a thing," Harry admitted with a dark look. "I've had enough of people trying to force me to do things," he spat, causing Lily to narrow her eyes in suspicion at what he meant. "And it came just after I started my first real relationship," he added before pausing and going slightly red in the face as he realised what he had just said.

Lily smiled in genuine happiness at the fact her son had found love on his own as she hoped he would. "We'll talk about that and other things later Harry," she assured him with a smile and he could not help but to return it. "However I think we should get back on topic," she pointed out to which Harry nodded.

+COF+

(Ministry)

Selwyn moved quickly through the Ministry with Phelps and Benson, two low level clerks in the Ministry who were also new recruits to the Death Eaters. He would have preferred more experienced help in his task, but sadly all of them had been identified as Death Eaters after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord didn't want to risk those few like Parkinson who remained hidden. They needed them in the Wizengamot to weaken and cause trouble in the Ministry. So he was saddled with two rookies. His own cover was more than likely about to be blown if he was caught, but the Dark Lord clearly felt it was worth the risk to ensure the death of the two failures that had disobeyed him.

"Stop right there Selwyn," one of his fellow Aurors, whose name was Blake if he recalled correctly stated. "We have orders to allow no one inside until Director Bones arrives," he stated.

Selwyn frowned as he stared at Blake as he realised the only way they were going to succeed in their mission was by force. He slipped his wand into his hand and prepared to strike. He then paused as he wondered if any more Aurors were on guard on the other side of the door, which would explain why only Blake was standing outside. ‘Damn it,' he cursed inwardly as he saw no easy way of completing his mission and failure was out of the question after the Dark Lord's speech today and his demonstration of his wrath. Taking a deep breath he silently cast as powerful as he could a Confundus charm on Blake. Thankfully the charm worked and Blake began to blink and look around as if he didn't realise where he truly was.

"Now Blake you were about to let us pass, weren't you?" Selwyn said calmly, resisting the urge to look around to see if anyone else had noted what had happened, but no one else was in the corridor leading up to the cells. "We don't have time to waste after all, Director Bones wants us to question the prisoners as soon as possible," he added.

Blake continued to blink as if trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing. The Confundus charm however made that all but impossible and he just nodded, turned and opened the door for them to enter. Selwyn smirked as he passed, but knew they had to be quick now. Once they were through the door and it was shut behind them he ordered Phelps and Benson to get ready for quick action and they pulled their wands as well. They moved slowly through the office which led to the holding cells, thankfully Kingsley who he knew was the Head Auror on duty today and most of the other Aurors were not there. Wilson, a pureblood, and Franks, a half blood, were on duty.

"Selwyn, how the hell did you get in?" Wilson growled out. "Blake had orders not to let anyone else in here until Bones got back," he went on as he got up and moved over to them.

Selwyn decided to try a simple lie before he blew his cover permanently before Wilson continued to speak.

"And why did you bring two simple clerks with you?" Wilson demanded to know as Franks began to look nervous or was that suspicious.

"Director Bones contacted me and asked me to question the prisoners. I brought Phelps and Benson to write down what they said," Selwyn told him as if it was a simple matter.

Wilson narrowed his eyes at the response as he knew Kingsley had left to go find Bones to tell her about the attack in the alley and the prisoners. He had left most of the men at the alley in case any more attacks were planned. If he had found her he would have been back by now and Bones would not have sent Selwyn to question them as he knew she would want to do it herself. The more he thought about it the more he began to doubt Selwyn's answer. He glanced back at Franks and was about to give him the code signal to pull his wand when Selwyn made his move.

"Stupefy," he muttered and watched with relief as Wilson collapsed bonelessly to the floor 

Franks went for his own wand, but Benson was faster and brought him down with his own stupefy. Phelps looked nervously back at the door, but Blake didn't enter, he was clearly still under the effects of the confundus charm.

"Grab their wands and go and kill the two prisoners with them, but don't use the killing curse as that would alert the Ministry something has happened and don't use your own wands," Selwyn ordered with a quick glare.

"What are you going to do?" Phelps shot back, slightly irritated at Selwyn's tone.

"I'm going to alter their memories so they don't remember us being here," Selwyn responded with another glare that made Phelps back off as he feared Selwyn and didn't want to be struck. "Now go, before Shacklebolt of anyone else comes back," he snapped.

A few minutes later Selwyn had modified the memories of Wilson and Franks, although he had some problems with Wilson at first. Clearly he had mastered occlumency, however due to him been unconscious it helped him to get around it. A minute later Phelps and Benson came back and dropped the stolen wands next to their owners.

"Ok put your wands away and let's get out of here," Selwyn growled out as he headed for the door.

"What about Blake?" Benson inquired as he was about to open the door. "Even confounded he will remember us trying to get in here and it won't take them long to realise who is really responsible for this," he pointed out.

"I'll deal with it if no one is out there with him," Selwyn answered with an irritated shake of his head.

"And what if there is someone out there?" Phelps asked, but this time all Selwyn did was belt him around the face and ordered him to be quite.

They left the room to find Blake were they had left him and still completely out of it. Selwyn quickly modified his memories to forget them ever coming near the room before they fled the corridor. Before leaving Selwyn lifted the confundus charm and watched as Blake shook his head, looked around before shrugging his shoulders and leaning against the wall. Selwyn smirked before turning and leaving, thinking of the response the Dark Lord would have as he had completed his mission and without blowing his cover.

He kept a close look out for Bones or Shacklebolt as he followed Phelps and Benson out of the Ministry, but no one seemed to notice them much to his relief. For once in the last couple of days a mission seemed to have gone off without a hitch. ‘Now if only they could get rid of Potter and Dumbledore, then the war would be pretty much won,' Selwyn thought

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Amelia looked up as Kingsley entered the room with a look about him that told her he had something important to tell them, however he should not be here as he was on duty at the Ministry.

"I know Director I should not be here, however there was another attack in the alley and it was directed at Harry and his group," Kingsley explained when he noted the look on her face.

"What happened?" Fleur demanded and was instantly on her feet. "Is Harry alright?" she asked.

"He's fine Fleur, I assure you," Kingsley answered and noted the looks of relief that passed over Fleur, Hermione's and nearly everyone else's faces at that. "They managed to take them all down. Five were killed, but two were only injured and we took them into custody," he reported while turning back to Amelia. "We had a healer make sure they would live and I've left instructions that no one was to get in to see them before you had questioned them," he informed her. "I however felt it necessary to leave most of my on duty Aurors at the alley in case of another attack" he finished.

Amelia frowned at that, but she could see the sense of his choice. There had been three to four separate attacks on the alley already with quite a few lives lost and major destruction of property. She got up and paced a little before deciding she could have the others tell Harry about Fudge and his request. It was far more important that she questioned these two Death Eaters. After a quick discussion with Emmeline she turned and left with Kingsley. Fleur decided to go up to her room and lie down as she fought her concern for Harry.

+COF+

(Godric's Hollow)

Harry finally shook himself and tried to think of something to ask, finally something did come to him, but it was about what his mother had done to protect him as that could wait a little longer.

"You said you are a magical construct of my mother, but what does that mean?" he asked. "Are you flesh and blood or just a solid illusion?" he went on running frustrated a hand through his hair.

"A magic construct Harry is almost like a complete copy of a person. Yes I have flesh and blood although to what extent they exists is debatable as the original Lily shared her own blood and flesh with me during the ritual that created me. I guess in a sense you could call us twin sisters," Lily answered as best as she could. "Magic itself is what created me. Lily, the original one, had to perform a very complex ritual to create me and only the strongest witch or wizard can do so and survive as it takes nearly all a person's magic and will to successfully create a construct," she explained. "She was bed ridden for days afterwards. She played it off as a Muggle illness so James and more importantly Dumbledore would have no clue as to what she had done," she went on. "I was then placed here under a magical coma, only to be awakened when you dropped through the hidden door, breaking the ward that kept me asleep," she continued, her eyes locked with those of Harry. "I know Lily would have preferred to have me raise you if she and James both fell, but she didn't trust Dumbledore to create some new Ministry law to have me executed, hence hiding me until you came for me," she finished.

"If she shared her flesh and blood with you then what kind of effect did it have on her?" Harry inquired, not liking the way the first part of her answer sounded.

"One of the reasons the Ministry banned the creation of magical constructs was because by doing so the person doing the ritual sacrificed at least ten years of their life by doing so," Lily answered after a brief silence. "Believe me Harry she or I did not regret paying this price at any point," she assured him. "Nothing was more important to us than ensuring that you lived," she told him while staring at him intently.

"Did it hurt her?" Harry shot back.

"Yes it hurt, but then how could it not?" Lily replied with a smile that looked slightly twisted. "It is another reason the Ministry wanted to stop anyone else from doing the ritual, but we did not care about that," she pointed out her smile becoming more normal. "The fact I'm here to answer your questions, to help you anyway I can was worth the price she paid and if you could talk to her she would tell you this herself," she went on. "I'm Lily Potter or as close as can be thanks to her sacrifice," she stated.

Harry took in as much as he could, but still found a lot of it beyond him. It seemed his mother had gone to a lot of trouble to make this clone of herself. From the sounds of it, it could have killed her.

"Can you die?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes I can. The magic Lily used to create me is sustained by what she went on to do to protect you Harry," Lily answered with a slight frown. "In a sense I will live as long as you do, although I believe there is way to break the ritual that created me," she added and noting the frown this answer caused she hastened to explain. "I am bound to you Harry or at least to your magic. I can use it to perform magic myself, but I have to be careful so I don't leave you weakened," she informed him to which he nodded.

"Ok putting aside all that for now, because most of it is still going over my head, what did mom do to keep me from being killed?" Harry finally asked the most burning question he had. "Why did she go to so much trouble to create you?" he added his eyes locked on hers.

Lily let out a sigh as he finally asked the one question she knew might cause some real trouble. She played with a few strands of her red hair before she forced herself to answer.

(Ministry)

Amelia headed straight for the holding cells with Kingsley right beside her. She wanted to question these Death Eaters hoping that she could get some idea of where the Dark Lord was hiding. ‘A long shot to be sure,' she thought, ‘but there is always a chance we'll be lucky,' she added mentally. Entering the corridor leading to the cells she noted Blake snap to attention, she nodded at him as he opened the door and allowed them to pass to find Wilson and Franks groaning and holding their heads in their hands. She glanced at Kingsley who had paled and pulled his wand, before rushing into the cell area, when he returned she already could guess what had happened.

"They're dead, aren't they Kingsley?" Amelia stated angrily.

"I'm afraid so Director," Kingsley responded with an annoyed nod of his head. "This is my fault for leaving so few men here. Although I left more than three here before I left," he added bitterly as he looked at Wilson.

"Where are the other men I left here, Wilson?" Kingsley demanded to know as Wilson finally seemed to rouse himself and realize who was there.

Wilson frowned as he tried to recall before he remembered. "I had to send them out Sir, we had three calls that needed seeing to," he reported.

"Who came in here Wilson?" Amelia growled out, while stepping closer to him.

"I... I don't remember Mam," Wilson answered as he tried to remember, but found he could not. "I have no memory of anyone coming in," he told them.

"Neither do I Mam," Franks spoke up as he continued to rub his head. "I have a large gap in my memory," he added with a sigh, knowing they had probably messed up.

"And I suppose Blake will be the same," Amelia sighed as she moved to the desk and sat down. "Damn it," she cursed. "Clearly the Dark Lord didn't want them questioned," she growled out. "Although why is debatable, it might have been to ensure they didn't talk, but more than likely he was making a statement to his followers what happens to failures," she continued.

"I'm sorry Director," Kingsley said, feeling rather annoyed with himself for not taking other precautions to ensure no one got close to the prisoners.

"They got lucky Kingsley. You left most of your men in the alley to ensure no more attacks came and I agree with that choice," Amelia replied as she looked at him. "They have struck there far too often for us to leave it undefended," she pointed out. "The fact that the rest of your men were called away was not something you expected so soon. It is possible those calls were forced so there would not be so many Aurors left here," she mused as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "They played it smart for once and next time we will take better care not to place our prisoners somewhere they can get into," she told them. "We need to open new safe houses with very limited access where we can keep prisoners locked up," she said thoughtfully.

"You'd need permission from Fudge to do that," Kingsley pointed out. 

"Oh I'm sure he'll agree to it Kingsley, if only to ensure he is seen to be actually helping the war effort," Amelia responded confidently. "Granted he has been far more helpful of late, either he realizes how much danger we are in, or he is doing it out of sheer fear of the Dark Lord," she said, although to Kingsley it didn't seem she meant to say it to him more just a spoken observation.

"I hope he keeps it up. We need strong leadership in the Ministry if we are to be effective," Kingsley muttered. "Fudge has never struck me as strong willed, but he is better than some who want the office, especially as we don't know which of them might support the Dark Lord," he pointed out.

"Yes I agree," Amelia said with a nod of her head as did Wilson and Franks. "That is the problem we face. Should Fudge fall or resign, although that last point is unlikely to happen, we'd need to be very careful who takes his place," she explained troubled. "And seen as we don't know who among the Wizengamot truly supports us or the Dark Lord, we face a daunting task to ensure no Death Eater gains the office," she stated. 

Kingsley just nodded before he glanced at Franks and Wilson who were trying not to look nervous. They had failed in their duty. However Wilson was a ten year veteran of the Auror force, so he doubted he would get into too much trouble. More than likely Blake and Franks would get the most stick for this, but it couldn't be helped, as someone had to take the blame. He guessed he'd get a warning as well on his file. He couldn't help but wonder if the calls that had drawn the rest of his men he had left on duty here had been real or fake.

"I want you to write up a memo to be spread to all Aurors Kingsley. They are to report here in two days' time for a formal meeting," Amelia finally ordered as she stood back up. "No one is to miss it, not even if they have a day off or are sick. I want everyone in is that clear?" she stated.

"Yes Director," Kingsley replied straightening somewhat as he did so. "I request your permission to check out these calls we got that drew the others away," he added.

"Do it, I want to know the answer to that question as well," Amelia answered. "I'm going to go see Fudge, I have some things to put in motion," she told him. "Wilson, Franks get Blake and head to St.Mungo's and get yourselves checked out," she added while turning to the other two men who had mostly remained silent throughout the whole discussion.

"Yes Mam," they both replied before all but running out of the room. They noted Blake looked confused as he was pulled away from his station.

Amelia let out a sigh as he headed for the door as well. She hoped that this would be the last time the Death Eaters managed to get inside her department. Kingsley watched her go and was relieved she had not been angrier at this failure, sitting at his desk he rubbed his forehead and decided to get to work on that memo Amelia wanted done.

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Selwyn quickly made his way straight for the throne room with Phelps and Benson following him. Entering he found the Dark Lord sitting down at a table, reading one of his many books. All three came to a stop and bowed, none of them spoke as they waited for their lord to take notice of their presence. Ten minutes later Voldemort finally decided to see how his three followers had fared. ‘Another failure would finally push my patience too far and someone would die for it,' he thought darkly.

"How did the mission go Selwyn?" he inquired, his tone was foreboding and made each of three men thankful that they had succeeded in their mission.

"We succeeded in our assigned task my lord and we managed not to give away our true allegiance either," Selwyn answered bowing lower. "We took the three Aurors on duty by surprise and altered their memories before we left. We also used their wands to kill our former allies," he informed him.

"Excellent," Voldemort responded as he stood up and looked down at the three men. "You have pleased me greatly. I might have more missions for you later, but for now go and rest," he ordered.

"Thank you my Lord you are most generous," Selwyn responded to which both Phelps and Benson nodded in agreement neither daring to speak. 

"Yes I am," Voldemort stated with a cold chilling smile as he basked in their attempts to gain favor with him before he sat back down and went back to reading his book.

+COF+

(Godric's Hollow)

Xander paced up and down and had been for the last ten minutes, he was getting uneasy about how long Harry had been gone. He had tried to enter the secret chamber below, but found he could not get through it. Jenny had confirmed another ward had been placed to keep anyone who was not of the same blood as a Potter out or at least that is what she supposed it did.

"How long are we going to wait?" Faith asked, getting as nervous about the missing teenager as Xander clearly was.

"As long as it takes Faith," Moody responded with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I told you Lily intended this to be found by Harry and considering the lengths she seemed to have gone through to ensure it remained secret until he found it we should respect her wishes," he pointed out.

"I don't think Lily would have left anything that could have harmed Harry down there," Jenny spoke up as she looked down at the open doorway. "Clearly whatever he has found has affected him. Maybe he is just taking some time to come to terms with whatever he has found out," she surmised.

"That's a good point," Remus agreed with a thoughtful look. "Considering how he acted when he told us where Lily and James fell. Maybe what he has found out has struck him deeply and he needs time alone to come to terms with it," he suggested as well.

Tonks nodded in agreement with Remus and sat herself back down as she too had begun to pace. Xander and Faith exchanged glances, but both could see there was nothing they could do right now and thus did their best not to worry too much. Moody pulled his hip flask out and took a deep gulp of the fire whiskey that was in it, while Jenny calmly went to see how Racnik was as the Goblin had remained in the hallway. 

Down below in the secret room Harry watched as Lily tried to find a way of answering his question. He could see she was conflicted or afraid of how he would respond to what she told him. He chose not to push her and allow her to take her time. He wondered how Xander and the others were doing waiting for him above.

"I found an ancient ritual during my time working in the Department of Mysteries and I studied it far more than most other things," Lily said after deciding to start at the beginning. "It was old although how old I do not know even now. It intrigued me, but when I became pregnant with you I was supposed to hand it over to someone else," she continued with a smile that Harry had to class as sneaky. "I hid it and hoped to come back to it at a later date. Then Dumbledore told us about the prophecy and I began to search for a way to keep you alive." She paused here and looked at him with a look he couldn't really understand as he had never seen it directed at him before. "You Harry were the one thing I loved more than anything else, even James. I always wanted to be a mother one day and when I found out I was pregnant I was overjoyed even more so than James," she told him as she placed her hand on his again and smiled back as Harry could not help but smile at her words. "Eventually my mind came back to the ritual I had been studying and the answer came to me. I could use it to save you as I at least had managed to find out what it was for and how it was done," she explained.

"But what did it do?" Harry couldn't help but ask somewhat frustrated by what he saw as her being evasive. "I can see you fear how I will react to whatever it is this ritual did, but I need to know," he stated, pressing her a little to answer him.

"I'm worried how you will react, Harry," Lily admitted with a nod of her head, which made her red hair seem to be on fire as it moved past the lit torches. "The ritual allowed me to bind the entirety of whom and what I'm to you Harry as the ultimate shield," Lily finally told him and noted her son looked confused as he tried to work out what she meant. "Harry I bound my very soul to you. That is why I told you I probably lack the spark of what Lily truly was," she explained finally. "How could I have any part of her soul if I or should I say she bound it to you?" she asked, although she didn't truly expect an answer.

"You must have some part of it or you would not care so much about me. Yes you'd have her memories, but you wouldn't have the emotional connection to them or to me," Harry found himself replying anyway, causing Lily to look intently at him. "If mom created you before she died and before she used the ritual to save me, then she would know you'd have to have the emotional connection to me to be of any real use," he tried to explain. "She would have gifted you with some part of her to ensure that, otherwise you would not think of me as your son or just won't care," he finished as he went back to trying to come to terms with what Lily had told him.

Lily thought over what Harry had said and had to admit he was most likely correct. She had to have some part of Lily's soul inside her or she would not care what happened to Harry and she would not see him as her son just as the real Lily had. ‘How had I missed that fact?' she wondered and was it her fear of something the real Lily had left inside her by accident.

"Mom's soul is inside me?" Harry asked finally looking back up at her. "That's why when I was hit by those two killing curses from Malfoy's we all saw mom's image appearing before us," he said in shock. "It was no illusion, it was really her," he stated.

"Yes, she gave you the ultimate protection by sacrificing her soul to become a shield. Her soul will not move on until you die and I hope that will not be for a very long time," Lily responded as she watched him carefully as he struggled to come to grips with this truth. "But the shield only activates when your life is in danger, it will not do so for minor curses and other such injuries," she informed him as she moved her hand to his cheek. "It is meant to be a final defense against you dying," she stated seriously.

"What about dementors?" Harry inquired. "I've almost been killed a few times by them and it never activated then," he explained at her questioning glance.

"No it wouldn't work against them. The dementors attack by trying to leech your soul," Lily answered with a dark look in her eyes. "You carry two souls inside you and they would affect both, stopping the shield from working," she explained.

"When I saw her image appearing before me it seemed frozen at the point where she died," Harry finally said after a short silence. "Is that how it is for her soul, frozen at the point of death?" he all but demanded to know as a small anger gripped him at the idea of his mom's soul suffering the pain of her death for as long as her soul resided inside him to act as this shield that protected him. "Is that what it is like for her?" he repeated himself when Lily did not answer immediately.

+COF+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore looked up as Amos Diggory, Mundungus Fletcher and Sturgis Podmore arrived in answer to his summons. These three men were all in on his true plans and thus could be trusted to back him up. He watched as they all sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I have need of your aide," Dumbledore told them with his eyes doing their customary twinkling. "Someone has entered the old Potter house which has been in lock-down by the Goblins since Lily and James Potter deaths," he told them. "It is very important we find out who entered, although I have my own suspicions on whom it is, but more importantly we must find out why Lily had the Goblins lock the house down for so long and what it is she might have hid inside," he explained in a tone that told them all this was serious.

"I don't understand Albus," Sturgis spoke up somewhat confused. "What makes you think she hid anything in that house?" he inquired.

"In the last months of the war Lily became secretive even to the point she would not even explain to James what she was up too. Just before her death she fell ill with what she told me was a Muggle illness," Dumbledore answered. "At the time I had no reason to doubt her, but now I doubt her story and I began to wonder if maybe she had been doing something she wasn't meant to be doing," he explained his thoughts on the matter.

"Such as Albus?" Amos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know, but maybe something to do with how Harry Potter survived the killing curse from Voldemort when he was a baby," Dumbledore answered frustrated by his lack of knowledge and the fact Lily had gone behind his back. "I once thought he survived due to the prophecy, but maybe just maybe it was Lily who ensured he survived," he mused thoughtfully.

"That has always been a mystery," Sturgis spoke up again. "I've heard the Department of Mysteries wanted to examine the child when he was still a baby, but as he was placed in hiding they couldn't," he said as he recalled the myths and stories he had heard.

"Yes that story is true Sturgis. The head of the department came before me to ask for permission to do that, but I refused as I still feared the boy might be killed by those followers of Voldemort who were still free," Dumbledore told them.

"I think it would have been better had you let him get killed," Amos spat. "It might have saved Cedric," he added with a rage filled look in his eyes.

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "How many times must I tell you Amos? We need Harry if we are to kill Voldemort," he reminded the man with no little frustration with his fixation of harm coming to Harry. "Prophecy has made that quite clear, until Voldemort is dead, we can do nothing to Harry that truly harms him," he stated. "However that is not why I called you. I called you to back me up when we confront whoever is in the Potter house when they come out," he told them.

"And if it is Potter?" Fletcher inquired.

"If it is Harry then we will attempt to take him back into our custody so we can put an end to his rebellion once and for all," Dumbledore told each of them after thinking over the question and no matter what he had said to Amelia he could not pass up a chance to get control of Harry back. "However if he is with more than two people we will not attempt such a thing," he warned them, looking each of them in the eyes so they knew he was not joking. "It would only give them more ammo to use against us and with Delacour still out for blood concerning Bill Weasley and out failure to help during the Diagon Alley battle we must be careful from here on out," he stated seriously.

Amos grunted as the other two nodded in agreement. He wanted a shot at Potter who he still blamed for the death of his son. He had hoped by helping Dumbledore he would finally gain that shot, but so far he had been held back. He swore if he got a chance to actually curse Potter this time then he would take it, whether Dumbledore liked it or not.

+COF+

Lily stared at Harry's eyes as they seemed to flash green fire at her and she wondered if James had seen the same thing in her eyes when she was angry before shaking her head and focusing on her son. He was still waiting for her answer. Unfortunately she didn't have any answer that would satisfy him.

"Well?" Harry repeated for the third time.

"I don't know the answer to that Harry," Lily finally told him and noted his eyes dimmed a bit more. "My research was primarily into if this ritual would save you. Lily was willing to pay whatever price was needed to accomplish that," she added seriously. "All my research and information on this ritual is here Harry. We can go through it and maybe find the answer to that question, but for now I just don't know," she pointed out.

Harry continued to stare at her for a few minutes before he finally nodded his head in acceptance. He didn't exactly like the answer she had given as it left him worrying about his mother's soul that resided inside him. ‘Was she in constant pain, or did she only feel the agony of her death when she acted as a shield?' he continued to wonder. Lily remained silent and just waited for him to get himself back under control, hopefully that would be the only time he got angry with her.

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Severus paced up and down as he had done for the last twenty minutes, he was nervous as he hated waiting. Even though dealing with Voldemort and Dumbledore both demanded extreme patience, waiting around doing nothing irritated him. 

“Take it easy Snape,” Emmeline finally told him, finally having got tired of watching him walk up and down. “Whatever Harry is doing is probably important. He’ll get back once he is done,” she added. 

Severus paused to glance back at her before going back to his pacing. Emmeline just shook her head, not really surprised he had ignored her. She decided to go and see what the others were doing. She found Hermione in the library reading which wasn’t a surprise as well, but she noted Luna was with her doing her own bit of reading, even if the book she was reading seemed to be upside down. 

“Are you two okay?” Emmeline inquired.

“We’re fine, just doing some research,” Hermione responded without looking up from her book. “We’re going to need to know a lot of defensive magic before we go back to Hogwarts. Our training so far has been offensive and so I decided to find some useful spells for defense,” she explained in one go.

“Where is Neville?” Emmeline asked, having no problem with the girls learning more defensive spells.

“He went back to his room to rest. Neville is having troubling dealing with the emotions he feels when he faces Death Eaters,” Luna answered without looking up from the book she was reading. “I’m concerned,” she added. 

Emmeline didn’t really know what to say to that, but if she understood correctly, Neville harbored a deep hatred of the Death Eaters and didn’t know how to control it. That was a dangerous thing in combat. She would have to keep an eye on the boy should they stay with Harry’s group which she felt they would. 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Emmeline inquired as she leaned against the wall. 

“No,” Luna responded shaking her head. 

“Then maybe you should,” Emmeline suggested gently. “He is clearly a friend, he must value your company and your council,” she told the younger girl. “Just be careful how you begin,” she added. 

Luna finally looked up at her for a few moments and Emmeline couldn’t help but fidget a little. The young girl’s look was oddly disconcerting. Finally Luna nodded her head and put her book down before vanishing out of the library. Hermione watched her go with a relived look. 

“Thanks for that. I’ve been trying to get her to talk to Neville since last night,” Hermione said turning to Emmeline. “I think she likes him a lot, but she is deeply worried about his actions during the battle and later on when he could barely hold his temper as we tried to answer his questions,” she explained. 

“Neville has a similar background to Harry except that his parents are in a sense still alive,” Emmeline pointed out. “What happened to the Longbottoms probably scarred Neville just as much as what happened to the Potters scarred Harry. Some might say it left even deeper scars on him than had they just been killed,” she mused thoughtfully. 

Hermione considered this and had to admit it made sense. Having your parents tortured into insanity must have been soul destroying because from that point on you had to watch them decay and fade away. She recalled how Neville had acted during the year. Yes what Emmeline had said sounded spot on. 

“Let’s hope she can get through to him then,” Hermione finally said. “We can’t afford to have Neville go off on his own. That would just get him killed and anyone who went after him would probably die as well” she stated.

“If Luna means as much as you think she does to him, then I’m sure she will get through to him,” Emmeline responded with a small smile as she got up to head back to her room. “It might just take time,” she added over her shoulder as she walked through the door. 

+COF+

(Godric's Hollow)

Harry had been silent for the last ten minutes as he contemplated everything Lily had told him. Lily had allowed him whatever time he needed as it was a lot to take in. She sat and waited for him to talk. She was just glad his reaction to her news hadn’t been more severe. As she watched him she noted a confused look appearing on his features and she wondered what it was that had put it there. She was about to ask when Harry looked up to meet her gaze. 

“I’m confused, if my mom’s spirit is inside me then how did it appear in the graveyard when my wand and Voldemort’s wand connected?” Harry inquired, still looking confused.

“I don’t understand Harry,” Lily said, not getting what he was saying.

“I was captured at the end of forth year after I was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Voldemort wanted to use my blood in his resurrection ritual,” Harry explained, deciding to start from scratch. “After the ritual, he had gained a new body,” he went on and Lily listened intently. “He decided to duel me. Wanting to finally kill me and so he let me go and gave me my wand and we dueled, although it was not much of a fight as I could barely stand from my bad leg,” he continued, his gaze darkening somewhat as he remembered those events. “Eventually I decided if I was going to die I would do it on my feet as you and dad did. We both called our spells at the same time and because my wand and Voldemort’s wands are brother wands they connected,” he explained.

“Priori Incantatem,” Lily whispered to which Harry nodded his head as Dumbledore had reacted with the same thing when he explained this before he left Hogwarts that year.

“I saw the spirits or ghosts whatever you call them of Voldemort’s recent victims and they included you and dad,” Harry told her. “If I have mom’s spirit inside me then how could she be there?” he asked. 

Lily frowned as she considered the question and the events surrounding it. Everything she knew about the ritual that had bonded the original Lily’s spirit told her there should have been no way for it to exist as a ghost in any form. She glanced behind her to where a pensive sat alongside another. She knew one of them was full of memories, but the other was empty. Lily had intended to put more memories into it, but clearly she had run out of time. Voldemort must have killed her before she could do so. 

“Do you know how to use a pensive, Harry?” Lily asked, glancing back at Harry who nodded his head. 

“Then please show me the memory of this event, all of it,” Lily told him. “I need to see it, so that I can understand what it is you saw, because everything I know about the ritual Lily used should have made it impossible for her ghost or spirit to be anywhere but in you,” she told him as she stood up and made her way over to the pensieves. 

Harry followed her and recalling everything Dumbledore had told him about the very unique items. Putting his wand to his head he concentrated hard on the memory of the graveyard and then slowly removed the memory. It was a strange sensation as this was the first time he had done this. It actually almost felt like someone was pulling something out of his brain. Placing the memory into the pensive Lily had indicated he swayed slightly. Removing memories was not something he liked he decided. He followed Lily into the memory, so he could take her through the events as they happened. 

+COF+

(Riddle manor)

Voldemort sat on his throne awaiting Bellatrix and Dolohov, he had plans to put into action and they would be the two leading the two groups assigned to the assaults. He had two targets he wanted killed now that the Ministry was actually planning to fight him. One was Amelia Bones and the other was that fool Fudge, who had actually given the Aurors permission to kill his followers in battle. Just for that he would ensure Fudge suffered greatly before his end. Hopefully his supporters in the Wizengamot would be able to put someone sympathetic into the Minister’s office. If he could seize control of the government he was one step closer to his goal, he almost smiled at the thought. A noise alerted him to the approach of Dolohov who quickly bowed before him. Bellatrix arrived a few moments later and did the same. 

“My lord you summoned us,” Dolohov said as he bowed lower. 

“Yes I did Dolohov,” Voldemort responded with an icy glare. “I have important missions for you both, and believe me if you fail me this time then you will not live to tell me your excuses,” he warned them both.

“But Master I have never failed you,” Bellatrix protested, incensed to have been put under the same label as Dolohov. She had completed every mission she had been tasked with. So why now was she been threatened with death if she failed this new mission which would have been a first for her? 

Voldemort cut her off before she could say more with a brief Cruciatus Curse earning a cry of pain from the often insane woman. Bellatrix began to suspect, once she had recovered from the pain, that this was a result of Lucius’s stupid actions in trying to kill Potter. It had made the Dark Lord distrust her, even after proving her loyalty after torturing her own sister.

“I don’t care about your past exploits Bellatrix, only what you do in the here and now,” Voldemort growled out with a glare, which made it clear he was not kidding around. “These missions must succeed for my plans to go forward. It is vital that the targets are eliminated,” he stated. “Is that understood?” he demanded.

“Yes my Lord,” both Dolohov and Bellatrix responded with a bow as they spoke.

“Dolohov you will take a small team and kill Amelia Bones. She has become far too much of a problem,” Voldemort informed Dolohov as he stood up and began to pace a little. “She has kept the Aurors a competent force for much too long. Remove her and it should cripple them,” he explained, having given this matter much thought. “Bellatrix you will lead the second force and kill Fudge. His actions of late have proven he is nothing but trouble,” he told her. “But ensure he suffers before ending him for even daring to give permission for the Aurors to kill my loyal followers,” he added coldly. 

“Of course my Lord,” Bellatrix assured him even if she chuckled on the inside at the idea of having another go at the moron Fudge only this time she could actually kill him. 

“My Lord if I may?” Dolohov spoke up hesitantly.

“Speak, but I warn you to be mindful of what you say,” Voldemort responded, his glare sending chills down Dolohov’s spine. 

“I thought you said it was a bad idea to kill Fudge as it would galvanize the government against us, especially those who have not yet chosen which side to choose,” Dolohov said, hoping this wouldn’t get him punished. 

“That was then when he was nothing more than an incompetent fool whose actions aided us,” Voldemort answered, actually seeing why Dolohov had asked that question. As that had been his position when had first gotten his body back. Fudge’s disbelief in his return had been helpful, but now that he had proof he was beginning to try and ensure the government did all they could to fight him, even if he was terrified of the mere mention of Voldemort himself. It seemed, the Dark Lord mused to himself, that Fudge had some spine after all, if his latest actions were considered. 

“Now he is a problem and I want him dealt with. Hopefully with him dead my loyal allies in the Wizengamot will be able to vote one of their own into the office of Minister or at least someone who will covet the position more than actually wanting to fight me,” he explained to them both. 

“I understand my Lord,” Dolohov said, relieved he had not been punished for daring to question his Lord. 

“Now go and prepare your forces. I expect you both to return having been successful in your missions,” Voldemort ordered them. “You will leave at midnight to ensure they are both at their homes, which Wormtail has been kind enough to scout out,” he told them. 

Dolohov and Bellatrix nodded their heads and left to prepare for the mission ahead, both were worried about what they would do should they fail to eliminate their assigned targets.

Voldemort returned to his throne and sat back down wondering which of the two he would be executing if any of them failed. As Bellatrix had stated she had never failed him in the past, but now he was wary of her and her family after Lucius’s betrayal. He had noted the annoying brat Lucius had spawned had no sense in his head and would probably ignore any orders he was given. Narcissa was suspect as well, although she claimed to have no knowledge of what Lucius had planned he doubted her. Soon it may be wise to get rid of the lot of them. In the end even Bellatrix was expendable to his goals or was he too paranoid he wondered. This thought occupied him for the next hour. 

+COF+

(Godric’s Hollow)

Lily exited the Pensive with a frown as she considered what she had seen from Harry’s memory. She had been angered to see Peter eagerly obeying Voldemort’s orders. So he had been the betrayer and the traitor within the Order. She could hardly believe it, although considering he had been their secret keeper, it made sense for it to be him. She swore if she came face to face with him in the future she would make the little rat pay for getting her and James killed, for framing Sirius and helping Voldemort get his body back. She would especially pay him back for daring to harm her son. The look on his face as he cut her son’s arm for the resurrection ritual made her blood boil. ‘Oh he would pay,’ she thought. Sitting back down she threw off the vengeful thoughts and concentrated on why she had viewed the memory in the first place. Harry sat back down as well once he had put the memory back into his head, something that felt even weirder than when he had taken it out. 

“It was false Harry,” Lily concluded startling Harry, as he had been thinking about how Xander and the others were up above still waiting for him to come back out. 

“What?” he asked.

“The image of me was false and more than likely so was the one of James. I suspect Dumbledore placed some kind of spell on your wand before you bought it to ensure not only that it was the one you came to possess, but if it ever locked up with Voldemort’s to show you that image,” Lily told him. 

“But why?” Harry inquired, not certain he was getting what Lily was saying. 

“If I had to guess then he wanted to ensure you had no hope of ever seeing your parents in any real form. I know he had no idea what I planned, but maybe he was concerned my spirit might have stayed here,” Lily answered. “Maybe it was a way of ensuring you survived any confrontation with Voldemort knowing you would follow your parent’s instructions and flee, but the one thing I know for certain was that was not my spirit there,” she stated. 

“That makes some sense I guess. If he knew the wands would connect then he might have seen it as a way of ensuring I survived until he had no further need of me,” Harry mused as he ran a hand though his hair. “He told me there was no spell to bring back the dead, no way for them to survive once people have been killed,” Harry told her. 

“In most ways he is correct Harry, but he did not know about the rituals I used to put my plan into action, unless he did know or at least maybe had he read about them in the multiple history books he has access to,” Lily said thoughtfully. “He has been around a long time, maybe he did know about them or maybe he was one of those who placed them on the banded list in the first place as that is information he wouldn’t want people to have,” she continued. “Let me see your wand Harry,” she said.

Harry didn’t hesitate and pulled his wand from his wrist holder and allowed her to see it. Lily pulled her own wand, a final measure by the original Lily that she would be able to protect her son once she was awoken. Casting a few detection charms she soon found Dumbledore’s magical signature on the wand as she had suspected. Harry watched as two separate glows appeared on his wand. One seemed to be connected to himself so he guessed that was his signature, but the other one was a dark grey. 

“As I suspected Harry, Dumbledore prepared this wand before you ever came into contact with it,” Lily told him with a shake of her head. “We’ll probably never know his true reasons for it, but it seems to have served its purpose,” she added before she dispelled whatever it was Dumbledore had done to the wand. 

Harry nodded as he took his wand back and suggested they go back up now as they had been down here for a long while. Xander and the others must have become worried by now. Lily agreed, although when he mentioned Remus was with him she began to feel slightly nervous. How would her old friend respond to her presence?

Xander spun around as he finally heard movement from below and sure enough Harry soon appeared, looking as healthy as he when he went down, but when another head soon appeared he pulled his wand as did Moody, Tonks and Jenny. However the gasp of shock from Jenny and Remus made him turn to face them in confusion, their gazes were locked on the new figure.

“Jenny, what is it?” Xander asked.

“Lily,” both Jenny and Remus said in shock as the read headed female came to stand beside Harry. 

Moody let out a curse as realized it was indeed Lily Potter standing in front of them. Tonks looked between all three and was confused. Xander didn’t know what to say and neither did Faith who began to relax slightly. Silenced reigned as they all looked at one another.

(Godric’s Hollow)

Xander blinked a few times as he looked at the red headed woman, Jenny and Remus both had identified as Lily Potter. ‘What the hell was going on?’ he couldn’t help but to think. Lily Potter was supposed to have been killed fifteen years ago. It was one of the reasons he and Jenny had been pulled into the war in the first place as Harry needed guardians after Sirius was killed. 

“Ok what the fuck is going on?” Faith demanded. “I thought Harry’s mother was dead,” she reminded everyone. 

“Lily Potter is dead Faith,” Moody told her. “Yet she also seems to be standing before us hale and healthy,” he added with a shrug of his shoulders as this was beyond him. 

“Mom I would like you to meet Xander and Jenny Harris Black, my guardians,” Harry said, stepping forward and beginning the introduction process and ignoring the looks Remus and the others kept shooting him. “Before Sirius died he set up a will to get me away from the Dursley’s and these are the people he chose to help me survive in this war,” he continued. 

“What do the damn Dursley’s have to do with you Harry?” Lily demanded, ignoring Jenny’s outstretched hand for the moment as what her son had said filtered in.

Harry’s look darkened and Lily frowned in concern. “Dumbledore placed me with them after you and dad died,” Harry told her in a tone that was void of all emotion. 

Lily’s features quickly became one of anger, no Jenny told herself one of rage as she found herself backing away from the woman she had once known as a very young child. 

“I forbade that from ever happening in our will Harry,” Lily told him in a tone that showed she was indeed enraged. More than likely if Dumbledore had been in the room he now would be either dead or seriously injured, Xander and most of the others thought. 

“He ignored your will mom,” Harry responded, reassured by the anger Lily’s clone was showing. It showed that his theory about her having some of Lily’s spirit within her was correct. Had she not had any of her spirit then she’d had no reason to get so enraged and having no connection to him to provoke it. 

“And that is only one of the many things he did which went against what you would have wished for your son Lily,” Remus admitted with a troubled gaze. “And sadly I have to say he had me and everyone else fooled. Only Sirius began to suspect something was wrong,” he added and almost backed off as Lily shot him a dark look which he remembered very well.

James had earned that look often when he and Lily argued. He, Sirius and especially Peter had earned it quite a few times as well. This more than anything convinced him that standing in front of him was Lily Potter, but how that was possible was beyond him.

“You can fill me in completely afterwards Remus,” Lily told him finally as she forced her rage back under control. “I knew Dumbledore was not what he liked to pretended to be, but I had no idea just how far he would go,” she spat. “But we can discuss that later, I think it is time we leave here,” she told them. “We can get to know one another later,” she added.

“What about the stuff downstairs?” Harry asked. 

“We can come back for it Harry, it is not going anywhere,” Lily assured him with a smile. “You need Potter blood to get into the secret study, which combined with the goblin wards that should be protecting the house should keep it safe,” she pointed out. 

“Hold on Lily,” Moody said, placing himself in front of her as made to move forward. “How do we know you’re really who you appear to be? We can’t afford to take you back to headquarters until we know you aren’t a threat or a trap laid down by Albus or worse Voldemort,” he stated calmly as he dropped his wand into his hand. 

Lily frowned at Moody a little for that, before she let out a sigh before she pulled her wand out and gave a magical oath. Moody only relaxed once she had sworn she was no threat to Harry or any of his friends and allies.

“Are you satisfied Mad Eye?” Lily inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“Aye,” Moody responded, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Lily Potter somehow was back. 

+COF+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore stood up and decided to leave even before the warning came from the instrument. The last time he had been too slow. This time they would catch whoever it was inside Godric’s Hollow, it was vital he found out what, if anything, Lily Potter had left behind in that house. She must have left something or it made no sense for her to have the house locked down by the Goblins. He had to know and if it was interesting enough claim it as his. 

“We will leave now and remember if it is Harry then we will do our best to take him back into our custody,” Dumbledore told his three friends. “But we will not act if he is with more than two people. I can ill afford to give Amelia Bones more ammo against me,” he reminded them.

Sturdis and Mundungus both nodded their heads in agreement, but Amos just snorted with a dark frown marring his features. Dumbledore frowned himself, but was certain Amos would do as he was told. They all headed for the floo and one by one vanished. Dumbledore was the last to leave and hoped this act would put him back in charge of the situation. 

+COF+

(Ministry)

Amelia Bones wiped her eyes tiredly before deciding that maybe it was time to go home and rest. She didn’t kid herself for a second that the next day would be just as long and as tiring. She needed a good rest before she got back into things. She still needed to plan how the meeting in two days would go and how to convince Harry to meet with Fudge and Dumbledore. That, she knew, would prove to be a great challenge. Hopefully the old man’s magical vow would convince Harry that it was safe to meet them both once he’d had time to think about it. Fudge was to her surprise doing all he could to make up for his failings of the last year, if he could work something out with Harry then maybe he might stay Minister for a while longer. Getting up she grabbed her cloak and left her office locking the door as she went, she then headed for the nearest floo and home. 

Elsewhere in the Ministry Cornelius Fudge was also thinking of heading home, so far he’d had no word back from Amelia about his request to meet with Potter and Dumbledore both. Granted he had not expected a quick response from either, especially after what he had done to both of them the year previous. Still he hoped both of them could put that behind them and concentrate on fighting the Dark Lord. He had the small hope that if they could work together and actually be successful in keeping the Dark Lord at bay then maybe he might keep his post as Minister. A slim hope he knew, but one he hoped could be proven to be reachable. Letting out a sigh he decided it was time to call it a day and quickly called for his bodyguards, before he headed for the floo. 

+COF+

(Godric’s Hollow)

Harry glanced around. He was relieved to see Lily’s sudden appearance seemed to have been sorted out for now. He had been worried Remus and the others who had known Lily before might not accept this supposed resurrection. He had no plan to explain the truth of how Lily Potter was alive. He believed it must be kept secret so Voldemort and more importantly in his mind Dumbledore did not find out about the process. Lily had agreed with his stance before they had come up from the secret study. He turned and closed the trap door. It now once more looked like a full floor, hidden by a nifty charm that hid the fact there was a trapdoor in the floor. 

“Ok we can talk more once we are back at headquarters,” Xander finally said. “We clearly have found what Lily intended Harry to find here, even if it was not what we expected,” he added with a smile.

“I still can’t understand how she can be standing there?” Jenny couldn’t help but say as she stared at the red head. “You died. We all know that or we wouldn’t be here,” she pointed out.

“I did die,” Lily responded, still trying to get a read on the two Harry had told her were his new guardians thanks to Sirius. “How I’m here is not something you need to know. It is best kept a secret between me and my son,” she told them all with a quick glance at them one at a time. “All that matters is that I’m here to help ensure my son lives through this war. That he survives no matter what Voldemort or Dumbledore throw at us,” she stated calmly and confidently. 

“What do we tell the others?” Faith inquired as she leaned against the wall in a relaxed posture. However she was ready to act in an instant if it was needed. She was willing to give this woman a chance to prove herself, but she would allow no harm to come to Harry or to any of the others of their group. So if this Lily gave her reason to suspect she meant them harm she would act to protect them, but giving the way Harry was responding to her she guessed she would have to avoid truly harming Lily if such action was needed. 

“Don’t worry about it Faith,” Harry replied with a small smile. “They will just have to accept that in this case we can’t tell the full truth,” he told her. 

“Does that go for Fleur as well?” Faith shot back with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry found himself caught off guard by her question and he had to think hard as to how to answer it. He and Fleur were just at the beginning of a real relationship. ‘Could he afford to not tell her the full truth of this new twist?’ he wondered. Glancing at Lily he noted she was looking at him with a look that he guessed was part questioning on who Fleur was and what she meant to him, and part interested in how he would answer that question. 

“I am sure Fleur will understand if you don’t tell her the whole truth until this is all over Harry,” Xander told him, having taken note of the conflicting emotions passing over his young charge’s face. “If the information on how Lily Potter is back from the dead is so important, maybe it is best kept between the two of you until it is safe to explain it to us,” he told him to which Harry nodded his head in agreement as did Lily herself. “Still I am sure her presence will cause quite a bit of chaos especially for Snape,” he added with a grin.

Harry frowned darkly at that as he remembered that according to Snape he had been friends with his mother before she married James Potter. No matter that the greasy haired Professor had sworn himself to their side with a magical vow. He still hated the man for the way he had been treated by him since coming back to the magical world. All because he was proof that Lily had chosen James over him. He had no illusion that there was more to Snape’s feelings for his mother than he had stated. He was convinced there was only one conclusion he could draw to explain the utter loathing Snape felt for him. He had loved Lily and seeing her marry his worst enemy had driven him mad. 

Lily was about to respond to Xander’s statement, when she noted the look of anger and hatred that crossed her son’s features at Snape’s mention. She had a feeling she was not going to enjoy hearing what had caused such emotions in her son, where he former friend was concerned. The friendship had begun when they were young children just before they went to Hogwarts. It was part of the reason she fell out with her sister who disliked Severus greatly. She also disliked the distance that started to grow between them as she got to know Severus and learn more about the magical world, eventually that dislike turned to outright hatred and soon spread to Lily herself once she got her Hogwarts letter. 

Being separated into different houses didn’t cause any problems at first, but gradually she noted Severus grow more and more distant as he became a part of a small group of students who had an obsession with the Dark Arts. She began to grow fearful of her friend as he changed from a likeable person to someone prone to bouts of anger for little to no reason. James Potter’s continued attempts to woo her caused many arguments as Severus hated James unlike any other person they knew. She didn’t like James herself as she found him arrogant and childish, but he changed near the end of their sixth year and became someone she could trust and like. Their new relationship replaced the friendship she’d once shared with Severus, although that relationship had never crossed into a romantic sense. 

Once Severus had called her a mudblood their friendship ended. He tried to apologies but she would have none of it as he had proven he begun to buy into the stupidity about blood the purebloods loved to claim. That he would go on to join the Death Eaters only proved she was correct to end that friendship. He had tried one last time before they left Hogwarts to convince her to leave James who by that time she had fallen in love with. He told her he loved her and had done so for years. She had turned him down rather forcibly and stormed off after telling him never to go near her again. They had crossed paths during the war and each time Severus had tried to kill James, Sirius and Remus. He had never once tried to hit Peter which should have been a clue to him being the traitor. That rose a good point in how the hell a Death Eater could have so much contact with her son to produce such strong emotions.

“How do you know Severus?” she finally demanded to know. “He is a Death Eater. He joined Voldemort in the first war and tried multiple times to kill James and Sirius and Remus,” she argued, turning a glare on Remus who shivered and backed away because he knew Lily was not going to like the answer to that question. 

“He is Hogwarts' Potions Professor,” Harry answered his face still clouded. “Dumbledore vouched for him that he turned spy for our side and it got him off. He then gave him the post of Potions Professor,” he spat. “No matter how many times I complained about how Snape treated me and Hermione and the others, the old man refused to do shit about it,” he went on as his anger towards Snape went into overdrive. “He would just smile and say he trusted Severus Snape,” he added bitterly. 

“And you allowed this Remus, Moody?” she spat turning on the two men after listening to her son. 

“We had no choice but to accept it. No matter what we said Dumbledore would ignore it and repeat his famous line of how he trusted Snape,” Remus responded with a frustrated shrug. “I guess he must have felt something for you because he did turn spy after your death and he has sworn to help us fight both you know who and Dumbledore with a magical vow,” he explained. “He is probably at headquarters waiting for our return unless he was called away,” he pointed out. 

“He told us about being friends with you and how it came to an end when he called you a mudblood,” Harry informed her. “Said he made a vow to you to look out for me, but he let his hatred of my father and his friends get the better of him, which is why he treated me so badly,” he continued with a dark look in his eyes. “He also said that he blamed dad for him calling you a mudblood in the first place. I’ve seen the memory of the event how dad used magic to hang him upside down for his and Sirius’s amusement,” he explained. “How you tried to defend him, but he just lashed out at you. That wasn’t dad’s fault, he could have responded a hundred different ways, but he just wanted to spew the worst kind of crap there is,” he stated darkly. 

“You don’t know that Harry,” Remus pointed out. 

“You haven’t seen how Snape treated me and the others in Hogwarts Remus. He is a vile spiteful man,” Harry spat in reply. “While I will accept his help in this fight because he gave us a magical vow that doesn’t mean I will ever like or trust him,” he told them. 

Lily frowned even more as she listened to what was being said. It seemed Severus had managed to avoid justice by turning on Voldemort whether truly out of sorrow at her death or by a belief it was the only way to survive. Whichever turned out to be true, once she knew exactly how he had treated her son she would deal with Severus. 

“We will discuss this once we are back at your headquarters Harry,” Lily finally said to forestall any more talk. “There is much there I don’t like the sound of, but this is not the place to go through it,” she told him. “I think it best if someone was to place a glamour on me for a time until I have caught up on things as they stand,” she suggested. 

“Probably a good idea, especially if we run into anyone we don’t want to know about this,” Jenny agreed after thinking about it. 

Remus nodded and pulled his wand and stepped towards Lily. Raising his wand he began to cast the glamour charm with a clear picture in his mind of how Lily would look under it. Harry and the others watched as Lily changed from a red head to a brunette and her green eyes switched to blue, she became shorter than she had been although her clothes remained the same. Remus finished his spell and smiled as he saw the results, he glanced at Harry who was looking his mother’s new look over.

“Well Harry?” he inquired. “What do you think?” he asked.   
“I think it will do for a while,” Harry responded with a small smile, but he had to admit to himself he didn’t like seeing his mother under a glamour at all. 

“Then we should head back and see what is waiting for us at headquarters,” Xander said. He moved for the door where they found Racnik still waiting for their return in the hall. He nodded at them as they headed for the exit.

“I take it you want me to replace the wards around the house once we leave Lord Potter?” Racnik inquired. He made no mention of the fact there was one more person with the group than there had been when they left him in the hall. 

“Yes please Racnik,” Harry agreed with a nod of his head. “This place must be protected, and I do not want anyone else inside,” he added.

Racnik just nodded as they all stepped outside. Once the last person exited and closed the door he began the process of rebuilding all the wards the goblins had put in place. After five minutes the house was once more in lockdown, he smirked as he added an extra ward to ensure that anyone attempting to break in would be severely punished. Once he stated the lockdown was back in place they exited the property front garden, only to come to a dead stop as they came face to face with Dumbledore and three of his followers. 

“Ah good evening Harry,” Dumbledore said with a smile. “I had a feeling it would be you who had breached the lockdown. The Goblins wouldn’t drop it for anyone else,” he stated. 

“What do you want headmaster?” Harry demanded unable to keep a growl from accompanying his question. 

“I want you to end your childish rebellion and rejoin me and the Order in the fight against the Dark Lord. Your actions of late have put people’s lives at risk and endangered our eventual victory,” Dumbledore answered calmly with his usual eye twinkle. “You must accept Harry that I know what I’m doing for the good of the Wizarding world,” he stated.

Harry couldn’t help but snort bitterly at that last comment. “To be honest sir I don’t think you have a clue what you are doing, at least not as far as it concerns the good of the magical world,” he responded. “All you are concerned about is your own good,” he spat. 

Dumbledore let out a tired sigh for affect as he went to respond, but before he could say anything Amos shouted the bone breaker curse. Harry had been so focused on Dumbledore he was caught by surprise and the curse struck him in his right shoulder and sent him to the ground. He let out a sharp cry of pain as his entire shoulder seemed to explode in pain. Dumbledore looked stunned at the fact Amos had ignored his order, even as Sturdis and Mundungus pulled their own wands as did Xander and most of his group, bar Lily who dropped to her son’s side and began to apply what field healing she knew.


	11. Chapter 11

(Godric’s Hollow)

Harry groaned in pain as he lay in his Mother’s arms as she worked what field healing she knew, his entire shoulder was in agony. Dumbledore and his team had been forced into cover as Xander, Jenny, Remus, Tonks and Moody began to fire spells in their direction. Faith pulled Racnik into cover as she knew right now there was nothing she could do. Lily was forced to drag Harry over to them making him cry out as she accidentally jarred his shoulder.

Dumbledore let out a frustrated snarl as he watched his plans once again go up in smoke, thanks to Amos’s inability to obey orders. He would be having a sever discussion with him once they got out of here. He quickly fired off two blasting curses towards Xander who he saw as the main reasons for all his troubles as of late. Xander was forced to roll out of the way as the second spell almost hit him dead center. He had no delusions that the old man’s spells were lethal. Jenny growled low in her throat at how close Xander had come to a serious injury, she quickly launched her own spells forcing Dumbledore back. 

Amos smirked almost insanely as he watched the unknown woman pull a clearly injured and in pain Harry Potter out of the line of fire. Finally he had been able to strike at the boy who had caused his son’s death. Finally he had satisfaction for the loss of his son, maybe now he would have some peace from the rage and hatred that had haunted him for so long. Maybe now his son’s ghost could rest, he shook his head as bits of stone struck him and moved to deeper cover. 

“Damn you Amos, you were told not to fire on them if there were more than two guards,” Mundungus shouted at him as he passed the thief.

“Like I care Dung,” Amos spat in response. “I’ve waited far too long to get my revenge on Potter to care about Dumbledore’s orders right now,” he growled out. 

“Stupid fool,” Mundungus replied with a shake of his head as in his mind all this would do would give the Ministry more ammo to use on Dumbledore and the Order. Hell they were lucky they had not all been arrested for not helping in the battle for Diagon Alley as it was. He did not have time to think anything else as he was thrown backwards as the wall he was hiding behind exploded. He collapsed to the ground in pain as his legs and arms were mangled by debris before he was silenced by Xander’s stunning spell. 

Lily finally realized there was nothing more she could do to help Harry right now, he needed a real doctor or nurse to see to his wound and he wouldn’t get one until they were out of here. She tightened her grip on her wand and prepared to fight, before she did so she glanced back at Faith. 

“Keep him safe,” she ordered before she rushed forward firing as she went until she reached where Jenny was crouched behind the wall of Godric’s Hollow. “We have to end this and quickly, Harry needs serious medical attention,” she stated. 

Jenny just nodded in understanding wondering why Fawkes had not detected its chosen partner was in trouble, the only answer she could think of was that the bond between the two was still too new. She intensified her spell casting forcing Diggory backwards as he tried to push forward. Remus and Xander took advantage of this and rushed him, hoping to bring Harry’s attacker down before he could do anymore damage. Dumbledore knowing the gig was up ordered Sturgis to grab Fletcher and escape back to the castle. He didn’t bother trying to help Amos who had cost him what seemed his last chance to capture Harry Potter and apparated just as Xander and Remus crashed into Amos who let out a grunt as he was slung backwards. 

Lily quickly stalked forward as the two men wrestled with Diggory, and before anyone could stop her she ended the fight with a spell none of them recognized. Blood oozed out of Diggory’s nose and mouth as all struggle left him and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

“What the hell was that lass?” Moody inquired with a hint of professional interest as he moved up. 

“Blood wave,” Lily responded darkly. “Basically it is a far more painful way to stun someone by causing the blood in a body to spasm wildly,” she explained as she stared down at Diggory’s still form. “It can be fatal if you hold it on long enough,” she added as an afterthought. 

“That has to be dark magic Lily,” Remus responded in shock, gaining her attention which made him shiver at the look in her eyes. 

“Do you think I care right now Remus? My son is badly injured and the longer we fight them the worse his injury may get,” Lily countered before she turned and moved back to Harry’s side. 

“But you can’t just use those kind of spells Lily. James would be horrified had he been here to see it,” Remus replied, unable to let this pass ignoring the look Tonks shot him to drop it. 

Lily stopped in her stride and spun to face Remus with a furious look on her features that truly chilled him to the bone. He had seen Lily angry before, but this was beyond anger he thought. He found himself taking a few step backwards away from her. Lily followed him intently until he finally forced himself to stop back tracking. 

“Do you think for a minute I give a damn Remus about black or white magic when my son’s life is on the line?” she demanded, pure venom in her tone making more than one person flinch. “It is not the first time I have crossed that line to protect Harry, nor will it be the last,” she spat at him. “Any mother would make the same choice, as would any father and if James wouldn’t make it then he would be an idiot,” she told him, keeping her gaze locked on Remus who had paled at her words. 

“Hear me well Remus I will do whatever it takes to ensure Harry survives this war, no matter what,” she stated coldly before turning and moving back to her son’s side, releasing Remus from her glare.

Xander exchanged worried looks with Jenny at the confrontation they had just witnessed. Lily Potter was not as he imagined her. Then again he was still getting over the fact she was alive in some way. 

Jenny was trying to make sense of the change in the woman she had known as a child. The question of how Lily was still alive made her worry that whatever means Lily had used to avoid death may have altered her personality far more than she may had planned. Remus remained pale and wondered what James or Sirius would think of the way Lily had acted and of the words she had said if they had been here. He even wondered what Peter would think of this, but considering his traitorous nature he guessed the rat like man would be truly terrified to see Lily now. 

Moody rubbed his chin deep in thought, wondering how Lily Potter knew such a dark spell. Her speech about crossing lines to protect Harry before also gained his attention and made him wonder if he ever truly knew her.

“What do we do with this slime ball?” Tonks inquired kicking Diggory’s unconscious body lightly with her foot. 

“I suggest you and Moody take him in and throw him into a cell and then alert Amelia to what has happened. She will want to know about it,” Jenny concluded after thinking it over. “Dumbledore has just made what will hopefully be his last mistake,” she added before moving to join Lily who was checking on Harry who fought to keep conscious.

“We have to get him to headquarters,” Faith told them. 

“We have to be careful, a portkey or floo travel would just make his injury worse,” Lily warned them as Moody and Tonks hauled Amos to his feet and used a stone turned into a portkey to transport to the Ministry. 

“Try calling for Fawkes,” Xander suggested with a slight frown. “They are supposed to have a bond right?” he asked.

“But Fawkes is Dumbledore’s familiar,” Lily pointed out turning to Jenny in surprise. 

“Fawkes broke his bond with the old man and came to Harry a few days ago. I’m guessing Dumbledore’s actions didn’t sit too well with Fawkes,” Xander told her and almost smiled at the look on her face. 

“Fawkes,” Jenny called out. 

They all watched as a few seconds later the Phoenix arrived in a flash of fire. The immortal bird took one look at Harry and then settled on his chest and vanished with him.

“Remus I suggest you contact a mediwitch we can trust,” Jenny said turning to the Werewolf.

“The only one we can count on is Madam Pomfrey,” Remus responded. “She basically has been Harry’s healer since he came back to the magical world. She always has taken good care of him,” he added.

“But can we trust her?” Faith inquired with a questioning look. “I mean from what Harry and Hermione have said this healer works at their school with Dumbledore,” she pointed out. 

“True, but she isn’t a member of the Order and never has been. Her only concern is healing the sick or injured,” Remus countered with a shake of his head. “She was called in only a few times to help us and since been called back into action after the Dark Lord’s resurrection we’ve had no need of her,” he continued calmly. “I believe we can trust her,” he stated.

“I have to agree although clearly I don’t know what has happened since I died,” Lily finally said into the short silence that followed. “Pomfrey is a good healer, who won’t let any loyalty she has to Dumbledore get in the way of helping someone in need,” she told them. 

Finally Xander and Jenny nodded in agreement and allowed Remus to go and get the Hogwarts Mediwitch. Racnik thanked Faith for keeping him safe before departing after ensuring the house wards were back up. The others took a quick look around before turning some nearby rocks into portkeys. 

+COF+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore collapsed into his chair and stared bitterly at his desk. He cursed Amos Diggory for all he was worth. However a few minutes later he had to remind himself he had only himself to blame, he had worked for months to turn Amos’s grief at the loss of his son against Harry. He had done all he could do to make Amos focus on Harry as the reason why Cedric was dead, it seemed his plan had worked far too well. He cursed Amos once more, now Amelia would have more ammo to use against him. Losing his temper he banged his fist on his desk making Sturgis jump and drop the still unconscious and wounded Mundungus Fletcher. 

“Easy Albus,” Sturgis cautioned his leader, uneasy at the look of anger in the old man’s eyes. It was not something he was used to seeing the old wizard display so easily. “Potter may have gotten away, but at least he was injured. Granted it wasn’t what we planned but it’s better than nothing,” he said with a hapless shrug.

Albus growled in response before replying. “That is not the point Sturgis, we lost the last chance we had to bring Potter to heel,” he snapped. “More than that Amos’s actions have given Amelia even more things to use against us. We stand on the brink of losing everything,” he stated bitterly. “Worse we need Potter to kill Voldemort as was prophesied and now that he is injured that gives Voldemort more time to act against us all,” he reminded him. 

“So what do we do Albus?” Sturgis inquired as he lay Fletcher down and then collapsed into one of the chairs facing the desk. 

“I don’t know just yet,” Albus responded with a sigh as he ran a tired hand through his beard. “It depends what the state of Harry’s injuries are and more importantly what course of action Amelia will take once she learns what happened,” he added. “Even more troubling is what happens when the rest of the Order hears what happened,” he said tiredly. “We may end up losing some more members after this,” he finished shaking his head sadly unable to believe how badly things had gone since the will reading of Sirius Black.

“Surely not Albus,” Sturgis argued even more uneasy with the way Albus was speaking. “You’ve led us through so much, how can they abandon you now?” he asked. “I still find it hard Remus, Emmeline, Tonks, Kingsley and especially Moody have turned on us as it is,” he added bleakly. 

“They have allowed their faith to falter and have chosen to believe whatever lies Sirius produced to turn Harry against us,” Dumbledore told him only half paying attention to what he was saying. “It would seem Sirius’s imprisonment changed him far more than we knew, it is possible that before he died he began to become overly paranoid and began to see traitors even in his closest allies,” he stated. 

Sturgis stared at Dumbledore for a few minutes before nodding his head in agreement. He guessed he could see how being locked into a cold dark prison and tortured by the Dementors might affect Sirius. Especially as it all came about because of a traitor who was once a trusted friend. Still his actions were having far more impact than he would have expected. Even Moody a longtime ally and friend of Albus had bought into whatever Sirius must have concocted in his delusions. Running a hand through his hair he hoped things didn’t get any worse than they already were.

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Fawkes set Harry gently on the bed as they reappeared in a flash of light, gaining the attention of Daphne and Astoria who were lying on a bed reading. They instantly jumped up and moved to see what had happened. Daphne only took a quick look before she rushed out to get the others. A few minutes later the room was full with people wanting to know how Harry was. A few minutes later Jenny led the group who had been with Harry into the room although all took notice three of them were missing, and even stranger a new member was with them who none of them recognized.

“What the hell happened?” Emmeline inquired as she watched the others arrive. 

“Dumbledore and a small group of his Order turned up after we came out of Godric’s Hollow. We started to talk when one of them called Diggory attacked Harry without warning,” Faith answered as the new member of the group pushed through the group at the bed to reach Harry’s side where Fleur already stood. 

“Amos did this?” Emmeline inquired in surprise. “I knew he held a grudge against Harry, but I didn’t think he would go this far,” she added.

“Will he be okay?” Fleur managed to ask doing her best to keep her emotions in check and not lose control.

“We hope so. Remus has gone to get Madam Pomfrey,” Xander answered as he sat on a nearby desk and pulled Jenny into an embrace. She went willingly and rested her head against him. 

“Can we trust her?” Daphne inquired from next to her sister. “I mean I always thought she was close to Dumbledore and his friends,” she pointed out to which Astoria, Hermione, Neville and Luna nodded in agreement. 

“I have to agree. She has always seemed to be someone who trusts Dumbledore,” Neville said after a short silence. 

“Remus told us she was never a part of the Order in the first war and has had no involvement in the recalled Order,” Jenny replied, hoping bringing the healer was the right call, but she didn’t know what else to do. “He says her only interest is her work and we have little choice in the matter than to trust her,” she continued. “Harry needs a healer and quickly,” she stated. 

“May I inquire who our new friend is?” Severus asked, having not taken his eyes of the new person in their group. 

“My name is Rose and I’m a friend,” Lily answered before anyone else could with a cold look at her one time friend. “That is all you need to know for now. We have bigger concerns for the moment other than who I’m,” she added.

Severus raised an eyebrow in response to her words as well as the tone used to deliver them. This woman clearly held some hostility towards him which meant he must have known her at some point. However he could not recall ever meeting someone called Rose, but he had to remind himself he had known quite a few students in his time at Hogwarts and not all of them were people he remembered. She could be any number of the hundreds he had taught, and most of them would have reason to dislike him.   
“No offense Rose, but not one of us knows you,” Emmeline pointed out. “How are you involved in this?” she demanded to know unaware of the looks that passed between Xander, Jenny and Faith who all knew who Rose really was. 

Lily glanced at Emmeline for a few minutes wondering what to say, thankfully she was saved from answering as Remus returned with Pomfrey who all but pushed herself to the front of the crew around the bed where Harry lay as Fawkes flew up onto the headboard and watched as she began to run her wand over the body of his chosen companion.

“Damn his shoulder has been mangled,” Pomfrey cursed as she read the results of her scan, this had to rank up to one of the worst injuries she had seen Potter take. “Healing it will not be easy as we cannot vanish the bone. His whole arm and chest would collapse if we did that,” she stated to the watching crowd. 

“Can we not prop his other bones up with something while we vanish and heal the broken shoulder?” Hermione inquired, stepping forward very worried for her friend.

“Such as Miss Granger?” Pomfrey inquired with a pointed look at the young witch. 

“Muggles would use special kind of wires or metal rods for such things,” Hermione answered as best as she could as this wasn’t one of her stronger suits and since being a part of the magical world she hadn’t paid enough attention to all areas of that world. It kind of disturbed her how far she had distanced herself from the world she was born into. 

“She’s right,” Xander agreed. “The normal world has tons of things that your magical world doesn’t. They get some very complex operations done such as what you were talking about,” he explained. 

“We have nothing to lose by trying it,” Lily said, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “If we wait much longer Harry may lose the use of his arm completely and that is unacceptable,” she stated as calmly as she could. “I can create the sort of wires or rods Miss Granger mentioned, while Madam Pomfrey heals his shoulder with skelegrow,” she suggested. 

“And why should we trust you?” Fleur inquired having kept quiet for the most part and had kept her focus on Harry who had passed out at some point. “As Emmeline stated we do not know you,” she reminded everyone. 

“You will have to trust me if we are to help Harry,” Lily shot back with a slight glare as she wanted to get to work as quickly as possible to help her son.

“I agree,” Jenny cut in before anyone else could say anything. “Rose helped us deal with Dumbledore and his lackeys, she has gained a little trust in return,” she told the others just barely remembering to use Lily’s cover name. This gained Pomfrey’s attention for a minute before she shook it off and went back to tending to her patient. She’ll get answers later when Mr. Potter was out of danger.

“I guess we really have no other option as we can’t take him to St.Mungo’s as he would be too exposed there,” Emmeline relented after a few minutes silence.

Tara kept a close eye on Rose who had already turned her attention back to Harry. The look in her eyes was far more than normal concern would warrant she thought. The gently hand she ran through Harry’s hair almost reminded her of how her own mother would do the same thing when she was sick. Something else was going on here but she just wasn’t sure yet what it was. She glanced at Faith who just shrugged her shoulders at her unasked question. Faith knew the truth she realized, but couldn’t talk about it yet. It had to be important if she and the others were going to keep it quiet. For now she would keep her realization to herself, until she had time to talk to Xander and the others. 

No one really looked happy about this choice, but it was Jenny and Xander’s choice to make. Madam Pomfrey demanded everyone else to leave except her and Rose. For the most part the group departed quietly, but Fleur refused to leave. In the end she was told to stay out of the way and keep quite while they worked. Jenny paused in the doorway, glanced back and prayed she had made the right call in trusting Lily to be able to help heal Harry. 

“He’ll be okay Jenny,” Xander assured her as she joined him in their bedroom. “He’s a tough kid,” he reminded her with a small grin.

“I know he is Alex, but I just worry how much he can take,” she responded as she lay down on their bed and quickly pushed herself against him as he joined her.

+COF+

(Bones Manor)

Tonks and Moody stumbled a little as the portkey dropped them in front of the Bones family manor only to quickly be forced to duck as spells whizzed over their heads. Tonks jumped into the open door with Moody close behind. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tonks shouted in surprise. 

“Welcome to the party Nymphadora,” Amelia said with a tired smile on her face as she shot more spells out of the door. “Please tell me more help is coming?” she added.

“Sorry but no director,” Tonks replied with a shake of her head as she pushed herself to her feet and moved to help defend the house. 

“Damn it,” Amelia cursed as Moody also got into position at a nearby window where Susan Bones had been defending. “We can’t keep them out of here much longer,” she told them. 

“Have you tried escaping?” Tonks asked. “We managed to portkey in,” she pointed out. 

“Yes I noted that, but we already tried to escape when the attack started,” Amelia shot back somewhat irritated by the question. “They clearly have a ward up to prevent us getting out by portkey but forgot to put one up to stop people getting in,” she told them. 

“We have to get a message to the others at headquarters,” Moody growled as he sent a killing curse at one of the shadowed attackers he could see and was gratified to see it drop to the ground clearly dead. His magical eye was god send at times like these he thought. 

No one answered as they all focused on keeping their attackers back, but each of them knew it was only a matter of time before their attackers got into the house.

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Fleur watched as Rose and Madam Pomfrey worked on Harry who remained unconscious, which she concluded was probably a good thing all things considered. She had to force herself to stay out of the way when everything inside her told her to go to the bed where her lover lay and hold onto him, the last hour or two seemed to have been far longer. 

“How is it going?” Tara’s whispered voice made her jump, but she managed not to cry out or in any way distract Rose or Pomfrey. “Sorry,” she added when Fleur turned to glare at her for making her jump. 

“I don’t know, they’ve been at it since you all left,” Fleur responded as she turned back to where Harry lay. “Harry hasn’t regained consciousness, which is probably a good thing as he would be in great pain if he did,” she added. 

“Harry is strong Fleur, he will come through this,” Tara said as she gave the upset quarter Veela a sideways hug and did her best to comfort her. “When he does come to he will need you more than ever, don’t give into fear,” she advised her. 

“I know you are right Tara,” Fleur agreed, letting the comforting words sooth her troubled thoughts. “Harry will be fine,” she added as confidently as she could. 

Tara nodded and was pleased to see she seemed to have helped Fleur find some strength to continue to watch and wait for Harry to come to. She knew from her association with Buffy how difficult it was to sit and wait when your friends or loved ones were recovering from a bad injury. She had seen Jenny go through it a few times with Xander and she had seen it with Willow and Oz as well. Like them Fleur would make it through this, it would however linger within her in those dark places of people’s minds that liked to prey on their greatest fears. 

“Maybe you should go get something to eat and then take a quick rest Fleur,” Tara suggested as she got a good look at her friend’s features and saw how much this seemed to be getting to her. 

Fleur tried to protest but Lily, who had been listening to their conversation as she waited for Pomfrey to call for her assistance cut in.

“She is right,” Lily told her. “Staying here is doing neither of you any good. Harry will not wake up for another couple of hours if we are lucky,” she told them. “Which should be long enough to fully fix his shoulder,” she added at their looks at her choice of words. “He would not want you to exhaust yourself waiting for him,” she continued. 

“Rose is right Fleur,” Tara agreed, although she was confused on how Rose could know what Harry would want. Just who was this mysterious new woman Xander and the others had brought into their midst? Did she have prior knowledge of Harry somehow? She decided she would confront Xander and Jenny later on. “Harry would want you to take care of yourself first, and staying here watching him being patched up won’t help your state of mind,” she told her. 

Fleur looked between the two women before finally nodding her head in agreement, turning she left the room and headed for the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before heading to her room to sleep for an hour or two. Tara watched her go with some relief. She really did believe some food and a good rest would do Fleur well.   
“Thank you for that,” Lily said turning to Tara. “I was beginning to worry she was going to work herself into a right state,” she added.

“She is Harry’s girlfriend,” Tara informed her and noted the surprised look that crossed Rose’s face at the news. “She loves him very much, I’m sure you can understand that,” she added. 

Lily finally recalled Fleur’s name been mentioned before when they were discussing whether to let anyone else in on her real identity, so this was her son’s girlfriend. She seemed to honestly care for her son, but until she got to know her better she wasn’t sure what to make of her or more importantly her relationship with Harry. Before she could say anything else Pomfrey called her back to help with Harry. Tara remained where she was for a few minutes before she turned and left them to it. 

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat on his throne waiting for news of the attacks on Fudge and Bones. He was confident Bellatrix would not fail him in her task. Dolohov however was another matter having already failed him multiple times now, the only reason he still lived was as cannon fodder for his war. However should he fail this time he would ensure Dolohov became an example of what happened when they failed their lord and master. He would ensure no one dared to fail again. Bellatrix would also have to serve as an example even though she had so far never failed him. However he had sworn what would happen to her in front of the others in a fit of anger. 

Thus if he failed to kill her then his followers might think they too could escape their own failures, worse it might make him seem weak and that was something he could not afford. He had boxed himself in, in a moment of anger at the multiple failures he had suffered lately. Leaning down he stroke the head of his familiar Nagani, ‘Hopefully Bellatrix wouldn’t fail, so I wouldn’t have to kill her,’ he thought as she was his most useful Death Eater.

+COF+

(Bones Manor)

Moody used his magical eye to watch as the Death Eaters advanced closer to the house, he had to hand it to Amelia and her niece Susan. They had held them off for quite a while before he and Tonks had shown up. Still the situation did not look good. A break out would be suicidal at this point and escape by magic was also denied to them so the question was how did they get help here? 

“They are getting closer,” Susan pointed out from her place near a window. 

“I can see that lass,” Moody responded with a roll of his good eye. “Unless we can summon some kind of help we are doomed,” he stated, seeing no reason to sugar coat things. 

“How about the floo?” Tonks asked as she managed to take down one of the attackers as they tried to advance. 

“Not working for some reason. I can only surmise that they have someone in that office who was ordered to take it offline during the attack,” Amelia answered as she fired another blasting curse, and was relieved to see another of the attackers thrown back as the cover he was in exploded. 

“What about house elves?” Tonks inquired as she fired of some more spells as quickly as she could, but due to the darkness of the night missed all of them. “Can’t they circumvent regular magic?” she asked. 

“Our house elves are dead Tonks,” Amelia told her with a grim look in her eyes. “They are one of the reasons we held out so long before you turned up, but they managed to kill them all,” she spat angered by the death of the elves that had been with her family for so long.

“Damn it,” Tonks muttered in response. She did not like how this was going. 

“What about the house elf that is always helping Harry?” Susan suggested as she recalled how the elf had helped Harry find the Room of Requirement that they had used to do the D.A lessons. 

“Shit I forgot about him,” Tonks cursed as she recalled the elf and the way it seemed to do all it could to help Harry. 

She even recalled the stories Harry had told of how Dobby had helped Harry survive the second task of the tri-wizard tournament, as well as finding out who had set up the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. Although she snorted in ill humor she recalled Harry had not been entirely thankful for all of the insane elf’s help, because said elf had ended up nearly killing Harry with a tampered bludger during a Quidditch match that year. 

“Dobby,” she called out and prayed to anyone who would listen in either magic or Muggle myth. A few seconds later there was a sudden pop and Dobby arrived looking slightly confused.

“You call for Dobby, but Dobby does not know you,” Dobby stated as he looked the four over even as they did their best to keep the Death Eaters back. “Wait... Dobby remembers you,” he said pointing at Susan. 

“Yes, I’m a friend of Harry Potter and we need help,” Susan said, thankful now more than ever she had joined the D.A last year. She doubted she would be handling this fight as well as she was had it not been for the things she had learnt from Harry. She also thanked her friend Hannah for convincing her to go to the original meeting. 

“We need you to either get us out of here or go to Harry or anyone with him and tell them we need help,” Moody said with a glare at the elf. 

“Dobby can’t get you through anti magic barriers, they are focused on humans,” Dobby stated with a shake of his head. 

“Then go get help you blasted thing,” Moody growled out as he finally brought one of the advancing figures down with a well-placed killing curse.

“Please Dobby, go to Harry and get help,” Susan put in a much calmer request. 

Dobby looked them over again for a few seconds before he clicked his fingers and vanished with another loud pop. Amelia let out a sigh of relief at the idea help may be coming as she had no desire to see her last living relative die here. 

“Do all you can to hold them back until help arrives,” she ordered. The others nodded and increased their spell fire. 

Outside Bellatrix let out a growl of frustration as what started to be an easy mission turned hard. Those blasted house elves had helped keep her force at bay for way too long. She hated the damn things. She had managed to kill two of them with the rest being taken down eventually by the others. Still it had taken too long to remove them from the fight, now she had to deal with two newbies showing up and if she wasn’t mistaken one was old Mad Eye himself and the other was her darling niece Nymphadora. This meant some idiot in her team had forgotten to also put up the wards that kept anyone else from getting in, no wonder her Master had threatened to kill her if she failed here if this stupidity is what his people were capable off. 

Even after all that extra training she had been putting them through, the newer recruits and even some of the older ones made huge mistakes. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. She preferred how things were in the first war she concluded. 

“Push forward you fools, we have to kill them,” she finally snapped out as she watched one of her men fall to a well-placed curse. Clearly a killing curse by the looks of it as well she thought. ‘Blast it,’ she cursed inwardly.

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Lily almost pulled her wand as she heard a sudden pop from behind, and then realized she was foolish as no one who wasn’t keyed to the wards could get into this house. Turning she found a small house elf standing behind her looking with wide eyes at Harry’s motionless form. She was unsure why the elf had come here or why he seemed so well the only word she could use was shocked at Harry’s injuries. 

“Can I help you?” Lily inquired finally when it seemed the elf wasn’t going to say anything. 

The elf slowly turned to look at her. “Is Harry Potter alright?” the elf inquired in what had to be the first time she had heard one sound worried about the health of a human who was not its master. 

“He was injured in a sneak attack, but he should recover in time,” Lily answered after sharing an unsure look with Pomfrey about what to say. “Is there some reason you are here?” she asked again. 

“Harry Potter’s friends require help,” the elf told her, hoping from one foot to the other. “They call for Dobby and he came, he recognized the girl with the flaming hair as one of Harry Potter’s friends in his secret club,” he explained. “They told me to get help from Harry Potter or anyone with him,” he stated. 

Lily frowned before she had a bad idea who was in trouble, letting out a curse she rushed out of the room to find Xander and the others. Pomfrey watched her go before turning to find the elf had moved closer to Harry’s bed and was now pulling on his ears, clearly the elf knew Harry or he wouldn’t be so distressed by his current condition she thought. 

Down in the living room Xander listened as Lily explained her belief, that Tonks and Moody were the ones the unknown elf had stated were in trouble. Xander couldn’t fault her reasoning either, no one else would know where Harry was or that he would have others staying with him. 

“We have to go and help them,” Lily stated.

“We do need to help them, but not you Rose,” Xander responded ensuring he used her cover as Hermione, Daphne and Emmeline were also in the room with them. And he didn’t need for them to realize that Rose was in fact Lily, or the fact that they had decided to hide this fact from the others. “Emmeline find Jenny, Remus, Faith, Tara, and Fleur,” he said turning to Emmeline. 

“Fleur is in bed trying to rest after watching me and Pomfrey work on Harry for two hours,” Lily pointed out. “She will not be any good in a fight right now Xander,” she told him sternly. “Plus her mind is not focused on anything, but Harry right now,” she added.

“Fine leave Fleur where she is,” Xander sighed, realizing she was correct. He had seen what happened when people who were not in the right frame of mind got into fights. “But get the others, if this is Tonks and Moody then we need to get to them and fast,” he said facing Emmeline again. 

“You got it,” Emmeline responded with a nod of her head before rushing out of the room with Lily close behind as she headed back to Harry to tell the elf to come down to Xander. 

“Don’t you want us to come with you?” Daphne inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“No Daphne, not on this one,” Xander answered with a shake of his head. “You guys are still getting used to the fact you’ve killed,” he pointed out. “I won’t push you into a fight where you might have to do it again so soon,” he continued. “When you feel ready you can come, but not now,” he finished as Jenny, Faith and Tara appeared with Remus and Emmeline coming in close behind them. 

A sudden pop signaled the arrival of Dobby who looked at all the new people until his eyes came to rest on Hermione. “Harry Potter’s Grangy, Dobby is so happy to see you again”

“Harry Potter’s Grangy?” Daphne whispered in amusement which was shared by Faith and Tara.

“Hello Dobby,” Hermione unable to resist a smile at the small elf who was currently dancing around at seeing a familiar person. She also ignored Daphne’s question. Proof positive that elves could and should control their own fate, at least she thought so. “Where are the people in trouble?” she asked. 

“They were at Bones family home,” Dobby answered instantly knowing where he had been as all elves did when they went somewhere. 

“Then it has to be Moody and Tonks,” Emmeline spoke up as she prepared for another battle.

“And Amelia and her niece,” Remus reminded her with a troubled expression as he remembered Susan Bones from his own time at Hogwarts as the defense instructor. She was a very friendly young woman he recalled and she was also usually inseparable from her friend Hannah Abbott. 

“Dobby, can you get us into the manor?” Jenny inquired deciding to get things moving. 

“Dobby believes so Miss,” Dobby replied with a nod of his head. “Wards block humans leaving not arriving,” he told them with a smile, happy to help any friends of Harry Potter. 

“That’s unusual,” Remus mused thoughtfully. “They usually put wards up preventing both means,” he stated.   
“They might have made a mistake in a rush to kill Amelia and her niece,” Tara suggested. “Then again it could have been a rookie who was putting up the wards and simply forgot to add both,” she added. 

“Enough we are going now,” Xander ordered. “Ok everyone who is going, place their hands on Dobby’s,” he instructed as he pulled his wand ready for the fight ahead. 

Hermione and Daphne watched as the group vanished along with Dobby. Hermione hoped everything went okay as did Daphne. 

+COF+

(Fudge Manor)

Fudge stared out of his window in horror as he witnessed the battle proceed outside his home, the attack had begun half an hour after he had come home. He was thankful he had ensured his own protection by assigning ten Aurors as his bodyguard. They were at least keeping him alive for now. He was just very angered there was no way out of this house. They had wards up preventing him from leaving. The floo for some reason wasn’t working and neither did any portkeys he created. He was trapped and he didn’t like it one bit. He had to hope and pray either the Aurors won the fight, or somehow help would arrive. 

Outside Dolohov snarled as the fight dragged on, he had no doubt his life was hanging in the balance on the outcome of this fight. The Dark Lord’s threat against him was real, of that he had no doubt. The fact he had even threatened Bellatrix should she fail in her own attack showed how serious his Master was, he had to win this fight no matter the cost. 

“Press forward and kill them you cretins,” he ordered as he moved forward himself firing killing curses as he went.

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Lily let out a sigh of relief as she and Pomfrey finally finished their work on Harry’s shoulder. The metal rods they had placed to hold his shoulder in place while the skelegrow rebuilt the shattered bones would hopefully hold until the potion did its job. It had been a hard job to get the rods in the right places so that his shoulder and chest wouldn’t collapse when they banished the broken bones. His entire shoulder had been a mess and Lily vowed if Amos Diggory managed to escape justice thanks to Dumbledore’s efforts, the man would regret ever thinking of harming her son. 

‘He will suffer for this,’ Lily vowed. 

“Hopefully he will sleep for a while longer,” Pomfrey’s voice cut through the vengeful thoughts going through Lily’s mind and she turned to look at the mediwitch. “He will be in a lot of pain for a couple of days and it will take time for him to start using the shoulder and arm again without feeling the new bones causing him some discomfort as they settle,” she explained.

“At least we managed to save his shoulder and arm,” Lily responded. “Diggory’s curse made a right mess,” she added, unable to keep her tone from showing her anger at the injury to Harry and making Pomfrey look at her in surprise at her show of anger and concern. 

“It did, properly due to his closeness to Harry during the battle,” Pomfrey agreed not sure what to make of Rose. She wasn’t someone she recalled ever meeting before, and she didn’t recognize her as one of the many children she had seen at Hogwarts. “I’m still stunned that Amos Diggory would do such a thing, especially in full view of Dumbledore,” she admitted. “That Dumbledore would allow this is even harder to swallow. It was always my understanding that he cared a great deal for Harry,” she continued. “Even though he ignored my medical reports on his condition over the years,” she mused.

“What do you mean?” Lily asked, turning sharply back to look at the mediwitch. 

“Since Harry returned to the magical world I have had far more contact with him than any other student in my many years at the school,” Pomfrey answered with a frown marring her features. “The amount of times he has ended up in the hospital wing is obscene and the multiple injuries he has acquired over the years are even worse,” she explained. “But combined with his malnourished state each time he comes back from his Muggle relatives and the many scars, old and new, he has on his body worry me all the more,” she admitted. “I have repeatedly made Dumbledore aware of this. It is my medical opinion that he has been beaten and starved multiple times, but he has ignored them and only stated that it is in Harry’s safety that he returns to his relatives at the end of each year,” she finished, growing angrier as she went. “The number of broken bones he has had over the years is proof alone that something is not right at his relatives, but he never listened,” she trailed off as she moved to sit down with a defeated air around her.

Lily felt her anger and hatred of Dumbledore grow, this was the conformation she had been dreading ever since she had learned that Dumbledore had sent her son to her spiteful and hated sister and her bastard of a husband. She had only met Vernon Dursley twice from the time Petunia married him and those two times had been enough to show her what kind of man he was. In fact she recalled the first time she had met him, she had shivered as he looked her over with such an evil eye that it was clear Petunia had already begun to tell tales of her. It had also shown he was a selfish man with a highly inflated ego much like her sister. The idea of them raising her son should anything happen to her and James had filled her with horror, hence she had ensured in their will that Harry was never to go to Petunia and Vernon. But that stupid horrid old fool had circumvented that will for his own ends, and ensured Harry suffered horribly at their hands. Her fists clenched tightly as she tried to control the surge of rage she felt. She would have it out with that old fossil one day and on that day she would ensure he felt everything Harry had suffered due to his machinations. 

“Harry has one of the highest tolerances to pain I have ever seen in my life,” Pomfrey went on without thought, finally relieved to get this off her chest. “I have seen grown men scream and cry with similar injuries, and yet Harry would not utter a single sound,” she added with a shake of her head. 

“A reckoning with Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and ignoring your warnings will come one day,” Lily couldn’t help but promise. “For now I suggest you get some rest, I will stay to watch over him for a few hours until you relieve me,” she suggested. 

Pomfrey wanted to object, but she did indeed feel very tired and so nodded and headed out to find a bedroom to sleep in. Lily moved to sit near Harry’s bed and just watched her son sleep. She just prayed the work she and Pomfrey had done would hold. In the fighting to come Harry would need both arms and full movement of his body to live through what was to come. 

+COF+

(Fudge Manor)

Fudge was getting more and more nervous as he watched the fight progress. He didn’t know what to do. He knew very little about defending himself, even when he had been at Hogwarts he had not excelled at DADA. Since getting into politics he had relied on his station to keep him out of harm’s way. He had been the Minister of Magic’s secretary during the first war which was why he had managed to gain the position for himself. He had spent a lot of time making allies and gaining favours with high placed people and in the end, when Dumbledore had turned down the post he had been the obvious candidate to replace the old minister. 

He had never had to defend himself in the last fifthteen years. His bodyguards had always taken care of any problems that arose. But now he had grave doubts that his guards could successfully hold off the Death Eaters attacking his manor. What was he to do? He wondered franticly as he fingered his wand. He glanced back down at the fight below as sweat poured down his face as he suddenly realized he may die tonight. 

Down below Dolohov smirked as he watched two of the Aurors fall dead to two well-aimed killing curses, at least some of his fellow Death Eaters seemed capable of doing as they were told. He pushed himself forward dodging the return fire from the Aurors, what amused him was that none of the Aurors seemed to want to use any of the darker spells and especially not the unforgivable, even thought they had authority to do so. 

‘Fools,’ he thought, even though it gave him and the others in his group the advantage. ‘One should not look a gift horse in the mouth,’ he reminded himself. 

He quickly ducked a well-aimed bone breaker which he identified by the colour of the spell, growling a little he fired two killing curses back and smirked as another of the guards fell dead to the ground. 

‘It seems magical Britain would soon be in need of a new minister,’ he thought inwardly. At that he realized that he might live just a little longer if he could pull this mission off. “Keep pushing forward,” he commanded as he saw another guard’s head explode in a shower of brain and blood by what had to be a well-placed blasting curse. 

At this the remaining five guards began to fall back towards the mansion, clearly hoping to get inside and use the mansion as better cover. Dolohov couldn’t help but think had he been in charge of the protection detail, he’d have used it as cover the minute the battle begun. But as he was the enemy their retreat gave him an even bigger advantage, smirking wildly as he saw the end of this mission coming soon. 

“Charge,” he ordered as he jumped out of cover and rushed towards the retreating Aurors, firing as he went. 

His fellow Death Eaters followed him without question much to his relief. As the Aurors quickly tried to spin around to fire on him, two of them were killed outright with killing curses while a third took a bone breaker to his leg, sending him to the ground. Dolohov ensured he would not get back up as he sent a piercing curse straight through the Aurors exposed head. Blood spurted out of the hole made by the curse as the Auror collapsed to the ground. The last two Aurors managed to reach the door of the mansion, but found it locked from the inside. They turned to open fire once more, but were riddled with multiple killing curses from the gaining Death Eaters. Dolohov watched their bodies collapse to the ground in satisfaction as well as enjoyment, the way to the minister was clear. 

+COF+

(Bones Mansion)

Susan looked out into the night and noted the closing shadows that identified the approaching Death Eaters. By all rights she should be curled up in a corner crying her eyes out like most people when confronted by Death Eaters, but she was a member of the illegal D.A, trained by Harry Potter who had more experience in fighting dark wizards than any other person alive, except Dumbledore. She again thanked her friend Hannah for convincing her to join up, in fact she had a lot of things to be thankful for thanks to Hannah. If it hadn’t have been for her friendship with Hannah she doubted her years at Hogwarts would have been as enjoyable as they had been, even during the dark events that seemed to happen once Harry came back into the Wizarding world. Not that she blamed Harry, but his return seemed to have been a catalyst for an upsurge of dark activity and finally the return of the Dark Lord himself. 

“They are almost at the manor,” she told her aunt who nodded in understanding. 

“I guess this is it then,” Tonks growled, not liking their odds. 

A sudden pop made them all spin to see Dobby return with Xander, Jenny, Remus, Emmeline, Tara and Faith who quickly spread out and took cover. 

“Got the word that you might need some help,” Xander said in a sarcastic tone and a small smirk which made Amelia wish she could hit him, but she was too relieved to see help arrive. 

“Thank you Dobby,” Tonks said in relief as the rather insane Elf gave her a smile and jumped around a bit. 

“Dobby is happy helping any friend of Harry Potter,” Dobby responded before he vanished with another pop.   
“That Elf is insane,” Moody growled with a shake of his head, having seen no other Elf act like the one he had just seen. 

“He may be insane, but he just helped save our lives and Harry trusts him,” Susan said with a slight glare at the man she saw mostly as an uncle as he had long been friends with her aunt Amelia and had often been round to their manor. 

“Harry makes the oddest friends,” Remus mused with a chuckle. “An insane house Elf, a centaur, snakes, Fawkes,” he continued shaking his head as he glanced out the window. “So what is the plan?” he inquired turning back to business.

“I suggest we pull back and hide. Let them into the house and then take them down as they’ll be in an enclosed environment,” Emmeline suggested. “It would be like a nice killing ground,” she added. 

“That is nice thinking girl,” Moody said in what was clearly an agreement. 

“Agreed, they think only a couple of you are in here and thus they will try and storm the house,” Jenny spoke up from next to Xander. “They will charge in without checking their marks, hoping to overwhelm us by sheer numbers, completely unaware the numbers have changed,” she added. 

“Death Eaters aren’t known for being smart and they are used to fighting people weaker than them, it might work,” Amelia agreed thoughtfully. “Susan lead Tara, Faith and Jenny upstairs and take positions over the banister as that will give you a high vantage point,” she ordered as she quickly worked out an attack plan. “Moody and myself will take positions behind the cabinets near the doorway. The rest of you find some decent cover where they will not spot you easily once they get in,” she continued. 

The others quickly nodded and broke up as they knew time was against them. Susan didn’t try and contradict her Aunts plan even though she knew one of the reasons she was sent upstairs was to keep her safe. Jenny, Tara and Faith quickly followed her. Amelia hoped their plan would work, it had the element of surprise, but depending on who was leading this group of Death Eaters then it may not have the reaction they wanted.

Outside Bellatrix paused what remained of her team near the door. The return fire from inside the manor had paused for some reason and it set her on edge. She was no fool unlike some of her fellow Death Eaters, this smelled of a trap. But she thought what kind of trap could the few people in the house have set up? Only four people were in the house now that the entire manor populations of blasted house Elves were dead. Bones and her niece and the two people who had port keyed in thanks to an idiot not ensuring the anti-travel wards went both ways, the numbers were in her favour. 

“Get in there and kill everyone you find,” Bellatrix ordered with a cold glare at her waiting team members. “And ensure neither Bones nor her niece survive or you will be the one the Dark Lord makes an example out of,” she told them. 

None of the team members tried to argue the point making her smile. It was nice having a reputation that ensured no one dared question her orders. She was taking no chances; if this mission failed her life was forfeit thanks to her lord’s rash promise. Strangely enough she found she didn’t want to die not even for the man she had served so faithfully for so many years. She couldn’t say exactly what had changed, but she had a new desire to live past this war. Maybe her sister’s words were finally getting to her or maybe it was just a result of the way the Master had thrown away all her years of loyal service and more importantly success because of the actions of others. 

Bellatrix could still not understand how her Lord could do what he had done by vowing to kill her should she fail in her mission as if she had constantly failed him like those idiots Dolohov, Pettigrew, Malfoy and McNair. She had never failed a mission in her life, so why had he suddenly threatened her life as if she had constantly failed him? Whatever the cause, it seemed to have had an effect on her that he could not have anticipated. Shaking those thoughts from her head she watched her team storm the manor, hopefully the attack would succeed or her life would either end or she would be on the run for whatever time was left to her and more than likely her sisters as well. If this went wrong she would have to warn Narcissa and her sister was the one thing she cared for other than her Master, the Dark Lord would kill her if he couldn’t kill Bellatrix. 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Lily jerked awake as she heard her son moan and quickly rubbed her eyes so she could focus. Harry was moving around and his eyes were trying to open. Lily was surprised to say the least. She had expected Harry to remain unconscious for another hour or two maybe longer. But considering what Pomfrey had told her maybe it was not so surprising he was coming to already. Fawkes quickly made an appearance on the headboard and began to sing a slow melody which quickly began to sooth Harry back into what Lily assumed was a restful sleep. She was still amazed Dumbledore’s familiar had turned his back on the old man. That he had become Harry’s familiar was even more surprising, but right now she couldn’t be happier with his presence. The longer Harry slept the less pain he would feel when he eventually woke up, but even then it would take time for his shoulder to fully heal. 

+COF+

(Fudge Manor)

Fudge backed away from the locked door of the manor. He knew that by locking it he had condemned whatever remained of his bodyguard detail to death, but it was the only thing he could think of to keep himself alive. He rushed back upstairs as the door was blasted open. He paled in alarm as he pulled his wand and tried to think of how to defend himself. But his mind was blank as panic began to overwhelm him. 

“Oh Minister Fudge,” a mocking voice echoed up the stairs. “Some of your loyal people would like to talk to you,” it added sarcastically. “Come out come out where ever you are,” the voice continued to mock him.

Fudge looked franticly around for a place to hide. Turning he ran for his bedroom and slammed the door shut before releasing his mistake. Panicking even more he used his wand to try and move objects in front of the door to barricade it, he could barely believe this was happening to him. 

Dolohov smirked as he heard a door slam above them. This fool was taking all the fun away from this hunt. Quickly he ordered two of his men to secure the door just in case any unexpected guests arrived, you could never be too careful he thought. He then led the remaining five upstairs. He wondered what if any kind of fight Fudge would put up. Listening carefully he easily identified which room Fudge was hiding in, smirking he ordered his men to brake the door down. The explosion of the door and the items Fudge had been trying to stack against knocked Fudge flying backwards against his bed, his wand fell from his sweaty fingers as he was struck by multiple pieces of wood and debris.

“Well hello Minister Fudge,” Dolohov greeted the man as he groaned and realized his last defense had failed. “The Dark Lord sends his regards,” he added as he and his men brought their wands up. 

“Please don’t,” Fudge said trembling even as he lost control of his bladder and pissed himself in abject fear. “I can help you, I can swear to serve the Dark Lord,” he babbled not caring what he said as all he wanted to do was survive. 

“Too late,” Dolohov shot back with an evil grin. “Crucio,” he shouted and watched in glee as Fudge flared around on the ground begging for mercy. “The Dark Lord wants you dead and my life is forfeit if I do not carry out his wishes,” he admitted. 

“No please,” Fudge managed to moan as Dolohov ended the curse. 

“Goodbye Minister,” Dolohov said with a smile. “Avada Kedavra,” he snarled and watched in satisfaction as his target was killed by the green curse. His mission was a success and he would not die a very unpleasant death. “Let’s go, and don’t forget to leave the Dark Mark above the manor,” he ordered as he led his men out. 

He was somewhat disappointed not to have drawn out Fudge’s terror, but he had learned lately it was best just to get the mission done. He was safe for now and hopefully he wouldn’t give the Dark Lord anymore reason to want to kill him from this point on. They exited the manor as Jarvis sent up the Dark Mark, this had been a huge success for them and if Bellatrix succeeded in her own mission then it would be a double blow to their enemies. 

+COF+

(Bones Manor)

Tara tensed from next to Susan and Faith as they heard the sounds of the approaching Death Eaters. Jenny, who was on the far end of the group, glanced at her for a second or two and she noted her friend was just as nervous. That made her feel slightly better, out of Buffy’s friends she and Jenny were the two who had the least combat experience. They knew how to fight, but compared to the others they had not been in as many combat situations as the others. Their magic and skills were far better utilized in a defensive way. The door to the manor was blasted off its hinges and seven Death Eaters charged into the main hallway. They quickly began to look around only for Amelia and Moody to begin firing straight at them. Their first curses were obviously fatal as the two front Death Eaters went down with blood spurting out of their mouths, and they didn’t move again.

The remaining five Death Eaters quickly rushed past the hidden Amelia. Firing blindly as they did so, their shots missed as Moody just barely pulled Amelia out of the line of fire. As soon as the group passed the hallway Xander, Remus, Tonks and Emmeline opened up from their own hidden positions. Another of the Death Eaters went down to a well place killing curse from Emmeline. She knew this was kill or be killed and she was taking no chances. Tara, Jenny and Susan quickly opened up as well as the besieged Death Eaters tried to find cover and passed under them. Faith scored first blood with a dagger, it hit straight into the Death Eaters throat and blood poured out of the wound and his mouth as he collapsed. This panicked one of his colleagues which left him open for a combined strike by Xander and Remus. The two curses hit at the same time making a huge hole appear in the man’s chest as his guts showered his fellow Death Eaters. 

This left only two members of the attack team and they instantly tried to retreat, but they did so in a foolish manner by trying to go back the way they had come and walked straight back into a hail of curses. One went down to the combined spells of Jenny, Tara and Susan which turned his body into a bloody mess. The other was brought down by Moody and Amelia’s killing curses straight to his face, the man dropped like a stone and his wand rattled on the floor as he dropped it. Silence quickly fell in the manor as the group stopped firing, each of them relieved their plan had succeeded. None of them noticed the pale face of Bellatrix Lestrange pear in the window watching as her team was torn apart. 

She knew something had been off when the return fire had stopped. Somehow Bones and her friends had gotten reinforcements. If Madison hadn’t just gotten killed then she would have ensured that he would have suffered for his mistake. Now she had no choice but to run for her life, but first she had to get to Narcissa and warn her of the danger they were in. Growling in anger she turned and fled, the sooner she reached the edge of the anti-travel wards the better. 

Back inside the manor Susan was currently busy with being sick as she witnessed what her spells, added to those of Jenny and Tara, had done to one of the Death Eaters. She knew if their roles were reversed then the Death Eaters would be laughing at her fate, but she was not a psychotic mass murderer. Tara knelt next to her and gently rubbed her back. Now another teenager had been forced to kill and she knew that Susan probably wasn’t the last. 

Amelia quickly made her way upstairs to check on her niece and Tara quickly left her to it. Moody and Tonks quickly thanked them for the timely rescue. 

“That was damn close,” Moody admitted as he went to check the outside for any more potential enemies. “Any longer and that rush would have succeeded,” he added.

“Thank Susan for remembering Dobby,” Tonks pointed out with a grin. “Without his help we’d be boned right now,” she stated with conviction. 

“We’d best get back to headquarters and see how Harry is doing,” Xander spoke up as Moody said it was clear outside. “This place could come under attack again quickly, we need to move,” he continued. 

“Agreed, but what do you mean check on Harry?” Amelia inquired as she managed to get Susan moving. “What has happened?” she demanded to know as she and Susan joined the rest in the hallway. 

“After we left Godric’s Hollow Dumbledore and the Order showed up to talk, however one of them attacked as soon as Harry was distracted by the old man,” Jenny explained. “Someone called Amos Diggory hit Harry in the shoulder badly enough that we needed a healer to come in to help heal him,” she went on. “It is why Remus and Tonks came to see you,” she admitted. 

“Which was good timing as it helped us hold them off until you arrived as well as the sacrifice of our house elves,” Amelia responded with a shake of her head. She couldn’t believe Dumbledore had stepped out of line again, especially after their last talk. 

He might not have ordered Diggory to attack, but she could see him putting Harry in his sights. After Cedric had died he hadn’t blamed Harry and even thanked him for bringing his son’s body back to him and his wife. But after he joined the Order his view began to change, he became bitter and pinned the death of his son sorely on Harry. The change couldn’t be a coincidence and had to be Dumbledore’s work. This would have to be dealt with, but tomorrow as for now she had to take care of Susan. 

“We’ll deal with that tomorrow,” Amelia finally said. “For now we need to get somewhere safe where we can rest and heal,” she added. 

The others agreed as Xander and Moody began to lead them out of the manor. They had to get pass the wards preventing them from leaving so they could create some portkeys to headquarters. A few minutes later they all vanished.

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa looked up in surprise to see Bellatrix stumble out of the floo in what was clearly hurried. The look on her face however stopped any attempt by her to tease her sister. She had never in her life seen her sister look so frightened. Out of her two sisters Bellatrix had always been the strongest and the one with the least fear of things that would frighten most people, which included the Dark Lord. Now however things were clearly different, something had actually got to her sister and it made her tremble in fear herself. 

“Bella... what is wrong?” she questioned somewhat anxiously.

“We have to leave Cissy and quickly,” Bella responded as she collapsed into a nearby chair and called for a house elf to bring her a glass of whiskey. “I failed the Dark Lord in a mission,” she explained. 

“I don’t see why we have to leave because of one failure,” Narcissa responded, still not seeing the problem. 

“Before the mission the Dark Lord swore to kill either me or Dolohov should we fail him in front of the others,” she informed her sister as she downed the glass of whiskey in one go. “Unfortunately because of the previous failures of the others he was so angered at the time. He gave a magical vow on this which meant had I returned I would now be dead,” she spat out in obvious anger as she threw the glass at the wall making Narcissa jump as it shattered. “I have never failed him in my life and then for him to do this was…” Bellatrix trailed off unable to voice her feelings. Unable to tell how betrayed she felt after all the years of loyalty and faith even when she had been in Azkaban. “Once he learns I failed and haven’t come back to die he will come for you instead,” Bellatrix said, switching back to her main priority. “We have to leave before he kills us both,” she stated in such a serious tone Narcissa knew her sister was telling her the truth. 

This fact made her drop into her own chair in real dread, as the danger she and Bellatrix were in truly sunk in. If they didn’t leave and quickly, they would suffer a very drawn out death she was sure. Only so the Dark Lord could make an example out of them. The fact he had made a magical vow to kill even Bellatrix, his most loyal follower, showed how bad things had become. She cursed Lucius for ever getting involved in the man’s insanity. She even cursed Bella’s husband for getting her sister involved all those years ago. Had it not been for him then maybe her sister would have had a different future instead of one filled with blood and insanity. 

“Cissy do you hear me?” Bellatrix demanded as she noticed her sister’s shocked look, which at least meant she understood the danger they were in. 

It took a few minutes before Cissy looked up and then she quickly began giving orders to the house elves to pack as much stuff as they could as they were leaving in ten minutes.

“Where do we go?” Narcissa asked as she tried to control her emotions. “The Dark Lord has access to all the Malfoy properties,” she pointed out.   
“There must be a Black property we can hide out in for a time,” Bellatrix responded as suitcases of clothes began to appear. “I know Sirius locked down the main manor, but he may have forgotten about some of the smaller ones,” she added, forcing her mind to focus on their plight and not her anger at the situation she found herself in due to the failures of others. “You know how he felt about our family as a whole,” she reminded Cissy who nodded in agreement. 

“Why can’t we just leave the country and make a break for it?” Narcissa asked finally giving in to her panic. 

“Use your head Cissy,” Bellatrix growled in frustration as her sister began to lose control. “We have no money to get a portkey outside Britain and even if we did we have no money to support ourselves,” she pointed out with as much patience as she could muster. “If we made an illegal one we’d have the Ministry down on our heads in seconds as they monitor for those and the spies of the Dark Lord would be on the lookout as well,” she reminded her sister with a shake of her head as more suitcases arrived. “No we need a small hideout to stay in while we work out a plan of getting out of the country which will give us the best chance to escape with our lives,” she stated before she decided to broach another subject. “What do you want to do about Draco?” she asked in distaste. 

“He can’t come with us,” Narcissa said with a sad look in her eyes. “He is far too much like Lucius and will give us away. He already has his head so far up his own arse it is a surprise someone hasn’t killed him already,” she spat as her own anger over her son replaced the panic she felt. “He is already under the Dark Lord’s spell just as much as you and Lucius ever were. He believes the promises he was made by his father so much that he will never think of leaving,” she stated in a hollow tone, knowing there was nothing she could do to save her son now. “Not now, not ever” she hissed, cursing Lucius once more for indoctrinating their son into the Dark Lord’s beliefs. 

Bellatrix nodded relieved by her sister’s words because she hated Draco just as much as she had hated Lucius, both were egotistical nobodies with overflated opinions of themselves. It was no wonder the boy had failed in every way against Harry Potter. Potter was everything Draco wanted to be. Potter was a fighter, a survivor and he was willing to do whatever it took to achieve his goals. Draco on the other hand was a coward, a fool and he wasn’t willing to go far in trying to achieve anything. He always ran away when things began to get tough, just like his retched father. Who was one of the main causes for the Dark Lord being so angry that he swore a magical oath to kill her. Had Lucius not died at Potter’s hands then she would have killed him the first chance she got. 

Finally an elf reported they had packed everything they could, including what money they could find in the house and her jewelery. Narcissa quickly began thinking of any of the smaller Black properties they could hide out in as did Bellatrix. Time was against them and in the end they headed for the smallest least known Black property they knew, which was a small one bedroom house that had once belonged to their grandfather before he passed away. They just hoped they had been correct about Sirius not bothering to lock the other properties down as he had the done with the main manor. The elves followed the sisters with the luggage as they had been ordered.

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Lily looked up as Xander and the others returned and she noted they were not alone. They had clearly been successful in their mission. Amelia Bones and her niece had both been saved as had Remus and Tonks who had gone to visit her with news of the attack on Harry. The young girl looked to be in shock which was no surprise considering what had just happened. Amelia and a few of the others seemed a little worse for wear as well. She called for Dobby and was not surprised by the Elf’s prompt arrival. Clearly the loyalty this Elf felt for her son was great. That, she mused, might be helpful in the future if any of them lived through the war. 

“Dobby will you please wake Madam Pomfrey and alert her we have some more injured people who need to be seen to?” she asked and smiled as the Elf quickly agreed and vanished. “You okay?” Lily inquired, even though she knew it was a stupid question. 

“We’re alive so yeah,” Xander said warily as he collapsed into an empty chair. “How is Harry?” he asked as he glanced at the unconscious form of her son. 

“We managed to repair the shoulder, but Diggory’s spell made a mess of it,” Lily responded, quickly becoming angry as she recalled the state Harry had been in when he was brought it. “Thanks to Miss Granger’s ideas, we’ve placed metal rods to hold up his shoulder and chest while we vanished the damaged bones and used skelegrow to rebuild them,” she explained and the others could all see she was tired. “It will take time for him to fully heal, but once the new bones have settled we can remove the rods and then we pray his shoulder will hold. He will have some difficulties with his arm and shoulder for a while,” she added with a shake of her head. 

“I can’t believe Amos would do this,” Amelia admitted as she and the others settled in various chairs, some conjured by magic as there were not enough for them all. “After his son was killed he never showed any signs of blaming Harry for what happened. I talked to him on the subject a few times and he never showed any signs of hatred or anger towards Harry,” she told them with a frustrated sigh. 

“He changed Amelia,” Remus admitted with his own sigh as he ran a hand through his graying hair. “After he joined the Order I noted a change in his stance towards Harry, but at no time did I think he would harm him,” he assured her as Pomfrey arrived and quickly took in the room full of people. “I didn’t know why he began to focus his blame on Harry, but he did,” he finished. 

“I can guess why he changed,” Lily stated coldly gaining the attention of Amelia who didn’t recognize the witch at Harry’s bedside. “This has that old fool’s hand-prints all over it,” she informed them confidently. 

The hatred in her tone gained more of Amelia’s attention as Pomfrey quickly had Susan take a dreamless sleep potion. She then helped her into one of the other rooms and a bed for a good night’s rest. She quickly returned and began to see to the other wounds the group had acquired, but thankfully none of them had taken any serious wounds. Susan was in the worst shape due to being in shock from her ordeal. After seeing to the others Pomfrey sat down once she had given Harry a quick check. 

“May I inquire as to who you are and why you seem to hold such hatred for Albus Dumbledore?” Amelia inquired, deciding to find out who the newcomer was.

“I’m Rose, which is all you need to know,” Lily answered, only giving the older witch a small glance before turning away. “As for my hatred towards Dumbledore,” here Lily paused as she considered what to say. “Well that is my business, but my loyalty to Harry comes before any personal revenge,” she stated calmly. 

Amelia frowned at the rather uninformative answer and glanced at the others. Xander was staring off into space with Jenny curled up against him. Faith refused to meet her eyes and concentrated on Tara, who looked just as confused as she felt about Rose. Clearly she wasn’t the only one with questions about this newcomer. Remus she noted looked uncomfortable as did Tonks, which made her suspect there was a lot more to her than she suspected. Even Moody was acting as if this was nothing odd, and considering the man’s almost paranoid nature that told her there was something going on concerning the newcomer. 

“I see,” Amelia finally said, deciding not to focus on that now. “How is Susan, Poppy?” she inquired turning to the healer.

“In shock, she also had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major,” Pomfrey answered in a relieved tone. “I suspect being attacked was too much for her,” she stated.

“It was not being attacked that sent her into shock,” Tara spoke up with a dark look in her eyes. “She helped me and Faith bring down one of the Death Eaters. She, like Hermione and the others, had to take a life,” she told them all. “She will need someone to talk to when she wakes up,” she added.

Amelia paled a little as she came to realize why her niece had been sick and upset before leaving the manor. She had thought the attack had finally gotten to her, but this was much worse. Pomfrey let out a curse as she realized the thought of the emotional onslaught to come. Susan would have a difficult couple of days ahead of her as she came to grips with what she had been forced to do. 

“She won’t be the last one of the children to be faced with that choice,” Xander stated darkly. “In this war it is either kill or be killed,” he added. “Most would give in to terror at such an attack, but she held out and fought. Amelia you should be proud,” he told her. 

“I’m proud of her, more than she could know Xander,” Amelia replied. “And yes she did well to control herself during the attack. I think that was mostly thanks to Harry’s teachings in their secret club,” she continued, relieved Susan had learnt how to fight, but still horrified she’d been forced to take a life. 

“What do you mean about Harry’s teachings?” Lily inquired as she glanced back at Amelia. 

“The Minister tried to stop the children learning any defensive magic as he was scared Dumbledore was training them to help overthrow him. This was before the Ministry realized Dumbledore and Harry had been telling the truth about Voldemort’s return,” Amelia explained with a sigh. “He sent Umbridge, one of his more obsessive followers, to the school as the new DADA teacher, in time the majority of the school talked Harry into teaching them how to defend themselves instead, as he had the most experience apart from the other teachers,” she went on. “They called themselves originally Dumbledore’s army, a play against the Minister’s fears before renaming themselves the Defense Association or D.A for short,” she paused as she recalled everything Susan had told her about the group. “Harry instructed not just his own year, but people younger and older how to do spells as advanced as the patronus. He also taught them how to act in a fight as best as he could,” she stated.

“Impressive,” Moody grunted in approval. “Of course when the group was found out it forced Dumbledore out of the school and then that bitch Umbridge took over and tried to turn the school into a recruiting ground for the Ministry,” he said taking up the tale. “She failed, and in time was forced out, but she did a lot of damage before she was finally removed,” he went on. “She put McGonagall in the hospital. The damn bitch almost killed her with what she and those Ministry Aurors did,” he spat in real anger. “She was also rumored to have tortured some of the children, although none of them came forward about it,” he finished. 

“That is no rumor Alistor,” Remus said, cutting in with a slight glare. “All you need to do is look at Harry’s left hand,” he stated before pausing in horror as he turned to look into Lily’s burning gaze. He gulped as he realized he had given her more things to be angry about where her son was concerned. 

Lily gently picked up Harry’s left hand and turned it over and almost growled as she saw the words ‘I will not tell lies’ cut into his hand. There was only one thing that could have made such a marking on his skin that could not be removed, her blood boiled. 

“A god damn blood quill,” she spat. “She used a fucking blood quill on them and you did nothing?” she demanded. 

“We didn’t know Lily, I swear we didn’t,” Remus shot back in real fear so much so that he slipped up and used her real name, making both Tara and Amelia frown in suspicion. “Harry kept it to himself and Hermione and most likely Ron, it was only after the battle at the Ministry that I found out what he had gone through,” he pressed, shivering at the cold glare directed at him.

“How could you not know?” Lily demanded finally giving into her rage. “The school has multiple wards in place that tell the headmaster when a student is in danger,” she reminded them all.

“Then they haven’t been working very well considering what Harry has been through in his time there,” Remus shot back.

“Or Dumbledore ignored the warnings because it was all part of his plan for Harry, whatever the end goal was,” Tonks said, stepping into the argument hoping to calm things down. “We still need to find the rest of the evidence Sirius collected, remember?” she pointed out before fidgeting a little as Lily finally released Remus from her gaze and turned it on her.

“She’s right about the wards,” Moody growled. “I just never believed Albus would ignore such a blatant attack on someone under his care,” he admitted. “Half the things I know now make me sick. I start to wonder whether I ever really knew the real Albus Dumbledore,” he all but whispered even though the others still heard him. 

“I think it is best if we all turn in for now. We are tired and worn out and snapping at each other is not going to do any of us any good,” Jenny cut in, knowing Lily was still angered by all she was learning about Harry and the danger he had been in. 

Remus had already slipped up in calling her by her real name and she was sure those who didn’t know the truth had caught it and were wondering why he had called her by another name. They all needed time to relax and recover, tomorrow she was certain would be a long day. 

“We have enough beds for you all so please go and get some sleep. We will discuss everything in the morning,” Jenny continued in as calm a voice as she could muster. 

“Jenny has a point,” Faith agreed as she let out a yawn. “I’m wasted,” she admitted.

Slowly there was a general agreement and the group began to break up. Pomfrey sent Rose to bed for a few hours as she too looked worn out even though Lily tried to protest. The mediwitch would have none of it and so Lily left. Her anger at learning of more attacks against her son through Dumbledore’s plans still tore through her. One day she swore he would pay, snapping at Remus had been an outlet for her rage that had been slowly building since being woken up and learning all that had happened to her son. But it was not him she wanted to vent at. No, it was the damn old fool. Settling down in her bed she closed her eyes and after a while of angered thoughts slowly fell asleep as did the others.

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Dolohov returned to the manor in good spirits knowing that his life would be spared. Fudge was dead and they had scored a victory that was sure to destabilize the enemy’s war effort. Now if Bellatrix had succeeded in her mission then the Ministry would be in a very vulnerable position, one that might be a turning point in this war. The idea of Bellatrix having failed never entered his head. She was the most successful Death Eater, much as it galled him to admit that fact. He entered the Master’s hall and quickly bowed at his feet as did the survivors of his team, then they waited.

“Did you succeed?” Voldemort demanded to know, eager to kill Dolohov for his many failures. 

“We have my Lord,” Dolohov answered. The answer shocked Voldemort who had expected another failure. “The Minister is dead as are his bodyguards,” he stated. 

Voldemort stared at Dolohov in frank surprise before he quickly recovered and glared the man in the eyes and savagely thrust into his mind with his Legilimency. 

Dolohov screamed as his mind was invaded. He collapsed to the ground and writhed on the ground, even after Voldemort pulled out he jerked around as the pain remained. 

“Well done Dolohov,” Voldemort mused on what he had seen. “It is good to know you still have uses,” he added with a cruel smirk as Dolohov began to recover from his assault. “You and your men may retire and rest. I’m pleased for now,” he ordered. 

“Thank you Master, you are too kind,” Dolohov responded and bowed as best he could before he led his men out of the chamber. 

“Rodolphus take your brother and a squad and find out what is keeping Bellatrix,” Voldemort ordered while turning to Bellatrix’s husband with a glare. “I expected her back before that fool Dolohov,” he spat.

“Yes Master,” Rodolphus agreed with a bow. He too was puzzled that Dolohov had beaten his wife back to headquarters. 

His wife was a mass of wanton destruction, the best warrior in the Death Eaters. It was one of things that had attracted him to her before he married her, her fervor and eagerness to learn new things were a great attraction. He had in a sense corrupted her with the dark magic he had taught her once their families had decided they could marry. She was vastly different than the girl he had first met in Hogwarts. Back then she had been much like her annoying sister Narcissa, but he had quickly made her realize books and deep thought meant nothing in the grand schemes of things.

Slowly she had changed and become the insane witch she was now known to be, eager to punish, to torture and to kill all in the name of their Lord and Master. He was proud that she was his wife. He gathered his brother and three others and then quickly headed outside with a portkey to just outside the Bones manor. 

+COF+

(Bones Manor)

As soon as they arrived they knew something was wrong, there was no dark mark over the house and it was quiet outside with no sounds of battle. He ordered his men to spread out and find Bellatrix and her team. 

“I’ve found two of the team that went with her,” Rabastan reported after a few minutes. “Both dead,” he snapped. 

“Head for the manor,” Rodolphus ordered as another of the team was found dead closer to the manor. “I don’t like this. Bellatrix could not have lost,” he sneered. 

Rabastan glanced at his brother and had to agree, Bellatrix had never been beaten in her life, except for the day they were captured by the Ministry after they had tortured the Longbottoms into insanity. Even then the only reason they were captured was because they had been caught unaware of the Ministry’s approach, thanks to Crouch Jr. failing to keep an eye out as he had been ordered. No the idiot had been far too interested in seeing the Longbottom’s being tortured, still their own fault as well for getting lost in the pain they were causing. Even after fourteen years of imprisonment Bellatrix was the most dangerous of the Dark Lord’s followers. 

Entering the manor the whole group paused as they saw that the rest of his wife’s team was laid out in the manor, they were all clearly dead. But there was no sign what so ever of his wife. He ordered his men to search the manor he waited near the door for any news. It was not love that made him worry for her life, no it was pride in how her actions reflected on him. His status among the Death Eaters had grown thanks to his wife. If she was dead or had failed then his status might fall because of it. 

“There is no sign of Bellatrix,” Rabastan reported as he and the others returned to him. “Either she was captured or she fled once the mission failed,” he added with a careless shrug. “The Master did swear a magical oath to kill her if she failed,” he reminded his brother. “There is no sign of Bones or her niece and so I assume the mission failed, our team is dead and Bellatrix is missing,” he pointed out. 

“Bellatrix would not run, she would meet her end as our Master ordered,” Rodolphus growled in response. “She must have been captured. Bones must have had more help than was expected,” he mused rubbing his bearded chin. 

Rabastan was not so convinced of any of what his brother had said, but he kept quiet, the idea of Bellatrix running was somewhat absurd. Still would any of them really return if they knew the only thing waiting for them was death at the hands of their own Master? It was a question he could find no real answer to, as he knew if they ran and were captured their deaths would be all the more painful and drawn out. 

“Leave the dead and let us return to the Master,” Rodolphus commanded finally. There was nothing else they could do here and the Master would want to know what they had found. 

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat waiting on his throne for the Lestrange brothers to return with news of Bella’s mission to kill Amelia Bones and her niece. He was uneasy at the idea of the thought she might actually have failed. She was his most loyal minion and the most successful of his followers, if he killed her which he would have too because of that foolish magical vow he had made then he would lose a valuable tool. He felt that Bellatrix would be vital in the war effort, but he had boxed himself in and he cursed himself inwardly for it. Finally the team returned, something in Rabastan’s eyes made him feel he would not like what he was about to hear. 

“My lord it seems my wife’s team failed in their mission as we found all their bodies in and around the manor, they were all dead,” Rodolphus reported as they both bowed before Voldemort. “There was no sign of Bones or her niece and we assume they escaped due to outside help we did not anticipate in the attack plan,” he added.

“And what happened to Bellatrix?” Voldemort demanded to know, his tone one of anger. “Why is she not here with you to explain her failure and to meet her end at my wand,” he added. 

“I believe my wife was captured,” Rodolphus answered as calmly as he could. “She was not at the Bones manor and no sign of her being killed was found. I’m certain she wouldn’t run from her fate Master if she did fail you,” he continued, knowing he was taking a risk saying all this. “She would find it fitting to die by your hand, someone she respected and loved above all others,” he stated. 

“And what do you believe Rabastan?” Voldemort inquired turning to the other Lestrange brother. 

“I believe she has run my Lord. If she has failed you, I just can’t see her coming back to die,” Rabastan admitted with a shake of his head and ignoring the angry glare his brother shot him as he spoke. “She is a survivor. If there is one thing I know about my sister in law, it is that she will not die for as long as she can hold on to life,” he stated. “However even saying that I believe there is a possibility that Bellatrix was captured if Bones and her niece had help and managed to subdue her,” he speculated. “She would be a valuable prisoner with much information about our plans,” he pointed out.

Voldemort nodded in agreement and was pleased to have an honest opinion from Rabastan on Bellatrix’s actions. He too was convinced that the woman was a survivor. But if she had run then she had defied him and had to be punished once she was caught and if she couldn’t be found then Narcissa would pay the price. 

“Find Wormtail and send him to the Ministry in his rat form to see if they have captured her Rabastan,” Voldemort ordered. “Rodolphus I want you and Selwyn to go and find Narcissa and bring her back here to me. If you can’t find her then find me Draco and bring him before me,” he added turning back to Rodolphus. 

“As you command my Lord,” Rodolphus replied with a bow before storming out of the hall, angered by what his brother had told the Dark Lord. He would deal with Rabastan later on, for now he had orders to carry out. 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

The next day found Lily once more watching over Harry alongside a silent Fleur, Hermione, Jenny and Pomfrey. Each was hoping Harry would wake up soon so they could see how he was doing. Pomfrey had already been pleased to see the bones had started to knit together well. Fawkes kept watch over his new charge as well, for most of the night he had helped keep Harry sleeping comfortably with his singing. Amelia had left for the Ministry along with Kingsley, Tonks and Moody to make a report about the attack on her home. Susan was still very upset and had asked for Hannah Abbott and her family to be brought by for a visit so she could talk to them. Surprisingly Xander had agreed to this and had left with Tara, Jenny and Remus to collect them, the others in the house sat and waited for news about Harry.

(Riddle Manor)

Draco stumbled as he was pushed into the hall by Selwyn and Rodolphus. He had come home to find the two senior Death Eaters already waiting for him. They had demanded he tell them where his mother was, the problem was he didn’t know where his mother was at that moment. His answer had gained him a quick spell under the Cruciatus curse, and then he had been dragged to the floo and brought here to face the Dark Lord. He had a bad feeling things were about to get a whole lot worse for him, something had gone wrong and the Dark Lord wanted someone to punish for it. His mother had vanished and so far he had seen no sign of his aunt Bellatrix either, so he guessed he was going to be the one who was going to be punished. 

“Ah Draco, welcome back,” the cold voice of Voldemort made him come to a standstill as his insides turned cold. “Have you forgotten your manners so soon?” he inquired. 

Before Draco could responded he collapsed to the ground screaming in agony as the Dark Lord’s own Cruciatus curse hit him. He couldn’t even beg for mercy as the pain was so intense. Finally after what felt like forever the Dark Lord lifted the curse and he did his best to ignore the pain he still felt, and slowly pushed himself into a kneeling stance. 

“Never forget your place Draco, which is far lower than you seem to think it is,” Voldemort commanded in a threatening voice. “Your father died a disgrace and it seems your mother and aunt have fled my service, thus right now the only reason you’re alive is your money,” he explained to him. “You will go to Gringotts and disavow your mother and claim your right of headship. You will then continue to feed me my tribute,” he informed him his tone becoming colder. “Do you understand me Draco?” he inquired. 

“But my mother...” Draco tried to argue, but was quickly back on the floor screaming in agony as the Dark Lord hit him with another Cruciatus curse. This one seemed to last longer than the first one.

Voldemort enjoyed torturing the annoying brat, but secretly wished it was Lucius himself, but Lucius was dead and had robbed him of the enjoyment of making him suffer for disobeying him. Thus he would take what pleasure he could of making his spawn suffer. The fact Bellatrix and Narcissa seemed to have run fueled his anger and he kept the curse on for a little longer. 

Draco almost lost control of his bladder as the pain increased until finally he was released. He took deep gulping breaths of air as his body shuddered as the agony of the curse continued to affect him. 

“Now do you understand your orders Draco?” Voldemort inquired. 

“Y…yes my Lord,” Draco managed to respond even as a hate ignited inside him aimed at his own mother for leaving him to face the Dark Lord on his own. “I will do as you command,” he added. 

“Good,” Voldemort said with a smile. “Now get out of my sight and do not come back until you have my tribute,” he ordered. “Oh and Draco do not dare try and run for you will be watched closely and at the first sign of treason you will die,” he warned. 

Draco froze at the door as the threat was issued and he realized with dread, there was no escape for him. He had always listened to his father’s tales of serving the Dark Lord with longing, wishing to be there side by side as they helped purge the Wizarding world of the impure. But the reality was nothing like the dreams he had once entertained. His father was dead and even had he not been he would have died rather painfully for disobeying the Dark Lord’s orders not to kill Harry bloody Potter. His own mother had deserted him alongside his aunt if what he had heard was correct. He now was truly on his own and would only survive this by his own wit and skill. 

“I understand my Lord,” Draco finally responded with a bow of respect before he left the hall. 

Voldemort watched him go before commanding one of his lesser followers to keep an eye on Draco, and if he should try and run to stun him and bring him back for his punishment. Voldemort leaned back on his throne and watched the young Malfoy run off clearly afraid, good that was just as he intended to keep the little toad. 

“Contact Parkinson and have him prepare my supporters on the Wizengamot prepare to vote in someone we can trust to aide us in our cause,” Voldemort ordered as his mind switched to more important matters. 

“Yes my lord,” Selwyn responded with a quick bow before moving to carry out his orders. 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry let out a groan as he began to wake up and quickly winced as he tried to move his right shoulder, his mind was groggy and it took him time to recall what had happened. He remembered bumping into Dumbledore and his cronies and then a blinding pain in his right shoulder, but he didn’t recall anything else after that. He blinked a few times as his mother’s face appeared above him. She gently placed her hand on his hair to keep him calm. 

“Easy Harry, you’ve been unconscious for twenty four hours,” Lily told him softly as Pomfrey also appeared in Harry’s view and began to run checks on him. “The curse almost destroyed your entire shoulder, we had to replace the entire shoulder and some of your upper chest,” she explained to him. “Metal rods were inserted into your body to keep your body from collapsing into itself while we vanished the damaged bones and used skelegrow to regrow them,” she continued, running her hand through his hair hoping to keep him calm and stop him from trying to sit up too soon. “The bones have finished regrowing, but they are still to new for us to remove the rods, thus your right shoulder and arm will be very painful and hard to use,” she paused here as she looked at up Pomfrey. 

“Rose is correct in her analysis. I give it two days for you’re to be able to use your right side normally Mr. Potter,” Pomfrey told him. “The rods inside your shoulder will feel very strange to you, but they are a necessary evil until the bones have grown stronger,” she added. “They were a very helpful idea from Miss Granger, otherwise healing your shoulder would have been even harder or damn near impossible,” she told him. “The longer we delayed the more damage would have been done,” she finished. 

“Who?” Harry asked after his mother had given him a small cup of water to drink. 

“It was Amos Diggory who hit you,” Jenny told him as she replaced Pomfrey next to the bed. “We think Dumbledore convinced him to turn the blame for Cedric onto you as before he joined the Order he had no negative feelings towards you, but once he joined his feelings changed,” she informed him. 

Harry just nodded his head in understanding and remained in position as Fleur quickly took Jenny’s place and gently took hold of his left hand. Seeing her was comforting and helped him stay where he was. Clearly his injury was worse than any he had taken before if he was hearing correctly, and it seems Dumbledore was the cause once more. It was becoming a tiresome fact that every bad thing to happen to him had some connection to that cursed old man, just as much as it had a connection to Voldemort.

‘Was there any real difference between the two anymore?’ he wondered. 

“You just need to rest and recover Harry,” Lily told him. “There is no rush,” she added, having no idea just how wrong she was about that.

+COF+

(Ministry)

Amelia sat in her office in complete shock as the news of Fudge’s assassination came through. She had arrived hoping to talk to Fudge right away only to find he had not arrived at the Ministry at all. She had sent Kingsley, Tonks and a team of Aurors to Fudge’s home and they had just returned with the news that Fudge was dead as were his bodyguards. A dark mark had been found above the manor which meant Voldemort had ordered the hit at the same time as the attempt on her own life. Obviously he was hoping to cripple the Ministry by taking out its two main members who opposed him. This couldn’t have come at a worse time she knew, they would have to move quickly now to ensure no follower of Voldemort or Dumbledore replaced the slain Fudge. 

“We need to summon everyone we can trust who is not a supporter of the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. We need to find someone we can suggest as the new Minister of Magic,” Amelia finally said to them. 

“Yeah but who?” Moody inquired with a grunt. “Who would be insane enough to take the job, especially after that twit Fudge got wasted?” he added. 

“I don’t know Alistor, but we have to find someone,” Amelia responded with a sigh. “Otherwise we may be up shits creek without a paddle,” she spat, repeating a saying she had heard a couple of Muggles say over the years. 

Tonks smirked as she recognized the Muggle saying as her family lived in a Muggle neighbourhood. It was not something she had expected to hear from the pureblooded head of magical law. Remus also chuckled as he had also heard the saying, hearing it from the rather strict Amelia Bones was humorous. Moody was the only one not to recognize the saying, but he understood what it meant and grunted in agreement. 

“What do we do about Amos Diggory?” Tonks inquired, wanting to reminded her superior that she had planned to arrest Diggory before learning of Fudge’s demise. 

“I still want him arrested, but that will have to wait till we have sorted this mess out,” Amelia finally answered after a short time thinking on the matter. “Tonks go back to headquarters and fill everyone in. I may need Harry sooner than anyone expected,” she ordered. “Even injured his voice carries weight,” she added. “Remus, Moody begin locating anyone we can trust who sits on the Wizengamot,” she continued. “I will do the same, we will need all the help we can get to pull this off,” she admitted. 

The three all nodded and then left to carry out their orders, this left Amelia to stare off into space for a few seconds as she tried to figure out who they could trust with the post of Minister for Magic. 

+COF+

(Abbott House)

Martin Abbott was surprised when he heard the knock on the door, it was still pretty early so who could be paying him a visit at this time. Opening the door he was even more surprised do find the new Lord and Lady Black outside, alongside them Remus Lupin who he recognized from his own time at Hogwarts and someone who he did not know. 

“Lord Black, I must say I am somewhat surprised to find you outside my door so early,” Martin said, quickly recovering. “Is there something I can do for you?” he inquired.

“I am here on behalf of Susan Bones. She and her aunt were attacked last night by Death Eaters,” Xander answered deciding to leave the more personal subject for later. “Thankfully they got help and survived, but Susan was forced to take a life. She is in quite a state and she asked that we bring you and your family to her to help,” he informed them. “She especially wants to talk to your daughter Hannah,” he added. 

Martin let out a gasp of horror mixed in with surprise at this news, Amelia was a long-time friend of his and his wife Stacy and their children had been lifelong friends. The thought that they had almost been killed the night before made him feel slightly sick. He quickly turned and shouted for his wife and daughter, wanting to get to Susan as quickly as possible. 

“If Susan is with you where is Amelia?” Martin asked as he waited for his family to arrive. 

“Amelia went in to the Ministry with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody and Tonks to report the incident as well as deal with another serious matter that happened earlier on,” Jenny told him. “She was just as shaken by the attack, but she refused to stay with us while work needed to be done,” she added with a slight shrug. 

“That sounds like Amelia, she never did know when to take time off,” Martin responded with a shake of his head as his wife and daughter finally arrived. 

He quickly filled them in on what had happened, as he had expected Hannah looked distressed and upset for her friend while his wife Stacy had gone very pale. Just before they left he heard his floo activate and the voice of Amelia Bones calling for him. He rushed into his living room to find Amelia’s head looking for him. 

“Ah there you are Martin I was hoping to catch you before you left,” Amelia said with a tired look in her eyes and he could hear stress in her voice. 

“Are you okay Amelia?” Martin inquired. “Lord Black has just informed us of the attack on you and Susan,” Martin told her. “We were just about to go and see Susan before you called,” he added. 

“Susan was very upset, not about the attack as thanks to Harry Potter she was ready to fight, but due to having to take a life,” Amelia answered in a pained voice. “She will need all the help she can get, I thank you for going to check on her,” she admitted. 

“Of course Amelia, Stacy and I consider Susan and you as close as family,” Martin assured her. 

“I’m afraid I am calling with more bad news Martin,” Amelia admitted, changing the subject as she knew once Martin and his family got to Susan her niece would be fine in time. “It seems there was more than one attack last night. Fudge was hit as well and the Death Eaters there were far more successful,” she told him. 

Martin froze as he realized just what Amelia had told him, if she was correct then that meant the Minister of Magic was dead. Granted he had never really liked Cornelius Fudge that much, he found the man to be a complete idiot who did nothing but make mistake after mistake. He was not a capable man and he was certainly not a capable Minister for Magic, his whole reaction to the return of the dreaded Dark Lord was an example of this. But that did not mean he wanted the man dead, shaking his head he quickly put together why Amelia had wanted to contact him with the news. 

“There will have to be a special session of the Wizengamot to decide on a replacement,” Amelia continued breaking into his thoughts. “I’m contacting anyone I can trust to form a block so we can ensure someone we can trust becomes the new Minister. We can’t afford to have someone who is a supporter of the Dark Lord or Dumbledore get into office,” she told him seriously. 

“Dumbledore?” Martin inquired with a raised eyebrow. “I know you are not exactly on great terms with Dumbledore, but I thought against the Dark Lord we are all on the same side,” he stated somewhat confused by why it seemed like that was no longer the case. 

“Alexander and the others will fill you in about Dumbledore,” Amelia told him. “Just tell them I said it was okay for them to tell you as you can be trusted, all I will say is he is as much a problem as the Dark Lord,” she stated. That very sentence sent a chill down Martin’s spine. “What I need to do is to find someone we can trust to be Minister. Do you have any ideas Martin?” she asked. 

“What about your second Rufus? Last I heard he had political aspirations,” Martin suggested. 

“No, I would never want to see Rufus in office,” Amelia shot back at once with a shake of her head. “He is a good Auror and an excellent second, but I would not trust him to be Minister. He is too much like Fudge in that he would try and promote a vision of strength to the public, no matter what,” she told him with a slight frown. “He would fight, but he would fight just as much like a politician as an Auror,” she added. 

“Then I really do not know who else we can turn to who we can trust,” Martin shrugged. “Let me think on it while I take Stacy and Hannah to see Susan, then I will join you at the Ministry,” he told her to which Amelia nodded before ending the call. 

Martin ran a hand through his hair as he came to the conclusion there was a lot going on he did not currently know about, but that would change he decided as he rejoined his family before following Lord Black and his group to where ever Susan was staying. 

+C0F+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore stared at the report in his hand that had just come in from one of his spies in the department of law. Cornelius Fudge had been killed the night before along with his bodyguards. This was a blow to their side, but he also saw a very good opportunity to further his own goals, maybe even fully regain control of Potter and everything else that seemed to have slipped through his fingers. He also read the report on Amelia Bones and her niece, a dark thought entered his head that he almost wished Amelia had died during the attack as she was proving to be as problematic as Potter was. He shook that thought off and refocused on the news about Fudge’s death. Could he use this to his advantage?

‘Yes this could work in my favour indeed. If I move fast enough,’ he concluded before rushing to the floo to make some important calls. 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Hannah immediately ran to comfort Susan as soon as she entered the living room where her friend was sitting, silently staring at the fire. Stacy quickly moved to join them while Martin remained near the door watching as the women began to discuss things. He could see Susan still had a haunted look in her eyes from where he stood and he hoped Stacy and Hannah would be able to help Susan work through the emotions she must be going through.

“Now Lord Black, you will tell me what Amelia meant when she said that Dumbledore is as much of a problem as the Dark Lord,” Martin said turning to Xander who had remained behind him while the others had gone elsewhere. “She told me to tell you that I could be trusted to hear the truth,” he added. 

Xander looked into the man’s eyes for a few minutes before deciding it was time to tell Martin Abbott not only the truth about Dumbledore, but also the truth about his family connection to the Abbott family. It was a long overdue conversation he had been putting off for some time. 

‘Well this should be a fun discussion,’ Xander thought.

 

(Gringotts)

Draco did his best to listen to the goblin as he explained how the disavowing process would work, but he couldn’t help but think about the threat the Dark Lord had given him if he tried to run. He had always believed that serving the Dark Lord would be his greatest honor, but it was now turning out to be his ultimate nightmare and there was no way out. The fact his mother had abandoned him to this fate made what he was doing right now bearable. Clearly she didn’t care if he lived or died now as long as she and his aunt were safe. 

‘How dare she leave me behind?’ he thought before he managed to force himself to focus. “So can we get on with this now or do you want to bore me to death with more talk?” Draco spat, interrupting the goblin. “I am a very busy and important person and I demand we speed things up,” he added, doing his best to sound like his father when he had accompanied him to the bank. 

Griphook stared at the young Malfoy heir in distaste as he spoke. Clearly the boy had taken on all the worse traits of his father who was one of the most hated wizards alive to the goblins. Hopefully when the war between Voldemort and Lord Potter was over they would never again have to deal with one of the Malfoy’s. He decided to just get this over with as it was clear the boy didn’t care about how the disavowing process would work. 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Martin rubbed his forehead in deep thought as he went over everything Lord Black had said about Dumbledore. It painted a rather depressing and disturbing picture of how things were even more complicated. It wasn’t bad enough the Dark Lord was back, now they had to also deal with Dumbledore acting just as bad as the Dark Lord. 

‘How the hell did no one ever see the real Albus Dumbledore?’ he asked himself. 

Dumbledore was one of the, if not the most powerful, wizards alive today and it was said only he was on par with the Dark Lord. He didn’t think that anymore, Harry Potter had stood up to the Dark Lord time and time again and somehow survived and he was still just a teenager. A teenager who had faced more threats than most adult wizards alive, this included almost the entire force of dementors during his third year and surviving a direct confrontation with the Dark Lord as well as his followers. According to Hannah, he had also taught a large portion of the school how to defend themselves the year before when Delores Umbridge tried to keep them ignorant of such knowledge. 

“I know the situation looks bad but we are already trying to counter him at every turn we can. His main concern at the moment is regaining control over Harry,” Xander explained, having stayed silent to allow the man to come to grips with what he had been told. 

“Why is that so important?” Martin inquired as he focused on Lord Black.

“It has something to do with a prophecy which is what started Voldemort’s obsession with Harry and his family,” Xander answered as he leaned back in his chair. “Dumbledore wants to control Harry right up to the point they fight their final battle, considering the old man knew they would clash and did nothing to train Harry in the years he has been back in this world I think it is clear he wanted Harry to fail,” Xander explained. 

Martin frowned at the idea. “If it is a prophecy then why would Dumbledore be so willing to make sure Harry failed?” he inquired. “Prophecy is not something easily messed around with and by ensuring Harry failed, he may as well give our world to the Dark Lord,” he protested. 

“I think Dumbledore wants to be the one who kills Voldemort,” Xander suggested with a shrug. “It is the only explanation as to why he has left Harry untrained. Thankfully his adventures, as well as his friendship with Hermione, has given him a lot of knowledge on how to defend himself,” he told Martin with a smile. “Plus Remus Lupin taught him the defensive spell to use against the Dementors. Something I’m told he picked up quicker than most adults ever did,” he added.

“Yes I know, Hannah told me he tried to teach everyone who was a part of this D.A group they formed the past year,” Martin said as he poured himself another drink from the jug of water. “The fact he can cast it is impressive, especially given the fact he only learned it when he was thirteen. Most adults can’t manage to learn it till they are in their twenties,” he stated with an impressed look as he shook his head at the fact. “So you think Dumbledore wants the glory of killing the Dark Lord?” he asked, moving their discussion back to more serious matters. 

“Well it is a possible answer as to why he wants to control Harry so much, as well as leave him with so little defensive knowledge,” Xander answered, hesitating slightly before speaking. “But if he knows it has to be Harry who kills Voldemort than clearly my suggestion is way off base. We have evidence of his deeds where Harry is concerned and we know there is more hidden by Sirius Black before his death, but we hadn’t the time to see what else he found out,” he explained as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sirius, from what I remember, was a cautious person and only ever let his guard down around Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,” Martin said, recalling his time at school with the former Lord Black. “I guess with the way he was brought up and the family he belonged too it was obvious he would not just passively trust Dumbledore. Many of the darker families have accused him of evil deeds before,” he stated as he downed his glass of water before speaking again. “I just never believed they could be true, we were all brought up with the idea Dumbledore was the ultimate good wizard,” he added with a troubled shake of his head. 

“I only met the man once, but from what I could tell he was a good man who didn’t take things for granted. He was also committed to helping his godson survive the nightmare we are all now trapped in,” Xander responded, as he downed his own glass of water afterwards. 

“This will make the special session of the wizengamot all the more difficult. Dumbledore will have heard of Fudge’s death and will be plotting to get his own man in the top spot,” Martin told him in a resigned tone. “We may need to call upon Harry Potter sooner than you hoped, injured or not he has the only voice which can match Dumbledore’s,” he added.

Xander frowned at this because Harry had only just woken up. He had been told that news as he got back from collecting the Abbotts. Harry was in no shape to be going anywhere, but he could not fault Martin Abbott’s view of the situation. Harry was just as famous as Dumbledore and would be able to sway people’s opinions of who would make a better Minister for Magic. Amelia will probably have realized the same thing and he would not be surprised to see her or someone sent by her to talk Harry into agreeing to help. But to do that they would also have to convince Jenny and more importantly Lily, and he doubted unless Harry agreed to go by himself Lily would give her consent.   
“We’ll cross that bridge when the time comes. For now Harry stays in bed recovering,” Xander finally responded. “He was hurt badly by Amos Diggory’s spell,” he pointed out. 

“Damn it, we need to be unified if we are to have any hope of stopping the Dark Lord and his followers,” Martin exploded as his frustration with the situation peaked. “But more and more it seems we are splintering into small factions,” he added as he slumped a little in his seat and swore quietly. 

“Which means we will need a Minster who can rally everyone together into a single force, someone who can inspire them to fight,” Xander stated with a nod of his head at the other man’s point. 

“But who could do that, if Dumbledore is now an enemy who can we rely on to be that leader?” Martin demanded to know before going silent. 

Xander let out a sigh because he had no answer to give.

+COF+

(Malfoy House)

Narcissa sat nursing a hot cup of tea as she tried to think of a way to escape Britain without been caught, beside her Bellatrix did the same thing. The house they were using was now under the Fidelius Charm, which would give them time to plan an escape without any of the Dark Lord’s search parties finding them as the house was now hidden. The house itself had been kept in good shape thanks to the family’s house elves, both sisters were nervous although Bellatrix had worked herself into a fighting rage should they be discovered. She was taking the Dark Lord’s betrayal worse than Narcissa had originally thought, but should they need to fight then maybe it was best her sister was in such a mood. Finally she realized there was only one way of getting out of the situation, she was just fearful of how Bellatrix would respond to it. 

“I know what we need to do to get out of here with our skins intact Bella, but you are not going to like it,” she finally admitted.

Bellatrix slowly turned to face her sister and noted the cautious look in her eyes, she knew instantly that whatever her sister had come up with she was not going to like it one bit. “What is it?” she finally asked. 

“We need to make a deal with Potter. He is the only one who might give us a fair chance to actually leave without trying something,” Narcissa told her. “If we have something he can use to win or at least hurt the Dark Lord then he will be willing to do anything, even let us go,” she stated.

“Are you out of your mind Cissa?” Bellatrix exploded just as Narcissa had expected she would. “Have you forgotten I’m responsible for Sirius’s death?” she pointed out. “Plus my well known love of violence and murder, what in hell makes you think he will even listen to what we have to say before he tries to avenge Sirius?” she demanded to know. 

“Because for all his want to kill you to avenge Sirius, the boy has a pretty clear focus on the bigger picture, he now knows the cost of acting on instinct,” Narcissa assured her. “Acting on instinct is what led to the situation that got Sirius killed, he will not make the same mistake twice as I’ve learned through his encounters with Draco,” she explained. “My son always comes home and rants about the encounters they have had. I have gained much insight into Potter’s psyche which my son as usual ignores as he doesn’t know how to learn how to read an enemy,” she went on with a long suffering sigh that she always let out when her son was concerned. 

“Draco was born with Lucius stupidity increased by a tenfold, and he was brought up by your idiotic husband to think everything would be handed to him on a silver platter,” Bellatrix snarled in response. “Potter has always had to fight for what he has, which is why he has survived for so long,” she admitted. 

“I agree, but back to the point at hand Bella,” Narcissa said, bringing things back on topic. “Potter needs all the help he can to defeat the Dark Lord and he knows that. If we offer him something he cannot refuse then we will get what we need to escape,” she explained as calmly as she could. “He is no longer under the control of Dumbledore, the Dark Lord’s spies have confirmed this, including Severus, and he has begun to grow and learn how to think for himself,” she went on. “We need to control any meeting we have with him, so he meets our terms, but to do that we need something we can use which he needs,” she stated. “And that Bella must come from you, you were the Dark Lord’s most trusted follower so you must know something no one else ever has,” she said focusing on her sister. 

Bellatrix looked away and focused on the wall as she took in everything her sister had said, it was insane and yet she could not fault her sister’s logic. Potter was not that foolish old man he had once followed, and she knew there was potential in Potter to be the Dark Lord’s equal which the Dark Lord had already admitted to her. The Dark Lord had many secrets and she knew many of them, including one she was never meant to know. She knew if he had ever learned of her knowledge she would have been executed long ago, hell she was certain it would have been a very long and painful death had he found out she knew his deepest darkest secret.

Narcissa noticed the sudden uneasy look as he sister looked anywhere but at her, which confirmed in her mind that her sister knew something they could use to bargain for their freedom. Now came the real hard part she knew, and that was to convince Bella to share whatever this secret was. No matter that she had been cast aside by the Dark Lord who she had served so faithfully, she still feared the response should he ever find out she was the one who gave it away. A fear she well understood and knew wasn’t out of place, but right here and now they had no choice but to use what they had, no matter how much danger it put them in. 

+COF+

(Gringotts)

Draco walked out of the bank with his head held high as he tried to wield the same kind of presence his father had always had, he kept an eye out for any sign he was been followed. For now he would follow the Dark Lord’s orders and pay him his expected tribute, but one day he would have his revenge not only on Potter, but on his mother as well for abandoning him and even on the Dark Lord for his disrespect to him and his father even after such loyal service. 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

The silence had continued to build up as the two men tried to think of someone they could not only trust to be Minister, but someone who could rally and lead their people in the fight ahead. Xander decided for now it was time to change the subject to a more personal conversation that was long overdue. He really hoped Martin Abbott would at least listen to him before he began to argue, because he was certain his claim of a family link to the Abbotts was not going to be accepted easily, if at all. 

“There is another situation I need to discuss with you, but it has nothing to do with our problems concerning Dumbledore or Voldemort,” Xander finally said, feeling confident enough to start.   
He immediately gained Martin’s attention as he locked his eyes on him. Clearly the other man was wondering what other business they could have between them except as allies in the war. 

“And what else do we have to discuss Lord Black?” Martin finally inquired. 

“Please just call me Xander, I’m still not used to be addressed as Lord Black,” Xander responded with a small grin. “I don’t know if you will recall the attempt by Narcissa Malfoy to stop me and Jenny inheriting the Black title and inheritance, but her first reason for contesting our claim was due to me being a Muggle,” he added. 

“Yes I recall the whole event and I also remember the claim of you been a muggle as well as your response, that you had recently discovered that you were a wizard who’d had a magical block on your core for most of your life, which had only been broken days before during a heated argument,” Martin replied before Xander could continue. 

“Well after we defeated Narcissa Malfoy’s attempt at seizing the Black title and inheritance we started to look into my family history in an attempt to locate my link to the magical world,” Xander explained. “It took a friend of mine in the muggle world to find that link. I’ve been cautious about following it and decided to observe my magical relations as best as I could to see what kind of people they were,” he informed Martin, who looked interested in what was been said. 

“A wise precaution especially in this uncertain time,” Martin admitted and could think of only one reason Xander was telling him this information, and that was that he believed himself to be linked to Martin’s family. “Am I correct that you believe yourself connected to my family?” he asked directly, deciding to get to the point as they were far more important things to deal with than ancient history.

“Yes I do, we found my great grandfather was called William Abbott although when he came to the muggle world he changed his name, this was in 1912 and we did find all the paperwork involved,” Xander answered with a quick nod of his head. “We believe his son my grandfather inherited his magical powers, but decided to forgot that part of his life and bound my powers when I was born, clearly the ability to perform magic skipped my father as he has no power to think of,” he continued. “Does the name ring a bell?” he asked. 

Martin did indeed recall there was or had been a William Abbott in his family a few generations back, but he had vanished and had believed to have been killed somewhere during the reign of the Dark Lord before Grindelwald. Clearly that was not the case if this was the same person they were talking about; he would have to do some digging himself into this matter when he could. 

“I would like to look at these documents you have so I can compare them to the family tree and history, if this is true then clearly my family had an unknown link to it,” Martin said after a brief pause to think on the matter. “For now I ask we keep this matter between us, there is no use is claiming something that might not be true and I am sure you agree we have other things to concern ourselves with that are more important than this right now,” he stated to which Xander nodded in agreement. “Another thing is that you and your wife are a high priority target for the Dark Lord due to becoming the guardians of Harry Potter, no offense intended but I hope to keep my wife and daughter of his radar for as long as I can,” he explained calmly. “Letting any connection between us or even the belief of a connection known may turn his attention on them and that is something I intend to delay for however long I can,” he finished. 

Xander didn’t take any offense in what Martin had said as he understood perfectly why he had said it. The man obviously cared about his family far more than anything else in his life and he wanted to protect them as best as he could. He more than understood this view. Hell if he was in Martin’s place he would do the exact same thing.

“No offense taken I assure you as I understand your position perfectly,” Xander finally said as he realized Martin was waiting for an answer. “The war must take priority, but I hope you can help me confirm what we have found out as it would help me accept this new turn in my life a little easier,” he added with a smile, which Martin returned as he nodded in agreement. 

+COF+

(Ministry)

Amelia ran a hand through her graying hair and let out a tired sigh, she had called everyone she could trust about the upcoming emergency wizengamot meeting to decide who became the next Minister. Now she had to decide who would be the new Minister, but first she had to return to headquarters and see how Susan was doing. She hoped having Hannah and Stacy there has managed to help calm her down and get on her way to recovering, not that such a thing would happen anytime soon. She also had to talk to Harry and his guardians as she had realized she would need him present at the meeting. Not only was Harry now Lord Potter having gone through the right of inheritance, but he was as famous as Dumbledore and might be able to help sway people to side with those who supported their cause. 

She knew Dumbledore had to have heard about Fudge’s death by now, which meant he would also be gearing up for an attempt to get one of his easily controlled pawns into the Minister’s seat. And if that happened she knew his first act would be to somehow regain control of Harry Potter, he could even attempt to disavow Xander and Jenny’s claims to the Black title and inheritance as well as their guardianship of Harry. They needed all the help they could get, thus injured or not she needed Harry to be at the meeting. Not looking forward to this discussion she got up and headed out, with Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt quickly joining her. 

 

+COF+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he prepared for the meeting to choose the next Minister. He had contacted everyone he had any influence over and made it clear they had to get someone in they knew they could trust. He had also made it clear that they could no longer trust certain people like Amelia Bones and others, that they had foolishly allowed themselves to be led astray by a young man who had allowed fear and paranoia to cloud his judgment. That is was now more important than ever that they reclaim control of Harry Potter, as well as control of the Ministry if they were to have any hope of defeating Voldemort. This had to work, or he feared what the future would hold for the world and more especially for him. 

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat on this throne as he listened to the reports that all his supporters, who still sat on the Wizengamot, were ready to ensure one of them became the new Minster. This would be a critical point in his plans; if he managed to get one of his followers into the position of Minister then he could take over the whole Ministry bit by bit and without much trouble. However if he failed then there would be no other option but open war, just like during his first war on the Wizarding world. 

Either way he thought things would change forever in the next few days, his eyes took on an unearthly glow as he imagined the slaughter to come and he smiled as he noted his followers shivering at the look.

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry blinked as he awoke again to find his bed surrounded by Lily, Fleur and Hermione. He tried to give them an encouraging smile, but he could tell none of them bought it. His injury had been bad and his body still seemed to be overloaded with pain, and he dared not to move his shoulder much. 

Lily leaned forward and wiped his hair back, she looked very worried as she looked his injured shoulder over.

“Are you okay Harry?” Hermione inquired as she watched her friend wince in pain as he readjusted himself on the bed. 

“Not really,” Harry admitted seeing no reason to lie as Fleur carefully took one of his hands in hers and gave him a weak smile. “Have they caught Diggory yet?” he inquired.

“He was caught after the fight Harry, once your mother put him down hard,” Fleur told him as Harry had been unconscious since that fight and clearly no one had updated him on things yet. “He is in a jail cell at the Ministry right now awaiting his trial,” she told him. 

“Good,” Harry said but unable to stop himself wishing Diggory had escaped so he could hunt him down and make him suffer for what he had done. Closing his eyes he was about to try and fall asleep again when he heard the bedroom open, opening his eyes he saw Xander, Jenny, Amelia and an unknown man standing before them.

“I’m sorry Rose, but Marcus and Amelia insisted that they need to speak to Harry,” Jenny said when she noted the narrowed eyed glance she got.

“Harry is in no condition to do anything,” Lily said in as calm a voice as she could, she could already guess these two wanted something of her son. They wanted to use him somehow. 

“Rose, the Minster was murdered and a meeting to name a replacement is approaching,” Xander explained, knowing Lily and more than likely Fleur and Hermione would not like this. “Both Voldemort and Dumbledore will try and get their own candidate to win that vote. They will use their best speakers and political tools to win,” he added. “More than that they will use Dumbledore’s fame as well as I’m sure someone of the same status for Voldemort,” he informed her. “We have only one person who can stand up to Dumbledore in this and that is Harry himself,” he stated, almost wincing at the cold look he got in return. 

Amelia was watching the argument closely as it began, her eyes were glued on the woman who seemed far more concerned about Harry’s well fare than would warrant outside of family. Even an ally or friend wouldn’t react with such fever as this Rose was doing. She couldn’t help but think that something was off here. Then there was Remus’s slip up when she first met Rose, he had called her Lily during a rather heated exchange. ‘But this woman couldn’t be Lily Potter could she?’ she wondered. If she was then where the hell had she been all these years, more important why had she not been raising her son? She had to take a chance and try and get some answers.

“If I may be so bold Rose, your actions seem somewhat out of place,” Amelia finally said, cutting into the argument between Xander and Lily. “You act almost as one would for a son,” she said, watching the younger woman closely and missing the brief glance Xander and Jenny exchanged although Marcus caught it and this quickly made him think Amelia was right, something was off here.   
Something they didn’t know and so he gave Rose his full attention. “But of course you are not Lily Potter who we know is dead, so why are you so concerned with his health?”

Xander moved to the door and quickly closed and locked it while Jenny cast a bunch of anti-spying wards. They knew that Lily eventually would have to come clean, but they had not suspected it would come this soon. They had underestimated Amelia, which was a mistake considering she was the head of the Aurors. Lily stared at Amelia Bones hard, she knew this woman through her brother who had been a member of the Order during the first war. But they had never met face to face. Amelia had never come to an Order meeting as she was only a loose ally to the group through her brother. 

She turned and glanced at Harry who had been watching everything, but was unwilling to speak up. He didn’t want to go anywhere right now as he was in pain and tired and he doubted he’d be much help. But he could understand them needing a symbol to rally around, a symbol that had just as much support as Dumbledore had. In this meeting the old fool would be the biggest concern, it was not as if Voldemort could just walk into the meeting and put himself up for voting. Lucius Malfoy was dead and he had been the most prominent Death Eater he could think of, either way they could not afford to allow either side to claim the office of the Minister of Magic. He met his mother’s eyes and slowly gave her a nod. 

Lily let out a sigh already guessing what her son was thinking. Turning back to Amelia she raised her wand and cancelled the concealment spell, slowly her features returned to normal and Amelia and Marcus were left stunned as they stared into the green eyes of Lily Potter. 

“Oh my god,” Hermione gasped in shock while Fleur just stared unable to believe what she was saying.

“How is this possible?” Marcus demanded at the same time, thinking this was some sort of trick. 

+COF+

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore smiled as he worked on some reports all the while he looked forward to finally getting his plans back on track. Soon Harry would be back under his control. Once he had one of his people in place as Minister for Magic he would have the guardianship of Harry taken from the Harris’s, he would then ensure the brat started to do as he was told. He would also try and ensure the Harris’s lost their rights to the Black inheritance as revenge for getting in his way. He was certain with the power of the Minister’s office backing him up he would find a way to make it so, even if the Wizengamot had ruled in their favour before. With Lucius Malfoy dead and Harry Potter unconscious, neither of his opposing sides could possible win the vote as they had no one who could rally as much support as he could. 

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort leaned against his throne, confident that in the next few hours his forces would achieve another big step in their fight for domination. Soon they would have one of their own in the Minister’s office. Once that was done, they could begin to fully subvert the Ministry and twist it to suit their needs. Getting a hold of Potter and his allies would be a simple affair from that point onwards. Even Dumbledore would be easy prey once the Ministry was a front for the Death Eaters. Tapping his finger against the arm rest he wondered again about the missing Bellatrix. Was she as Rodolphus believed a captive of the Order or had fled after she had failed in her mission? It was almost something he believed she would never do, no matter that if she had returned he would have had to kill her, having sworn a magical vow he could do little else. Considering her sister was also missing when he sent for her he had to concede she had fled. He almost felt sorrow over her fall from grace. Still if she was found again he would kill her, but not before he made an example of her. No one turned and fled their fate when he ordered them not too. He also thought over the one interesting thing Wormtail had found out while searching for Bellatrix at the Ministry. Amos Diggory was in jail for supposedly attacking and seriously injuring Harry Potter during a confrontation between his people and Dumbledore’s order.

It was news he hadn’t found out from Severus, granted Severus had been busy trying to gain the information he wanted from the old fool on how Harry had survived two more killing curses. He had been told under no circumstances to fail, but so far the old man had refused to divulge anything. As with the prophecy the old man was keeping it close to his chest, still he wondered if Diggory had attacked the boy because he blamed him for his son’s death. Or had he been prodded into thinking like that? He wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to do such things if it gained him another follower. In fact it was something he would do himself if he needed a certain individual, it just went to prove that even as old as Dumbledore was he was still a manipulative and dangerous enemy. But one he enjoyed fighting against, he wanted to ensure that when he finally beat the old man he lived long enough to admit he had been wrong not to admit Voldemort’s greatness and the that his cause was just. 

“Wormtail get in here now,” Voldemort ordered as an idea came to him. 

“Yes Master,” Peter quickly ran in and bowed before him, wondering if he was going to be punished. 

“I want you to return to the Ministry and see if you can free Amos Diggory. I want him brought before me,” Voldemort told him. “Don’t get caught or I shall ensure when we meet again you will suffer,” he warned. “The Ministry will be in chaos due to the murder of that idiot Fudge so you have a window of opportunity, do not waste it by being stupid,” he explained, looking the nervous man over. “Be patient,” he suggested. 

“What if Diggory will not come?” Peter inquired then winced as if afraid he would be punished for speaking out of turn.

“Make him or just stun him and bring his body back,” Voldemort answered, wondering yet again why he put up with such a weak and idiotic servant who could barely think for himself. “Do try and remember you are a wizard Wormtail,” he said sarcastically before shaking his head as the man just trembled before him. “Go and remember my warning,” he ordered. 

Peter nodded and quickly turned and fled. He was already sweating and wondering if he could pull this mission off. And for what had to be the hundredth time he wished he had never joined the Death Eaters. His life before the war had been a simple one, but at least he had friends and his life wasn’t in constant danger of being ended. But he had thrown all that away when he had been captured, he had not hesitated to turn when his life had been threatened. When his self-loathing and disgust with his life became unbearable, he began to wish that he had the inner will to not having turned and died then and there. 

Voldemort watched him go, wondering if he would succeed in bringing him Diggory. If he could convince the man to serve him, he planned to ensure the blame for his son’s death lay even more on Harry’s shoulders. He was explain that Cedric was never in danger of being killed, but Harry, to save his own skin, had pushed the man’s son into the path of Voldemort’s killing curse. The best lies were always the most simplest. He chuckled as he recalled some of his past lies and what they had led too. 

+COF+

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Lily stared at Amelia and Marcus still stared at her in shock. After Marcus’s rather agitated demand things had gone quiet as they tried to process who was actually standing before them. If the situation wasn’t so serious and she was still a teenager she would be laughing her head off right now. She could almost imagine James, Remus and Sirius laughing beside her. She glanced at Xander and Jenny who were conferring with each other, probably trying to come up with a good idea to explain this. 

“I will ask again, how are you standing there alive?” Marcus finally repeated himself. 

“It isn’t important right now how I’m standing before you. All that matters it that I’m standing here,” Lily responded with a glare. “Yes I’m Lily Potter before you suggest I’m a trick of some sort, as to where I have been for the last couple of years well to be frank I was dead,” she told them. 

“Are you trying to be funny, dead people don’t come back to life,” Amelia shot back, not appreciating what she saw as sick humour. 

“Oh yeah so how do you explain Voldemort?” Harry asked with a roll of his eyes, wishing he could stand up for this confrontation. 

“This is not the time for jokes or sarcasm Mr. Potter,” Marcus growled, growing annoyed at the lack of answers and real information. “I want to know how it is your mother is standing before us. I want to know why she abandoned you all these years,” he added with a glare of his own.

It was the wrong thing to say as Harry instantly tried to sit up and would have had not Fleur and Hermione kept him in place. He winced as his body protested his sudden attempt to sit up. Lily’s eyes grew cold as she stalked close to Marcus. He could feel a sense of foreboding suddenly surround Lily. 

“I did not abandon my son. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Lily growled out. “I was dead, killed alongside with James by Voldemort,” she told him with her eyes boring into his. “I died for my son and now I’m back and I would gladly do it again if needed. How I came back is mine and my son’s secret and I will not share it,” she explained. “As to why I only came back now after fifthteen years of misery for my son, all I can say is the means to bringing about my resurrection could only be gained when he became head of our family,” she informed them, turning her gaze onto the watching Amelia. 

“And what about your son?” Amelia asked. “Could you not have given this information to a friend so they could bring you back earlier to raise him, and more to the point why if you have this means of coming back did you not bring James back as well?” she shot of a series of questions. 

“I could trust no one with the information, not even my husband, and before you ask it was because James was too close to Dumbledore and would have told him about it,” Lily answered, glaring at the elder witch, but Amelia was unfazed. “If he or Voldemort ever learned about it, they would do anything to get it and I will not risk it,” she added. “While I never truly trusted Dumbledore I never imagined he would treat my son so cruelly. All I have learned since coming back has filled me with a dark desire to rip Albus Dumbledore to pieces and slowly at so that it hurts a lot,” she admitted. “And he is not the only one I have grievousness with. The entire Ministry and Wizengamot failed not only my son, but the entire magical world by refusing to listen to my son’s warnings,” she spat. “You failed him by not acting sooner. You should have had Fudge out of office the very second he refused to investigate my son’s warning, but instead you allowed him to launch a smear campaign against him,” she reminded them her anger growing. 

“We tried, but Fudge had too many powerful allies who ensured no one could challenge him,” Amelia shot back, feeling slightly insulted by Lily’s words. “He had his own followers in positions of power all over the Ministry, there was very little we could do to stop him,” she stated no matter how much the fact irked her still. 

“You should have done whatever it took even to the point of killing him when you knew the world was on a knife edge,” Lily responded coldly. “So do not take the supposed moral high ground with me, all you need to know is that I’m back and this fact must be kept secret from everyone else bar those who are in this room plus Moody, Tonks, Remus and Faith who were there when I appeared,” she stated before moving to her son’s bed. 

“Me and Fleur weren’t there,” Hermione finally pointed out. 

“Your closeness and loyalty to my son has convinced me to trust you with the secret,” Lily admitted turning to them. “Hopefully in time I can reveal my return to everyone, but that can wait until Voldemort is a corpse,” she told them with a smile. She locked her gaze on Fleur who shifted a little, the quarter Veela realized Lily knew she had feelings for her son and that they were in a relationship.

“We are getting off track,” Xander interrupted before anyone else could say anything. “You came here to get Harry to attend the Wizengamot meeting, and Lily disagrees,” he reminded them. 

“As should you Alexander,” Lily growled out as she shifted back to the original topic. “You are supposed to be my son’s guardians, yet you would allow him even injured as he is to be used to some Ministry whelps whims,” she growled.

“No we wouldn’t, Lily,” Xander shot back, understanding her anger but knowing it was that anger that was stopping Lily from seeing the bigger issue. “I know he is wounded and badly at that, but we have to ensure we win the vote for the new Minister,” he argued. “It must be someone on our side or we are doomed and so is the world,” he pointed out. 

“He’s right Lily,” Jenny agreed with her husband. “If they get that office then the war is over, they win as the Ministry will collapse and become nothing more than a pawn for them to use to enslave and kill whoever they want,” she stated. 

“You can’t be blind to this fact,” Marcus said softly, deciding on another tactic to try and win her over. He had to remind himself he wasn’t dealing with just some guardian of the boy, but his actual birth mother and that meant she wouldn’t be easy to convince. “If you want your son to survive, then sacrifices have to made,” he added.

“And just how many more sacrifices will Harry have to make?” Hermione demanded before Harry could say anything in response. Hermione jumped out of her chair and marched forward. “Ever since he came back to the Wizarding world, he has had to fight and bleed and almost die while the adult people who are supposed to protect him did bugger all,” she growled out. “He has been the one to make the sacrifices while the rest of you did nothing,” she added glaring at the two. 

“I understand your anger Miss Granger and you may have raised a good question, but I’m afraid that right here and now we need Harry Potter,” Amelia said with a sigh. She understood the girl’s anger all too well, but there was no other way to stop Dumbledore or Voldemort from winning the Minister’s office. “So what do you say Mr. Potter?” she inquired, turning to the boy on the bed.

All eyes turned to Harry now, who had remained quiet throughout nearly the entire argument. Lily knew her son well even with the short time they’d had been together. She just prayed she was wrong in what choice he would make.

(Ministry)

Harry moved slowly into the crowded Wizengamot chamber, his entire body felt like it wanted to fall to pieces. He had taken the strongest numbing potion Madam Pomfrey had believed to be safe and yet, the pain was still very much being felt as he moved. 

Xander and Jenny walked in front of him while Fleur and Lily, in her disguise as Rose, walked beside him keeping close just in case she needed him and behind them were Amelia and Marcus. He quickly noted Dumbledore at the front of the chamber with some of the Order members around him, he also took note McGonagall was off to the side of the group. He felt Lily tense up as she noted Dumbledore was in attendance and quickly gave her hand a squeeze. Thankful she was on his left side. It had the desired effect and Lily shook off her desire to kill Dumbledore right then and there, her anger and hatred at the old fool was reaching the boiling point after everything she had learned and his hand in the injuring of her son. 

Harry stopped as everyone seemed to take note of his presence, as he looked around he took note of Draco Malfoy’s face in the crowd. His entire face was one of extreme hatred and his cold eyes were devoid of any other emotion, it was almost disconcerting to Harry as the last time they had seen each other there had not been such a sense of foreboding as he looked at his school rival. But then the last time they had seen each, he had not been responsible for Draco’s father’s death. Granted he had not killed Lucius by his own hand, but he doubted Draco would see the distinction. 

Draco had to restrain himself like never before when he saw Potter slowly enter the chamber, he had not expected his rival to be here especially after all he had been through and everything he blamed Potter for causing. The death of his father, the abandonment of his mother and aunt and his torture at the hands of the dark lord and his followers, he put all that squarely at Potter’s feet. And he swore one way or another Potter would pay. He didn’t care about the dark lord’s desire to kill Potter himself, he would have that privilege even if it caused his own death at the dark lord’s hands. He was certain now he would not live much longer, once all the Malfoy fortune was gone he would be killed as payment for his father’s disobedience. He had no way to earn more gold. No one would want to stay in business with a family headed by an underage and under-trained boy. And with his father dying in disgrace as far as the dark lord and his followers were concerned, any good will his family name had would be gone. Thus he swore even if it was the last thing he did it would be to kill Harry Potter and this time for real. Then his name would be remembered forever for good or ill, he no longer cared, one way or another one of them would die.

“Mr. Potter you are not supposed to be here,” Dumbledore said as loudly as he could so as to gain everyone’s attention. “This meeting is for members of the Wizengamot and those family heads with seats in this august body,” he stated. 

“I have claimed my right as head of my family and I know for a fact my family has a seat in the Wizengamot and I’m here to claim that back,” Harry responded as strongly as he could, doing his best to project an image of strength. “A seat I know is in the hands of Elphias Doge and has been for some time. I thank him for his service, but he is no longer needed to stand in for my family as I now have inherited all rights my family had,” he stated as boldly as he could. 

“I’m afraid we are not allowing any new claimants at this time Mr. Potter and thus I must ask you to leave,” Dumbledore responded even though he knew there would be quite a few in this chamber who would disagree with him.

“And yet Headmaster I see Draco Malfoy right over there, clearly standing in for his family which must mean he has also inherited his rights as head of the family,” Harry shot back, having been coached as best as he could be for this meeting. A meeting he knew Lily didn’t agree with him attending, but he had seen the points made by Amelia and Marcus as well Xander and Jenny. They could not allow Dumbledore or Voldemort to put their own man into the office of the Minister of Magic, thus he had to come and so everything he could to ensure the man who did get chosen was someone they could trust and who had no connections to the old man and old snake face. 

Dumbledore blinked at Harry’s quick response, but before he could think to say anything others in the hall began to shout and clamor to say something. This went on for five minutes or more, forcing him to use the sonorus charm to enhance his voice to be heard so as to call for quiet. Finally the others quieted down, allowing Dumbledore to focus once more on Harry. 

“I’m afraid Harry that you are too late to claim your headship right now,” he tried to say, but Amelia cut him off. 

“Harry Potter claimed his headship days ago Albus and from what I know Draco Malfoy only claimed his yesterday hence you have no right to accept his inheritance but not Mr. Potter’s,” Amelia stated as she moved to the front of the group and met the old Wizards gaze which she noted had darkened at her interruption. 

In that moment Dumbledore wanted to do nothing more than to blast Amelia into the wall, Harry Potter’s refusal to cooperate with his plans as well as those he was allied with constant interference had caused him no end of headaches. Now he was certain Amelia was a part of this group and that she intended to use Harry, to help her either win the office of Minister herself or for someone she trusted. He gritted his teeth as others began to shout their support of Amelia’s statement, while others tried to argue against it. Finally he decided just to allow Harry to have his family seat, the boy knew nothing of their politics or how the Wizengamot worked. He would not be able to do much here to aide Amelia and her allies, of that he was certain. 

“Of course you are quite correct Amelia. I forgot myself in my haste to bring this meeting underway,” Dumbledore finally said doing his best to sound contrite. “This is no time to waste on petty arguments, we are at war and at this moment in time we are leaderless,” he pointed out.

“Elphias you may step down,” Amelia said as she turned and looked up so she could face one of Dumbledore’s oldest friends and a constant supporter in times past. She knew he had used his position as a stand in for the Potters and done his best to push Dumbledore’s agendas though. She still found it hard to believe just how dark some of those agendas were turning out to be. 

Elphias glanced slowly at Dumbledore who gave him a suitable nod which told him it was okay to do as Amelia wanted. He wasn’t sure giving up the support of the Potter seat was the best idea, but he knew that they could do nothing to stop Potter from taking what was rightfully his, especially as he had gained headship of his family. He stepped out from the box that contained the Potter family seat and headed down to the floor. 

“Lord Potter I return to you your family seat and all rights to the power and influence it wields. I have done my best to stand in for your parents and I hope I have acquitted myself with honor while holding it,” Elphias stated as he came to stand in front of Harry. 

“I thank you for your service in the memory of my parents Mr. Doge,” Harry responded having been coached in what to say during the transfer. He then slowly turned and headed to the box the older man had just vacated, he did his best not to jar his shattered right shoulder too much. Feeling the metal rods, Pomfrey and his mother had put inside so his bones can heal, move slightly was an uncomfortable feeling, but he did his best to ignore them. Sitting down he breathed a sigh of relief, he had made it, the worst part had been of course getting to the ministry through a port key. 

It had been agreed it would be the least harmful way to travel as long as someone held onto him which his mother did and she was helping to keep his injured shoulder from moving too much. He wasn’t looking forward to traveling back to Grimmauld Place. Lily sat beside him on one side while Fleur sat on his other, he was still unsure of her being here, but she had insisted. She had told him in no certain terms she would not hide or hide their relationship either. He had wanted to argue the point, but instead decided to trust Fleur’s judgment. Slowly everyone else took their seats as the last few members of the Wizengamot arrived. 

The great doors were closed and then sealed as Dumbledore took his position in the seat reserved for the Chief Warlock at the head of the chamber. 

“It is with great sadness we have all been called for this meeting, Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic was murdered last night along with his guards by death eaters under the command of Voldemort,” Dumbledore stated, ignoring the shivers most had at him using the dark lord’s real name. “We must now find someone to take his place and help lead us to a permanent victory against our old enemy, someone with the strength of will to not buckle under the strain as Cornelius did when Voldemort was first reported to be back among the living,” he continued before being cut off.

“Minister Fudge didn’t buckle Albus,” Delores Umbridge hissed from a small section of the stands who were known to be Fudge loyalists. “He simply demanded more proof than the word of a boy who was reported and known to cry for attention,” she went on with a glare in Harry’s direction, causing Harry to tense up as he hadn’t seen that the woman who had tortured him was in the chamber. 

Rose felt his reaction and quickly did her best to calm him. She noted Fleur had done the same on his other side. She looked towards the toad looking woman with narrowed eyes wondering just what sort of interaction she’d had with her son to cause such a reaction. Her eyes trailed to Harry’s scarred hand and a sudden realization came to her. She recalled what Moody had said about Fudge putting one of his lackeys into Hogwarts and that she had tortured Harry and other students with a damn blood quill, this must be Umbridge and the realization made her eyes harden as she glared at the woman. 

“Need I remind you Madam Umbridge that Harry Potter reported far more than just a simple sighting of Voldemort?” Dumbledore replied with a sigh, confirming the identity of the woman for Lily even if he did not know he had done so. “He reported a full resurrection of the dark lord, and that his followers instantly returned to him and he named each of those followers. However Cornelius refused to even investigate the claims as the people named were some of his closest followers starting with Lucius Malfoy,” he reminded them all, but kept his eyes locked on Umbridge ignoring the glare his words gained from Draco and those who followed the dark lord. “Our laws ensured the claims should have been at the least looked into, but he refused and we have all paid for that mistake as he paid last night with his life,” he stated darkly. 

“Our laws don’t allow for children with possible psychological problems caused by the killing curse to accuse some of our most outstanding members to be followers of a long dead dark lord,” Umbridge shouted in response going red in the face. 

“Except he was proven right when Lucius and every other person named assaulted the Ministry along with the escapees from Azkaban,” Amelia countered as she stood up from her own seat, growing tired of Umbridge’s argument seeing it as nothing but a waste of time. “Fudge failed in his duty, granted he tried to make up for that failing once the war began again, but by then it was too late for him to fully redeem himself,” she said with a glare at her long standing political enemy. “Harry Potter was proven correct Delores and I have found no signs of him having any psychological problems at all in my interactions with him, so I would kindly suggest you stop trying to demean him,” she added with another glare. 

Silence descended after that exchange as the different factions looked between themselves, wondering how to get a head start in what they knew would be one of the most important meetings ever to be had in this age. 

+COF+

(Ministry holding cells)

Peter would have taken a breathe of relief as he made it into the Ministry holding cells where his target was kept, however in his rat form he could do nothing but what any other rat could. The Ministry was almost empty and from what he had heard it was due to a special meeting of the Wizengamot to appoint a new Minister now that Fudge was dead. Most of the guards were either outside the Wizengamot chamber or inside leaving a skeleton guard on duty, which would aide him here. He could ill afford another failure as the dark lord’s temper was far to dangerous to provoke of late as even Bellatrix, his most faithful and successful follower, had found out. Finding Diggory was easy, he was the only one in any of the cells right now, and the man looked angry and bitter as he stared outwards. 

Amos glared at the bars of his cell, wishing to get out and find the Potter brat so as to finish what he had started during the ambush, he cursed Dumbledore and the others for getting in his way. He cursed the unknown witch who had brought him down so painfully even more, whatever the hell that curse was it had left him completely broken so as to be picked up by those two stinking Aurors. More and more he centered on his revenge, the dark whisperings of Dumbledore had done their work maybe a little too well, not that Amos could even realize the sort of darkness he was allowing to consume him. He ignored the words of his wife who he had barely spoke to since joining the Order. She had tried to remind him how he had not initially blamed Harry Potter for Cedric’s death, but thanks to Dumbledore he had only thought that due to not thinking straight in his grief. A sudden movement in the corner in his eye made him jump, turning he was shocked to see a rat turn into a fully grown man before realizing it was an animagus and one he knew was supposed to be dead, but wasn’t.

“Pettigrew,” he spat, making the other man blink in surprise. “What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded to know.

“The dark lord wishes to speak to you on an important matter, it concerns your son and how he really died,” Peter responded, using what he figured would be the best response to get Diggory to agree to go without having to stun him. 

“I know how he died you pathetic piece of filth,” Amos spat in response. “Potter led him into a confrontation with your leader and it got him killed,” he growled as he stood up. 

Peter sighed already guessing the older man would not come no matter what he tried and thus pulled his wand and stunned him before Diggory could give him away. He then opened the cell door using his magic to transfigure Diggory into a piece of string, which was something light that his rat form could carry easily in its teeth. Quickly transforming he grabbed the string and scurried away. 

+COF+

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat at his desk, working out a possible power strengthening ritual he could use to bring some of his followers up to acceptable standards. He had long noted they were getting themselves beaten and in some cases killed far more easily than he would have liked. Most had let themselves go in the fifthteen years of peace they’d had, while he’d had no body. They needed an edge especially if they failed to win the office of Minster of Magic. This was going to be a turning point of this war either way, he intended in the next few weeks to step up his attacks and he also planned to bring in some new allies where ever he could. He had been on the back end for too long, allowing Potter and the Ministry to gain the upper hand. Killing Fudge had been their first real victory in far to long for his liking. He had lost too many of his people including some of his best and that included Bellatrix who was forever lost to him now. Even if he found her he would have to kill her due to his own vow. Refocusing he continued with his calculations and hoped they would prove correct for he knew the side effects would be nasty if they failed. 

+COF+

(Ministry)

Brian Parkinson decided to get things rolling by first attacking Potter, an unknown in this whole thing. He knew little of the boy who lived, except the tales his daughter had told him and those whispered by the darker families who followed the dark lord and of course the legends, but he knew they were blighted by her obvious dislike of him. He had learned long ago not to take things at face value or to rely on other people’s words. He knew the girl who sat on Potter’s left side was not English in fact he knew she was the daughter of one of the French Minsters thanks to the whole stuff printed in the papers surrounding the Tri-wizard tournament. She should not be here. Maybe he could call Potter’s loyalty to their country and movement into question by having a foreigner in their highest levels of power chambers. 

“Before we begin for real I would like to inquire as to what a French citizen is doing within this chamber?” he inquired as he stood up. “They have no standing in our government or doesn’t Lord Potter realize this important matter?” he added slyly. This caused many heads to turn and look in Harry’s direction. He shifted slightly before slowly standing up himself. He knew that once he said what Fleur had basically told him to say she and her family would become a higher target to both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Fleur had already warned her father what was happening. He hadn’t been very happy, but he understood his daughter wouldn’t back down and stated he would take all necessary steps to protect the family. 

“Fleur is my fiancée Lord Parkinson and thus has a right to attend this meeting. I did read up on our laws before coming and I know spouses and fiancées as well as family members are permitted to attend any meetings,” Harry stated with a smile. It was not actually true, he and Fleur were still just getting started relationship wise, but no one else had to know that. He noted his statement caused frowns from Dumbledore and Parkinson, and looks of either acceptance or distaste on most of the others. 

Xander stood, deciding to say something here to hopefully pull attention away from Fleur and her relationship to Harry. “I thought we were here to appoint a new Minster or Magic, not speculate on the relationships of our newest members,” he said as loudly as he could. “I would think Lord Parkinson would focus more on important matters than trivial ones,” he added before sitting back down, earning a glare from Parkinson as he did so. 

“I believe Lord Black is correct,” Marcus agreed as he stood up. “I doubt Mr. Potter would bring anyone here who wasn’t supposed to be here. Now I suggest we get down to the reason we are really here for, before this war gets any darker,” he suggested. 

This brought a lot of voiced agreements from all sectors of the chamber. Parkinson frowned as he realized he hadn’t had the effect he had intended. Clearly Potter had come prepared, which just went to prove he was right not to rely on other peoples opinions. 

“I tend to agree Lord Abbott,” Dumbledore stated as he called for order. “It is time for us to begin to discuss the real reason we are here. I also will accept no more delays to defend our former Minster,” he said as he glanced at Delores and her group of supporters. “Or trying to undermine any of our members,” he added turning to glance at Parkinson either though thanks to Parkinson he was now already thinking of a new way of gaining control of Harry Potter. 

Everyone went silent while some just nodded in agreement with his words, they were all here to push their own agendas forward, but couldn’t do that until the discussion and voting of a new Minster began.


End file.
